Highschool DxD: The Fallen Devil
by Obey Pyro
Summary: Kaii is a Fallen Angel and Devil Hybrid, taken in by the Grigori at an early age.Powerful, lots of OC's will be made. OCxHarem IsseixHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**This is my first fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. This takes place towards the end of Volume 2. Bear with this until Chapter 4 and 5, which is when it really picks up. If you know the anime, you can skip Chapter 3. On my profile, I have links to see who the OC's are based off, in case you didn't know or was too lazy to search lol.**

* * *

"Really Vali? Again? You truly are something else" I said with a bit of exasperation.

"Oh come on you big baby, you're my sparring rival until I meet the Sekiryuutei, Kaii" Vali retorted.

'Yup that's my name don't wear it out asshole' I thought to myself. My name is Kaii and I live with one of the Fallen Angel leaders, Shemhazai. You see I was abandoned as a child when I was no older than 3 years old. So since Baraqiel had his daughter and wife, and Azazel was taking care of Vali, I was left in the care of Shemhazai. Coincidentally they found out I was a Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid with traits from both. I'm a master at light manipulation thanks to my Fallen Angel side, to the point where I can last against Azazel for a few minutes. However my aura is mixed between Fallen Angel and Devil, with the Devil side being dominant there, I also had a good amount of that too, being around a Mid to High class Devil without much training. Unlike what you would think though instead of having both wings I have 4 pairs of jet black Fallen Angel wings, and no Devil wings. Most people are frightened by my aura especially when I get serious, considering it's a mix of black and blood red, which also makes my light attacks blood red as well, which I do not mind at all.

As for myself, I'm around 5' 8" and a toned physique with somewhat long black-ish gray hair and red eyes. **[AN: Kaii is primarily based off Rogue Cheney from Fairy Tail, with a recolor of Vali's outfit.****] **My usual attire is the exact same as Vali (courtesy of Azazel) with the black battle over-jacket but instead of the green undershirt mine is dark red, and pants are black along with the boots. All in all I'm not weak but I'm no Maou. I would say I may have a very slight advantage over Vali- until he activates his Juggernaut Drive, at that point it becomes hopeless for me. Speaking of which...

"If you don't do something then I'll just end this quickly!" Vali exclaimed.

Before I have the chance to react...

**"I, who is about to awaken"**

**"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God"**

**"I envy the 'infinite' and I pursue the 'dream'"**

**"I shall become the White Dragon of Domination"**

**"And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"**

Vali's armor began to change as it began to grow bigger claws, teeth and horn marks on his helmet. Not to mention the immense increase in power.

**3r****d ****Person**** POV**

Vali charged towards Kaii like the battle maniac he was but Kaii was ready as he pulled out his pairs of wings and began to fly circles around Vali. Before Vali could comprehend how fast he was going Kaii had formed a bow made of pure light. He rapidly shot them at Vali, all to no avail though because Juggernaut Drive protected against low and medium level light attacks. Kaii tried to step back in the arena they were in at the HQ of the Grigori but hit the wall which made him mentally facepalm. Vali got to him and simply touched him. Kaii knew it was over by then.

**(Divide!)**

Kaii dropped to the floor and panted heavily knowing what happened. Vali is the Hakuryuukou aka the White Dragon Emperor. Which meant he was born with the Sacred Gear "_Divine Dividing"_ which to be fair was a very useful Sacred Gear as the Heavenly Dragon, Albion was sealed in it. When his Sacred Gear says **{****Divide!****}**it means his power was cut in half and given to Vali. But he could only use it once every 10 seconds, after making physical contact with his enemy, and he can only hold so much. As the Hakuryuukou, Vali was "destined" to fight with his rival the Sekiryuutei aka the Red Dragon Emperor and just like him has a Sacred Gear with the other Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig in it.

'Vali is getting really impatient lately to fight the Sekiryuutei... not to mention he's been randomly disappearing which is not a good sign but I decided it didn't matter to me what he does, as long as it doesn't interfere with the balance of the world. Another war is the last thing we need.' Kaii thought.

It's actually ironic for Kaii to think this as he can be pretty evil when fighting, showing no mercy or remorse, willing to stab someone in the back to get the job done, but if he feels something is wrong with the "job" he won't think twice about doing it his own way. He was cunning and honestly very cold on the outside. He also didn't trust people that much, he has a few other powers that no one knows about, not even Azazel but those were kept for a much more important situation. Unlike Vali he didn't care about pride, because he _**guaranteed **_that Vali's pride will be his downfall someday. But in reality nobody really could try to predict Kaii, that's always his advantage, deceiving people.

"That's enough for me Vali. I really don't like fighting you when you use that cheap mode. Then again if you didn't have it where would you be?" Kaii smirked towards Vali.

"Say what you want, I'm still stronger than you." Vali bluntly said.

"Whatever" Kaii threw up his arm while walking away.

'_Tsundere' _Vali thought to himself.

* * *

"Yo, Azazel-sensei!"

"Oh, Kaii-kun what did you need?" Azazel asked curiously.

"After that last spar with Vali I got wondering about the current Sekiryuutei, do you know who/where he/she is?"

"Yeah," Azazel made a file appear via a magic circle "His name is Issei Hyoudou, attends Kuoh Academy in Japan. An incident occurred as I sent a team to keep an eye on him for his Sacred Gear, but they decided to start some stuff in Gremory territory with him and ended up killing him, and the next heir to the Gremory clan, Rias Gremory reincarnated him."

"Oh wow that's a shame, it seems the lower downs (low ranking fallen angels) are acting up a lot recently. Anything else?"

"Oh that's just the beginning, get this: the one who betrayed me, Raynare, thought it was just a basic Twice Critical Sacred Gear, so she never finished the job and then had the nerve to attempt to remove the Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" from a nun who happened to be friends with Hyoudou. I'll skip the boring stuff but he kicked her ass with just a few boosted attacks!"

"Haha, that's great! I suppose you must be loving this." Kaii said while grinning.

"Of course. But that's not all, apparently the Gremory and Phenex families had some arranged marriage between Rias and some boy from Phenex so they battled in a rating game to see the outcome. Of course the Sekiryuutei made it interesting but he really stood no chance against a Phenex with barely any training. As a matter of fact, tomorrow night is the engagement party in the Underworld. You wanna go? Of course I can't but you can."

"I think I will, plus it sounds to me like this isn't over. I bet you some party crash is gonna happen!"

"Think so? From what I've seen of the boy I would say he's got something up his sleeve for the Phenex."

"Who's the boy from Phenex?"

"Riser Phenex"

"Ugh that guy. I can tell you right now Hyoudou better show up and trounce his ass because Riser needs to be taught a lesson. While I was in the Underworld I saw a few of his rating games and he's a stuck up asshole. He thinks just because he has immortality he can't be beaten..." Kaii said with annoyance.

"Heh, well tell me the outcome, I got stuff to do. Tamiel wants me to attend one of his business meetings..." Azazel replied with a sad face.

"Sucks to be you now. Anyways, I'll be off in the morning so if Shemhazai asks where I am just say training. I would much prefer him not to know about this. He has a way with punishing people..." Kaii shivered terribly.

"Will do, see ya."

"Mhm, thanks Azazel-sensei." Kaii said as he disappeared into a magic circle.

'I guess I should go pay Sirzechs a visit' he thought.

* * *

**Day ****of**** the engagement party**

A blackish red magic circle appeared in Sirzechs Lucifer's room at the Gremory mansion.

Unlike Vali, whose existence is kept a secret, Kaii is known by all Fallen Angels and known by select few Devils, such as the Maou. They don't mind him being a hybrid and Serafall Leviathan actually believes he may help bring peace to the two factions, if he got over himself and was nicer.

A few minutes after waiting Sirzechs appears via magic circle and greets Kaii.

"Hello Kaii-kun, is there something you need?"

"Yes, and also I apologize for dropping in without notice. Now back to the topic, your little sister is having an engagement party tonight correct?"

Sirzechs looked a little shocked that he knew but wrote it off. You see the Devils don't know about his power and they have no clue he is allied with the Grigori, he lied to them and said he's from an independent Extra Devil family.

"Yes actually... I'm not exactly thrilled about who she must marry though..."

"Then listen up because I got a really good idea. From what I know about the Sekiryuutei who is your daughters pawn, he will likely go to hell and back, literally to stop it when he wakes up tonight. I say you should have your wife, Grayfia-san deliver an invitation to him and let them have their little rematch in the big light where we can see who really deserves her." Kaii said with a very wide smirk.

"Do you really think Issei Hyoudou can match against him?"

"Well technically speaking he would get blown to smithereens, but I'm banking on him achieving a new form, perhaps Balance Breaker, and that coupled with Riser's overconfidence."

"How exactly do you know about him? And about Balance Breakers?" Sirzechs asked with suspicion.

Kaii started to sweat bullets. "Er well I was watching the game and I just kinda knew about Balance Breakers."

"Mm alright. I suppose I will have Grayfia deliver it as soon as he awakes. This was a good idea, thank you. Is there anything I could offer in return?"

"If you don't mind, I would like an invitation to the party myself. I think it will be very fun."

"Consider it done. Anyways I must be going, it's at 8:00 PM sharp." Sirzechs made an invitation for him and left right after.

* * *

'Hmm well that went better than I hoped to. Alright Issei Hyoudou, you better be strong, otherwise Vali will be upset. And me...' Kaii thought while trailing to a very sketchy grin.

Kaii disappeared with his magic circle and popped back in the real world and decided to take a walk towards Kuoh academy. He couldn't sense anyone, which meant that they must have left for the party. 2 hours early, which doesn't make too much sense.

'I sense two really small aura's coming from a few blocks away. I suppose that must be Hyoudou sleeping and that nun Azazel-sensei spoke about with the Twilight Healing. Meh I guess nothing is here after all...'

'?'

'It looks like there's a Stray Devil around here. I guess I can have some fun before.' Kaii thought to himself before flying off.

"Who's there?!" A deep voice bellowed from inside an old warehouse.

"Oh damn you found me..." Kaii landed aside the Stray Devil, purposely showing off his pair of wings.

This was one ugly Devil, it was a man with bull characteristics and reminded Kaii too much of something he'd seen in a cheap 80's movie.

"A leader class Fallen Angel?! I-I didn't mean any disgrace!" The man started to get a fearful look in his eyes.

"Ah I may be as strong as some of the leaders but I'm not one myself. It's too much work."

The Devil snickered, "Good... that means I can kill you without worrying!"

The man charged at Kaii with higher than normal speed and completely made the floor he was standing on start crumbling. Of course Kaii dodged by simply back flipping a few times.

"All you have is raw attack. How in the name of Maou are you supposed to win like that? I wonder if stupidity is a trait among Stray Devils..." Kaii teased.

The Stray Devil proceeded to up his speed and attack Kaii in a fury of punches and kicks that could barely be seen with a naked eye. But it was useless as Kaii WAS too fast to see with the naked eye and had no problem dodging, leading him into a perfect circle and stopped on the spot.

"I could've ended this before you even got the idea of attacking me but I wanted to have some fun, but fighting an opponent such as yourself who only uses raw power, and doesn't have the brain power to do anything. Oh well." Kaii said pointing below the Stray Devil.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHEN DID YOU-"

There was a larger than average magic circle below him and he couldn't move all of a sudden.

"How... how are you able to use Devil magic?" The man asked while being in complete shock.

"Eh that doesn't matter. If you're wondering when you stepped on one of my Devil traps, it was right from the beginning. As soon as you attacked the floor I set it then and just led you around to it in a 360 degree circle while dodging you. Honestly even a low class Devil could have seen that. But you... you're trash." Kaii finished in a very cold voice.

He simply flew up and snapped his finger and the magic circle detonated taking out the Stray Devil and the old warehouse in the process. He used magic to change into a white dress shirt with the top 2 buttons undone along with black dress pants and shoes.

'It's not my style to be late. I guess I could make some new friends tonight. That and I can't wait to see that Chicken get roasted. Don't disappoint us Hyoudou...'

* * *

Kaii disappeared into the magic circle and reappeared in front of the large mansion where the marriage party is being held. It was 7:00 PM so he had an hour to goof around. But as soon as he walked in there was no one there.

'Is the whole idea of being fashionably late attached to every damn Devil...?'

But before he could do something that likely would've been stupid, Riser's family appears.

'Well this is gonna be awkward'

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys I hope to update a few times a week, daily if my schedule allows.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaii vs ORC

**Thanks for the review/follows/favs guys, it's getting more support than I thought it would.**

* * *

"Eh? Who are you? You seem a bit early." Riser Phenex questioned.

"Well my name is Kaii and I'm from an Extra Devil family. Nice to meet you Phenex-san" Kaii said with the biggest fake smile anyone's ever seen.

"I don't remember you being on the list, um you said your name was Kaii?" Lady Phenex said.

Before Kaii could start freaking out the door opened behind him and people started to walk in, notably Rias Gremory's peerage and Sona Sitri.

"Well no matter. Now I have things to attend to, and your father is also busy. So you two enjoy the party." Lady Phenex said to her daughter and son before leaving.

As soon as she left, Ravel Phenex, the little sister of Riser began to get a killing intent at Koneko, of Rias' peerage.

'Yeesh girls are scary when they get this way.' Kaii thought to himself while walking away.

On the other side of the mansion was a tall man with a big body and distinctive violet eyes and black hair. His name was Sairaorg Bael, also known as the strongest youth. He was at the party with almost all of his peerage, except his pawn.

'He seems to be a lot nicer than SOME High Class Devils around here...'

* * *

**7:50 PM, 10 minutes before the start.**

Riser appeared in his white dress at the front of the party room and officially welcomed everyone. As he was going on and on about "welcome noble families" and "this is my soon to-be wife Rias" Kaii noticed Ravel looking incredibly happy/proud.

'...Are all the Phenex members like this...'

As soon as it got started everyone turned around to see a boy fighting through some guards and barging in the room.

"Oh? Who is that?" Sairaorg asked with interest.

"Ah well that is Issei Hyoudou, the current Sekiryuutei. He is in Rias Gremory's peerage." Kaii answered with a genuine smile.

"So he's here to crash the party huh?" He said with a chuckle.

At that moment Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife Grayfia appeared via magic circle and nodded towards us and then the crowd. But not before Issei claimed Rias Gremory's virginity to himself.

"What is that man thinking?!" Ravel asked while looking a little disgusted and a little shocked.

'Azazel-sensei forgot to mention he's a pervert...'

"Well Ravel-kun," Kaii said walking up next to her. "It looks like things are about to get very interesting."

"Indeed, I arranged for this to happen, because I was quite frankly let down by the Rating Game." Sirzechs said before everything got out of control. "I think it's time we see who's really stronger, considering my sister's pawn who has been a pawn for no more than 2 weeks almost defeated the 'Great Phenex'."

"Fine! After I burn him to a crisp then this all ends!" Riser said with too much confidence.

"If you win, Sekiryuutei, what would you like as a reward?" Sirzechs asked.

"All I want is for the marriage to be over and Rias Gremory to be free!" Issei responded.

"Alright you two, head out back and we'll get this started." Sirzechs ordered.

'Hmm, this would be a good chance to see it after all.' Kaii then put on a pair of fancy glasses that is remotely connected to Azazel, and also allowed communication. Kaii doesn't normally wear glasses but this would be of interest to Azazel.

Kaii heads out the front and walks around the back without anyone seeing and sits next to where Ravel Phenex, Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory were sitting. He kept a bit behind them so only Sirzechs, Grayfia and Ravel could know he was there.

"Alright Azazel-sensei, can you see what's going on?" Kaii said to himself but was telepathically communicating with Azazel.

"Yeah, for barely any training with his Boosted Gear he seems confident."

"Boosted Gear? I thought him and Vali would have the same Sacred gear?"

"No, they actually have almost complete opposite Sacred Gears. You know what the Divine Diving does, but the Boosted Gear instead doubles your power every 10 seconds, and is known for being a good support as it can transfer power once boosted. And as always it has a Balance Breaker, which in this case is Scale Mail, like Vali." Azazel explained.

'Hmm, for just mid-tier Longinus to be this useful. I wonder how strong the top ones are...' Kaii thought.

The fight began and Issei activated his Balance Breaker and went into his Scale Mail but it wasn't complete and Azazel instantly realized what was happening.

"It looks like the boy sacrificed his arm since he hasn't deactivated it since he got here. Before you ask Kaii-kun, since the dragon inside his Sacred Gear is alive, he was able to sacrifice a portion of his body in order to gain more power for a very short time. I would guess for him he has anywhere between 10 and 20 seconds."

Everyone kept quiet as they saw Issei and Riser go at it really knocking each other around. Only a few people took notice that his Boosted Gear was counting down, and deduced what it meant. Issei had less than 10 seconds to win this.

With 4 to go Issei delivered a blow to Riser's face and then suddenly he reacted strangely. Everyone including Kaii looked shocked and realized what happened.

"A holy crucifix?! Well I'll be damned this kid isn't as stupid as he looks! Azazel-sensei, is he immune to it in that arm because it's the dragons arm?" Kaii asked.

"Yeah, that was definitely... unexpected. But he better hurry, his time is almost up and he won't be able to boost many more times after."

And just as he predicted Issei's armor ran out, but before Riser could finish him, Issei held the cross in his left hand, while splashing holy water on it and boosting once or twice which made it glow like a rainbow and delivered a crippling blow to Riser's stomach making him cough up a pool of blood. Ravel instantly flew to Riser to stop the battle.

'He's weak but very crafty. I think I'll pay the Gremory group a visit tomorrow night.' Kaii thought.

"Kaii? Hello? … eh whatever." Azazel asked before hanging up.

Kaii put the glasses away and disappeared via magic circle before anyone noticed.

**One Day Later Outside Kuoh Academy**

Rias, Sona, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and Akeno were all beginning to walk home after the Occult Research Club and the Student Council had their own little celebration. But when the wind gusted everyone tensed up a bit. They look up the sky to see a line forming in it and then multiple black lines appeared to almost literally rip the sky apart and out came a boy that was about the same age as Issei, but with somewhat long black hair with red eyes and a battle attire. Of course Kaii wanted to make a flashy entrance rather than a magic circle.

Kaii once again purposely showed his pairs of jet black wings, which in turn made Rias and Sona narrow their eyes as they realize Kaii is on par with a Fallen Angel Leader. But before they could say anything he landed and also purposely flared his demonic aura which gave even Issei a shocked expression. Except for Akeno who scowled and looked at Kaii with a killing glare.

"So you're the Gremory whore, and the Sekiryuutei. What can I say I guess I thought you'd be taller." Kaii mocked. He had to come off as an enemy otherwise he didn't think they'd bother fighting him.

"Don't talk about Buchou like that!" Issei roared.

Rias and Sona got in front of everyone and motioned for them to step back.

"So you're a Devil and Fallen Angel hybrid?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be any worry to you." Kaii responded and then turned his stare to Akeno.

"Did you come here to threaten us?" Rias calmly questioned.

"No, just to fight. It's up to you how you want to do this. But I would recommend you all attacking at once." Kaii said with a hint of sarcasm while flaring his demonic powers again which outclassed everyone's there.

"Who are you? Who are you allied with? Is this an act of war?" Rias demanded.

"No this isn't an act of war. And... if you beat me I will tell you all about me, who I work for and..." Kaii turns to Issei with a smirk. "everything I know about the current Hakuryuukou."

Issei's gauntlet automatically appears on his left arm and a voice comes from it.

**[The Vanishing Dragon has already awoke?]**

"Oh you must be Ddraig? And yes he has, for quite some time now." Kaii answered.

"What makes you think we'll accept this?" Sona asked.

Before anyone noticed it Kaii appeared behind Akeno and has a light knife that was blood red to her neck.

"You don't have a choice. Otherwise I'll kill all of you here and start another Holy War." Kaii said while slightly twitching.

'What was that?' Koneko thought to herself noticing that twitch. 'Is he bluffing? It seems he's strong enough to do it but he doesn't seem like that kind of person.'

Before Kaii got an answer Kiba appeared behind him with a holy eraser sword, and Kaii flew upwards letting go of Akeno.

**[BOOST!]**

As Issei began to charge up Rias and Sona covered him and began to throw water magic and destruction magic towards Kaii.

'I see you want Issei to transfer power to you considering he has no weapon besides his fist, he has no chance against me-' Kaii's thought were interrupted as he noticed Akeno launched a lightning bolt towards him from his blind spot.

Kiba smiled as he saw three large masses of energy going towards the boy. But his smile soon turned to disbelief as Kaii formed a defensive magic circle in each hand and started spinning counter clockwise, which in turn formed a perfect 360 degree barrier. Just as he wanted it to, the magic attacks simply bounced off him and landed nearby taking out a few trees.

Kaii smirked towards everyone, "Is this all the little sister of Maou, the heiress of Sitri and the daughter of Baraqiel can do? This sucks."

"DON'T EVEN BRING UP THAT NAME!" Akeno screamed while madly throwing lightning bolts at him.

"You're a disgrace." Kaii said bluntly.

He then put his hand out and channeled a large demonic blast and sent it towards Akeno who had no time to move. The explosion took out a chunk of the school and Akeno fell to the ground unconscious.

Issei gritted his teeth and looked towards Kaii with a very angry expression.

**[BOOST!]**

'I guess I'll keep playing with them until Hyoudou is ready.' Kaii decided.

He landed and formed a katana of pure light and charged towards Kiba.

As their two swords clashed Kiba couldn't understand why his holy eraser wasn't, well erasing Kaii's!

As if he read his mind, "My weapons are unaffected by holy erasers because this isn't Holy at all. This is a demonic light sword."

'Well that's troublesome. He's good but he's not a master swordsman like me. Even still I dont think I have one as good as that.' Kiba thought to himself.

"Well this wouldn't be any fun if I didn't do this." Kaii then materializes a second sword of light but this looked more like an eastern sword, and threw it towards Kiba.

**[BOOST!]**

Kiba grinned. Kaii had the advantage in strength and speed but Kiba was the best at handling swords. Kaii didn't have near as much training. They charged at each other so fast no one knew what was happening other than random _clink _sounds and a blurry outline of them. Koneko, Sona and Rias had a very tiny sweatdrop, because he went from threatening to start a war to having a blast fighting with Kiba. Issei on the other hand was concentrating on charging.

**[BOOST!]**

'Yeesh, Kaii claims to be a cool-headed person but when he really gets into the heat of a battle he becomes a battle maniac with a twist of a sadistic side.' Azazel thought to himself as he watched with Baraqiel back at the Grigori headquarters.

Kaii decided this was getting annoying so to surprised Kiba he side stepped and planted his sword in the ground and used it to boost himself in the air and bring down a nasty kick to Kiba's head, effectively knocking him out cold.

**[BOOST!]**

'Just a bit more...' Rias thought. She and Koneko attempted to keep Kaii busy.

'That short girl could definitely do some damage to me, it looks like she's a rook. But she has no speed or long range attacks. And Gremory has little to no skill at all, so taking care of her will be easy.' Kaii observed.

**[BOOST!]**

Kaii pulled his wings out again and with breakneck speed appeared behind Koneko and knocked her out cold by somewhat gently hitting the back of her neck.

'Koneko...' Issei thought to himself with anger.

Rias began using more destruction magic, but it didn't help one bit. Kaii could just dodge or use a defense circle.

"So I guess it is true... you're the weakest in the Gremory family, AND you were spoiled as a kid I hear. So you just automatically thought you'd never have to train. Wow, what a waste of good magic."

"You act all high and mighty as if you know everything. It seems we need to knock you down a few inches..." Rias said while panting.

**[BOOST!]**

"It's almost time. My quarrel is over with your Gremory." Kaii started to materialize another light sword but as soon as he did he put his hand over it and it dispersed into particle sized pieces falling around Rias.

'Don't tell me.. OH SH-' Rias realized too late.

Kaii smirked and all the thousands of particles detonated around her and the explosion was big enough to take out another building at Kuoh Academy.

She fell to the ground obviously unconscious, and her clothes were tattered and a little bloody.

"BUCHOU!" Issei roared.

"What the?" Azazel asked as his eyes widened along with Kaii.

**[BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST! ****BOOST!]**

'He broke the 10 second count? I guess seeing his friends hurt is pushing him towards a Balance Breaker.' Azazel deduced.

**[TRANSFER!]**

Issei then tapped Sona's shoulder and her power began to multiply tenfold as she couldn't hold her aura in so it started pouring out.

Kaii's grin began to get large to the point where he almost looked like a crazy person.

Sona wasted no time and sent a large blast of enhanced water towards Kaii who didn't have time to dodge. He was sent flying a few meters into the main school building.

'That was a hell of a blast...' Kaii said as he got a maniacal grin again.

"Sitri... this was fun but do you really think you can beat me with that power?"

"Of course. My power is greater than yours and you have no statistical advantage over me here.

Issei by now was out due to boosting so much.

'Wait where is that girl with the twilight healing?' Kaii realized and turned around to see her healing everyone back to consciousness.

"Hmph," Kaii looked up to sky as if he were asking permission.

Azazel nodded.

Kaii wasted no time he landed and put away his wings. He started focusing all his demonic power to one point in his body. The heart. The ground started to crumble around him and his black-red aura starting rapidly leaking from his body and started reaching that of a high class devil which made the gravity slightly higher and the air in the area started getting heavier so everyone started panting.

Everyone was awake now and just stared in awe.

Kaii's aura then condensed into a ball about the size of a baseball and it was a thick pitch black ball. He then tossed it behind him towards the other side of the school where no one was. While it was falling he materialized a bow of light and shot an arrow at it. It exploded easily wiping out what was left of the school and had he not suppressed it would have taken out the entire city a few times over.

Sona realized that she stood no chance and stood down and let the enhanced energy go away.

'He's strong.' Everyone thought except Issei.

"Well I'd say that's enough. Wouldn't you?" Kaii jokingly said referencing everyone's condition.

"You did all this just to fight?" Issei asked with a hint of anger.

"Sorry I went overboard. I can't control myself once I'm the heat of a battle. Yet I try to avoid them when possible. I'm really a repetitive guy." Kaii said with a chuckle.

Everyone's expressions softened except Akeno who still looked like she wanted to skin him alive.

Kaii avoided looking at her knowing that Baraqiel is likely watching along with Azazel and he'll already want to kill him for attacking her.

"...You're strong. Too strong for someone our age." Koneko said in monotone.

Kiba and Issei nodded.

"There's a lot of people stronger than me who are around our age. Anyways I gotta go. I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll meet. See ya." Kaii said while disappearing into a magic circle.

"So who's gonna fix the school by the morning?" Issei asked.

Sona had a depressed look in her eyes and said, "Who do you think..."

'That guy, something seemed weird about him' Issei wondered.

**[Yes, something was definitely strange about him. But I'm not sure if that's good or bad.]**

'You think so Ddraig? Eh it doesn't matter. I'm going home to sleep!'

Rias grabbed Issei by the collar and shook her head while pointing to the rubble of the school.

"Wait you mean..."

Rias nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Europe**

Two hooded figures with Christian and Catholic design on them walked away from a church in Rome. One was apparently carrying nothing while the other was carrying what appeared to be a large sword wrapped in cloth.

"I know someone who lives there! We used to be friends!" One says with excitement.

The other one just stayed silent.

* * *

**Grigori Headquarters**

"Do you think they'll report that to their older siblings?"

"No Azazel-sensei. I think they fell for my nice act." Kaii responded.

"Where were you?" a voice interrupted.

"Nowhere, Shinji-kun..." Kaii snickered.

"Aw come on you know it sucks when you're not here. I gotta listen to Vali go on and on about his fighting." The person jokingly said.

"If I may, Shemhazai is gonna be back soon. You two might wanna go." Azazel said.

"Alright."

"Good idea."

The other person left the room in front of Kaii.

"Kaii-kun before you go," Azazel said seriously. "I'm intrigued by the Sekiryuutei now. I'm moving into his city and I'll act as one of his clients. So you won't be able to see me for a while. But I want you to prepare to move there as well."

"I see. Well tell me when. By the way do you know where Vali has been going lately?"

"I've got no clue, knowing that boy he's up to something crazy. Oh well."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing"

'It's never nothing..." Kaii thought to himself as he disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, chapter 3 will be out in a day or two at the most hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sniffle, **_**I can't tell you guys how much I love the support ;~; enjoy**

* * *

It's been about a week since Kaii's "incident" with the Occult Research Club and Sona Sitri.

"Kaii-kun, how are you?" Shinji, Kaii's best friend asks. This is also the unnamed boy from before.

Shinji is also a 2nd year along with Kaii and Issei. He's not as toned as Kaii and is more or less slim. Average height just like Kaii, but his hair is spiky, a little messy, and it's brownish-blond, which makes it look almost gold. **[AN: Appearance is completely based off of Hibiki Lates from Fairy Tail] **He's the 'Kiba' of their old school which was a few towns over from where Issei and his friends lived. Shinji is also a hybrid like Kaii, and lived at the Grigori. Except he was an Angel/Fallen Angel hybrid, aka a Devil's worst nightmare. They didn't say anything, but Azazel and Shemhazai theorized this is possible because God doesn't exist anymore. He had 4 pairs of white Angel wings, and no Fallen Angel wings. He is one of the best light manipulators in existence, as he can fight on par with Baraqiel's holy lightning. His existence is top secret and only the leaders of the Grigori and their children (if they have any) know about him. He has a very contrasting personality with Kaii but that may be why they get along. In terms of morality and personality in a battle, Shinji is the complete opposite. He also dresses differently, with dark vest with a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light pink plain dress shirt underneath along with dark dress pants and shoes.

Back to the topic, even though they live at the Grigori, Kaii with Shemhazai and Shinji with Sahariel, they went to a human school a few towns over from Kuoh Academy. Shinji is supposed to be high up the 'popularity list' and Kaii right in the middle due to his quiet nature, but they always end up hanging out together. Girls usually either love or hate them, which isn't too relevant to Kaii, but Shinji loves toying slightly with them. Vali decided to attend a private school at the Grigori for whatever reason.

"I'm fine why?" Kaii asked.

"Well this could get a little hairy and I wouldn't want you to get scared." Shinji said with a wink.

Kaii mentally facepalmed never knowing how to respond to Shinji. The two of them were heading to a broken down church in the town where Issei and company live. This church happened to be the same one where the incident with Raynare happened. They were expecting two people sent by the church. Azazel told them to check it out because it was supposed to be of high importance.

"Oh are you the two Angels?" The girl with long brown hair and violet eyes asked.

"Oh yes! It's a pleasure to meet you two!" Shinji responded with a smile.

"Ok let's get down to business-" Kaii said before being interrupted.

"Prove it." A girl with short blue hair and a green fringe demanded.

Shinji popped his angel wings out, and Kaii simply formed a light spear due to having Fallen Angel wings. Azazel set up this meeting to see what could be going on, as it's not every day people like this come to town.

"Can we proceed? Before that could we know your names?" Kaii asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm Irina Shidou!" The girl with brown hair and violet eyes says, and then points to the girl with blue hair and says, "And this is Xenovia!"

"Anyways, we're here because the church ordered us to retrieve three fragments of the holy sword, Excalibur. They went missing and apparently it's here." Xenovia says.

"Why would it be here?" Shinji asked with curiosity.

"We have reason to believe a man excommunicated from the church with the name Valper Galilei is trying to do something with the fragments. If you haven't already heard, that's the man behind the Holy Sword project that went very wrong." Xenovia answered.

"Hmm well that definitely wouldn't be good. Anything else?" Shinji asks.

"Oh! I think the church said a leader class Fallen Angel might be involved." Irina says.

Shinji and Kaii look at each other seriously and at the girls, thinking there's no way they stand a chance against any of the leaders, provided that information is correct.

"Irina but wasn't th-" Xenovia said before getting cut off.

Irina covers her mouth and says, "Oh look at the time, we gotta go to our hotel!" And runs away with Xenovia quickly.

"Uh..." Kaii says.

"Well they're nice huh, Kaii-kun? I saw you looking at the one with blue hair." Shinji winks again.

'Is that what's important..." Kaii thinks.

"Women always have been your weakness." Shinji says while laughing.

Kaii smacks Shinji to the floor leaving a crater. "Anywho... they obviously withheld something."

"Ow... you play rough sometimes." Shinji rubs his head. "Let's go to Azazel-sensei's and tell him what happened."

"I thought we couldn't? Otherwise Hyoudou might feel our presence?

"Oh that's simple. We just mask ourselves and go there like normal people. You know, without wings..."

Kaii just rubbed his forehead and the two walk towards where Azazel was living.

* * *

**A few blocks away**

"Why'd you do that?' Xenovia asks.

"We can't tell everything to everyone. Plus this is our job, not theirs." Irina states.

"Alright, next on the list is Kuoh Academy, we need to speak to the Student Council and Occult Research Club. Apparently that's where most of the Devil's reside.

The two begin to walk towards the academy.

* * *

**At Azazel's house**

Shinji and Kaii had to sneak in the back like robbers and go through a window because they felt the presence of Issei there. Shinji was about to walk into the living room, and Kaii tackled him and shut his mouth because he realized he's in there.

"So you have to ride a bike when you're out for contracts because you don't have enough magic power to use a transport circle? Hahaha!" Azazel was a very happy drunk.

'That's embarrassing...' Kaii thought.

Shinji started laughing hysterically until Kaii formed a magic circle on his mouth forcing it shut.

About 20 minutes passed until he finally left and Kaii and Shinji came out. Azazel was sober enough to at least comprehend things now.

"How did it go?" Azazel asked. He rose an eyebrow at Shinji who still had a magic circle covering his mouth who seemed to be begging to get it off.

"They seem nice, apparently some Excalibur fragments got stolen or something, and they _think _a Fallen Angel leader is involved." Kaii responded.

"Well that's interesting about the Excalibur, but it's nothing too important. And I doubt the thing about our Leader is true. Good job boys."

Kaii finally undoes the magic circle on Shinji, but before he can say anything, "I got a surprise for you boys..." Azazel says with his childish smirk. Kaii and Shinji could only exchange a fearful glace before Azazel lands the bombshell on them.

* * *

"Why do I feel as if our lives are about to get a lot more interesting..." Kaii said with sadness.

"Well your gut feeling is usually right, so things are about to get interesting!" Shinji said in a cheery voice.

One of the hairs on Kaii's head started shaking violently as if it was trying to tell poor Kaii something. This 'phenomenon' usually meant something very, interesting was gonna happen.

"Let's go Kaii-kun. We don't wanna make a bad impression on the first day."

"Apparently there's a cake shop near here... I wish to check it out."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy 1 hour later**

"You just had to buy 4 cakes and eat them all..." Shinji said with an unreadable face.

"Cake is more important than 30 minutes of school." Kaii bluntly replied.

"On top of being new students... we're late..."

"Quit whining."

_Knock Knock_

The teacher opened the door with a smile and asked them to come in and introduce themselves. But before all that happened Issei and Asia looked shocked and realized who one of two was. It was that guy with Fallen Angel and Devil powers that attacked them a week ago.

"Asia... don't act strangely, we'll tell Buchou about this as soon as school ends today." Issei whispered to Asia who just nodded.

Kaii was wearing his outfit like Kiba and Issei, a white dress shirt, with black pants except he wore black shoes. Also he buttoned up his shirt except the top one unlike Issei. Shinji on the other hand was wearing it similarly except he had his black vest with wings on over it.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher asked.

"Hello everyone my name is Kaii."

"And mine is Shinji!"

"We look forward to being here." They both say.

"Alright we don't have time for questions today so please find yourselves some seats." The teacher said.

The two made their way to the back of the class while the girls stared not knowing how to feel, and the guys, particularly Matsuda and Motohama, were giving them a nasty glare. They sat next to each other in the corner near the window. Shinji was behind Asia and Kaii was behind an empty seat. Shinji was the seat next to the window.

"The seat in front of you Kaii belongs to Yuuto Kiba. He appears to be absent today." The teacher says before beginning to talk about math.

Shinji and Kaii looked at each other hearing the news about a dead priest in the middle of an alley last night, coupled with all the Excalibur nonsense, wonder if it's connected.

* * *

The day passed by with Shinji and Kaii acted like normal students, and Issei continued to act suspicious. But by the end of the day Issei and Asia walked as fast as humanly possible without making a commotion to the old clubhouse. Rias was finishing discussing with Koneko about Kiba's absence today and before Issei could speak gave him a talk about Kiba's past on how he became her knight and the holy sword project.

Shinji and Kaii were sitting outside the door to there leaning against the wall hearing everything. They weren't sure what to do considering things are not good as is. Shinji said they should go in but Kaii decided it wasn't a good idea and the two began to walk away, until they turned around to see Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki; Sona's queen, walking into the room. The two of them were far enough away to not be seen or detected by them so their interest was piqued yet again.

Rias, Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki ended up walking out and going somewhere while everyone else was inside. Kaii and Shinji rose an eyebrow but decided to go still, but as they were walking down the street about 20 minutes later they came into contact with Xenovia and Irina in the street again.

"Oh the Angels!" Irina said happily and ran over to them.

"Call us by our names, we're supposed to be humans here. I'm Kaii. This is Shinji." Kaii said while Shinji nodded.

"So what are you ladies doing out here?" Shinji asked.

"I used to have a friend that lived around here and I'm trying to find out where he lives and say hi!" Irina explained.

"What's his name?" Shinji asks.

"Issei Hyoudou."

Shinji and Kaii exchange glances while Shinji begins to giggle.

"Have you heard from him or anything about him recently?" Kaii asks with a small smile.

"No... that's why I wanted to see him."

"Well me and Shinji go to the same school as him. I think he lives this way." Kaii begins to lead the way.

* * *

**20 Minutes later outside the Hyoudou residence**

"I didn't even get a chance to explain to Buchou about that guy from before joining my class..." Issei frowns.

"Don't worry Ise-san I'm sure you can tell her later when she comes home-" Asia is interrupted.

Issei and Asia automatically got chills through their body, "I've felt this before, when I was near the church and also when I found you with that priest..." Issei trailed off realizing that this was a strong holy presence... coming from his house.

"Mom!" Issei exclaims as he runs into his house.

Issei slips running into the house and is outside the living room and hears

"Oh yes that's right!" Issei's mom was laughing. "This is when we tore his swimsuit in the pool!"

Issei and Asia peeked into the room to find themselves utterly shocked. On the couch sat two beautiful girls around his age, one with brown hair and violet eyes, the other with blue hair and light yellow eyes. But next to them, were two people he was familiar with leaning against the wall next to the couch. One was the Fallen Angel/Devil boy in his usual battle attire, and his friend with golden hair and in some sort of a suit. Both noticed Issei and starting deviously smirking. They were sensing the holy aura of that large sword next to the girl with blue hair, and Shinji didn't bother to mask his holy aura (from his Angel side) so devils felt it a mile away.

'How ironic. Issei has a friend who is dedicated her life to the church and you've gone and became a Devil, along with being the Sekiryuutei, two enemies of the Angels by nature. Oh fate you really are something else.' Kaii thought to himself.

Shinji on the other hand was having a blast. Seeing his face, along with his mom showing every possible embarrassing thing. To top it off his old friend is in possession of a holy sword.

"Welcome home Issei!" His mom says. "Why do you look so shocked?"

'Well this isn't what I planned on seeing when I woke up this morning... to beautiful oppai... no brain now is not the time for this...' Issei thought. Asia was hanging onto Issei from behind.

"Long time no see, Ise-kun." The girl with violet eyes pointed to herself. "Don't you remember me? It's me!"

"Uh..."

"Look, this girl here! Irina Shidou!" His mother explained.

"Wh-what?!" Issei was in disbelief looking at the picture of him with her, as a child. "But..."

"She was such a tomboy back then, but now she's just the opposite!" His mother continued.

Irina was visibly happy, "I almost didn't recognize her!" His mother continued to praise her.

"Really?! I thought she was a boy" Issei foolishly said.

"That's rude you know!" His mother scolded.

And so the "reunion" went on for a few more minutes with Irina explaining she used to act like that.

"But it looks like a lot has happened since then" Irina said with a more quiet tone.

Issei turned his glance to Xenovia who looked a bit irritated at him. Kaii and Shinji at this point just kept out of the conversation.

"So what happened Issei, your two friends from school, Kaii-kun and Shinji-kun said they were strolling around town and noticed these two, and Irina wanted to visit so they took them here!

"Sorry, Ise-kun!" We just _couldn't _resist." Shinji said in a very odd voice.

Xenovia nudges Irina, "I think we need to get going, it's a little late." She gets up and proceeds to leave.

"Nice seeing you!" Irina follows.

Kaii and Shinji hang back for a few more seconds to see if Issei would do anything. He obviously implied for them to leave. Shinji didn't overstay his welcome and left. Kaii followed but before he left he whispered to Issei, "Hope you're ready for things to get... 'interesting'..."

Kaii shuts the door behind him and as it was night now.

Xenovia and Irina were walking away now, "Hey do you ladies need somewhere to stay?" Shinji asks with a grin.

"No, we're staying at the church where you met us." Xenovia replied before walking out of distance.

"Now what? Azazel probably isn't home yet and I'd rather not break in. There doesn't appear to be any strays nearby, and I don't wanna start shit with the Devils in this delicate time." Kaii wonders out loud.

Kaii and Shinji notice someone coming and hide behind a bush next to Issei's house. It Rias appearing via magic circle in a near alley, she then walked into the house.

"The Gremory girl AND the Twilight healer live with him? Lucky... he must be getting so-" Shinji jokes.

Kaii smashed his face into the sidewalk before he finished the sentence. "...sometimes you really should keep thoughts to yourself."

Before Shinji could complain, they sensed another presence, but this time it was a few blocks away, and it felt like Vali. But they felt his Devil power, and he has a lot since being a descendant of Lucifer. Not even Azazel knew that though. Shinji and Kaii didn't officially know, but assumed he was a descendant of one because they could sense life forces better than pure Fallen Angels.

They got there and saw no one and nothing.

"That Vali... he must really be up to no good this time..." Kaii said with annoyance.

"No use thinking too hard about it, let's go back to Azazel-sensei's." Shinji said with a big grin. "If he's not home I'll just blast the door down."

"He's doing another contract with Hyoudou, he can get over it." Kaii said.

And as they said they would, they destroyed the door in order to get inside. Later that night, the true fury of an enraged Fallen Angel leader was felt.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will likely be out tomorrow, since it's the weekend. We'll be back to combat next chapter, this was all set up. And someone asked who's gonna be in who's harem, and I actually may need help deciding that, so if someone wants to suggest that or anything else pertaining to the story I'm all ears, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Action is coming soon people worry not, and after the next two arcs I'm going to attempt to make my own but without screwing up the storyline, enjoy.**

* * *

Kaii and Shinji walked to school with a broken arm each. Shinji broke his left and Kaii broke his right. Now this really sucks because Kaii is right-handed and is worse than most people at doing anything with his other. He's as good as armless right now.

"Azazel-sensei has a lot of anger pent up in him..." Kaii said with a rain cloud over him.

"So that's why Vali never acts up..." Shinji says with a hollow voice.

They were too beat up and depressed to notice that they passed by Irina and Xenovia who were standing in the street.

Once they got to school they stayed unusually quiet in class which obviously got the attention of everyone. Kiba once again was absent. He wasn't normally in the class they're in but was switched recently. Issei took notice of this, and also that his two new 'friends' were sleeping with their heads on the table and nothing else.

'What happened to them? They look worse than we did after fighting Kaii...' Issei thought.

A few hours pass and it's lunch time. Asia and Issei head up to the roof, and didn't notice Shinji and Kaii following. They finally noticed once they got there and almost screamed.

The two had almost zombie looking eyes and walked as if they were just out of a cage match and was on the losing end. "Please Asia-sama... use your twilight healing on us..." Kaii said with barely any emotion.

"I don't think we'll make it..." Shinji also said hollowly.

Before Asia could accept, Issei took this as a golden opportunity to teach them a lesson in hard knocks.

"No Asia-san, they need to learn they can't do anything, anytime, anywhere." Issei explained.

'This is payback for having my mother show Irina-san those embarrassing photos! And don't get me started on how hard it was to fix the school the night you decided to use us as your punching bags!' Issei thought with supremacy.

Completely ignoring him, "I will help you two if you promise to come by the Occult Research Club later today after school. Then I will gladly heal you two." Asia says with a smile.

Kaii and Shinji looked like little kids in a candy shop with stars in their eyes, as if they've seen their savior.

"Thanks for ignoring me Asia." Issei says with a comically annoyed face.

By now Shinji and Kaii had left due to being so happy, they probably were doing laps around the school just out of excitement.

"I did it Ise-san because they looked rather sad, and other than that one time, they haven't done anything wrong. Those 2 girls from yesterday just wanted to talk. That and because they are visiting us today, having those 2 there might help." Asia explains.

Issei nodded and the day continued...

As soon as school finished, Asia and Issei went to the club before Kaii and Shinji in order to let Rias ease into this, before she freaked out. Unfortunately Kaii and Shinji didn't catch the memo...

"Hello Ise-kun, Asia how was your-" Rias trailed off.

Issei and Asia completely didn't notice the two following them and turned around with a mental facepalm. Rias, Koneko and Akeno looked in shock as they appeared behind Issei and Asia in their normal attires once again.

"W-what is the meaning of this!?" Rias had a look of nervousness and anger.

'Surely it isn't a coincidence this guy and his friend show up the day those two exorcists are coming...' Akeno thought.

"Why do they look so scared, Kaii-kun?" Shinji asked.

"I'll explain later..." Kaii says with regret.

"I thought they might be helpful with talking with the two later, since they know them. It was what I offered for healing their arms... I apologize for not asking before Buchou-san." Asia says.

Rias and Akeno quickly narrowed their eyes realizing this wasn't a coincidence and something is wrong here.

"What do you two _really _want?" Rias asked menacingly with her demonic aura flaring.

Kaii kept quiet and his eyes half open. Shinji on the other hand closed his eyes and smiled, "Oh nothing! We just needed some help from Asia-san, and thought, how could it hurt to help out our friends?"

"We are **NOT **friends." Rias reassures.

Kaii by now was rolling his eyes and groaning. "Oh grow up Gremory, it's not like we're secret spies."

"You sort of attacked us, knocked almost every one of us unconscious, and threatened to start a war!"

"So that's where you were that night!" Shinji exclaims with a comically surprised face.

"Wrong time to talk about this..." Kaii annoyingly responded to his "best friend".

"_Sigh, _we don't have time to talk about this, the two of them are coming in 20 minutes. Heal them Asia and I will personally deal with you two later." Rias said.

* * *

**20 Minutes later**

Xenovia and Irina walked into the old building with neutral expressions until they noticed Kaii and Shinji near the Devils. Irina adopted a confused expression and Xenovia looked pretty pissed.

"Why are you _Angels _here with _them?_" Xenovia asked while fighting back anger.

Kaii let his 4 pairs of black wings come out. Shinji just smiled as usual.

"Why would you just lie to us like that?" Irina said while visibly sad.

"No harm done, plus we were under orders." Kaii said in monotone.

'Now isn't the time to ask who's orders, but I mustn't forget to bring this up later.' Rias thought.

"So you're Fallen Angels?" Xenovia asked.

"Fallen Angel and Devil hybrid." Kaii corrects.

"So you're basically the ultimate enemy of the church." Xenovia confirms.

"Can we get back on track?" Koneko asks.

Kiba walks in and sits next to the door and stays silent. Rias sits down on the couch opposite of where the two are, and Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Shinji and Kaii stand behind her.

After a few minutes...

"We appreciate your cooperation. I am Xenovia.

"I'm Irina Shidou."

"For what reason would servants of God desire to meet a Devil?" Rias calmly asks.

"Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining Excaliburs have been kept by 3 divisions of the church. Three of those have been stolen by Fallen Angels." As soon as Irina says that, the Occult Research club slightly gasp.

"Stolen?!" Issei asks.

At this point Kaii and Shinji were sweating bullets, and felt that they were being watched. For once these Fallen Angels were innocent, unfortunately this is the largest thing they've been "guilty" of.

Ignoring everyone, Xenovia raises her sword wrapped in bandages as if showing it, "The ones we have are this, the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction..."

Irina picks up where she left off, lifting the cloak over her and showing what looks to be some decorative thing over her left mid arm. "... And my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!"

Rias smiles, "So, what do you want from us?"

"This particular problem is between us and the Fallen Angels." Xenovia replies. "We can't afford to deal with the Devils of this city."

"You're awfully condescending. You thought we would side with the Fallen Angels to do something to the Holy Swords?" Rias was now smiling scarily.

Xenovia and Rias continued to have a verbal battle, "Devils despise Holy Swords. You're in the same position as the Fallen Angels."

Rias' once turquoise eyes flared red. 'Buchou's getting pissed!' Issei said to himself with fear.

"If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you _are_ the sister of a Maou." Xenovia says.

"If you know that much already, then let me tell you something else: I will _never _side with a Fallen Angel. In the name of Gremory, I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the Maou." Rias confidently replies.

Kaii and Shinji were starting tremble and worried that something bad was going to happen.

"Nor am I affiliated with these two knuckleheads behind me." Rias points towards Kaii and Shinji.

Xenovia forms a small smile, "I am glad to hear that. That was just what our headquarters were after. I am sure the sister of a Maou would not be so foolish."

"Then you must know that I won't side with you and your God, correct?"

"Of course. We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal."

"Understood." Rias affirms.

"Well our time here is done." Kaii interrupts, while dragging Shinji out of the room, passing Kiba.

"H-hey! It wasn't over yet!" Shinji protested in the hall outside the Occult Research Club.

"Shh, we'll go back in, in a moment. Didn't you feel that overwhelming killing aura from the guy we passed on the way out? I guarantee a fight is gonna break out."

"I did notice it... do you think we should get involved?"

"Yeah, but only one of us."

"It's amusing seeing exorcists such as them, it almost makes me laugh. They dedicate their whole lives to the church, only to never know their God doesn't exist anymore." Shinji jokes.

"It's no joke. Of course if word got out to all factions, catastrophe would follow. And it's unfortunate people's lives are 'wasted'. However that doesn't make it wrong. I'm sure the Biblical God wasn't that bad. Otherwise us Fallen Angels would have been eradicated if you think about it." Kaii seriously says.

"I guess, and it's a shame the way the system works now. People who know about the absence of god aside from the Seraph and their teams, are automatically excommunicated for life. Or become Fallen Angels." Shinji replies.

The two turn their attention to yells coming from the room they had just left. The nod at each other and proceed back in.

"Is that a challenge to the entire church?" Xenovia says with a tad of excitement.

"Very well, I will be your opponent." Kiba finally speaks up.

"Who are you?"

"I am your senior."

Shinji begins walking with a rather creepy smile, "Don't be silly Kiba-kun, there is no weapon that Sword Birth can make that could stand up to an Excalibur fragment. Much less the fragment of Destruction. No... I want to fight her."

"But-"

"But nothing Yuuto. I will allow this ONCE. We will have a friendly spar out back. Issei will fight Irina. Shinji may fight Xenovia." Rias orders.

* * *

Everyone gathers outside to watch the fight. Shinji and Issei stand next to each other, as Xenovia and Irina do the same a few feet away. They were in the clearing of woods behind the Occult Research Club building.

"Let us begin." Xenovia says as her and Irina take off their church cloaks.

Their battle attire was a black skin tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to their biceps, and thigh high boots. And of course what would a church outfit be without a crucifix.

Kaii starts laughing, "Wow for being such devoted followers of God, those outfits are really interesting! If you're not careful you might be mistaken for some creepy cosplay! I mean really who picked those outfits out? Gabriel?"

Everyone starts giggling except Irina, Xenovia and Shinji.

'Oh boy...' Shinji thinks.

As soon as he was done laughing a lightning bolt lands right next to him visibly scaring the shit out of him.

"Uh sorry, Gabriel-sama..." Kaii says fearfully while looking up.

"I believe that's called Divine Punishment." Shinji said while smirking back towards Kaii.

"Is this really okay? Should we be fighting church affiliates on our own accord?" Akeno asks.

"Don't worry this is unofficial." Rias reassures.

Before the fight gets started, Shinji lets his 4 pairs of pure white wings come out. His distinction was however, he had no Halo. This of course made everyone's jaw drop except Kaii.

"B-but I thought you were a Fallen Angel?!" Xenovia says in shock.

"I am. An Angel and Fallen Angel hybrid." Shinji answers dryly.

"Th-that makes no sense at all!" Rias exclaims.

"I'll explain how it's possible later." Kaii says.

Shinji let his holy aura flow out. This normally would be deadly to weak Devil's such as Issei, Asia and Koneko, but Kaii cast a protection spell on them before they got out. This was indifferent to Kaii as he wasn't weak to holy things, due to his Fallen Angel blood. Akeno was still, due to being reincarnated as a Devil making her somewhere around 85% Devil. And as church followers who were human, the holy aura was soothing to Irina and Xenovia.

Xenovia started having doubts creep up in her mind. 'Surely he can't be as strong as I am imagining? These two must not have anything to do with the Fallen Angels, but they aren't apart of the Devils or Angels, so what are they?'

"I'll go easy on the magic, wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face right, Kaii-kun?" Shinji winks to him and then to Xenovia.

Xenovia and Kaii just looked at him with resent.

"This is great! I get to fight my old friend Issei, and an Angel!" Irina says with stars in her eyes. "But if the higher-ups on either side knew about this, we'd be in big trouble!" Irina's Excalibur Mimic then turns into a katana.

"I'll do my best not to kill you." Xenovia says with an angry smirk towards Shinji while her Excalibur Destruction unwraps into a large broadsword.

If you're wondering where Kiba is, he's watching while sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, and a very large killing intent at seeing those swords.

Shinji giggles a bit, "Even if I am an Angel, that sword is just waiting to put a dent into my face. I think I'll use that..."

Shinji starts chanting something under his breath while the ground shakes slightly and a pure white magic circle appears beneath his right hand on the ground.

Xenovia and Kiba almost screamed noticing what he was summoning.

Out of the circle came a sword of eastern design, with a silver lining, a glowing yellow bar going from the handle to the tip in the middle. Above where it was to be held (where it looks like an uppercase T in regular swords) it was shaped like a V with metal Angel wing designs engraved into it.

"This is one of the top 30 strongest swords in existence. Of course none of the Excalibur fragments are counted considering it's not in one piece. This blade is called _Lohengrin_. It's maker is unknown, and was sealed away by the original King Arthur for being too hard to control."

Xenovia was absolutely speechless.

"Yes... I conquered the sword not even King Arthur could control. It's very picky about its owner, and has quite a mouth on it. Finding it was the hardest part. Talk about going to hell and back..."

Xenovia quickly shook off her shocked state and thought, 'He may have a strong weapon but that means nothing. I have _the _Holy Sword of Destruction!'

Irina and Issei weren't even paying attention.

"Ise-kun!" Irina said with stars in her eyes.

"Wh-what?!" Issei asks.

"I can't believe my old friend became a Devil during our years apart! Is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?!"

"What?!"

"I finally became compatible with a Holy Sword and even flew over seas thinking I could be of use! Is this another one of the Lords trials?!" Irina complains with a very conflicted yet... happy tone? "Although overcoming this will bring me one step closer to him!"

'She's completely lost in her faith...' Issei thinks with an unreadable face.

Everyone spectating doesn't know how to reply, except Kaii who was beginning to twitch his left eye.

"Come Ise-kun! Let me use my Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!" Irina says with a smile while dashing like a mad cow towards Issei.

"I don't understand what's going on, but..." His left arm begins to glow red and a gauntlet appears. "Boosted Gear!"

**[Boost!]**

Irina jumps over Issei which catches him off guard. Screaming 'Amen!' while attempting to land a blow on him.

"Ise-san watch out!" Asia cries out as Issei narrowly dodges being slashed with some of his shirt being ripped.

"Whoa! Unofficial match my ass! You're already getting serious!" Issei whines.

Irina once again enters her state of confliction, "I've returned here after being away for so long, but now here I am trying to hurt my childhood friend! Faith is simply too harsh on me!"

"Issei, don't let her direct attacks hit you." Rias commands.

"Alright Buchou!"

**[Boost!]**

"The Sekiryuutei huh? Adding Asia Argento's Twilight Healing, and the Holy Sword Project boy's Sword Birth aside, your group sure has a nice collection of heretic Sacred Gears." Xenovia says.

"Angel boy and Kaii aren't apart of our group." Rias says.

"I have a name you know... and I like to think me and Kaii-kun are apart of the Occult Research Club!" Shinji protests.

"**NOPE!"** Rias and Kaii say at the same time.

"Anyways, let's find out if your big old sword can keep up with this Legendary Sword?" Shinji teases.

Xenovia makes the first move, jabbing towards him, and much to her shock, Shinji uses the side of his blade to push it aside as if it were nothing.

"Lohengrin's master doesn't feel any weight of the blade, but anything or anyone in contact with it other than it's master feel quadruple the weight and damage." Shinji explains as though reading her mind.

Xenovia's large sword was slowly being pushed back blow by blow by Shinji's sword. Xenovia then attempts to get out of contact by jumping back, only to slip and fall. There was ice under her! 'But when did...?' She thought.

"Lohengrin also can also switch between almost every type of magic in existence and become that attribute in less than 2 seconds." Shinji continued to explain as his sword now had an icy blue light instead of yellow in the middle and had an icy mist emitting from it.

The light in returned to yellow as Xenovia returned to her battle pose and the two continue to go at it, which appeared to be evenly back but obviously both weren't going all out.

"It is said that by simply touching a Holy Sword, Devils could be gravely injured." Rias explains to Koneko, Asia and Akeno. "Shinji was completely correct in saying that Kiba couldn't withstand combat at that level against Excalibur.

"So Ise-kun is also at a disadvantage." Akeno says.

Issei just barely dodges another slash by using his gauntlet as a shield.

Irina's eyes slightly widen, not understanding.

"It seems his hand is also immune to Holy Swords." Rias confirms.

"If it's come to this I must use it! No, I just can't accept it if I don't use it! Hell, it would be a _loss _if I didn't use this!"

**[Boost!]**

One of Kaii's hairs start violently shaking again. This time he noticed it and wondered what was up.

Issei began to form a lecherous smile, and Koneko immediately took notice.

'Irina Shidou! I shall now judge your grown up body!' Issei confidently thinks.

'What the hell is up with him? Don't tell me he has a new technique?' Kaii wonders.

"What's with that perverted look?" Irina asks.

"Please be careful." Koneko says in her usual monotone voice. "Ise-senpai is capable of obliterating the clothes of any woman he touches."

"**HE CAN?!" **Irina, Shinji and Kaii exclaim.

Kaii simply stood with his bangs covering his eyes, shivering in disbelief, and began to twitch with his left shoulder. Shinji on the other hand sounded as though he'd just met his god.

"Koneko-chan! Why would you tip off the enemy?!" Issei yells.

Koneko looks at him with an irritated face, "You are the enemy of all women."

Issei had felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart.

"Not only have you become a Devil, but now your heart has been covered in malice!" Irina exclaims. "My lord! Please don't forgive this sinful pervert!"

_Shatter_

That was the sound of Issei's heart being broke by his childhood friend.

On the other side Xenovia and Shinji's battle raged on.

"Whenever you want to start getting serious, Xenovia-chan!" Shinji teases.

"Oh shut up!" Xenovia roars as she slams her sword into the ground. This makes the ground shake violently, and even throws Irina off balance and to the ground.

After the dust settles, Kiba is shocked to see she made a crater about the size of 15 trees wide.

"The Holy Sword of Destruction's name isn't just for show!"

"Alright! My turn..." Shinji says lowering his voice and his eyes only open halfway.

Lohengrin begins to glow like a rainbow, and the aura around it starts to get so strong lightning begins to crack around the tip.

Before Xenovia can react, Shinji threw the blade past her, purposely narrowly missing into the forest behind her.

She didn't move a muscle out of shock and the almost the entire forest was decimated by the shockwave of the sword hitting the ground a mile away.

Shinji simply puts out his hand and it returns to his hand again, in its original yellow glowing state.

"Geez Xenovia, there you go destroying things again..." Irina pouts while dusting off herself.

**[Boost!]**

'Alright, now's my chance!' Issei thinks to himself.

**[Explosion!]**

Issei begins to get a thick emerald aura around him as his Devil wings come out of his back.

"Dress Break!" Issei cries with a very lecherous face.

It then became a game of tag with Issei just barely missing every time.

Kaii didn't know what do anymore so he just stood there looking like he'd seen a ghost.

Issei finally gets the jump on Irina and dives for her in slow motion. Irina counters with the most perfect duck you'd ever see... until Issei realized he's heading straight for Asia... and Koneko! As expected their clothes go flying and Issei gets a nosebleed.

Shinji was gasping for air from laughing at how amazing that move is. Kaii had just about passed out from blood loss due to having a hard time comprehending what was going on.

Koneko delivered an uppercut of perfection to Issei sending him into the horizon. Of course he didn't get off that easy as he landed on his head a few feet away.

"You're a total pervert." Koneko says while covering herself.

"You know I think this _is _divine punishment!" Irina says while poking Issei with a twig.

Kaii's hearing was fading out, the last thing he heard was something about Issei's dream of someday being able to break clothes upon sight and he will never give up. He fell over like a log and sadly nobody noticed...

Issei tried to grab Irina again, and thought he dodged a swing from her sword.

"I may have underestimated you a little, however..." Irina says with a smile.

Issei collapses to the ground, noticing a cut on his stomach, but not very deep.

"This is nothing..." Issei says while standing up.

**[Reset!]**

"Well it can't be helped, the fight is over." Irina says.

Issei was out of energy and on the ground now.

"You know, you are very annoying!" Xenovia screams while trying to hit Shinji.

Shinji had his wings out again and was just sidestepping every one of her attacks.

'Wow, you are the weakest Sekiryuutei ever. I almost feel bad for Vali... whose life is fighting, and his destined rival is weak as hell.' Shinji thinks.

"Time to end this Xenovia-chan."

The two charge towards each other, Xenovia went to hit his stomach but Shinji was ahead of her and simply placed his palm on her stomach, and his hand glowed a yellowish gold.

"Holy wave..." Shinji says under his breath.

Nothing happened for about 10 seconds, until Xenovia dropped her Excalibur Destruction on the ground and was sent flying into Irina's arms at super speed.

"Holy wave is a technique I created myself, and has enough force to destroy a good portion of a city in one go." Shinji explains. "But that was fun, you aren't weak Xenovia. Especially considering I know you were holding back."

Shinji turned around to notice Kaii out cold behind everyone. He rushed over while containing another laugh.

"Well that's that. Was that alright Rias Gremory?" Xenovia asks.

"Yes, I am pleased you didn't try to use a holy sword to kill someone." Rias replies with a cool manner.

"Then we will be counting on our agreement from earlier."

Kaii wakes up after Shinji bitch smacks him a few times. Asia was healing Issei as well.

"Oh also I would like to know, have you already found out the identity of the Fallen Angels who did it?" Rias asks.

"It was Kokabiel, one of the Cadres of the Grigori."

This immediately sent Kaii and Shinji into a total state of shock. Akeno and Issei noticed. Shinji almost looked bewildered.

"**Oh no..." **The two say in unison.

* * *

**I'm tallying up the people choosing/voting for whom they want in who's harem, so if you have more ideas or haven't said anything, feel free to. Also if you have a suggestion for the plot go ahead and fire. Thanks for reading guys, next chapter might come out later, in a few days as I will be busy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kokabiel

**Sorry this came out later guys, I've been swamped with school and other things, but once June hits, I'll be posting often.**

**For future reference, [ = Ddraig ( = Albion**

* * *

Kaii and Shinji were behind everyone so nobody heard them. They looked at each other already knowing what to think.

'Kokabiel isn't the strongest Fallen Angel, but he's certainly no pushover. But what worries me is his intentions. He's always been a war monger and stealing somethings from the church... residing in Devil territory? That seems to more than just a coincidence.' Kaii thought.

"Grigori organization?" Issei asks.

"It's a Fallen Angel organization, dubbed as the "Watchers of Gods children"." Akeno explains.

"A Cadre of the organization?" Rias says. "Are you trying to kill yourselves?"

"I would rather destroy the Holy Swords themselves, than allow those Fallen Angels to take hold of them." Xenovia answers.

"We're already prepared for this. One has been killed anyways. It was a priest sent to do a preliminary investigation." Irina adds.

"It was Freed Sellzen." Kiba says while looking away. This slightly shook Issei and Asia after their "unfortunate" encounters with him. "I ran into him when he killed the priest. He was definitely holding a Holy Sword."

"A rogue priest. So that's how it is." Xenovia confirms. "I thank you for delivering such information. However, refrain from interfering any further."

"Wait Xenovia!" Irina yells. Xenovia was walking away now. "Ise-kun, call me anytime if you want to receive judgment from me!"

"Crazy bitch..." Kaii said in a state of only being half awake.

Kaii once again knocked out. "What a weak guy." Shinji jokes. "Well I think that's our cue to leave, thanks for healing us Asia-chan! If we find any information that would help you guys we'll let you know." Shinji plops Kaii over his shoulder and begins to leave.

"What? You would help us? It's apparent you aren't sided with the Angels or Devils." Rias asks.

"Of course we aren't. But Kokabiel is a monster, and this isn't the time for the factions to be getting upset over small things." Shinji replies in a rare serious tone.

He then walks away not giving anyone the chance to say anything. Once they were far enough away, Shinji puts Kaii and himself in a transportation circle and appear in Azazel's house. He throws Kaii onto the couch and goes to lay down himself in the spare bedroom.

'It would be better if Azazel-sensei doesn't know about this. We need to settle this ourselves before the higher-ups of the Angels and Devils get involved.' Shinji thinks before going to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

'Hmm, Kiba, Kaii, and that other guy, Shinji was it? They're all absent today...' Issei thought. 'I remember Kiba randomly left last night, ignoring Buchou...'

_Meanwhile at Azazel's house at the same time..._

Azazel opened the door to his house, and had a hangover face. He looked at Kaii sleeping on the couch and Shinji in the spare room, and shrugged.

'Aren't they supposed to be in school? Eh well if they're out this cold they must have been through hell last night. Maybe Shinji-kun finally got Kaii-kun to go to an _oppai _club...' Azazel trailed off with a lecherous face before passing out on his bed.

In fact, Kaii and Shinji didn't wake up for almost 48 hours, for some reason. Shinji opened his eyes feeling like he's been dead. And walks into the living room to see Kaii playing some video game on Azazel's flat screen tv.

"Why are you playing that?"

"...Nothing else around here to do..."

"We aren't going to tell Azazel what we found out. Okay?" Shinji says.

"I had the same idea. If a higher up from any faction learns this, the domino effect is going to happen and then all hell is gonna break loose, figuratively and literally."

"How long have we been asleep?!" Shinji says looking at the clock on the wall.

Kaii pulls out his phone and damn near skips a heart beat.

"We've been out for more than 2 days..."

Shinji's jaw drops and falls to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong?" Kaii asks.

Shinji says in-between sobs, "I was going to go on a date with that girl from our class, Murayama."

"...You planned a date during all this shit? You're almost as helpless as Hyoudou..."

"Easy for you to say, I'm heterosexual!" Shinji jokes.

"Oh haha, what did you get your jokes from a grade school child?"

"Hehe... anyways, I am dying of hunger!" Shinji says while changing the subject.

And so Kaii and Shinji likely broke a world record for so much food eaten in the span of 5 minutes...

"Xenovia said something about the guy with Sword Birth being a failed experiment of something right?" Kaii asks.

"Yes. The Holy Sword project was a despicable project and one of the worst things the church has ever done. They rounded up kids and slowly took away their humanity in order to make them able to wield Holy Swords, in particular, Excalibur. Which is why Kiba-kun had his killing intent. He is the only survivor of the project." Shinji explains.

"Do they at least remember their families, friends, and old lives?"

"I would assume they wouldn't take that much away. If they did, Kiba-kun would be one broken record..." Shinji trailed off while noticing Kaii.

Kaii looked down to the ground almost in a melancholy. 'At least they remember...'.

Shinji noticed but left it alone and dropped it.

The two headed out, noticing it has been at least 48 hours, it was evening now and the two felt as if it was too quiet to be true.

The two headed for Kuoh Academy, in particular the building of the Occult Research Club, but no one was in there so they tried the Student Council, only to find Tsubaki tending to an injured Irina.

"What happened?" Shinji asked while running in.

"She was attacked, but I left before we found out who." Tsubaki responded.

Shinji walked over to her and tapped her forehead with Holy magic.

"Her belief with the church is absolute. My Holy magic will heal her slowly." Shinji explains.

The three of them notice outside the window, the sky begun to change into a purple-red shade.

Shinji and Kaii looked at each other realizing this is Kokabiel's doing.

"You two have a clue what's going on?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah, it seems the Fallen Angel Cadre, Kokabiel is going to start something." Kaii replies.

"Take Irina-chan out of here, back to the Sitri household or something. Just anywhere but here." Shinji orders.

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"War." Kaii replies with narrowed eyes.

Tsubaki heard all she needed to. She nodded and left via magic circle while holding Irina.

"Well it all makes sense now." Shinji says while looking outside through the window.

"Kokabiel is taking the Excaliburs and doing something to upset the balance between Angels and Devils while in Gremory territory. Sounds like he wants another Great War." Kaii confirms.

"It seems everyone's here now. I sense the Gremory team, Xenovia-chan, and the Sitri group all here. Along with Kokabiel, and two unknown aura's. They're both human so it shouldn't a problem." Shinji says with a grave look.

"The humans are probably that stray priest and that Valper guy." Kaii says with disgust. "It's finally time to warn Azazel-sensei."

Kaii goes to reach for his glasses that connect with Azazel, only to realize it's missing.

'Don't tell me it fell out of my pocket while I was asleep?' Kaii thought.

"I must have... 'misplaced' the glasses."

Shinji looks at him with irritation, "And they call me incompetent. Anyways, I feel some of Cerberus' power. Kokabiel really has this planned out.

"Looks like Sitri's group is putting a barrier around the school so no damage comes from outside. They must be holding out until either Lucifer or Leviathan arrive." Kaii says seeing the blue bubble surrounding the school. "I suppose the Gremory group can hold out against Kokabiel that long..."

The two look at a giant yellow light coming from the center of the school yard.

"I sense Excalibur. Let's get going!" Shinji says.

The two run out of the Student Council building, only to freeze in place outside. This was all the way on the other side of the school, so it was some distance from where the battle with Kokabiel was happening.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the school_

Kiba and Xenovia were battling Freed who has a halfway completed Excalibur. And everyone else was being overwhelmed by Kokabiel without trouble.

"Damn! It's not over yet!" Issei yells.

"Normally you'd be right, boy." Kokabiel points out. "What was _supposed _to happen, is Kaii and Shinji come to save the day, because in all fairness the two are stronger than me. But I knew that would happen so I took a measure to prevent them from interfering. In fact, they won't survive to see another day!"

"What now? More Cerberus? They can easily take care of them!" Rias says.

Kokabiel stays quiet until a large deafening roar could be heard and a massive amount of energy. Rias and Akeno's eyes widened in fear.

'It couldn't be...' They both thought.

_Back to Kaii and Shinji_

The two didn't even bother to made a surprised face, all they did was look up.

"That sly bastard..." Kaii said under his breath.

Shinji just looked in awe at the monster with nine serpent heads... "A Hydra... well I'll be damned I sure didn't see this coming..."

"We might have to use _that _but if we do, we'll be 100% out of magic after it and our life spans will drain rapidly after about 10 minutes. Unless someone can save us. The Twilight Healing girl, and Azazel-sensei are the only ones I can think of that could save us. Of course who knows where he is, and Kokabiel might have already killed her for her lack of strength." Kaii said while looking at his partner.

Kaii holds his right hand out and a blood red magic circle appears in front of him. After about 5 seconds a western dark red sword that was red rimmed, with black coming from the handle to the tip through the middle. This was his Blood Sword, not as strong as Xenovia's Durandal, not as useful as Shinji's Lohengrin, or as overwhelming as Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword, but was a solid weapon for someone such as him who didn't specialize particularly in swords. The Blood Sword also can poison people's blood, but it doesn't work on monsters, only Youkai, Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. And it was a rather long process and would only work on an idiot.

The two brought their wings out, without noticing they both have 5 pairs instead of 4 now.

The Hydra heads automatically start pumping out loads of energy, a portion of which was demonic, and was close to an Ultimate Class Devil. Of course this thing was still no match for any of the Maou, or even most Ultimate Class devils, due to it not being the most intelligent thing in the book, but it sure was annoying.

Kaii and Shinji were moving at their absolute fastest possible speed cutting heads off before the body could respond.

Of course this is completely irrelevant to the Hydra as it quickly grew back each head along with another for each one. It now had 18 heads.

Kaii charged his demonic aura into his sword until it started glowing brightly and slammed it into the ground. This caused the ground under the Hydra to crumble, making an opening for Shinji.

He raced towards it, and his Lohengrin began to glow yellow, but unlike normally, lightning was literally surrounding it. He slammed his sword into the mid body of the Hydra in order to stun it for a few moments, which it did as it sat paralyzed in the broken ground.

Kaii didn't waste a second, and a large magic circle appeared around the Hydra's body. Shinji set his sword down and did the same. From a distance it looked as though they were trying to restrain the beast within it. But that was not the case.

The two began forming _hundreds _of demonic and holy light spears around their circles.

The Hydra's eyes got scared for a minute and then huffed. It was going to take more than that to take it out. And that was their plan.

Shinji nodded to Kaii, and Kaii closed his eyes and carefully used his weapons to rotate and form a perfect circle around the beast.

He opened his eyes and grinned as he repeated the same technique he used to take out Rias a few weeks prior.

The weapons began to disintegrate into small particles around it. There were millions upon millions of them and it looked beautiful from a distance.

Kokabiel who was battling Kiba and Xenovia took notice and narrowed his eyes from across the school.

'Fools. Kaii's special attack might destroy all heads at once but that won't defeat it. They deserve to die.' Kokabiel thought.

The particles began detonating one at a time, rapidly taking out the heads. But Kaii purposely didn't detonate them all at once. He waited until the heads grew back along with the new one.

Everyone except Kiba and Xenovia was looking in awe at the "fireworks" in the distance.

After about 5 minutes the explosions stopped. Kokabiel went in the for the kill on Xenovia and a red light spear came flying in between them causing Kokabiel to back up.

"Kaii managed to make one land perfectly here?!" Kokabiel roared.

Shinji was in the air and hysterically laughing.

"BAHAHA!"

"..."

What had happened was, Kaii wanted to test and see if the Hydra was kicking still, so he threw a spear in the dust cloud, only for it to ricochet off something and go into the distance. Of course fate would have it, it would land nearby protecting this girl who he had little to no affection for.

A few minutes passed and Kaii and Shinji could sense the battle heating up with Kokabiel behind them. What they felt next shocked them. They turned around to see Vali, in his Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker. He was making quick work of Kokabiel much to everyone's surprise, of course except Kaii and Shinji.

"I see, Azazel-sensei finally caught on and sent someone. Jeez, what a lazy guy." Kaii complains.

"You stepped too far out of your league" Vali says to Kokabiel while delivering a massive blow to his stomach. "Azazel asked me to bring you back at all costs."

"AZAZEL!" Kokabiel screams while being thrown into the ground at high speed by Vali.

Vali stood in the center of the crater, still in his Scale Mail, holding an unconscious Kokabiel. "I have some questions for that Stray Exorcist as well. I'll finish this after I get some answers.

**[Ignoring me, White One?]**

**(So you were alive, Red One.)**

**[This wasn't exactly the best time to meet.]**

**(It's alright. We're destined to fight each other someday. Coincidences _do _happen.)**

"The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou finally meet..." Rias trails off.

**(I'll see you later, Ddraig.)**

**[See you, Albion.]**

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Issei yells.

"You need power to understand. Get stronger, my rival." Vali responds. Then the Vanishing Dragon quite literally vanishes.

"Well it's been one hell of a da-" Rias gets cut off.

Everyone turns to hear a monstrous roar and the school is completely destroyed. Kaii and Shinji are sent flying, and land near Issei.

Everyone looks in horror, including the Student Council who can no longer maintain the barrier, as a Hydra with more than 300 heads is rampaging.

The two get up, "Sorry Rias-chan, the day isn't quite over yet." Shinji says.

"We gotta use it... Shinji... they're all out of power, and it's our only option." Kaii says while panting heavily.

Shinji just nods, 'This is our combination attack that not even Vali could withstand in his Juggernaut Drive... but it's incredibly taxing on the body...'

The two begin pouring out as much power as possible which once again makes the air heavy, like when Kaii fought against Sona. This time his aura was pitch black, and his eyes red colored eyes begin to turn black.

Shinji on the other hand was glowing and his eyes gradually turned from dark navy blue to a gold color.

'The truth is, not even Azazel-sensei knows we can do this. Our magic is so different, and since we are practically the exact opposite, our magic is compatible together; the very meaning of opposites attract.' Kaii thought.

Everyone looked in amazement, except Asia and Xenovia, who were still shaken by Kokabiel informing them of God's death in the last war, which was basically telling them, your whole life was a waste.

Shinji placed his right hand up and all his charged energy, instead of condensing, expanded into a massive form of light, almost like a miniature star. Whereas Kaii's dark aura condensed into a black ball like before. But this time it was a bit smaller, and had a purple aura radiating from it.

"Buchou, is it just me or does it look like this is a star and black hole?" Issei asked.

No one could respond just nodding and it was exactly that.

The Hydra by now with all of its heads just roared.

"Humph. The Hydra is truly a frightening thing to fight, but it's strongest aspect is its downfall. The Hydra needs to expend energy to regenerate. And by the time it has this many heads, it's had to use all of its energy to maintain all of them. By now it's energy is that of a Middle Class Devil or High Class." Kaii explained while putting the finishing touches on his 'mini black hole'.

'He was able to figure out how to topple an enemy that is multiple times stronger than himself, this quickly? Not to mention beating it at it's own game? This boy is something to be reckoned with...' Sona thought.

The two then get ready to throw it towards the Hydra before...

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE?! SOMETHING OF THAT LEVEL WILL MORE THAN CERTAINLY DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY!" Rias screams.

"...Normally yes, but this is no normal attack." Kaii replies. Ignoring everyone's cries the two proceed with the attack, fusing the two masses of energy. Nothing happens on the outside, as the star begins to grow into a supernova, which is somewhere around half the size of the city in this case.

"_Burakku..._" Kaii starts.

"_San..._" Shinji finishes.

* * *

**Grigori Headquarters**

"Black Sun huh? Amusing..." Azazel says while spectating with Vali.

"..."

'So I'm not the only ones keeping secrets.' Vali thinks.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

The supernova races towards the Hydra and begins to engulf it, and it starts to expand more and more as the beast withstood it, but losing it's ability to grow more heads.

"?!" Everyone gasps.

The supernova begins to stop, and it's shade turns red and purple, with a black aura around it. The Hydra's roars silenced as the enormous mass of energy started shrinking and shrinking, until it imploded completely and disappeared, sending the blast somewhere in another dimension.

"Well that was lucky." Shinji says.

"...Lucky?" Koneko asks.

"We never even practiced that once!" Shinji says with a smile.

Everyone facefaulted at that not, in disbelief that a move never even attempted took out a Hydra.

But then Shinji and Kaii coughed up a massive amount of blood and collapsed.

"Asia, please heal them, would you?" Rias asks nicely.

Asia nods and begins Twilight Healing on Shinji who was unconscious, whereas Kaii was slightly hanging on. She finished him and moved onto Kaii.

Xenovia walks over to them with her bangs covering her eyes, and Asia's eyes darken and look at Kaii.

"...You knew didn't you?" Xenovia asks with anger.

"..." Kaii had long lost the strength to talk.

Asia narrows her eyes and stops healing Kaii. "Why wouldn't you tell us? WHY?" Asia said with a very rare flare in her eyes.

'I don't know what they're talking about...' Kaii thought.

As if reading his mind, "About God being gone." Xenovia answered, towering over him.

Asia tightened her fists, but as soon as she did, Issei stopped her and just shook his head.

Asia and Xenovia then exhaled and she continued to heal Kaii.

"Rias." A familiar voice from behind says.

"Sona!"

"I never thought the Hakuryuukou would come."

"He saved the city, though." Rias says while closing her eyes and smiling.

"I guess so. Now, Tsubaki, let's repair the school." Sona orders.

The school was almost completely destroyed with craters everywhere.

"We need to finish by morning." Tsubaki replies.

"We'll help out." Rias offers.

"It's alright. The Student Council handles the school." Sona says.

"Is it over?" Kiba asks himself. "No. Someone else has taken up Valper's research. My battle is not over."

"Nice job, Prince Charming!"

"Ise-kun?"

"Don't talk, just listen. Don't you think it's time for a break from holy swords and comrades?" Issei says while stretching. "After everything that's happened lately, I'm too tired to think about anything!"

Upon hearing Rias' relief of Kiba being alright, and coming back, a very small, but genuine smile creeped up on Kaii's face.

'Damn it all, they're growing on me...' Kaii thinks while tuning back into their conversation.

"Embrace your friendships." Rias says while her and the rest of the club smile at Kiba.

"Buchou, I will pledge here once again." Kiba says while getting on one knee, "I, Yuuto Kiba, will serve as Rias Gremory's kin and knight, and protect you and your friends until the end of my life."

Rias walks to him and pulls him in for a hug, "Thank you, Yuuto."

"Hey! Get away from Buchou, Prince Charming!" Issei yells.

"Ise-kun?" Kiba asks.

"I would kill to be Buchou's knight to protect her! But, no person other than you would make such a good knight. Don't forget your job!" Issei turns around and begins to slowly sob. "Damn, I still can't believe I missed my chance to suck Buchou's oppai..."

"Perverted as always." Koneko says with her usual monotone and irritated face.

"Now, Yuuto..." Rias speaks up.

Her right hand had a spinning red magic circle on it. "Th-thats!" Issei stutters.

"Time for your punishment." Rias smiles genuinely, which in this situation was frightening. "One _thousand _spankings!"

"What?!" Kiba yells.

Issei starts laughing, "This is gonna be good!"

Rias and the others decided to leave Kaii and Shinji on some bleachers, after fully healing them, and saying goodbye to Xenovia.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kaii and Shinji awoke in Azazel's house around the time they would before school. Except this time something was wrong. _Terribly _wrong. Azazel was awake, and silently sitting on the couch.

"A-Azazel-sensei?" Kaii stuttered.

"You broke into my house one night." Azazel calmly says.

Shinji and Kaii gulp.

"You crashed on the couch another night, which happens to be my favorite spot in the living room."

The two were now getting scared.

"You messed up my stats on my video game..."

Kaii now looked pale as a ghost.

"But you crossed the line, when you ate **ALL THE FOOD IN THE DAMN HOUSE!**" Azazel roared.

The two looked at each other and starting giggling in innocence.

"I'm kicking you guys out!" Azazel immediately calms down with a happy face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well why the hell are you wasting time! Get the hell out and find somewhere else to stay!" Azazel yells.

The two leave for school, but also for good with a very depressed aura. Azazel slams the door behind them. "My goodness those two are high maintenance."

'But that power they used last night...' Azazel started grinning. 'They finally scratched the surface of _that_ power.' Azazel trails off while now chuckling.

* * *

**Later that day after school**

Before anyone else besides Akeno is there, Kaii and Shinji approached Rias at her desk.

"Oh, Kaii, Shinji. Is there something you need?" Rias asks while smiling.

'It's about damn time she got over hating me. All it took was defeating a damn Hydra... women...jeez.' Kaii thinks.

"We sorta got kicked out from where we were living, and wondered if we could crash here in the club for a few days until we find someplace else?" Kaii says.

"Oh? Where did you live in the first place?"

"We were actually gonna explain that tonight when all the members are here." Shinji answers.

"Hmm alright. But on one condition." Rias says. "You two must join the Occult Research Club."

"Evil pieces don't work on us." Kaii replies.

"Oh that's no problem. But that doesn't mean you get off easy." Rias gets a devilish smirk. "You still must join the club and help us and basically become a part of our family."

Kaii and Shinji both sigh and reluctantly nod.

"Well make yourselves comfortable, everyone won't be here for a while."

* * *

**2 hours later**

At this point, it was Rias, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Kaii and Shinji sitting around awkwardly. The door to the room opens revealing someone no one except Rias was expecting.

Shinji grew a massive smirk, Asia and Issei's eyes widened, and Kaii's jaw dropped and started to curse himself.

"Why are you here?!" Issei yells to Xenovia who walks in, while in the Kuoh Academy female outfit.

"Welcome." Rias says.

"What's going on here, Buchou?!"

"She's my new Knight!" Rias exclaims happily. "Let's all be friends with her!"

"A knight?!" Issei yells. "Don't tell me you're-"

Xenovia lets her Devil wings out, promptly catching Kaii, Issei and Asia off guard.

"She's been reincarnated as a Devil?!" Asia says.

"After hearing God was dead, in sheer desperation, I begged to be reincarnated." Xenovia answers.

"Begged?" Issei tries to swallow what he's hearing.

"I'm very glad we have an ally that can use Durandal." Rias turns to see Shinji and Kaii with even more shocked faces. "Oh, silly me, we never told you what happened during the fight with Kokabiel while you fought the Hydra!"

"I'll be a second year, and in your class, Kaii-kun." Xenovia finishes with a purposely cute voice.

Shinji's smirk couldn't possibly get bigger without splitting his face, while Kaii's face was brighter red than Rias' hair.

"Don't talk cute like that with a straight face!" Issei yells.

"I was trying to imitate Irina, but I just can't get it right." Xenovia says while looking conflicted.

"Are you really sure about this?" Issei asks.

"Now that God is dead, my life is as good as over." Xenovia explains with her finger under her chin. "But should I really side with the Devil's, who used to be my enemies? Oh Lord help me!"

She then recoiled from the headache.

"Oh, what about Irina?" Issei asks.

"She returned to headquarters." Xenovia answers. Irina is more faithful than I am. Telling her of God's fate would devastate her. Learning a forbidden secret made me a hindrance to the church. I've been excommunicated."

"Is that why you became a Devil?" Asia asks.

"I owe you an apology Asia Argento. I went through what you must have when I was there. I'm sorry."

"Xenovia-san, I'm very happy with my life right now." Asia smiles.

"Now then, before I explain everything, I gotta go grab something from my last place, so I'll be back in an hour." Kaii says while walking out.

"Oh! I have a pact to get, so I'll be back around the same time Buchou!" Issei says while racing out to his bike.

Little did they notice the person in a hood with strange designs hovering over the clubhouse.

"Fufufu, all these Sacred Gear wielders, a Durandal wielder, the daughter of Fallen Angel Baraqiel, a Nekoshou, and the sister of Maou. This place is not short of talent by any means. Of course... that means nothing. Everything ends in _demise. Demise _is the end of all. But the question is, who will meet their _**Absolute Demise **_first?" The mysterious figure starts laughing and fades away.

* * *

**Later at Azazel's house**

Azazel and Issei were playing a competitive fighting game in the living room.

"AH!" Issei yells in frustration.

"I've been training day and night to beat you. You've skipped out a lot recently."

"I'm sorry. I had some things to do." Issei says while holding his hand behind his hair. "You really spent a fortune didn't you?"

"Our trip to the arcade got me hooked."

"Wow, you even got all the consoles! Even the craziest of collectors wouldn't have all this."

"I just can't stop once I start collecting things."

Azazel's bangs cover his eyes, and he smirks, "People always call me a fanatic when it comes to my collectibles."

"Huh? I've heard someone say that before."

Azazel beats Issei and gets up, "How about another match, Devil-kun? Or should I call you Sekiryuutei?"

The two turn around to see Kaii walking out with some earbuds.

"K-Kaii, what are you?!-"

Azazel lets his 6 pair of wings come out in front of Issei, who's face was in complete shock.

"I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels"

* * *

**It's gonna be a while before the next chapter comes out so I purposely made this longer.**

**Also, how do you all feel about the idea of Kaii and Shinji getting a Sacred Gear?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It seems like my last chapter was pretty popular, so I'll keep that in mind, and thanks for 1000 views already! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashforward 6 months**

Kaii dropped to his knees seeing the underworld capital in rubble, no signs of life anywhere.

"How could they... I trusted them..." He says with a snarl.

He turns around to see someone standing on the rubble. He was accompanied by some strange looking people. Some of which were human.

"If there's light, there's darkness." The man says.

"..."

"As long as there are winners, there are losers. One persons love leads to another persons pain."

"..."

"But what if I told you, a world of true peace is not too far away? No wars. No losers. Only coexistence."

"..."

"Worlds like that can be made. Help me, and you will learn the way."

"?!"

"The first step was the followers. I needed people to follow me. The Svargaloka. And you, are the final piece of the puzzle."

Kaii stood up and nodded in agreement, joining this man.

'The curtain opens on the war, at long last. Shiva, I will become the one true _**God**_.'

A woman who was accompanying the man bowed down, "Hades wishes to speak with you..."

'Hades huh' The man continues to think.

"...Master Indra."

** End of Flashforward**

* * *

**Azazel's house**

"I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels."

'A-Azazel?! The Governor of the Fallen Angels?!' Issei thought in shock.

"Well let's just pretend you never saw me..." Kaii trails off while running out of the house.

"Why did you..." Issei asks.

"I realized Kokabiel was plotting something, so I came here to keep an eye on things. I told that to no one however. But I to admit, I also wanted to see your Boosted Gear. I see Albion did his job."

"Albion?! The white dragon..."

"My direct intervention would have caused some problems, so I asked him to sort things out. Little did I expect a Hydra to be there. Good thing Kaii-kun and Shinji-kun were there. Because you aren't strong enough to fight one, _yet_. Back to the topic. I'm surprised he accepted the job so willingly." Azazel explains.

"So it was you... it was your fault... the reason I didn't get to suck Buchou's oppai..." Issei had tears but got ready to yell. "**WAS BECAUSE OF YOU**!"

Azazel could only laugh. "Was it? Sorry about that."

"If only you hadn't sent Albion, I would've got to-"

"Sorry to tell you, but you aren't strong enough to fight someone on his level. As I said before though, not yet. Back to what I wanted to tell you in the first place, the leaders of the Three Factions are having a conference about this incident."

"A conference?"

* * *

**Back at the Occult Research Club 20 minutes later**

Shinji and Kaii just sat on the couch in disbelief. Everyone completely forgot that they were going to explain everything to them.

'Issei is acting like nothing really did happen, what an idiot.' Kaii thought.

"This is unbelievable!" Rias yells. "The leader of the Fallen Angels was trespassing on my territory, and interfering with my business!"

Nobody looked like they cared too much, in fact just about everyone was either eating something or drinking tea. Shinji and Kaii bought themselves a couch for the club room considering there wasn't enough room, so they stationed in somewhat in the corner by the door, but not too far away.

'Poor Issei, he's going to have one annoying wife someday.' Kaii thought before he plugged in his earbuds to his phone and spaced out.

"Moreover he even tried to take my precious pawn from me. He deserves to die!"

'I don't know how to respond to this situation anymore...' Shinji thought while smiling.

"Buchou..." Issei says.

"...Buchou, is it true that the leaders of the factions are meeting here?" Koneko asks.

"Yes, I've just received word to that effect." Rias replies. "The leaders are going to meet to discuss the future of their relations."

"That must mean Kokabiel's actions have disrupted the relations between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils." Xenovia speaks up.

"It's a good thing we all were there, along with the Student Council, before the leaders stepped in, as things could have turned ugly. Still, I wonder what he was up to."

"Huh?" Issei asks Rias.

"Azazel."

"Was he after my Boosted Gear?" Issei looks down to his left arm with some sorrow.

"Don't worry, Issei." Rias grabs him and hugs him between her breasts. "I won't let him lay a finger on you."

Issei of course was in his own little heaven again with his lecherous face.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kaii and Shinji were starting to fit in now, particularly with the Occult Research Club, so they usually waited with Xenovia for Issei, Asia and Rias a block away from the Hyoudou residence everyday before school.

"Hey Xenovia-chan, you really got used to living here huh?" Shinji asks.

"Yeah, the room Buchou got for me is nice."

Shinji normally would try to push Xenovia figuratively towards Kaii, but didn't today. Which Kaii took notice of.

Shinji just smiled, 'Today is the day.'

Eventually, Issei, Asia and Rias got to them and they proceeded to go to the school swimming pool.

"What's up with that outfit, Kaii-san?" Issei asks.

Instead of his usual battle gear, Kaii was wearing an aloha shirt, tan cargo shorts and sandals.

"Oh, well Rias-san said I stood out in it, so I got some new clothes." Kaii answered.

'I'm not sure that's normal...' Issei thought.

Shinji was also wearing casual clothes more often too. Everyone else wore their Kuoh Academy outfits just about everyday.

The group finally reaches the pool to see it's dirty. Very dirty. In fact that would be understatement of the week.

"Goddamn..." Issei says.

"Fufufu, it hasn't been cleaned since last year." Akeno explains.

"And we're supposed to clean _this_?!"

'Why does the Occult Research Club have to clean the pool?" Xenovia asks.

"It would usually be the job of the Student Council, but since they helped us fight Kokabiel, I volunteered to do it. In exchange, once the pool is clean, we can use it before anyone else!" Rias said.

"T-take a dip?" Issei starts stuttering.

'This is the day I can see the girls in their swimsuits!' Issei thought.

Nobody noticed it, but Shinji (for being an Angel) had a smirk that would frighten even Satan, behind everyone.

"Bring it on dirty pool!" Issei yells.

"Your expression is lecherous, Ise-senpai." Koneko reminds.

_5 minutes later_

Issei ran out of the boy's changing room, apparently frightened by Kiba, but Kaii and Shinji were the only ones outside.

Issei suddenly stopped in his tracks and felt a throbbing pain in his left arm.

'This again? Akeno-san just sucked the power out!' Issei thought.

'Oh? The sacrifice of his arm back in the fight against that Phenex is permanent? Does that mean someone is constantly siphoning the power out?' Kaii noticed.

**[Didn't I tell you to look out for a strong force?]**

'What?' Issei asks Ddraig.

**[This shouldn't come as a surprise. First the Phenex, then the Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid, Kokabiel, Azazel, and now the White One. Power attracts power.]**

'So it was because of him?' Issei thought before going to an empty room.

Akeno followed him in there, being the one who siphons the power.

Meanwhile, everyone was hard at work cleaning the pool.

"...Why can't we just use magic to clean this?" Kaii speaks up.

Everyone looks at him and then just looks down as if they've been given the dunce hat.

Rias ignored everyone and went into the room where Issei was. A few minutes later she stormed out, and Shinji giggled.

Finally the pool was cleaned and everyone could go swimming.

Rias and Akeno right off the bat looked like they were going to war over Issei, with Asia in the middle crying about it. Shinji was sunbathing, for whatever reason. Kiba began to swim, and Kaii and Koneko just sat at the pool. Everyone was here. Except Xenovia.

"Huh where's Xenovia-san?" Issei asks Asia.

"She said she had issues with her swim suit, so told me to go on ahead."

Issei was still staring at Rias and Akeno, as Koneko throws a beach ball at Issei with max speed.

The war for Issei raged on, as Kiba was oblivious to it underwater.

Shinji thought he heard Kaii walk behind him near the changing rooms, and snickered.

* * *

**Flashback 30 minutes prior**

"_Xenovia-chan, one minute please." Shinji asks._

"_Yes?"_

"_You have, a goal as a woman right?"_

_Xenovia's face got red as a tomato._

"_Er... well yes?"_

"_Okay, well I think I got just the guy for you!" He winks after saying that._

"_Okay..." Xenovia had her fingers crossed it was the one._

"_Now here's the plan, I guarantee he will 100% fall for you. But of course it likely wouldn't be as enjoyable if you don't like him. But give him a chance..."_

_Shinji went on to explain his 'genius' plan and Xenovia nodded the whole ways through._

** End of flashback**

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes only to see Kaii relaxing at the edge of the pool.

"..."

He couldn't even form a thought. He then slowly turned his head to his right to see Xenovia throwing Issei into a room with an irritated look.

"Oh fuck me..." Shinji says under his breath.

"What?" Kaii asks.

Shinji turns around and only smiled for about 10 seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs, which ended the fight between Rias and Akeno.

"**OH NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Shinji is freaking out, and running to the room where they are at full speed.

Rias, Akeno, and Kaii followed him.

_In the room_

"And after seeing you fight Kokabiel, I realized you're one of the stronger people here." Xenovia explains to an Issei who is in shock.

Before anything else is done, the door is thrown open, to show Rias who was suppressing her anger.

"Issei. What is going on here?"

"Ara ara, you're so sneaky, Xenovia-chan. _I'm _the one who's going to take his 'purity'." Akeno adds.

Shinji was panting heavily, "Oh thank Michael I realized in time... Kaii-kun you should be so lucky to have a friend as good as me."

Rias and Akeno proceeded to grab Issei and drag him out of the room. Xenovia left too.

"Um, Kaii-kun?" Shinji asks.

Kaii just walked away.

"Hey, Kaii-kun!" Shinji ran after him.

Kaii looked at him with conflicted eyes.

"Shinji-kun. What is this feeling?"

Shinji froze and damn near dropped his jaw to the pits of hell.

'HIM? HE OF ALL PEOPLE IS JEALOUS?!'

"It's nothing buddy." Shinji tells him. "Just shake it off man."

Kaii just nodded and the day proceeded normally. Or as normal as a regular day was for them.

Issei was teaching Asia to swim, Kaii taught Koneko, Rias and Akeno were going at it again. Kiba and Xenovia swam, and Shinji sat feeling satisfied.

'Maybe I didn't get them closer, but I finally got some damn emotion from him. It's been a good day.' Shinji thought before he fell asleep in the sunlight.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Kaii was walking down the road, once again in his battle outfit. 'I just can't part with this outfit.' He told himself. However to make him stand out less, he went and got a haircut. Rias and Shinji had helped him decide how to wear it. He ended up cutting off a lot, now with a somewhat spiky-messy cut. His hair still slightly fell over the middle of his face, and the right eye. But was no longer longer than his face, and not long in the back anymore.

He sighed, "_Buchou _is making me go get contracts now..." He wasn't happy about having to call her that now, she said it sounds more professional. Just like the others though, they called her by her name when not in public. Except Issei, which bothered Kaii. "Of course Shinji doesn't have to because he's not a damn Devil..."

Kaii stopped in his tracks when he was in an alley and turned around to see Vali coming out of the ground in a black-purple portal. 'That's not your usual transportation circle...'

"Hey, Kaii." He said.

"Oh? Where have you been? I know I saw you capture Kokabiel, but it seems you've been off somewhere else recently."

"That's actually why I'm here." Vali says with a smirk.

Kaii narrowed his eyes, "And what would that be?"

"I'm forming a team. It's apart of a bigger organization. Full of people you and I don't stand a ghost of a chance against. And I wanted to know if you were interested in joining."

"Who is this _organization_? And what's its goal?" Kaii asks now very serious.

Vali shrugged, "I can't tell you unless you join. But I can tell you my team won't be really affiliated with the rest, we just want to fight strong people."

"That's a little sketchy." Kaii also was looking as if he was gonna laugh. "You really only do care about fighting."

"You already know my goal. I _will _become the True White Dragon Emperor." He says with pride.

"Whatever, I guess I'll think about your invitation. I'll let you know in a few days."

Vali nods and disappears.

'Well that has trouble written all over it. I'll see what I can pry off him next time.'

Kaii then got back on track and went to do his contract.

* * *

**Later that night at the Occult Research Club**

Rias was scolding Issei for being 'indecent' in wake of his 'incident' with Akeno and then Xenovia.

Xenovia said she wanted to have a baby, and that Shinji said he knew the right guy, which in turn led to the mess, and he explained how he didn't mean to have Issei sent there. Before he could go on any further Rias nearly destroyed him with her magic. Which prompted a chase between them.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing that battle outfit?" Issei asks.

"I could say the same to the rest of you." Kaii responds, which made everyone stop for a moment.

"Huh. We do wear our school outfit too much." Rias says.

"Ahem." Kaii clears his throat. "Back to the topic from before. You guys wanted to know about me and Shinji?"

Everyone nods.

"Well I'll go first." Kaii says. "It goes like this; when I was about 3 years old, I was found by Azazel-sensei at a park somewhere in the underworld. He took me to the Grigori and asked Shemhazai-sensei if he wanted to raise me. Of course he accepted, not having a child. He was a good father to me, and a role model for my whole life. He's busy a lot but we treat each other like family. Azazel-sensei, Shinji-kun and Sahariel-sensei are basically like an extended family to me too, because no one could find my real parents. My hybrid blood gives no results, but Azazel-sensei theorizes my mother was a Fallen Angel and father is a Devil. Sahariel, who is a Cadre in the Grigori is a researcher of the moon, and Shinji's substitute father, being in a similar situation as me."

Shinji just nodded in agreement. He knew Kaii was still holding back a lot of personal information though.

"Also, Issei." Kaii turns towards him. "The Hakuryuukou is from the Grigori, and was taken in by Azazel-sensei."

Issei's eyes widened realizing his regular customer was raising his destined rival.

"Don't you two have last names?" Rias asked.

Kaii shook his head, "Nope. I wish we knew who our parents were. It would probably make things easier."

Before they could continue, a white magic circle appears behind them.

"Seems like you're having fun."

Sirzechs and Grayfia appear.

"Is something special going on?" Sirzechs asks with a comical face. Grayfia for some reason looked irritated.

"U-uh-" Kaii starts.

"It's alright Kaii-kun." Grayfia says. "We knew you weren't from an Extra Devil family, it's just a load off our shoulders you and the Grigori never had anything planned."

"Onii-sama?" Rias stutters.

Everyone besides Kaii, Shinji, Asia and Xenovia bowed.

'This man is Buchou's brother?' Asia thought with her eyes sparkling.

"Are you Asia Argento?" Sirzechs asks.

"Y-yes!"

"Thank you for helping my sister. I've heard many good things about you."

"I-I'm flattered!"

"No need to be so tense. I'm here on personal business."

"Are you a Maou?" Xenovia asks. "Pleased to meet you. I am Xenovia."

"It's a pleasure, Xenovia. When I heard the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's family, I could scarcely believe my ears."

"Really why _did _I become a Devil again?" Xenovia said, but was trying to think.

"Haha, my sister's family always makes me smile. Xenovia, I hope that you do your best to support the Gremorys was one of my sisters kin."

"That aside, Onii-sama, why have you come here?" Rias asks.

"Don't tell me you don't know. Parents day is coming up. I would love to see my sister in her studies." Sirzechs says with a smile.

Everyone noticed Rias was tensing up.

"You're a Maou, you shouldn't be taking time off..."

"Actually this _is _work. I would like to hold the meeting between the Three Factions here."

Everyone gasped. "I-In Kuoh Academy?!" Rias was shocked.

"Yes, but we will discuss that later. Kaii-kun, please join me and Grayfia tonight."

* * *

**Later that night at the Hyoudou residence**

Sirzechs and Issei's parents were socializing, and drinking some sake. Issei and Rias were beyond embarrassed. Kaii had to tag along for whatever reason, when he went to grab a drink of the sake...

_SMACK_

"OW!"

Grayfia did not let him. "Remember what happened the last time you drank?"

"As I recall you were the one who offered it to me, and then you got drunk and-"

Grayfia was blushing madly but also sent a deathly glare to him, as if daring him to finish the sentence.

'She's quite a trouble maker when she's drunk...' Kaii thought.

* * *

**The next morning**

Rias went to show Sirzechs and Grayfia around town before school started. Xenovia was up late studying Kanji all night, Shinji was sick today, and Asia had went to actually wake up Xenovia from her place. And Issei had no clue where Kaii was.

Issei walked to school and was close when his left arm throbbed in pain.

"The hell?!" Issei looked up to see Kaii on the right of the school gates, and a boy close to his age to the left of it, with silver hair, blue eyes, and wearing the same outfit as Kaii, but with a slight color variation.

'Who's that?' He thought.

The boy walked towards Issei, "This is the second time we've met here."

"What?"

"Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou."

"Huh?!"

"I am Vali, Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon."

* * *

**Nothing too important this chapter, just some hints, minor plot progression, basically the set up for this very short arc. The following arc will be one that I personally make, and I think some people will like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully I can get this arc to the end in this chapter, and start my original arc, to fill in some time between the end of this and the beginning of the next.**

* * *

"I am Vali, Hakuryuukou, the Vanishing Dragon."

Issei's left hand burned like hell.

"You're defenseless." Vali said appearing in front of Issei with a finger pointed at his face. "For instance I could-"

Kaii cut him off by holding a Demonic Light Sword to his neck.

"No more, Vali." He says. "You can't start a fight with him here.

Xenovia, Asia and Kiba run to catch up to Issei from behind to see the situation.

"Ise-san..." Asia says.

"Stay back!" Issei yells.

Kaii let go and stepped back, only for Kiba and Xenovia to hold their respective swords, Holy Demonic Sword, and Durandal to his neck.

"Don't try it. You couldn't defeat Kokabiel. So you're no match for me." Vali says while smirking at them. "Had it not been for Kaii and Shinji, you would have all died. Of course you can go ahead and try, in a public place like this."

The two let down their weapons.

"Where do you think you rank among the world's strongest beings Issei Hyoudou?" Vali asks.

"What?"

"Your Balance Breaker although incomplete, is at least 4 digits from the top. Probably between 1000 and 2000. Then again, considering how weak you yourself are, it's probably lower."

"What are you saying?"

"Issei Hyoudou is a rare gem, very much worth training, Rias Gremory."

Everyone turns around to see the remaining members of the Occult Research club minus Shinji still.

"Buchou?"

"Hakuryuukou, what might you be after?" Rias asks. "If you _are _affiliated with the Fallen Angels, we will avoid-"

"Humph." Vali retorts. "In times past, the two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon, the Red and White, have caused all they meet to live miserable lives. How are things working out for you?"

Rias continued to stare at him.

"I'm not here to fight today. I have _many _things to attend to." Vali says before walking away.

"Kaii, were you the one who led him here?" Rias asks.

"Yes."

Kaii begins to walk away, "No big deal though."

"You aren't in your school outfit, will you be absent today?" Rias continues to ask.

"Yeah I will be. Not having a family and all." Kaii turns around a smirks, "Plus, I'm busy."

Before anything can say anything else he vanished.

"I still don't trust him as far as I can throw him." Akeno says with a scowl.

"Akeno, don't let your relationship with _him _interfere with other people affiliated with _him_." Rias scolds.

* * *

**Somewhere in the underworld**

Kaii was walking through a decent looking city, where kids were happily playing.

'Hmm, what a nice day.' He thought.

Kaii suddenly froze up, got a massive headache and starting cramping up all over.

**{Hey brat. Can you finally hear me?}**

'What in Maou's name was that?!'

Kaii looked mortified, but quickly shrugged it off.

He then waited next to a tree for about 20 minutes until Vali appeared.

"So?" Vali asks.

"I'm in."

Vali grinned knowing his team was almost perfect now. "The organization is called the Khaos Brigade. You might have problems trying to swallow this next one though, the leader and founder is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon God."

Kaii just sat there with an indifferent face. "Doesn't come as a shock."

"Continuing, she formed this massive organization for the sole purpose of defeating the Great Red."

"What's that?"

"Ophis is the Dragon God, however she is not stronger than the Great Red. Great Red also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons is as far as I know the strongest being in existence."

"This is starting to get hard to take in..."

"I'm just getting started. There's multiple divisions, or factions within the Khaos Brigade. The one with immediate plans is the Old Satan Faction, with some old Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub."

Kaii darkly narrowed his eyes. 'Well that has even more trouble written all over it.'

"There's also the, uh... Hero Faction I think it is? I don't have a clue what they are but it sounds idiotic to me. Then there's a Magician Faction, which shouldn't be a surprise. And finally my faction, but we're really just a team of fighters. Right now it would be you, Bikou; the descendant of the Monkey King, and Kuroka Toujou, a Nekoshou."

"Kuroka? Isn't she a SS-class criminal?"

"Yeah." Vali said it with pride and a grin. "I'd say we're pretty strong now with you."

"...So we're just gonna fight shit?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay... so what now?"

"Well, I'm planning to 'introduce' myself at the meeting between the Three Factions."

'Oh no... damn it all Vali you just had to get involved with the wrong crowd...' Kaii thought.

"The plan is, we rip a hole in the barrier around it, attend as usual, and act surprised when everything goes to shit. I believe someone from the Old Satan Faction is coming along with the Magicians. Of course I have my own plans. I'll make myself blend in and start fighting the Magicians. In the end I just want to fight Issei Hyoudou."

"Sounds like I should primarily stay out of things."

"You can do what you want, just don't interfere with my fight."

"Alright. I gotta get back to the school, we'll talk again soon, Vali."

Vali nods, "I'm off to recruit two more members to my team. Oh before you go."

Vali taps Kaii and a tiny magic circle enters his body.

"That will let you use our pocket dimension transportation, it's much faster than a magic circle and can't be traced." He says before disappearing.

"Well this is gonna be a pain in the ass..." Kaii sighs before leaving.

'What, Toujou? Is she Koneko's sister? So that explains why I felt Senjutsu flowing through her body when I held her hand while helping her swim...'

* * *

**Back at Kuoh Academy**

Kaii walked into the class, saying sorry to the teacher for being late, only to notice everyone huddled around Issei's desk.

"Move out of the way." Kaii says throwing Matsuda and Motohama. "What the fuck?"

There on Issei's desk, was a _perfect sculpture_ of Rias Gremory. Every detail was correct.

'You really are a pervert on another level. Actually fuck that, you're in a different _dimension_.' He thought.

Kaii got sick of that and decided to go to another part of the school, the gym in particular, only to freeze in his tracks and run and hide behind the bleachers.

'Oh no no no no no NO! _**SHE'S **_here!' He said to himself.

A bunch of members of the photography club were taking pictures of someone. Of course, none other than Motohama and Matsuda were there as well.

Issei, Akeno, Rias and Asia also happened to come in the gym at that moment. That particular door gave a clear view, as to the girl one the stage, and Kaii hiding behind the bleachers.

Kaii just insinuated a _'shh' _sign and started to creep away.

"That's..." Issei begins. "Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative cosplay!"

Revealing the girl who looked to be around their age with raven black hair, tied in twin pony tails not too different from Irina, and violet-pink eyes like Sona. But the selling point here was the large breasts, standing on stage, soaking in the limelight.

"You're very knowledgeable, Ise-san." Asia says.

Issei folded his hands, trying to look cool, "A repeat customer once had me marathon the entire anime series."

Kaii thought, 'That's not something to be proud about you idiot...'

Of course Issei was talking about Mil-tan.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You're at school!" Saji got up on stage and told everyone. "Shoo! Party's over!"

The boys were complaining now, and who wouldn't be because this girl was nothing short of beautiful, and she was cosplaying! A regular teenage boys dream come true.

"Hey! Shut up you tyrant!" Motohama said.

"Why can't we have a photo shoot?!" Matsuda yells.

'You two aren't even in the photography club...' Issei thought.

"It's parents day. Quit making a racket! Go away!" Saji orders.

Kaii was nearly to the exit, just a few feet away!

"Are you family of a student?"

The girl nods childishly. "Yeah."

"We can't have you walking around school in those clothes."

The girl started to look a little down, "What?" Before entering some girl comic book pose she winked. "Mil-mil-mil-mil, Spiral!"

"Let's be serious!"

Issei and the others were now walking towards them.

Kaii was finally at the door to escape, until it flung open with power much higher than a human, sending him spiraling into a nearby bleacher.

"Saji, what's going on here?" Sona asked, being the one who barged in.

"Sona-chan I found yo-" The girl started.

She then turned to see Kaii who was screwed now.

"Kaii-chan!" The girl says before tackling him, destroying what was left of the bleacher.

Everyone looked in disbelief as she was literally hugging the life out of poor Kaii.

"H-hello Levi-san" Kaii choked out.

Finally getting off him, the girl looked at Sona, who was severely tensing up.

"I found you, Sona-chan!"

"Could she be..." Issei starts. "An acquaintance of yours, Kaichou?"

"Sona-chan!" The girl yells. "What's wrong? You're blushing like crazy. You've finally been reunited with your big sis! I think you should be _much_ happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and some girl on girl-"

A single sweat dropped from Sona's face, the almost always composed person.

"Onee-sama?" Issei asks.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama." Rias answers.

Serafall also turns to Kaii. She had a pouting face, "Remember to call me Levia-tan!"

Serafall proceeded to chase Sona around the rest of the day.

After the event, Kaii had a limp to his walk, but him Issei and Rias still went around the school until they ran into Issei's parents and Lord Gremory.

"Hello Rias. Are these the two?" He asked.

Rias childishly nodded.

Lord Gremory turned to them and smiled, "It's nice to meet the two strongest people in my daughters peerage."

Kaii didn't know what to say, because he _wasn't, _according to Azazel's research, his Fallen Angel side wouldn't allow regular or mutation pieces into his body.

'Just what is she thinking...'

Everyone left beside Kaii and Issei.

"Hey." Kaii said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what happened with Xenovia and you yesterday?"

"Oh that, I already said it wasn't intentional. She said she wanted to make babies because I have a Dragon's aura or something. I heard you were the one she was supposed to 'find'.

"That is true."

"So I'll back off."

"...No."

"What?!"

"You're better for her than me. I'm no protector, I'm a destroyer. She deserves better than me. Plus she wants strong kids, so what better option than the perverted Sekiryuutei?" Kaii said with a grin.

Issei was genuinely surprised.

He just nodded. "Alright, plus she is pretty hot..."

Kaii just sighed and walked away.

* * *

**Midnight**

Kaii waited on top of a large construction crane. Vali finally appeared and they greeted each other.

Vali began to smirk, "Our team has grown by two members today. I recruited a Holy Sword user from the Hero Faction, and his little sister who was affiliated with the Magicians."

"Oh? Our faction is nearly on par with the Old Satan Faction now." Kaii responded.

Vali nodded. But didn't say anything, only looking a different direction, obviously holding back some info.

"Will they be joining us in a few days for the event?"

"Nah, the two of us is more than enough."

"Hmm, if you say so."

"I don't got anything else, if I do, I'll let you know." Vali says before disappearing again.

"Things are going to get messy, real soon." Kaii says before heading to the Occult Research Club.

* * *

**The next day**

It was evening now, and everyone was outside the abandoned room at the school, besides Shinji who continued to be sick as a dog. They were going to release Rias' other bishop, Gasper Vladi. Rias had told him yesterday that she was going to release him. The two have been talking a lot recently, and talking about their lives and what not. Kaii could have sworn he saw her blush when he was changing his shirt, but just shrugged it off.

Gasper has the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View. It's actually a very useful Sacred Gear but hard as hell to master. Kaii wasn't sure how he knew so much about Sacred Gears, Azazel must have rubbed off on him or something.

Everyone went inside besides him to greet him. Kaii decided to just keep his distance from him, thinking he might frighten him for the time being.

"Kaii! Get the hell in here!" Rias yelled.

He walked in only to see Gasper complaining about being a monster.

Rias pointed to Kaii, "No Gasper, _that_ is a monster."

Kaii caught her drift, to release his frightening aura, which he did, sending chills up everyone's spines, and Gasper was frozen in fear.

However Rias failed to mention he was a Vampire, which gave Kaii a distasteful feeling in his mouth. He didn't know why but something about Gasper seemed off.

Issei and Kaii then started to twitch, "Why is he cross dressing?" They both said.

"He's more comfortable in them, so it's not a big deal really." Rias says.

"There's no way! There's no way this could possibly be happening!" Issei screams.

"Gasper, let's go outside? Okay?" Rias asks.

"No!" Gasper defied while shaking his head.

"Come on, Buchou is the one asking-" Issei says while grabbing his arm.

Gasper shrieked and disappeared.

He all of a sudden was in another corner. "Don't get mad... please let me stay here!"

Everyone was trying to figure out what just happened still.

"Forbidden Balor View." Kaii explains. "It means, 'Evil Eye of the Inert World'. It appears as if when he gets stressed out he can freeze anything in his sight for a short period of time. It's the Sacred Gear you _wish _you had Issei."

Gasper finally came out of the room and into the Occult Research Club.

"Because Gasper-kun can't control his power, Sirzechs-sama said it was a good idea to keep him in that room." Akeno tells them.

"It also turns out the power naturally refines itself over time, giving it the potential for a Balance Breaker." Rias says while rubbing her forehead.

"I don't want you talking about me. I don't want attention!" Gasper says while hiding in a cardboard box in the corner of the room.

Nobody really knew what to do. Akeno and Rias had to leave for a preliminary meeting for the meeting of the Three Factions. She also wanted Kiba to come because Sirzechs wanted to know about his Balance Breaker.

So the remaining members 'attempted' to train Gasper. Xenovia's 'attempt' to chase him with Durandal was less than effective...

Kaii noticed someone familiar nearby and just smirked.

Koneko tried next to get him to move by giving him garlic balls. Now that was a truly effective method.

"There you are, Occult Research Club!" Saji said finally finding them.

"Hey, Saji." Issei said.

"I heard about your 'new' member." Saji said before freezing at the sight of Gasper running an crying. "A PRETTY BLONDE GIRL?!"

"A cross dressing boy actually..."

_Cue the piano!_

Saji was now on the ground in shame. "No... there's no way this can be happening."

"I know." Issei replied in shame. "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"Oh, it seems the Maou's family is playing games out here." A man said coming out from behind a tree.

Issei immediately got a serious look on his face. "Do you know him?" Asia asked.

"Hello, Devil-kun, Kaii-kun." The man said. "Sekiryuutei, you seem well."

"Azazel!" Issei says summoning his Boosted Gear. Xenovia also got her Durandal ready.

Everyone else besides Kaii got into a battle stance, Saji standing out summoning a small gauntlet to his left arm.

Azazel had his hand under his chin. "You can gang up on me but you won't leave a scratch. Even Low Class Devil's should be able to see that."

"Why are you here?!" Issei asks.

"Just taking a walk and looking around. Is the guy with the Holy Demonic Sword here?"

"Nope, and if you're after him..." Issei starts.

"Jeez, jumpy as ever. Hey, Vampire!" Azazel says to Gasper who is hiding behind a tree. "Forbidden Balor View. Sacred Gears like that are extremely dangerous is the host is weak. That must be the Dark Dragon Vein, Absorption Line." He now was talking to Saji. "If you're training, connect that to the Vampire, and absorb his power as he uses his Sacred Gear."

"Absorb?" Saji asks looking at his gauntlet.

"What, you didn't know? That holds the power of one of the five Dragon Kings, Vritra. The Prison Dragon or 'Dragon King of Evil'. It can absorb and negate the power of whatever it touches." Azazel changes the subject again. "There _is_ a quicker way though. Drink the blood of the Sekiryuutei. I'm surprised Kaii-kun didn't suggest that already."

"Apparently he doesn't like drinking blood." Kaii retorts.

Azazel just shrugs and walks away.

And so the day continued with them trying to train Gasper, but now with Saji's Absorption Line.

Issei that night finally got Gasper to come on out, and the two started forming a good bond.

* * *

**Later that night**

Shinji was asleep in the club room, but Kaii was not and was just sitting on top the roof of the building, looking at the stars.

Akeno also landed next to him with intentions of asking him some questions.

"You don't have to ask." Kaii said. "I know you don't trust me. But I'm not a spy."

"..."

He then got on one knee and bowed his head. "I'm also sorry for that time we fought. When I called you a disgrace."

"..."

"Why... why you you hate him?"

"It's his fault my mother is dead."

"So you're saying you would never forgive him for doing his job? Or is it because you're acting like a child, so you blame him because there is no one else to blame?"

Akeno just looked at him with wide eyes.

"The world sucks, with or without God. And everyone knows it. Some people succeed, but most suffer. But what's new? The greatest people are those who overcome all the shit."

Akeno was speechless.

"You don't think it was rough for the Fallen Angels either? They backed out of the war first, but still are by far the most discriminated race. You don't think it was rough for others? Take my story for example, but I don't hate my parents. I don't _care_ about them, I must have been not good enough for them. Oh well. And you may think I am strong, but I'm not. Hyoudou is going to surpass me soon. In this last year I've hit a plateau in my strength."

Akeno smiled, "You are nice under that exterior..." She giggled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Kaii smirked, "If you're looking for a relationship, you should look for Hyoudou. I'm not that type of guy to get all intimate."

"Ise-kun is very nice, but I don't have a chance with him. He has Asia-kun and Buchou. And I'm sure a lot more will follow. Plus he seems to be oblivious to everyone."

Kaii narrowed his eyes, not saying anything, but already guessing why that is.

"Hmph, if you say so." He says before disappearing.

Akeno giggles some more. 'He's going to be a lot harder to crack than Ise-kun.'

* * *

**The next day after school**

Kaii was looking outside the window in the club room, everyone was there except Akeno and Issei. It was a very cloudy day, but then Kaii froze.

Everyone noticed, and went to ask but he turned around and pointed towards the other side of town. There was a massive golden light descending, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

'Michael... what in the world would you be doing here a day early?'

Akeno came back hugging Issei as if he was the last thing on planet earth, and Rias looking very irritated at Issei for some reason.

Kaii just nodded towards Akeno saying he had no problem with her being with Issei, regardless.

'For her to be back with him that quickly, what the hell happened at the shrine?!' He thought.

Everyone had left for the night, but Rias' face hit home with Kaii. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

'Issei you really need help.'

* * *

**Midnight**

Kaii and Vali both met up with Azazel on the crane from the other night to look over the city.

"Azazel, do I _have _to attend tomorrow's meeting?"

"Of course, Vali. You're the Hakuryuukou."

"Hey, Azazel. Do you think there won't be any more wars?" Vali asked.

"I've heard that plenty of times from the hosts of Dragons. You won't live long."

"That's fine. I don't have to live long. I'm just... disappointed to have been born in this era. It's a world without God, and I wanted to kill God."

Kaii was silent still.

"Now _that's _something the Hakuryuukou would say."

Vali then left, leaving just the two.

"Azazel-sensei. You must be expecting something big tomorrow as well." Kaii finally spoke up.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be able to take it seriously." He says with a smirk.

Nobody noticed it, but a person in a hooded outfit with strange markings was on top of the Occult Research Club building...

"Fufufu, I will be borrowing your powers Vampire and Nekoshou." The person started laughing uncontrollably as a black mist started to emit from the person.

* * *

**I'll finish this short arc next chapter and start the next original one. Not much else to say.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Evil Dragon

**Finally wrapping up this arc, and shedding some new light on how Kaii is going to develop in terms of power more. This will certainly piss some people off, I'm sorry but I really think this will pan out a lot better later on, so don't hate me .-. enjoy & thanks for 2000 views in one week.**

* * *

The evening of the meeting is finally underway. Before hand, a large barrier was put around the school, just like the Kokabiel fiasco, but no one had to maintain it this time. Also a large amount of Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil guards were placed outside the building in case of anything chaotic. Of course there was just a very tiny rip in the barrier, on the south side of the school.

Shinji wasn't sick anymore, so now the whole Occult Research Club, except Koneko and Gasper headed to the meeting.

Everyone entered, to see Sona and Tsubaki behind Serafall, now in a serious outfit. Also Sirzechs was there with Grayfia, and the Archangel Michael, accompanied by Irina. On the other side was Azazel, and Vali behind him. Instinctively Kaii and Shinji stood in between Irina and Vali. Kaii, Vali and Issei all exchanged a glance, that got Issei uneasy.

The tension was higher than it should have been, all for good reason.

Sirzechs introduced Rias and her peerage to the others, and their heroics against Kokabiel.

"Who are these two young men?" Michael asked Azazel.

"Kaii and Shinji." Azazel said. "The one with dark hair is a pureblood Devil/Fallen Angel hybrid. The other is a pureblood Angel/Fallen Angel hybrid. Makes no sense huh?"

Michael's eyes widened. "Why weren't the Angels notified of them? In particular the half-blooded Angel?"

"Because you'd get your panties in a bunch like they are right now. Nothing bad has come from them being raised at the Grigori." Azazel retorts.

Kaii kicks Azazel lightly, telling him to cut it out.

"_Ahem,_ all the representatives are here, so let's get started." Sirzechs says.

For the beginning, it was Rias and Sona presenting their take on the events that transpired with Kokabiel, and not much else.

Azazel went on saying Kokabiel acted on his own accord, which is true.

"It has nothing to do with you?" Michael asked.

"I was waiting to find out what he was up to." Azazel turned around and snickered and Kaii and Shinji. "Of course those two knew something was up, but unsuccessfully hid it from me, but with good intentions."

"Please stay on topic." Sirzechs says.

"I got the Hakuryuukou to take care of it! Kokabiel's locked up in an ice prison in the depths of hell for eternity!" Azazel was trying to defend himself.

It continued with Azazel being scrutinized. "Yeah enough small talk. Let's sign the peace treaty already. This caught _everyone_ except the leaders off guard. Vali looked very discontent right about now.

"Well the ones who started the last war, God of the Bible and the Satans are gone now." Michael says.

"Exactly. What twist of fate that this era has the Sekiryuutei on the Devils and the Hakuryuukou with the Fallen Angels. Not to mention two _**Evil Dragons **_attend this school." Azazel replies.

This sent the leaders, Issei, Vali and Kaii into a state of shock.

'Evil Dragon...?' Issei thought.

"I'd like the two Heavenly Dragons input on this situation." Azazel says.

"I just want strong guys to fight." Vali says.

Issei was kind of freaking out being asked to speak in front of the leaders of the Three major Factions. "U-uh... that's kinda a lot to process..."

"In that case let me break it down for you." Azazel broke it down in terms even Issei could understand. War = no sex. No war = tons of sex.

Issei was incredibly happy currently, and Rias was madly blushing.

Grayfia just sighed, 'Azazel always has been a pervert...'

"I WANT PEACE!" Issei yells.

After that, Michael explains to Issei and Irina why Asia and Xenovia had to be exiled to maintain the Heaven System, which is currently on it's last leg.

"Oh yeah, I heard one of my girls accidentally killed Asia Argento." Azazel speaks up.

This set Issei almost immediately off. "Don't say it like it's none of your business! Some Fallen Angel woman killed Asia out of respect for _you_!"

Azazel narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "I _am _responsible for the actions of my subordinates, so I'll pay you back with something that only _I _can do."

As soon as he finishes, Vali, Kaii, Shinji, Issei, Kiba and Xenovia all notice something.

An enormous orange magic circle appears above the school, inside the barrier. All of a sudden a white flash appears. The walls and floors now looked purple-black shaded.

"What the?" Issei says as his boosted gear automatically appears, while Rias is holding his arm.

Issei turned to see Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Asia and Shinji frozen in place. Quite literally.

"Did someone... stop time?" Kiba asked while holding his Holy Demonic Sword.

Xenovia was holding her Durandal, and Irina was holding her Excalibur Mimic, which was reforged in Heaven.

"Looks like it." Azazel says. "The ones who weren't effected either had a holy weapon present, a Dragon, or just flat out have immense strength." Azazel then turns to Kaii and sends him a sly smile.

'Don't say I never did anything for you, Kaii-kun.' He thought.

'The hell? I don't have a weapon out. Or a Sacred Gear. And I sure as hell aren't anywhere near as strong as the leaders...' Kaii thought.

Rias was ok, because she was holding onto Issei.

A large blast was heard outside.

'Well this certainly wasn't part of the plan.' Vali thinks.

Hundreds of hooded figures were coming from the magic circle in the sky.

They were Magicians. "I take it the time stopping is courtesy of the Vampire kid." Azazel adds.

Issei and Rias decided to go save Koneko and Gasper, with help from Sirzechs and Grayfia sending them there. Azazel also gave Issei some arm band with a jewel on it. They were to be used as a sacrifice, if he needed to enter balance breaker himself. Of course since his is weak and incomplete, it wouldn't last very long. Maybe a minute or two if he was lucky this time.

Vali impatiently went to kill the magicians to waste time.

Everyone watched in awe as he easily decimated them in his balance breaker state.

"He's very strong." Kiba says.

"But he reeks of trouble." Xenovia adds.

Kaii also let his wings out and flew out the window to go have some fun with the magicians.

"He's very strong for his age." Michael says.

Kaii materialized a massive Demonic Light katana that was half the side of the school in length. He went to town on the magicians as if it was his last fight. However something was wrong on the inside, he felt as if he was being drained when he used his Fallen Angel powers.

"Sirzechs-sama, once Gasper-kun is controlled, we will head out to the fight." Grayfia says.

At that moment another orange magic circle appeared in the meeting room, revealing a woman in a strange outfit with glasses and a large amount of demonic energy.

"Good day, Maou Sirzechs-dono and Serafall-dono."

Kaii and Vali stopped to look at her.

"I believe her name is Katerea Leviathan." Vali tells him.

"So that's who they sent." Kaii chuckles. "She won't last 5 minutes against any of the leaders."

Katerea then destroys the room everyone was in. Of course the leaders easily put up a defensive magic circle to block it and protect everyone.

Azazel decides to fight her, in the sky in front of everyone. He was easily dodging and blocking her attacks.

Vali and Kaii freeze in their tracks and feel some power surging by the gym, which was on the other side of the school.

"Is that friend or foe?" Kaii asks.

"Only one way to find out. Go check it out, and make it back in time for my 'destined' fight." He says with a smirk.

Kaii nods and flies over to the gym, nobody noticing except Grayfia, but was too occupied with finding a weakness in the magician's gate.

Kaii got about halfway there until another massive headache hit him, and a lot harder this time. He felt as if his head was going to explode. All of a sudden his Fallen Angel wings vanish from his back. Which made him fall to the ground and black out.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Kaii woke up with a throbbing headache, and couldn't pull out his Fallen Angel wings. He felt off for some reason, but proceeded to the gym on foot.

A hooded person with strange markings turns around to face the boy running their way.

"You're a magician...?" Kaii asks.

"Oh? So you know just by the outfit?"

"I'm in the Khaos Brigade too. I'm in Vali's team."

"The descendant of Lucifer? That's a shame-"

"WHAT?!"

"You don't know? Vali Lucifer. He's half Devil, half human." The hooded person says.

'Well that explains the weird power I felt coming from him, but for him to be a descendant of Lucifer... poor Issei has it rough being his rival.' Kaii thought.

"As I was saying. It's a shame you are a part of us. Because I really wanted to test out this legendary Sacred Gear..." The person says with a tease.

"Who are you, really?"

"If you can beat me, I'll tell you everything I know."

Kaii no longer had his Fallen Angel speed, or wings so he was already at a disadvantage.

As they got ready to fight, the freeze on time stopped, and Kaii was caught off guard. The person had pivoted towards him and kneed him in the gut.

Kaii tried to recover but the person had formed a black magic circle and aimed it towards him.

Suddenly, large black ice pillars came from the ground, instantly destroying the gym and was heading towards him too fast to dodge without wings.

'SHIT!'

**{MOVE YOU IDIOT!}**

Kaii rolled out of the way just barely missing.

'Who the FUCK is that?!'

**{It's about damn time you can hear me, brat.}**

'Who are you?!'

**{Never mind that, just run, you don't stand a chance against this person, not with that Sacred Gear.}**

Kaii decided to heed his words and run, but not before turning around to face the laughing person.

"You can go. I just wanted to test this out. I'm sure we'll meet again." The person says before disappearing.

* * *

**At the battle site of Issei vs Vali**

Kaii finally made his way back to see everyone watch Issei and Vali go at it. Azazel was watching in mid air. Issei was holding onto Vali and transferring all his power into him.

Kaii was limping towards them, whatever that ice attack was, it left a thick icicle in his left knee. Irina and Kiba noticed him and ran to help him.

"What happened, Kaii-kun?" Kiba asks.

"Oh never mind me... I just want to watch this fight. Take me to Asia-san so I can get healed."

Asia attempted to heal him and get rid of the large icicle, but her Twilight Healing had no effect.

"We'll figure something out later... I assume you know about Vali?" Kaii asks them.

Irina nods. "I figured there was a traitor."

Shinji walked up next to time and had a sly smile. "You know, in a time like this, a man could really use a girl such as Irina-"

Irina and Kaii's faces got so red you can hardly tell the difference between Rias' hair.

"Baka..." Kaii said.

Irina whipped out her sword and sent a very scary glare to Shinji who just laughed.

'Xenovia didn't work out with him, Akeno didn't work out, but I'll be damned to the pits of hell if I can't get something between these two!' Shinji thought while wearing his confident smile.

"In all seriousness, Kaii-kun. When Azazel-sensei finished off that old Leviathan lady, he mentioned something about him not being the only one with an artificial Sacred Gear, with a Dragon in particular sealed in it." Shinji now was looking directly at him.

"You don't think I have one?" Kaii said but then starts to think out loud. "Well something strange happened with that person from before..."

"AND NOW I'LL BE TAKING YOUR POWER, VANISHING DRAGON VALI!" Issei roars interrupting everyone.

Issei slammed a blue gem from Vali's armor into the right gauntlet of his own armor.

He started screaming in pain as his green light began to flicker blue.

Everyone was shocked to see this happening.

"W-what's happening?" Gasper asks.

"You're trying to absorb my power?" Vali asks.

**(How foolish. We are polar opposites. That is only going to kill you.)**

**[Albion, if there's anything I learned from this host, it's that if a fool is foolish enough, he'll achieve the impossible!]**

"Evolve to my will!" Issei yells.

**[Vanishing Dragon, power is taken!]**

This completely threw Azazel, Vali, Albion, and Kaii off guard.

Issei now had a white version of the Boosted Gear on his right hand, with a blue gem instead of a green one. "Huh, I guess you could call it the Dividing Gear!"

**(Impossible... That's impossible!)**

"Vali, now its time to-"

"Haha! Most intriguing! It's time that I showed you my _true _power!" Vali says before flying up and spreading out his wings.

**(Half Dimension!)**

Vali now closed his hand as the space begins to distort around the school.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Issei asks.

"He is bending space. He is extremely dangerous!" Michael says.

"The host of Dragons, are always about something one way or another." Azazel says, now landing near everyone. "It's worth trying to use that. Let's poke at what the other one is mad about. Hey, Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou!"

"What do you want?!"

"I'll explain this so even you can understand. That ability halves everything around it."

"Halves things?"

Kaii caught his drift and nearly fainted from it.

"Oh whats wrong Kaii-kun?" Irina asks.

"He really is a pervert on another dimension..." Kaii says.

"Which means, it's going to halve Rias Gremory's bust as well." Azazel finishes.

Shinji began laughing hysterically, falling onto the ground, almost crying.

Issei entered almost a trance. 'Buchou's oppai, her glorious oppai... my precious... _**OPPAI**_!' Issei thought.

Issei suddenly starting surging massive amounts of power, easily on par with an Ultimate Class Devil.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

**[Boost!]**

"You're going to halve my Buchou's oppai?!"

"What?" Vali asks.

"Never!"

**[Boost!]**

"You're never...

**[BOOST!]**

Getting away from me alive!"

**[BOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOSTBOOST!]**

Azazel cracked up, "You can't be serious kid! You just got a million times stronger just to save your master's tit's from getting smaller!" He said shielding everyone else with a barrier.

Issei's power was literally destroying everything around him, the school exploded it was so much.

"This is so incredibly entertaining!" Vali screamed.

Kaii could only put his face down in shame.

"He really is the biggest pervert in existence..."

"Was he this perverted when we were friends as kids?" Irina asked with a bit of disgust.

"You do _**ANYTHING **_to Rias Gremory, and I'll kill you so hard you'll never be reborn again, VALI!"

Issei chases Vali, who flies upwards, only to meet a huge punch to his gut. Vali coughed up a pool of blood.

"How is he so fast?!" Vali says while attempting to fly away.

Issei was eventually catching up to him, "If you keep doing this, you won't just halve Buchou's oppai, you're going to halve _everyone's _oppai!" Issei finally caught him and grabbed his right shoulder from behind.

"This is for... Buchou's oppai!" Issei delivers a crippling right hook to Vali's stomach.

**[DIVIDE!]**

Vali instantly lost half of his power, as it went to Issei.

Issei then grabs his head, "This is for... Akeno-san's oppai!" He then headbutts him, destroying the helmet of both armors.

"This is for Asia-san's still developing oppai!" Issei the kicks him in the gut. Vali must just attract gut hits.

"For Xenovia's oppai!" Issei then gets a clean right hook to his face.

"And this is for... the oppai that will cease to exist at all if you halve them, Koneko-chans loli oppai!" Issei finally gets a left hook to his face, while crying, knocking Vali face first down into the ground.

Vali slowly gets up, "So entertaining, most entertaining!"

"He can still stand up?" Xenovia says.

"He deserves to see the Juggernaut Drive.

**(Don't get carried away, Vali. It is not wise to use that here.)**

"I, who is about to awaken,"

"You..." Issei says while struggling to stand.

**(Vali! Did you intend to be consumed by my power this entire time?!)**

"envy the 'infinite', and pursue the 'dream'. I shall become the White Dragon of Domination."

Before Vali can finish his chant, the barrier cracks, and a young man with short black hair and in ancient Chinese armor drops from the sky next to Vali.

'So that's him...' Kaii thought.

"Bikou? What brings you here?" Vali asks.

"They want you back 'cuz we're gonna fight the God up north.

Vali sends a glance to Kaii, basically telling him to stay, and if he's needed Vali will summon him. Or at least that's what he got from it.

"I see, it's already time for that?"

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Issei yells. "Where did you come from?!"

"He's a descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha (Sun Wukong)." Azazel says, walking up to them.

"Who?"

"Simply put, he's Son Goku, the famous monkey from 'Journey to the West'." Azazel answers.

"S-Son Goku?!"

"I didn't expect you to be part of the Khaos Brigade. First an old Maou, then Ophis, now you?"

Bikou laughed. "It's nice to be known! Nice to meet'cha, Sekiryuutei." The two then begin to disappear.

"Issei Hyoudou, our next battle shall be even fiercer, and us stronger." Vali says before leaving.

The leaders finally decided peace is what's best.

Irina, Xenovia and Asia all apologized. Followed by Issei asking if Michael could modify the Heaven System to let Xenovia and Asia pray, which of course increased their feelings for them.

"We are responsible for Katerea's actions." Sirzechs says.

"Sorry about the stuff Vali did." Azazel also adds. "It's my fault for not stepping in before he got out of hand. Also, I've decided I'm sticking around here for longer."

"Huh?" Issei says.

"I told you, I'm going to repay you with something only _I _can do." Azazel says before walking home with Shinji slinging Kaii over his shoulder. "Let's see what we can do about that pesky chunk of ice. I'll see the rest of you later."

"Is he going to be alright?" Irina asks with worry.

"Ara, worried about him are you?" Akeno says.

"N-Not at all!"

Everyone laughed, and the battle ended.

* * *

**Later that night**

Shinji was out cold back in Azazel's house. Azazel on the other hand was taking samples of the icicle in Kaii's leg, who wasn't pleased about him taking his time.

Kaii had explained to him everything that happened. He was only focusing on the ice at the moment.

"This ice... this is from a Longinus..." Azazel finally said.

"The Eternal Ice Princess... Absolute Demise." Kaii said.

"How do you know that?" Azazel asks.

"I'm not sure. It seems like I've known about a lot of Sacred Gears recently."

Azazel just shrugs, and uses an advanced medical magic to make that part of Kaii's leg ethereal, and pulls it out. He tosses it into a pocket dimension for use someday.

"Azazel-sensei, do I have a Sacred Gear?"

Azazel just smiles. "It's about damn time you figured out. Did it awaken or something?"

"No... I heard some dark voice in my head... and when I started hearing it my Fallen Angel powers disappeared."

"When you were a child I implanted a Sacred Gear into you, but it had no form or shape when I did, I thought it was an anomaly so putting it in you should either do no harm or be very beneficial."

"I see. So you have no idea what it is?"

"Actually I've been keeping tabs on you in the last year, and it appears as though some Dragon has appeared in it. An Evil Dragon at that. For that fact, it might be one of the strongest too. The strongest Evil Dragon is Crom Cruach, who is said to be on par with a Heavenly Dragon. And from the readings I got from you, it seems yours may be on the same level as well."

"An Evil Dragon? Oh great."

"What beats me, is you never made a deal or a pact with it, like I did with Fafnir. Since you have no human or obviously no Dragon blood, you shouldn't be able to use it like that." Azazel then snaps his finger and uses his machine to analyze Sacred Gears appear and connected it to Kaii's right arm. "?!"

"What is it?"

"Your Fallen Angel blood is almost all gone... you are currently 50% Devil, but only 5% Fallen Angel."

"THE FUCK?" Kaii was uneasy now.

"Well that explains the drainage of your powers. But let's try to talk to your Dragon now..."

**{I'm already here. Now that he is only 5% Fallen Angel I can talk freely and he can use my power.}**

The voice came from Azazel's machine which was connected to Kaii.

"Alright, do you have a name?"

**{Okuma. I am an Evil Dragon. I have no recollection of my past before awakening about a year ago inside this boy. It was then I started to purge the Fallen Angel blood so I could surface. The other 45% you're missing is a Humanoid Dragon now.}**

"What the hell am I hearing..." Kaii said with a sigh.

"So by nature being an Evil Dragon, are you Evil?" Azazel asks the worlds most stupid question.

**{Nope. I told you I don't remember anything. Even if I did, why would I be evil? I love peace and quiet, unlike those other stupid Heavenly Dragons.}**

"So will I ever be able to use my Fallen Angel powers again?" Kaii asks.

**{Soon enough you should get it all back. You'll get everything including the wings back. But it could be a few weeks. And you won't really progress anymore as a Fallen Angel, being only 5%. So you'll want to start training as a Devil and Dragon, like the Hakuryuukou.}**

"So do you have any sort of clue as to what power you hold, or what his Sacred Gear will do?" Azazel asked.

**{Not even in the slightest. We would probably need your help for that. Maybe the host of Vritra could help as well. But this boy has the potential to fight on par with the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou, I know that much.}**

"Hmm, I suppose I will have to get into researching this a lot. This is actually amazing, and a breakthrough in my Sacred Gear research!" Azazel happily says.

**{Now Kaii, try your hardest to give me a damn form so I don't need to use this stupid machine to talk to you.}**

"It shouldn't be too hard Kaii-kun, if you can't think of something, base it off Issei Hyoudou's Boosted Gear or Vali's Divine Dividing." Azazel adds.

"Hmm." Kaii thought real hard until a pair of wings came out of his back. They were almost an exact replica of Vali's except the white was black, and the blue was red. "I think the Divine Dividing looks better. Particularly in it's Balance Break."

**{Just because it looks like it, doesn't mean you have the Divide ability. We'll have to figure out what exactly you're capable of doing.}**

Okuma was now talking from his wings, like Albion does with Vali.

"Hmm perhaps shapeshifting is it's ability. Not likely though." Azazel says. "Well no point in thinking about it now. Let's get some shut eye."

Azazel did however notice a distinction in Okuma, his voice sounded like a mixture of Ddraig and Albion, with a darker tone.

Kaii nodded and put away his wings and almost instantly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**The next day in the Occult Research Club**

"Well there you have it."

Everyone in the club along with Sona and Tsubaki stared at the man in the chair where Rias usually sits.

Kaii could not believe what he was hearing.

"Starting today, I will be the Occult Research Club's official adviser."

"What in the world is going on?" Rias says.

The man in the chair was Azazel.

"I asked Sirzechs about it, and he told me to talk to Serafall's little sister."

Everyone turned to Sona now.

"If I didn't my sister threatened- er _begged_ to come here."

Rias had a secretly angry smile, "So you sold us out basically?"

Azazel was looking as smug as ever.

Sona and Tsubaki were at the door now. "I wish you the best of luck!" Before darting out.

"Uh... where'd that arm come from?" Issei asks. Azazel had lost his arm against Katerea Leviathan before killing her.

"This? I made it while researching Sacred Gears. It's a multiple purpose arm." The arm was literally transforming between a hand, drill, and other various tools. "I've always wanted one of these things." It even transformed into a rocket! "But in exchange for letting me stay at this academy, Sirzechs gave me one condition. To properly train your undeveloped Sacred Gears. The Boosted Gear with unfathomable potential. A Holy Demonic Sword. Forbidden Balor View, and whatever the name of Kaii-kun's is."

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone else said in unison, at Kaii who let out his Dragon wings.

"It looks like Vali's! But a different color!" Issei said.

"We haven't got the slightest clue as to what it is." Kaii said.

"_Ahem_, back to what I was saying. I will apply all I've learned in my research to bring each of you to your full potential. Alright? Listen up! You're going to call me Azazel-sensei from now on!"

Everyone sweatdropped... "That feels just wrong." Issei says.

"Well that's about it. Oh and Sirzechs also has a request. He came to this conclusion while staying with the Sekiryuutei: it's best for family to stay close to it's master. In particular, you Sekiryuutei."

"I'm not following." Issei said.

"This is an order from Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer! All women of the Occult Research Club are to move in and live with Issei Hyoudou! Along with Kaii-kun for whatever reason. Sirzechs already has made renovations to your house, so space will not be a problem. Yuuto Kiba, Gasper Vladi, and Shinji will all have personal rooms at a nearby 5 star apartment, courtesy of me.

Everyone was in utter shock at all this.

_At the Hyoudou residence_

"Wow..." Issei said. His house was about the size of a human mansion now.

The girls began to move into the bottom and second floor, with Kaii moving into the top floor. Rias and Akeno were less than pleased to see all these women move in with their dear Issei. Asia was literally praying that some of them fell for Kaii so she had less competition.

* * *

**Later that day, above the Hyoudou residence**

Vali was floating above Issei's new house.

"She said to meet me here in this boring world."

"I, am here." A monotonous and emotionless voice responds.

A girl that looks around a year or two younger than Issei sat on a power pole. She was wearing a gothic lolita outfit.

"Ophis..."

"Vali. I, do not mind this 'boring world'."

"Yeah, I don't either."

* * *

**School the next day**

The club members were heading to the building, all talking about something. Break was coming up for the school so everyone was excited.

They enter the room to see many faces they didn't expect. Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, and a handsome young man, looking to be the same as Sirzechs, with a creepy aura.

"What is all this?!" Rias asks.

"Oh? This is... The First Official Kuoh Academy Tournament!"

* * *

**I was happy as hell to finish this arc. I hope you all don't hate me for doing that with Okuma .-.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Kuoh Academy Tournament

**Not much to say, continue leaving feedback or ideas, it helps a lot c: enjoy**

* * *

"The what?!" Rias says.

"The First Official Kuoh Academy Tournament." Azazel repeats. "The ultimate tournament between members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council to see who the strongest student in the school is."

"We figured we might as well, considering how large your groups have become." Sirzechs adds.

Issei whispers to Kaii, "Who is that other guy?"

"Ajuka Beelzebub. He's incredibly strong, along with Sirzechs."

"Oh, hello Kaii-kun." Ajuka says. "I heard from Azazel about your situation with the Sacred Gear, and about your Fallen Angel blood disappearing."

"Yes, it was a lot to take in at once."

"Well, since I knew you'd like me to, I've been studying to see if there's a way to insert an evil piece into you. And within about a month I should be able to."

"Actually that would be great, thank you Beelzebub-sama."

"Back to the topic. In one week, the tournament will begin here at the academy, and will feature a preliminary round, quarter finals, semi finals and a championship round. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri will be able to have a bye, or as you would understand; they get to skip the preliminary round, being the two Kings of the academy." Azazel explains.

He continues. "I've discussed with Sirzechs and Sona Sitri about who _won't_ participate. For obvious reasons I will not be, Asia Argento, Gasper Vladi, along with Reya Kusaka and Ruruko Nimura of Sona Sitri's peerage will also not participate. The Student Council has already begun training for next week, but between you and me, I think you're all better off just training yourselves physically, a week won't do much around here."

Everyone nods and begins to leave to practice.

"Kaii-kun, you're training with me." Azazel says. "We have much to do, we need at least _some _of your Fallen Angel powers back, and to see what we can do about your Sacred Gear.

Now I'm sure some of you are wondering how the whole Hyoudou residence renovation/moving in turned out. Well first off, Issei's parents actually moved out, to another small house right down the road, this was due to Issei worrying about their safety after Vali threatened them. They visited just about every day though, and his mother cooked a lot when the girls at the house weren't. Issei's parents, the club and Issei himself were all on good terms with Kaii, treating him like family. Issei actually told Xenovia about his discussion with Kaii about her, so she is currently in a separate love triangle... thing. But this actually leads me to the situation that occurred the first night...

Issei was currently in a situation with Akeno clinging to him, with Rias and Asia looking rather pissed at her.

"Ufufu Issei, I think I want to spend a whole night together with you, _alone_." Akeno teased.

"If I must, since Kaii has a Dragon's aura, maybe I should sleep with him?" Xenovia adds.

This sets off an almost immediate nosebleed from the two boys. Chaos ensued.

'A NOSEBLEED? **NO!** I'M BECOMING LIKE HYOUDOU?! A PERVERT?!' Kaii was conflicted more than ever before...

During his training with Azazel, Kaii isolated himself in order to 'rid himself of all worldly desires'. However it may have backfired...

* * *

**One week later**

Kaii walked to the school with his shoulders slumped. "I didn't learn a damn thing about my Sacred Gear... and I only have my Demonic Light powers back..."

Kaii was the last person to arrive, only to look up and twitch his eye. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE SCHOOL?!"

Where Kuoh Academy once stood was now a huge Olympic Coliseum.

Azazel, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Grayfia and Lord Gremory all appear in front of it.

"A computer will randomly determine all matchups, the preliminary round has already been completely pre-determined. The following rounds will be random until the time of the match. The preliminary round goes as follows:

Kaii vs Momo Hanakai, Sona Sitri's Bishop.

Tomoe Meguri, Sona Sitri's Knight, vs Shinji.

Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn vs Genshirou Saji, Sona Sitri's Pawn.

Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory's Rook vs Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri's Queen.

Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight vs Xenovia, also Rias Gremory's Knight.

And finally, Tsubasa Yura, Sona Sitri's Rook vs Akeno Himejima, Rias Gremory's Queen." Azazel announces.

"There will be no rules. Anything goes." Grayfia adds.

"Now get in there, we will begin the first match in 20 minutes." Azazel orders.

* * *

**20 minutes later in the coliseum**

Kaii stared down Momo, trying to think what power she had as a Bishop.

'Eh, no use thinking about it.' He thought.

Momo got into a battle stance and Kaii charged with his Dragon wings out.

Kaii then sent a large spiraling blast of Demonic energy towards her, as she just stood still and smirked.

"Reverse!" She yells.

Kaii could not believe what happened next, his Demonic energy stopped in front of her, turned around and changed color into a yellowish-gold, and flew towards him. He just barely dodged it as it left a hole in the wall of the arena, but felt weak. **[A/N: I forgot to mention before, but since he is only 5% Fallen Angel now, Holy attacks will damage and hurt him.]**

"That is my reversal magic, a few other members of the Student Council can do it too." Momo says. "It reverses the attack and the nature of whatever magic it is. Since you sent me a Demonic blast, it became a Holy blast, and I was able to redirect it to you!"

Everyone was watching in the stands, pretty shocked.

"Well that's certainly a troublesome ability. But this is almost over, either way." Kaii says while standing up, fulling spreading his wings.

Kaii went to move but completely vanished. He was moving so fast he left an afterimage. He currently had almost as much speed as Azazel, who was at God level speed.

He then started flying circles around her, which made it look like a tornado was forming around her.

She tried using her magic to form a barrier around herself to trap him in there with her, but that was exactly his plan.

Kaii then stopped and formed a spear of demonic light and charged the back end of it, to give it a spinning form, and threw it with all his strength and velocity at the ground.

It then began to ricochet around like a pinball in the closed space, with the two of them dodging it, until Momo hit the edge of the barrier and it hit her in the shoulder. Kaii wasted no time and appeared in front of her and held a demonic light sword to her, ending the match.

"Kaii wins!" Azazel announces with a microphone.

The Occult Research Club cheered, as the Student Council stayed quiet.

"That was boring, I want to fight _you, _Hyoudou." Kaii said pointing up to him.

* * *

About 5 minutes pass as the next round gets started, Shinji vs Tomoe.

The two got ready, as Tomoe summoned a Katana, and Shinji summoned his Lohengrin.

It would be lying if I said the match was close. It wasn't even a match. It was an onslaught.

Shinji wasted no time using his superior weapon and Holy powers to overwhelm her.

"Er... Shinji wins." Azazel said, somewhat feeling bad for Tomoe.

* * *

Issei and Saji both stepped up ready to fight.

**[Boost!]**

The two charged towards each other like total idiots, except Saji thought he had a plan, he summoned his Sacred gear and sent his Absorption line straight to Issei's Boosted Gear, but Issei rolled out of the way, which gave him an opening. Saji's line needed a few seconds to retract back into the Sacred Gear.

Issei slammed his knee into Saji's gut, and brought his gauntlet down onto his head.

Saji was starting to cough up blood already.

**{Hmm, it seems Vritra hasn't awakened, despite the host using a Sacred Gear...}**

'That means he could have multiple Sacred Gears, each with a piece of his subconscious.' Kaii said to Okuma.

**{That might be true. I have some knowledge of Evil Dragons, and it appears as Indra defeated Vritra and sealed him in multiple Sacred Gears.}**

'Indra?! The King of Gods and Lord of Heaven?'

**{He's also known as the God of War, Storms, and Rainfall. Why do you sound so shocked?}**

'I just can't believe someone like him fought Vritra. He must have been strong. I'm pretty sure Indra is in the top 10 strongest beings of the world.'

**{From what I know he's there. I seem to remember Ophis, Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, Śakra (Indra's nickname), Thor, Typhon, Hades, Aten and Lugh.}**

'This is starting to become a bit too much to take in again...'

Kaii then snapped back to reality to see the fight entering the final stage. Issei and Saji were exchanging blows, but Issei clearly was driving Saji back. Saji had little to no training with his Sacred Gear, and a weaker one at that.

Saji had attempted to do a hand stand but lost his balance from taking so many hits and fell as Issei delivers the final blow to him with kicking him.

"Issei Hyoudou wins!" Azazel announces.

The Occult Research Club cheers again, much to the dismay of the Student Council.

* * *

After Asia heals the two of them up, Koneko and Tsubaki proceed down to the stage.

Koneko starts off by running towards Tsubaki, who draws her Naginata; which is a pole basically with a blade on one side.

Tsubaki easily dodges all of Koneko's attacks, who seemed to only be physically attacking.

**{I wonder why the Neko isn't using her real power...}**

'So she is a Nekoshou... but that makes no sense why she wouldn't use Senjutsu?'

Tsubaki was still dodging all of Koneko's basic moves, occasionally blasting her with a weak magic spell.

Koneko was very quickly in a corner as Tsubaki was now using her Naginata with as much skill as Kiba uses his swords.

Koneko attempted to dodge but tripped as Tsubaki brought her weapon down onto Koneko. Koneko spreads her legs just in time to miss it and jump over Tsubaki to bring down her foot to Tsubaki's head. Which coming from a rook is no joke.

Tsubaki got up slowly, but Koneko was already tired.

"You do know I haven't even used my Sacred Gear yet?" Tsubaki asks.

This surprised everyone who wasn't in the Student Council, even Azazel was surprised.

During the fight elsewhere...

* * *

**Valhalla**

"...and that's the report from Michael-dono, Odin-sama." A deep voice says.

"These youngsters have sprung back up, it's a bold thing to pretend to be God, that damn Michael." An old voice says.

"What shall we do? It's unexpected that the God of the Bible has died."

"Really... with that youngster Michael, that fake Lucifer and that naughty kid Azazel, it's like a play of brats."

"Then shall we teach those 'youngsters' what we the Asgard, _**the true 'Gods' **_are like?"

"Freyr, I won't be able to respond to a war engulfing the world after so long with my old body. However the earnestness of these youngsters is interesting. I'll go watch the Rating Games of the Devils."

"They do seem interesting don't they?"

"It does seem fun, the struggling of these youngsters who have lose their God. Now then, what will they do from now on?"

The deep voice just laughed.

* * *

**Back at the tournament**

The fight was going in the same direction over and over, Koneko was basically hit and running all to no avail.

Koneko started to get pissed and cocked back her arm for a corkscrew punch, as Tsubaki puts up a hand a shard of glass appears as Koneko smashes it and recoils from something. She then falls to the ground panting as if she'd just been punched herself.

"It's over now." Tsubaki says.

"Well... Tsubaki Shinra wins!" Azazel says.

Nobody knew what to say, Koneko fought so one dimensionally. She picked herself up and walked off looking down.

* * *

"Now for the second to last match of today, Yuuto Kiba vs Xenovia!" Azazel is really getting into being an announcer.

Xenovia summoned her Durandal, as Kiba summoned his Holy Demonic Sword.

Xenovia held the massive sword and began to channel loads of destructive power, seeing as the Durandal does whatever the host wants.

Kiba sped towards her with speed about almost the same as Kaii. He tried attacking her from multiple angles, but the Durandal easily blocked all of them from an average sized sword.

Xenovia brought down Durandal onto Kiba, but he summoned another one in his other hand and crossed them together which matched with Durandal.

"That Holy Demonic sword really is pain in the ass." Xenovia says.

"It has a name..." Kiba says while finally overpowering her and pushing her away. "The Sword of Betrayer."

"Kiba really is strong..." Issei says.

"But of course, there isn't a weak Knight in the Gremory Family!" Rias said.

"You know, Tsubaki, he may be even better than you." Sona turns to Tsubaki who is carefully watching.

Xenovia let some of the pressure off Durandal, allowing her speed to increase, which made this into a battle that only a few people could keep up with.

"Your swords are no match for this legendary weapon!" Xenovia roars now going on the offensive.

Xenovia was now speeding up to almost Kiba's level and over powering him, hit by hit. Xenovia had the advantage in power, Kiba in skill.

Xenovia charged again and slashed towards Kiba's stomach, as he somersaults over her and summons another sword under his right foot, which slams into the ground, acting as a landing, and also allowed him to propel off it and fly towards her, who just barely brings up Durandal in time to block Kiba's two swords.

"Not bad Xenovia, if you knew how to control it better, I'd probably be losing." Kiba says with a smile.

"You are losing!"

Xenovia then purposely drops to the ground, and her Durandal follows, going upwards to Kiba, who had to let go of the two swords and roll onto the ground.

_Crack!_

Durandal easily pierced Kiba's swords.

Kiba just smiled and summoned two more.

'Sword freaks...' Azazel thought.

The two continued to charge at each other, going back and forth with who was taking lead.

Kiba did something really abnormal this time, he ran to her, without using his enhanced speed which led her to go on the offensive.

He then stopped in his tracks, fell backwards and threw his two swords at Durandal, which easily destroyed them in a swipe, only for Xenovia to shriek and drop to the floor as Kiba picks up the sword he left in the ground from before, and throws it right at her open spot.

Before she hit the ground, Kiba put his hands on the ground. "SWORD BIRTH: SWORD OF BETRAYER!"

Xenovia stopped just in time as easily 30 swords protruded out of the ground all around her.

Azazel took that as the initiative to call game.

"Yuuto Kiba wins!"

"That was a good match, Kiba." Xenovia said before the two went back up into the stands.

"You were awesome, pretty boy!" Issei congratulates.

"Thank you Ise-kun." Kiba responds.

Xenovia put on a pouting face and sat next to Kaii.

He just sighed and patted her head which for some reason made her face go deep red.

'The hell? All I did was touch her...'

**{Kukuku}**

'Okuma...'

**{I might have increased the output of Dragon aura...}**

'And?'

**{Dragon aura attracts people. In particular, women are uh, turned on by it.}**

Kaii began to twitch. 'So what Ddraig said was right...'

**{What did he say?}**

'That you're an Ero-Dragon...'

Okuma began laughing very strangely, almost like Issei...

'Just great. I'm supposed to be a gentleman, and I got a Dragon who loves women almost as much as Issei!'

**{I thought you'd respond like this... kukuku}**

'The hell is that supposed to mean?'

**{I might have also mixed our personalities on accident when you became a humanoid Dragon...}**

Kaii just sat with no emotion for a moment. '...Well that explains the nosebleed.'

**{Don't look now partner, but it appears as though she's sitting on your lap-}**

Almost instantaneously Kaii cut the mental link between then and snapped back into the real world.

Issei glared at Kaii with envy and then he looked to see Xenovia quite literally sitting on him.

"I-I'm not sure how to respond to these situations anymore." Kaii said under his breath before giving up and just sitting back.

* * *

"Eh, now for the final match, Tsubasa Yura vs Akeno Himejima!"

A single thought creeped up in everyone's mind, 'Poor girl is going to be annihilated by Akeno so quickly.' And they were damn right.

Tsubasa went to charge at Akeno, being a rook should allow her to over power her, but Akeno had the speed and long range advantage.

Akeno fired a bolt of lightning towards her, but Tsubasa used the magic Momo had, and reversed it, turning it into Demonic Lightning.

This went on for a few minutes, with no progression. Tsubasa didn't have a chance in hell, and she knew it.

Akeno finally giggled, with a sadistic smile and formed multiple yellow magic circles around Tsubasa. What followed could only be described as a light show of attacks.

"Akeno Himejima wins!" Azazel finally says.

Akeno had a sadistic look on her face, which was unfortunately normal.

"That's all for today everyone, tomorrow we will continue with the quarter finals." Azazel says before heading home.

"You all did great." Sirzechs said to Rias' peerage.

Serafall on the other hand... was less than pleased. "So-tan..." She said in an ominous voice. "I expect you and your queen to win tomorrow..."

They only nodded and paced away quickly.

* * *

**Later that night**

It was a 'normal' night at the Hyoudou residence. Until Azazel showed up in their underground training room.

"Kaii-kun. I got some fantastic news. I've discovered what your Sacred Gear can do."

"Really?!" Kaii asked with excitement. Everyone else was also excited.

"Okuma is an Evil Dragon. The Haisuikan Dragon." Azazel says. (The Drain Dragon)

Almost on cue, his Dragon wings came out.

**{Drain!}**

Kaii slowly began to feel more powerful.

Everyone looked in shock at it. At first glance it looked like nothing, but you could see tiny particles flying into his wings, the opposite of how Vali let his power go when he had too much.

"As you've probably guessed. It drains power. But not how you think, it doesn't drain the power from other people, it drains it from everything around yourself. So it does not matter where you are, or who you are around, you will be able to drain no matter what. Unlike Vali's, your armor can hold an infinite amount of power at a time, but that all depends on how much the host can handle, which obviously is not a staggering amount still. It doesn't drain that fast, but not too slow. It's definitely as useful as the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing." Azazel says.

Issei's Boosted Gear appears on his arm.

**[So it appears he is the middle of the road between me and Albion.]**

**{Yes Ddraig. He is able to absorb power like Albion's host. But he cannot divide someone's power. And like your host, he can transfer power to others, but he cannot double his power.}**

"So it seems you're all around, at least at the moment." Azazel said. "Who knows what type of powers you may develop later on. But that's not all I came here to discuss. You should be able to enter Balance Breaker already."

"**WHAT?!"**

"Since as a host, you are on par with Vali, and stronger than the Sekiryuutei, you should be able to maintain the Scale Mail armor for around 30 minutes I would say." Azazel explains. "Try to focus on entering it, close your eyes, and will your Sacred Gear to do it."

Kaii closed his eyes for a moment, and focused, "Balance Break!"

Then his body begins to glow a dark red-black, and armor starts appearing all over him.

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Everyone was speechless, Issei more so.

There stood a perfect replica of Vali's armor, but with a completely different color.

The gold designs, spikes, horns, and linings remained where they would be, and the Gold eyes. However, the blue jewels and light on the wings were now glowing blood red instead of blue. And the rest, which would usually be white, was absolute pitch black. It was so black it almost had a sparkle to it.

**[Looks like you have another rival, partner.]**

'He must be on the same level as Vali now... incredible. I will continue to train and become as powerful as them though!' Issei thought.

**{Hey, partner. Since this isn't the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing, you don't have a Juggernaut Drive, but you have a variant of it called Breakdown the Beast.}**

Okuma said it quietly to Kaii so nobody else would hear.

"As with other Scale Mails, you will be undeniably stronger in this form, and just about anything you do will be amplified to a whole another level." Azazel says. "Well, that's all I had for you. So I'll be on my way."

Kaii had his battle maniac grin on under his mask. Whenever he got a new power in the past, he'd always want to try it out right away, which is how him and Vali became friends almost instantly.

"Shinji-kun!" Kaii spread out his wings. "Since Vali is no longer here, you will be my opponent!"

Normally you'd think Shinji would look at him like he's crazy, but he went through some _special_ training in the last week.

"Sure why not?"

"Enough!" Rias orders. "You two have plenty of time to do this in the arena! There's already a very high chance you two will be the last two standing anyways..."

"I don't know what you're talking about Buchou." Issei chuckled. "I'm going to be the one who wins!"

Everyone then got into a mini fight about who's going to win, until they decided enough was enough.

"Alright is everyone calm now?" Kaii asks.

"Yes..." Issei says with a few punch marks on his face.

Kaii's armor then disappears. '32 minutes. Not good at all, but I'll work on that later.'

"32 minutes was great, Kaii-san!" Issei says.

He giggles a bit and turns to Issei. "Vali can last for _1 month_."

Issei then went up to his room with a depressed aura.

Everyone then settles into their rooms for sleep.

* * *

**In the outer edge of the Underworld**

"How is your research on making duplicate Sacred Gears going?" A dark voice asks.

"Good, soon enough I may even be able to duplicate a Longinus." A young man replies.

"Uhyahyahyahyahya~! Soon everything will fall into place!" A middle aged man says.

* * *

**The fights will be longer from here on out, I just wanted to get the battles against the side characters out of the way. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Quarter Finals

Everyone woke up early and got to the coliseum early, anxious for today's soon-to be announced matchups.

"Welcome everyone to the second day of the Kuoh Academy Tournament!" Azazel announces. "Let's get straight down to business shall we? The fist match of today will be Kaii vs Tsubaki Shinra!"

"Heh, finally, someone actually worth fighting. Let's just hope she can keep me entertained long enough." Kaii mocked.

Tsubaki just stayed silent with a sly smile walking to the stage.

Kaii let his wings out.

**{Drain!}**

"What was that?" Sona asks.

"He finally unlocked the secrets of his Sacred Gear last night." Rias says.

"I can't wait to see it." Sirzechs replies.

Much to everyone's surprise, Kaii did not attack, he just floated not too high above ground.

'What's he doing...' Tsubaki thought.

"Are you ever going to attack?" Kaii asks while yawning.

"Attacking first isn't my style." She retorts.

Kaii grits his teeth and shrugs, summoning a Demonic Light spear. He threw it at her, as she stood still.

"Reverse!"

Kaii giggles, "Yeah but all I need to do is dodge-"

"Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki yells, as a mirror forms around her.

Kaii's spear completely destroys it as it turns into a Holy Light spear.

"Well that was repetitive." Kaii says.

"Oh really?" Tsubaki says with a smile.

"GAH!" Kaii suddenly coughs up blood and falls to the ground in pain, his body contorting.

'I see, so that's what her Sacred Gear does...' Azazel thinks, narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Issei asks.

Sona smiled. "Mirror Alice. Tsubaki is the only queen who uses a Sacred Gear, but who wouldn't use this one? The Mirror Alice, when destroyed inflicts double the damage the would-be attack would've done. On top of her reverse, she has the ultimate defense."

Kaii's pain finally stopped, but not after making him very vulnerable.

Tsubaki held her Naginata towards him while he was on the ground.

"Tch! Why am I the one always fighting girls?" He says, while surprising her.

Kaii then kicks her legs from under her, and uses the opportunity to back up a little.

"You aren't bad at all. I guess I can really use it." Kaii then grew his battle maniac grin.

'I'm not draining power nearly fast enough, not at this rate against her. If I enter Balance Break, I should be able to increase my intake of energy.' He thought.

Kaii then flew up very high, almost to the top of the coliseum, as everyone watched. He then put both his hands forward, then moved them both to the right and back.

"Balance Break!"

**"WHAT?!" **Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Sona and the rest of the Student Council scream.

"Since he's such a strong host beforehand, and having a body that is 45% Humanoid Dragon, he was easily able to enter it, as soon as we fully awakened his Sacred Gear." Azazel explains.

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

"It looks just like the Hakuryuukou's... just with different colors..." Sona says in awe.

Tsubaki instantly got into a defensive stance, with her Naginata, but suddenly froze in shock.

Kaii instantly appeared behind her, slashing her with his armor's claws. He moved so fast nobody even knew what happened for a moment.

"He's faster than even you Azazel!" Sirzechs says in total shock.

"Which means he's indefinitely as fast as a God." Ajuka says with a creepy smile.

"Oh? I thought I was going slow enough for you to at least react..." Kaii teased.

Tsubaki gritted her teeth and took the battle to the skies with her Devil wings out.

She was apparently losing her cool as she was going on the offensive with a basic weapon.

Kaii effortlessly dodged all her attacks, and was toying with her, every once in a while stopping, letting her attack and then appearing behind her.

Serafall was starting to emit an angry aura, as her little sister's queen was being played with as if she was nothing more than a doll.

Tsubaki started to get real mad now, unleashing all her demonic aura.

"Middle Class huh? I guess I got excited for nothing..." Kaii said with some sadness.

Kaii decided to charge at her, as she attempted to keep her distance. Everyone was excited to see the battle now taking place in the air.

Tsubaki tried to shove her Naginata into Kaii's armor, but he quickly grabbed it and spun her around with it and threw her to the ground hard.

Tsubaki then flew back up in front of him, only to be met with a magic attack.

Kaii summoned a pitch black magic circle, and instead of just Demonic power, his Dragon power was infused in the blast. She attempted to dodge it, only to be distracted by it, and Kaii kicks her towards the ground again.

She quickly regains her balance and flies back to a safe distance.

Tsubaki let every last inch of her Demonic energy come out, and coated her fist in it, as the two collide punches, sending a strong wave of wind to everyone.

Kaii finally over powered her, and send her flying back to the ground yet again.

"What power... I've heard fighting a Dragon is a death sentence, but for him to overpower me in my most powerful state, only barely getting serious? This is unreal..." Tsubaki said, picking herself up.

Kaii charged downwards to her again, but Tsubaki jumped over him and brought her Naginata down onto him, slamming him into the ground with a lot of force.

"This is amazing!" Issei says.

Tsubaki now gets up into the air, trying to figure out why Kaii was just laying there, only to hear Sona.

"TSUBAKI! USE MIRROR ALICE NOW!"

Kaii then began to glow with a massive force of Dragon and Demonic energy.

'Just how much power does he have?!' Ajuka said to himself.

Kaii then put his hands apart from each other, looking almost as if he was trying to rip something.

**{Graviton Rip!}**

"MIRROR ALICE!" Tsubaki screams.

The air around Tsubaki formed a mirror, and then exploded like a mushroom cloud.

It took about 2 minutes for the dust to settle, on the ground was Tsubaki unconscious.

Kaii's armor then cracked and broke, revealing him panting slightly.

'Had I not put all my power into defense before it retaliated, I might've died...'

"Kaii wins!" Azazel announces.

Rias narrowed her eyes. 'With that Balance Breaker, I'm not sure if any of us stand a chance against him at this time...'

Kaii picked up Tsubaki and carried her into the stands, and let Asia heal her.

He then felt Vali attempting to contact him.

"Next up is Yuuto Kiba vs Issei Hyoudou!"

"I'll be back, I gotta check on something." Kaii tells Serafall who just nods.

He then descends to the outside of the coliseum and disappears into the pocket dimension.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Kaii appeared in a large dark warehouse.

"Took you long enough." Vali said, now appearing himself.

"I, have been waiting for, you." A young girl with a gothic lolita outfit says appearing from nowhere.

Kaii's wings come out against his will.

**{Ophis?}**

Vali's eyes widened in shock. "What the FUCK?!"

**(How is that even possible?!)**

** One five minute explanation later**

"...Well I didn't see that coming." Vali says.

"Back to the topic. Ophis why did you want me to come here?" Kaii asks.

Ophis tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You, are an anomaly. You, should not exist."

"Thank you?"

"Fallen Angel. Devil. Evil Dragon. These three, do not mix well." Ophis continues.

**{Just what are you trying to say Ophis?}**

"Be, careful."

"Huh?"

"That power, many will seek it. Even Gods."

"What's so special about me?" Kaii asks in confusion.

Vali just sighed. "When was the last time you heard about Demonic Light? That's right. Never."

**{Stop speaking in riddles Ophis, what are you talking about?}**

"Even I, do not know." Ophis begins to walk away. "Be careful." She now vanished.

"Well that was weird." Kaii says scratching his head.

Vali was giving him the usual; battle maniac grin.

"Not now Vali. I have to get back to the tournament."

"You are now in my top 10 want to-fight list." This was Vali's way of praising people.

"I'm flattered..."

"You know who number 1 is correct?"

Kaii narrowed his eyes. "Dulio Gesualdo."

Vali nods before leaving.

* * *

**Back at the tournament**

Kaii returned about 1 hour later, which was longer than expected. He arrived to see Rias and Akeno fighting.

"Kaii-chan, where have you been?" Serafall was cutely pouting.

Kaii spoke quietly so Azazel wouldn't hear him. "Minor situation at the Grigori."

"Okay!" Serafall responded.

Kaii sat down next to her, until her hair started to rustle or twitch.

'How am I even related to her...' Sona thought.

Kaii patted her head and stroked it for a minute, which made stars of happiness in her eyes.

"So who won the last match?" Kaii asks.

"Issei did." Sona replies.

They were going to continue until the battle between Akeno and Rias finally reached the final phase.

"Akeno this is no longer a match between us, this is a fight for Issei!" Rias roars.

"Ara Buchou, Issei is sweet but I don't know if I _love_ him."

Rias smirks, "Then let's make this interesting, winner gets Issei for good."

Akeno was not sure how she felt, she had a very, very, very small amount of feelings for Kaii still. 'It seems that whenever someone gets close to him, he pushes them away...'

"Alright Buchou, you're on!" Akeno says.

The two concentrate all their power into one final blow, one massive lightning bolt for Akeno, and one huge ball of destruction for Rias.

The two finally fire their attacks and upon impact the explosion completely engulfs the stadium, forcing Kaii, Serafall, Sirzechs and Ajuka to put up a barrier.

Rias and Akeno both are left standing, just barely.

"I w-won't give u-up." Rias says now falling to her knees.

"Buchou!" Issei yells.

"Ara..." Akeno gets out before completely falling over, knocked out cold.

Rias was panting heavily. "T-that was close."

"Rias Gremory wins!"

Issei looked sad, 'Poor Akeno-san...'

Kaii narrowed his eyes. 'She didn't use her Holy Lightning... don't tell me it's because she had second thoughts about _me_...'

**{Why does it bother you? It seems you don't let people very close to you.}**

'It's nothing...'

* * *

"Now it's time to the final match of the day, Shinji vs Sona Sitri!"

Shinji let out his wings. He now had 6 white wings.

'This is a worst possible scenario for me, to fight an Angel, one on one, as a strategist, not a fighter. This might get ugly.' Sona thinks.

Shinji flies towards her, and readies a holy wave, as Sona concentrates her magic. Sona then unleashes a small bubble of water to Shinji who flies right through it.

'Gotcha.' Sona thought.

Suddenly the bubble expanded and trapped him in it, which has no air in it.

Kaii just yawned. "This really is boring, Azazel-sensei, why couldn't I bring my team? It would have been much more interesting."

Azazel gave him a bitter smile. "Because no one would've had a chance if your team was here."

"You have a team?" Rias asks.

He sent her a smirk. "Of course, my team might be the strongest in the Grigori."

"Who's in it?" Xenovia asks.

Azazel answered her, "The only one who should concern you, is just the strongest Demonic Sword wielder in existence."

Xenovia and Kiba took that with a large amount of shock.

"How good is he?" Kiba asks.

"He could take on you and Xenovia at the same time without losing ground."

They were going to continue but the battle was starting to heat up.

"Is this all, Sona-chan?" Shinji asks.

"I do NOT like being called that." She then composes herself.

Shinji then unleashes a large amount of Holy energy, easily destroying the bubble prison.

He then summons a huge magic circle, easily 30 feet in diameter.

"You might want to move." He says with a smile.

At that moment, an uncountable amount of light based weapons came flying out of the circle.

Sona easily starts dodging them, with her Devil wings out.

She then goes to retaliate, when Shinji reappears behind her.

At that point, a sort of chase began, with Sona desperately trying to keep tabs on where he was, but was too fast for her to keep up.

Shinji then appears above her, laying in mid air like he was bored.

"Get serious!" Sona yells.

'Those two already figured out their weaknesses.' Azazel thought. 'Shinra and Sitri's biggest weakness is themselves. Once they lose their cool, they're nothing special to fight.'

Shinji narrows his eyes. "You want me to get serious?"

He then lands, and summons a Light trident, not too different from the one Azazel used against Katerea Leviathan. Then he slams the front of it into the ground, which actually causes a mini earthquake.

'What kind of power does he have?!' Sona exclaimed in her thoughts.

The ground underneath the trident begins to split, and break apart, as if the trident was the epicenter itself.

Shinji now spoke with irritation. "I always get paired with someone who is either weak, or is a flat out bad match, resulting in me getting an unfair victory. I am SICK of it."

Shinji's wings begin to glow slightly, as a golden lighting begins to crackle around his whole body.

'It can't be?!' Azazel thinks with wide eyes.

'Lightning is my weakness... this really is the worst possible scenario...' Sona thought.

'I've never seen him like this, this could be interesting after all.' Kaii thinks.

Shinji was now releasing a massive amount of Holy energy, the whole coliseum was now shaking violently, and it was beginning to glow so bright everyone had to look away.

Finally, with Shinji as the epicenter, a large flash occurred, and lasted for about 30 seconds.

The dust settled and revealed Shinji, not looking much different, except his eyes were golden-yellow now.

Sona tested out what was new, by forming a tiger made of water, and sending it towards him.

Shinji just smirked. The tiger ran up to attack him, when suddenly a large golden lightning bolt came out of nowhere and completely destroyed it. He didn't even have to move a muscle, it was if the lightning had a mind of its own.

"So that's why he didn't back down to my challenge last night." Kaii said.

"What do you mean Kaii-san?" Asia asks.

"Remember when I wanted to test out my Balance Break?" He explains. "Well I thought it was a little weird he didn't decline, or even show a hint of reluctance."

"So this is why?" Xenovia asks.

Kaii nods.

Shinji began to walk towards a Sona who looked reluctant to fight anymore.

'Should I withdraw?' Sona for once knew she had less than a 1% chance of winning.

He then slammed his foot into the ground, which lightning begins to erupt from, and flies towards her.

'No... there's still one way!' She thought before charging towards him.

Shinji picks up his trident and attempts to swing it at her, but she jumps over it, and summons a blue magic circle.

"I told you that won't work-"

A large pool of water erupts from the magic circle completely soaking Shinji.

Sona then sends a small bird of water from a distance towards him, which makes the lightning come down yet again.

"Your power is your weakness." Sona smiles while adjusting her glasses.

"What do you mean..." Shinji begins to look down as he stood in the pool of water and widen his eyes.

Ajuka smiles, 'What a smart girl, his power _is _his weakness.'

"Since your lightning is the exact weakness of my power, I figured you should join in on the fun too." Sona now had a sly smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screams as he is violently electrocuted.

"What just happened?!" Issei asks.

"Since her magic is pure water, and that's pure lightning, the water became a conductor for the lightning." Rias explains. "In other words, now that he's soaked, his own defenses have no choice but to hurt him."

Shinji falls to his knees, burned all over. "I-I don't believe it..."

He then allows the lightning that was protecting him to vanish from around him.

'Now you can be attacked without worry.' Sona thinks.

Sona then summons about 5 lions of water, and sent them to attack him.

He quickly got up, and used the trident to hold off the lions and fight them.

The first lion went to bite him, so he held the trident sideways, and used it to catch the lion, threw it and stabbed it on the ground.

He began to repeat the process with the rest, obviously tiring out. Sona just smiled.

Shinji puts his trident into the ground, leaning on it and catching his breath.

"This will surely be the last move." Sona says while forming a large amount of creatures.

"You're damn right it will be." Shinji says, now completely dry, and smiling.

Sona formed at least 10 hawks, 8 snakes, 6 lions, 12 wolves, and about 4 large dragons of water.

"I was hoping to use this against Kaii-kun in the final round, but it appears I'll have to use it now." Shinji closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Go!" Sona ordered her monsters of water.

Shinji picked up his trident, held it as high as possible, and slammed it into the ground as hard as he could.

"...Bolt of Zeus..."

Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Grayfia, and Azazel all looked in utter shock as they knew what was coming.

Sona looked up in horror, as an enormous lightning bolt descended, almost the size of the coliseum.

She drops to her knees. "I-I retire." She puts her head down, still in shock.

Azazel still stood in awe. 'That boy can already use a forbidden lightning technique?!'

"Are you going to announce it or what?" Shinji impatiently asks.

"Right, due to Sona Sitri's resignation, Shinji wins by default! Now then, will the four finalists gather on the stage?"

Kaii, Rias and Issei all go down to meet Shinji, all looking up towards Azazel.

Ajuka whispers something to him, which he gains an evil smirk.

"Now then, to mentally prepare yourselves for tomorrow's semi finals, we will announce the matchups now! The first match of the day will be... Kaii vs Shinji!"

"Wait but that means-" Asia starts.

Issei and Rias both look at each other in shock.

"Yes the second match, will be Issei Hyoudou vs Rias Gremory." Azazel finishes.

Everyone was a bit shell shocked at that second matchup.

'I-I can't hurt Buchou!' Issei thinks.

"I have to fight my Issei..." Rias trails off looking very sad.

"Hey, let's not ignore the super match which comes before you two." Kiba says smiling.

"_Sigh._ What am I gonna do?" Rias said.

* * *

**Later that night at the Hyoudou residence**

Kaii was standing on the roof, summoning a teleportation circle.

Out came a handsome young man, around his age with silver-white hair wearing casual clothes.

"So you're finally back from your mission huh?" Kaii asks.

"Yeah, it took long enough." The young man replies.

"I thought I would let you know, you have a rival in the Khaos Brigade." Kaii was now snickering.

"Why is that?"

"Because he's the strongest Holy Sword user."

The young man began to laugh, and narrowed his eyes. "It's about time. After all, _she _isn't exactly the best sparring partner."

Kaii noticed something in the house. "I'm going. You know how to contact me if you need me."

The young man nods and disappears. Kaii also jumps down from the roof and enter his room, trying to sense something.

'It's never nothing.' He thought, now leaving his room and wandering around the halls.

He then proceeds down one level, sneaking around the halls. He walks by Xenovia's room, who is sleeping. And also moves past Akeno's to see her resting from her match still.

Finally he reaches the bottom floor, Issei's room. He was currently in bed with Asia and Rias draped over him.

'That only leaves her... but why?'

Kaii completely masks himself, slowly nearing Koneko's room.

He silently opens the door, seeing her under the covers, but something was wrong, her sheets were ruffled near the edge, like she scrambled in.

He narrowed his eyes and walked towards her, waiting for a reaction.

He finally stood over her, and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Koneko turned around, a little shocked, she was obviously expecting something else.

"I heard talking, so I came into you room and saw you talking with that guy."

Kaii put on a serious look. "Did you hear everything?"

Koneko reluctantly nods. "Who was he?"

"A friend from the Grigori."

"...You mentioned someone from the Khaos Brigade." Koneko says while carefully picking her words.

'I better not mention anything about her sister, after the whole Neko purge.' He thought.

"I am in the Khaos Brigade. Vali Lucifer's team." Kaii says bluntly.

Koneko's eyes widen. "The Hakuryuukou?"

Kaii nods. "I'm spying on them though."

Koneko breaths a sigh of relief.

"But you cannot tell _anyone_." Kaii says sternly. "I _will_ get arrested, and be charged with treason."

"...If you say so."

Kaii pats her head, and she gasps, accidentally revealing two white cat ears, and tail.

"I-I'm sorry..." She says, backing up, slightly hiding under the covers.

"I've known for a while what you are."

"Do I frighten you?" Koneko asks.

Kaii gives her a funny look and giggles. "Koneko-chan, I've fought a damn Hydra. I'm a monstrosity of a hybrid, Devil, Fallen Angel, and humanoid Dragon. How can I be afraid of a Nekoshou?"

Koneko smiles at that. "Thank you, Kaii-senpai."

That hit him like a runaway train. 'Kaii-_senpai_?! Now THAT has a good ring to it!'

"No problem." He then gets up and starts to leave, before he hears her following him.

"Kaii-senpai."

"Hmm, what is it?"

Koneko looked down, and held her arms behind her.

**{Ohhhh I like this girl!}**

'Shut up Ero-Dragon!'

"Could I sleep in your room tonight?"

Kaii turned around and faced the other way to avoid letting her see his twitching eyes.

"Yeah." Was all he could say before he goes up and falls asleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kaii yawns and slightly gets up, to see Koneko curled up like a kitten, at the edge of his bed, next to his feet.

'This must be some sort of cuteness overload...'

**{Awww!}**

'Some kind of Evil Dragon you are...'

**{I feel as if at some point in my life I wanted a pet kitten...}**

Okuma begins to sob tears of joy.

Kaii no longer responded, just sitting there with a blank face.

'So this is the day I finally fight Shinji. Despite what anyone may think, we have never had a real fight.'

After about 15 minutes, Koneko finally wakes up, stretching like a cat would, and gets up and leaves.

Breakfast that morning was for the most part silent. Nobody knew how to react about Issei having to fight the woman he loves, Rias.

Kaii finished early, and headed out to the coliseum an hour early. He just went and sat in the middle of the stage, mentally preparing himself.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

Even the 3 Satans were quiet, along with Azazel and the Student Council.

Shinji descended onto the stage with his wings.

Kaii stood up and had a silent stare-down with Shinji.

"Now for the first semifinal match, Kaii vs Shinji... begin!"

* * *

**Thanks for the continued support, the last chapter was one of my best ones (statistically speaking). Also a million thanks to Tsunashi777 for helping with ideas for later on in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kaii vs Shinji

"...begin!"

Kaii released his wings.

**{Drain!}**

'I thought it would be good, but this Drain isn't all it's cracked up to be, I use so much energy when I fight, it's as if I'm barely getting enough to actually matter.' He thought.

The two both use small magic spells to test each other out, both seeming dead even.

'I think I can maintain my Balance Break for about an hour and a half now...'

"Balance Break!"

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii lands on the ground, in his armor, staring at Shinji through the head piece.

Shinji responds by erupting his Holy aura, and his eyes turn gold again.

"Where did you get that power?" Kaii asks with suspicion.

"What do you think?" Shinji mocks. "I was in Heaven for the last week."

Kaii narrows his eyes. 'This is not going to be fun, I don't want to imagine the techniques he learned there...'

Shinji makes some sort of hand sign, and his eyes glow slightly.

"Holy Light!"

As soon as he says that, a blinding light emits from his body, and engulfs the stadium. But also at that split second, Shinji felt something weird, and thought he saw Kaii use a spell.

The stands were covered in a very strong barrier, so no one would get hurt, knowing this was going to be a fierce match.

"Wh-what?!" Kaii's ears start ringing as if a bullet was shot in a small metal room.

"That metal helmet your wearing isn't helping at all." Shinji says, now getting ready to dash towards him.

'My ears... my whole body feels like it's being grated... and I can't see!' Kaii thinks. 'A move that impairs vision and hearing?!' Kaii then notices Shinji is running towards him, completely unaffected.

'Hmph, of course I modified it so I'd be immune.' He thought.

Shinji gets a few feet away from him, and immediately steps back.

Kaii's Fallen Angel wings appeared, and formed a shield around him, then vanished again.

He then rips the helmet off his armor, throwing it off into the stands.

Shinji was about to say something, but Kaii throws two black-red demonic energy balls towards him, they slightly miss and crack the ground around him. Shinji begins to ascend with his wings, but then is sent flying to the ground, as Kaii throws a Demonic Light spear into one of his left wings.

Shinji is about to get up, when Kaii reappears right in front of him. Shinji pulls out the spear and throws it at him, but he easily dodges and forms a large katana from his Demonic Light, and brings it down on the pierced wing, fully cutting it off.

He grunts in pain, 'That's gonna take a few weeks to grow back asshole!'

The two back up from each other, continuing the rather silent match.

After another stare down, they charge at each other, Kaii's katana clashing with Shinji's hand. He had it coated in heavy holy light, which made it a weapon on it's own. The two went back and forward for a while, before Shinji steps back, and slams the ground with Holy energy, causing Kaii to lose his balance as the ground cracks more.

Kaii had to fly up to regain his balance, but Shinji came towards him, causing them to go back down onto the ground.

'This is good, slow and dragged out, my Sacred Gear is starting to give me strength.' Kaii thought.

"Sorry, but this is my match to lose." Shinji says closing his eyes.

He then uses his Holy power to send dozens of light pillars, coming out of the ground, towards Kaii.

He narrowly dodges them, attempting to land on whatever parts of the ground that weren't already destroyed.

"This is over." Kaii says. At that moment a spear of Demonic Light flies out of the ground and pierces Shinji's stomach. He just falls over.

"Is it over?" Issei asks.

Shinji's body then disintegrates into pieces of light and he reappears in front of Kaii with a Holy Light knife, slashing him with it and apparently cutting him in half.

But then Kaii's body also disintegrates into pieces of red light, reappearing above Shinji, in the sky.

"Holy wave!"

"Demonic Wave!"

The two attacks clash, exploding upon impact.

They then descend again, away from each other, Kaii kept silent.

"This is going nowhere, you should just resign so nobody has to see this stalemate." Shinji teases. "It's not like you stand a chance, my Holy power is stronger and more effective than your Demonic power. And we seem to be similar in hand to hand ability."

"Think about that real hard." Kaii says. "Why _isn't_ this match going anywhere?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shinji says before charging towards him again.

Kaii then forms a Demonic Light spear and throws it into one of Shinji's right wings.

'Something isn't right here.' Shinji thought. 'I feel like we're evenly matched. _Too _even. Like I'm fighting a mirror image of myself...'

Kaii has been fighting almost this whole time, with a blank face.

'Why aren't the people in the stands doing anything?!' Shinji was starting to freak out at the silence.

"What did you DO?!"

Kaii still had a blank face. "You haven't guessed it already?"

Shinji started to flare his aura, when Kaii appears in front of him, and with god-like speed, rips his left arm off.

Shinji's eyes open in horror and grunts in massive pain.

Kaii then appears behind him and roundhouse kicks him in the back, sending him flying into the coliseum walls.

Shinji gets very angry and unleashes every last ounce of his power, which makes the sky turn purple, and everything looks like it's about to shatter like glass. The colors of everything then turn inverted, and Shinji freezes.

Shinji opens his eyes and sees his arm perfectly fine, his wings fine, as if time reversed itself. However Kaii had his helmet on again, and it wasn't silent as he heard the people in the stands talking.

"It was an illusion." Kaii says with a smug smile under the helmet.

"What?!" Shinji asks, catching his breath.

"When you used the attack to impair my vision and hearing, I used a magic spell to cast an illusion on you. Since your attack was blinding, you didn't get to see my spell." Kaii explains.

Shinji still felt all his pain from the illusion. "Why do I still hurt?"

Kaii smirks. "Because it's a high level spell, what happens isn't real, but the mental damage is perfectly real."

Shinji grunts and charges towards Kaii with his fist cocked.

"?!" Shinji is in shock when Kaii catches his full power Holy fist.

"A few years ago, when I was bored, I learned martial arts from a high ranking master in Tokyo. On top of that, I also have a small amount of mastery over Touki." Kaii was now grinning.

"...I thought only Youkai could learn Touki?" Koneko asks.

Sirzechs shakes his head. "With enough hard work, anyone can learn it."

"What's Touki?" Issei asks.

"It's the power to control your base of life." Sona replies.

"I still don't get it..."

Azazel sighs. "Once a person gets full control of their base of life, it creates a tremendous aura around them, that massively increases their attack, defense, and speed. Kaii-kun learned it by pushing himself far past his limit, and at near death he achieved the power to control his life. Touki is so powerful, you could deflect a High Class magic spell, just by punching it."

'That's incredible...' Issei thought.

Shinji's fist who was still being held by Kaii, gets flipped and he gets thrown onto his back with so much force he coughed up blood.

Shinji quickly gets up and sends a flurry of punches towards Kaii, who one after another matched his with greater force.

'No fair... you got that stupid Balance Breaker' Shinji thought.

Kaii then flew towards and grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, and dragged him from one side of the coliseum to the other, and threw him into the wall.

Shinji quickly stood up and flared his Holy aura, prompting Kaii to the same with his Demonic aura.

The power of the two was causing literal sparks to appear between them, and small pieces of the ground began to fly up and disintegrate.

Everyone was loving this fight.

Kaii took the first move and vanished and reappeared in front of Shinji and threw a punch into Shinji's mouth, which he mimic's, destroying Kaii's helmet, and hitting his face.

The two then enter a phase of perfectly countering each others attacks, which makes them back up again.

Then they go at it again, this time, moving too fast for anybody to see anything more than a blur.

"Not bad." Kaii teases.

Kaii then lands, and from behind, Shinji flies towards him and kicks him in the jaw, sending him flying a few feet.

He gets up and slides, trying to take Shinji's feet from under him, who replies by jumping over him and bringing his foot down, as Kaii rolls out of the way to dodge it.

Shinji's eyes glow golden as lightning begins to surround him.

Kaii grows a battle maniac smile, and his red eyes begin to glow as a blood red lightning surrounds him as well.

'Of course...' Shinji thought.

The lightning around Kaii begins to flicker black for some reason. No one except Azazel noticed it, as he narrows his eyes.

"Holy Lightning vs Demonic Lightning..." Rias trails off.

The two both charge towards each other, with so much force the ground that was under then cracks and is destroyed.

As soon as they're about to collide, they vanish and attack each other so fast, all that could be seen was a red flash hitting a yellow flash.

Shinji goes to uppercut Kaii, as he falls back into a handstand, and kicks both his feet up into Shinji's stomach, coughing up a pool of blood.

Their lightning was canceling each others out, which caused the ground to shake.

'Look like I'm gonna have to go all out.' Kaii thinks.

Shinji lands, and summons his light trident in his left hand, and Lohengrin in his right.

Kaii lands, and summons his blood sword in his right hand, and in his left, chants something, "I call on thee, Demonsbane."

Demonsbane looked like Kiba's Sword of Betrayer, but was slightly longer, and had the shape of a diamond hole in the center.

Everyone in the stands watched in awe as two extremely strong fighters get ready for the final phase.

'This has gone on for about 30 minutes, I have a lot of built up power, but my Balance Break is going to run out very soon, I have to end this now.' Kaii thought.

Shinji makes Lohengrin's attribute change into fire, and made his Holy Lightning flow through his trident.

Kaii pumps his Demonic aura into his Demonsbane, and concentrates on his blood sword.

The two fly towards each other, Shinji throws his trident directly at Kaii, who has to cross his swords to block it, and still gets sent flying into the wall.

'That damn things is annoying as hell.' He thought.

Shinji reappears in front of him, with his Lohengrin now covered in fire. He grits his teeth as Holy Lightning covers it as well.

"Two attributes?!" Kiba exclaims.

"It appears that's his equivalence of a Balance Break." Sirzechs says.

Kaii coats his Demonsbane in all his Demonic and Dragon power, which makes the ground shake even more than it still was.

"Take this!" Shinji roars.

Kaii and Shinji's Demonsbane, and Lohengrin collide, making a huge dust cloud, and sends incredibly strong wind gusts, like a hurricane.

While the two are struggling for supremacy, they butt their heads together, making blood fall from their foreheads.

Shinji's Lohengrin finally overpowers the Demonsbane, but Kaii drops it and uses his right hand, holding the blood sword, and slashes Shinji's free arm, which on impact combusted in flames.

Kaii smirked, now heavily panting. "While you took your time... I readied my poison in my sword, a poison that only works on Angels..."

Shinji was in a hell of a lot of pain, holding his left arm, as the poison was unbearable.

"Damn you..." Shinji's mouth was like a faucet of blood currently. "No... it's not over..."

Kaii's eyes widen, as Shinji slams both his hands on the ground, emptying himself of all his power.

"BOLT OF ZEUS!"

As soon as the massive lightning bolt began to descend, Kaii's armor cracked and broke. "NOT NOW?!"

Shinji chuckled, as the lightning bolt landed on top of Kaii. Completely destroying the center of the coliseum, and making an explosion like a nuclear bomb.

It took about 3 minutes for the dust to clear.

"Shinji wins-" Azazel starts.

Everyone's eyes widen when they see Kaii standing in the center of the crater, with his shirt completely destroyed, burn marks all over, and falling to his knees. Around him was a large amount of pure black lightning zapping.

'Did that black lighting protect him?!' Sirzechs thought.

"No...way..." Shinji says, falling over finally.

"Kaii wins!" Azazel announces.

Kaii then falls over too. 'Took you long enough to announce it idiot...'

"That was incredible..." Kiba says.

"I don't know what to say." Xenovia said.

"..." Koneko says nothing.

Issei's eyes were just wide.

The Student Council was also silent.

"Amazing..." Rias says in awe.

'He can use Holy Lightning too..' Akeno thinks.

Sirzechs and Ajuka look at each other and laugh.

"They remind me of us." Ajuka says.

Sirzechs nods.

Serafall, as usual for her character, had stars in her eyes.

Issei then thought about something. "Uh, Azazel-sensei?"

"Huh, what is it?"

"After all that, don't you think someone outside would notice it? Or in the first place notice an Olympic coliseum instead of the school?"

Azazel chuckles. "Oh about that, I used a creation of mine from the Grigori, so it appears as the school to regular people."

Sirzechs and Ajuka went down to the stage to pick up the two boys, and had Asia follow them to treat them, inside the coliseum.

"Now for the second match of the day..." Azazel starts.

"**I retire!"** Both Rias and Issei say at the same time.

Nobody looked too surprised at that.

"Well _someone_ has to win." Grayfia says.

Azazel thinks for a minute, "I know just which one of you to proceed to the final round."

* * *

**Later that evening at the Hyoudou residence**

Kaii was coming home, finally done being treated.

Everyone had congratulated him on winning, and surviving that massive attack.

Koneko had begun to sit in his lap, much to Xenovia's dismay, as she began to emit an angry blue aura, such as Rias' red aura.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, I'm inviting someone from my team tomorrow to see the final match."

"The one that uses Demonic swords?" Kiba asks.

Kaii nods. "Speaking of which, which of you two won?" Asking Rias and Issei.

They both shake their heads. "We wouldn't fight, so Azazel-sensei is having me move on to the final round." Issei says.

Kaii just smirks. "Good, you're the only one I want to fight."

"So what's the story behind this teammate of yours?" Issei asks.

"When I was around 8 or 9, I met him, and he said the church was raising and training him, and I told him about God no longer existing. After that he ran away and came back to the Grigori with me."

"What did you say his name was again?" Xenovia asks.

"Oh, well his name is Siegfried."

* * *

**Short chapter, next chapter is the long awaited fight, it will be even longer than this one, and I think a lot of people will love it. But for that reason it might not come for a few days so be patient. Also I wanted to know if anyone thought Akeno should or shouldn't be in Kaii's harem, because I will decide next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Titanic Final Match

"Siegfried?" Issei asks.

Kaii nods. "He's a direct descendant of Siegfried from Norse Mythology."

'Does this mean he can wield Gram?!' Kiba was lost in thought.

**{Partner, there's something serious we need to talk about.}**

Kaii then sneaked off to the training room.

"What is it?"

**{Well...}**

* * *

**The next morning**

Issei was very focused and very worried about this fight.

"Yo, Sekiryuutei." Azazel talks to him in the street, halfway to the coliseum.

"Azazel-sensei?"

Azazel hands him an arm band, just like the one from the meeting of the Three Factions.

"Is this to enter Balance Break again?"

Azazel nods. "It's a special one, it will last much longer than your last one, and won't drain as much stamina. It also should allow you to use your Dividing Gear. Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get against Kaii-kun."

Issei looks down for a moment. "He's stronger than Vali isn't he?"

Azazel shrugs. "If he's not, then they're tied."

Issei narrowed his eyes and walked to the coliseum.

'Good luck kid, you're gonna need it.' Azazel thinks.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"And now the match everyone has been waiting for! The final match, a battle between Dragons! Issei Hyoudou vs Kaii!" Azazel announces.

Kaii looked around in the stands. Azazel, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka, Serafall, the Occult Research Club and the Student Council were there. Lord Gremory was also present. Michael was also there, with Irina accompanying him. Another person with him, was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

**{Holy shit}**

Okuma had begun sound like Issei whenever he was around a beatiful woman.

'So that's Gabriel, she really is the most beatiful woman in Heaven.'

Kaii then felt a sweat drop from his head.

'Where is Siegfried... that son of a bitch... wait, what?'

Devils from the Underworld start to fill the coliseum.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Issei asks.

Azazel grins. "Oh did I forget to mention, this is being shown throughout the entire Underworld."

Kaii and Issei didn't know how to respond to that. But they quickly shook it off and got ready.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Kaii says with a serious battle manic smile.

"The time to clash is here at last! Begin!"

Kaii picks his head up and begins to run at Issei, but Issei was already in front of him with his Boosted Gear out, and delivers a punch to Kaii's face, pushing him back a few feet.

He then shoots a beam of gray-black power out of his hand, narrowly missing Issei.

'Is that his Dragon energy?!' Issei thought.

Issei responds by quickly running to him and kicking him in the gut, not doing much damage.

"Hmph, he's not very strong, I've got to bring out his real power to make this fun." Kaii says under his breath.

"Is that all?" Issei gets cocky.

Kaii grins, "Now's a good a time as any to test this out." His wings appear behind him, but with a big difference. Instead of the shining black and red color, it was black and emerald.

Azazel's eyes widen.

Kaii gets a grin that almost splits his face.

**{Boost!}**

Everyone's jaw hits the floor.

Issei looks bewildered.

"During your fight with Vali, when you powered up to massive amounts, your power radiated into my Sacred Gear, giving me your power." Kaii says with a smirk. "Okuma informed me last night, so this is my first time testing it out."

"The Drain Dragon, Kaii..." Gabriel says quietly. "What other powers is he still hiding..."

"Well, let's just see what happens." Michael says in a serious tone.

Kaii quickly runs towards Issei and throws a Dragon-charged punch at Issei, who is desperately trying to block it, all to no avail as he's pushed back.

"This is how strong the _real_ Sekiryuutei should be!" Kaii boasts, charging another green Dragon blast in his other hand.

He then vanishes and reappears in front of Issei, punching him in the face, and after he does that, hits him with a flurry of punches and kicks, with Issei unable to block or dodge any of them.

"Damn..." Issei says, now going on the offensive. He attempts to swing at him, but when he does, Kaii's body vanishes into tiny green particles, and comes back together behind him. Issei repeatedly tries to hit him, with the same result every time.

"It looks like Issei Hyoudou is being man-handled by Kaii's power!" Azazel now had to commentate, with the whole Underworld watching.

"You're the Sekiryuutei only by chance, it should have been someone like me!" Kaii says.

Issei attempts to block, but Kaii easily jumps over him and brings his foot down onto Issei's head, sending him onto the ground.

**{Boost!}**

**[Boost!]**

"Their power suddenly increased!" A person in the stands says.

"Is this the power of Dragons?" Another person asks.

Kaii then reappears right in front of him when he got back up, kicking him. "Come on Issei, is that all you got?!"

"This isn't as good as I thought it'd be." Ajuka says.

"It appears as if Issei is holding back or something..." Sirzechs replies.

Kaii then smirks and charges another spell in his right hand, and smacks Issei's chest with the magic circle. **[AN: When Kaii is using Issei's Boost ability, instead of having red eyes, they turn emerald, along with his Sacred Gear wings, jewels, and aura of magic.]**

Issei coughs up blood for some reason and freezes.

"That attack just now..." Rias starts.

Issei looks down to see Kaii's magic circle sticking to his chest.

"What the hell?!"

"That circle is constricting your heart and lungs, very slowly. Now listen up. I'll remove it if you promise to start fighting serious." Kaii explains.

Issei grits his teeth, feeling his breathing becoming irregular. "Fine."

Kaii then walks towards him and removes the circle.

**[Boost!]**

Issei then delivers a sneaky punch to Kaii's face, which makes him grunt in pain.

"That was dirty of you..."

"You took _my_ Sacred Gear's ability, it's fair." Issei retorts.

Before Kaii could respond, Issei slams another punch into Kaii's face, this time sending him flying into the wall of the coliseum.

"Go Issei-senpai!" Gasper yelled.

**[Boost!]**

'I see what's going on here now.' Azazel thought. 'Kaii's stamina drains fast when he boosts compared to Issei because he has a much stronger base power.'

Kaii came flying out to Issei, only to be met with another punch to the face.

"I see now." Kaii said with a deep voice. "I guess I really am going to have to go all out."

His aura began exploding from him, engulfing the coliseum within seconds.

"Balance...Break." He says quietly.

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Everyone including Issei was speechless. As they predicted, his armor was now black and emerald, instead of black and red. But this time, his power was much higher, it was almost overflowing, the ground shook at how much power he was generating.

'It's a shame you're still recovering Shinji-kun. I wanted to show you my _real_ power.' Kaii thought.

"I won't lose... to the weakest Sekiryuutei in history..." Kaii says with irritation.

"What the hell is happening?! It seems he's so much stronger now!" Issei asks.

Ddraig speaks up.

**[His power is being amplified like crazy because of his ability to boost now, this might be his true power!]**

**{BOOST!}**

"Wh-What is this?!" Azazel asks in shock.

Sirzechs, Ajuka and Michael just looked with wide eyes.

"So this is the true power of the boy." Gabriel says with a soft voice.

'Impossible... he's able to channel this much power at once?!' Kiba thought.

"So this is the real power of the Drain Dragon." Serafall says in a rare serious voice.

"If this is all you've got, I may as well end it now." Kaii says.

**{BOOST!}**

**[Boost!]**

The crowd of Devil's watched in awe.

Kaii's aura finally calmed down, and hugged his armor, like a second set of armor.

He gets ready to run, but leaves an afterimage and appears in front of Issei, kicking him, crushing his guard.

Issei tries to retaliate with punches, but Kaii easily dodges them all. He didn't even bother to move his body, he just used his ultimate speed to vanish and reappear every time.

"It's like he's a whole new person now..." Akeno says with her eyes open.

Kaii then jumps all the way up to the top of the coliseum, and charges a large blast of Dragon energy in his hand, and throws it downwards to Issei, who has no time to react.

It completely exploded, had there not been a series of barriers protecting the stands, the entire coliseum would have been destroyed in this attack.

"This is absolutely insane..." Irina says.

"That's because we're watching two Dragons fight. Dragon fights always get ugly." Michael replies.

"Oh my!" Azazel announces.

The entire ground of the stage where they were fighting is obliterated, leading down to a pit, that led to an underground cave.

"He destroyed that much with a single blast?!" Xenovia exclaims.

"...What incredible force." Koneko says.

Azazel starts sweating bullets. 'I didn't prepare for the possibility of the match going underground...'

"U-Um folks, we are having some technical difficulties, please hold on!" He announces.

Him and Ajuka quickly discuss a way for everyone to see the fight now.

"Don't die on me now, I'm just getting started!" Kaii yells, now flying downwards to Issei, who is falling.

Kaii then catches up to Issei, and puts his foot on his head, and rides him down all the way to the bottom of the cave.

"Gah!" Issei is coughing up loads of blood, after having his head slammed into rock.

Issei gets up after a moment, and in rage, charges towards Kaii, who ducks under him and gently brings his fist to Issei's gut.

"Boom." Kaii says. When he does, a magic circle appears in his hand, sending Issei flying meters away into a wall.

Issei slowly gets up, only to be met by another magic attack, destroying another portion of the cave.

"It doesn't matter if you inherit the power of a Maou. It doesn't matter if you're born with a Heavenly Dragon inside you. If you don't work hard, it's all for nothing." Kaii says.

Azazel and Ajuka finally got magic circles to cover the whole underground system, for everyone to see the fight.

Issei was struggling to get up. "Heh... no hard work? You really like to run that mouth of yours... how about I show you here and now which one of us is the real hard worker..."

"You have no talent, yet you're stronger than your master. Rias Gremory is a spoiled princess, who doesn't push you because she never pushed herself-"

"Do NOT talk about Buchou like that!"

Rias smirked in the stands. 'I see what you're doing Kaii, very smart.'

"In fact to this day I can still take on the entire Occult Research Club by myself, wanna know why, because you're all weak!"

"Shut up!"

"How about, I bring Rias down here right now, and humiliate you _both_ in front of the entire Underworld!"

Issei had enough. A red aura started leaking around his body, the arm band on his left arm started glowing.

"No, I think I'll bring them _all_ down here and one at a time humiliate them in the worst way possible!"

Issei grinned, "How about I humiliate you?"

"What?"

**[Welsh Dragon, Overbooster!]**

Issei's aura exploded, revealing him in his Scale Mail, with his Dividing Gear as well.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

**{BOOST!}**

Issei then dashed madly towards Kaii, who attempted to block his super-powered punch, but Issei broke through, hitting Kaii in the head-piece, completely shattering it.

'What the hell? How is he able to multiply his power so much faster than me?!'

**{Because you don't have enough training yet, you went and pissed off the wrong kid it looks like.}**

Kaii started to fly up and out of the pit, back into the stadium, to escape an enraged Issei.

Issei however, was having none of that, easily catching up to him, grabbing him, and throwing him with massive power back into the cave.

Kaii attempted to lose Issei, through the large cave, but he was easily catching up still.

**{BOOST!}**

The two collide fists, sending a massive earthquake to the town above.

They both send a flurry of punches and kicks, with Kaii slightly getting pushed back.

**[DIVIDE!]**

Kaii instantly felt his power leave his body, 'Divide too?!'

**[TRANSFER!]**

Issei transferred all his power to Ascalon and jabbed it into Kaii's face. This caused massive damage to him, being a Humanoid Dragon.

Kaii was coughing up pools of blood, as the attack sent him spiraling through the floor, into another section of the cave.

"When the FUCK did you get a Dragon Slayer?!"

Azazel answers him through the intercom, "Michael gave it to him the day before the meeting."

Issei landed about 20 feet away from him, staring at him through his helmet. Kaii could tell he had a killing intention right now.

Kaii was now regaining his strength, sitting on the floor with his feet crossed. 'Looks like I'll have to use 100% of my power.'

**{BOOST BOOST!}**

'Two is better than one at least...' His armor reappeared, covering the broken spots, and a new helmet.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

'He's almost out of boosts I bet...'

Kaii stood up, entered a battle stance, unleashing his aura, as Issei did the same.

Issei flew towards Kaii, slamming his fists into Kaii's guard completely going past his defenses, and the tremor of the clash was so great, it destroyed the ground beneath them, leading to yet another floor of the cave.

Kaii was gritting his teeth, and desperately holding back Issei's flurry of attacks, as he's pushed down further into the cave.

The two land, and Kaii charges towards him, when Issei spins around, and uses the tail of the armor to grab Kaii, and spin him around, while keeping him pinned on the ground, basically spinning him like a cheese grater.

Issei then picks up the speed, with sparks coming from Kaii's armor, and throws him so far the crowd couldn't see, Kaii was hitting pillar after pillar of rocks, being thrown like a rag doll.

"You little..." Kaii got very angry, pulling himself up quickly, and flared all of his power to the absolute maximum, his Dragon aura, his Demonic power, his Touki, it all was at max power. His eyes began to glow emerald under the mask, until it completely engulfed his eyes, not leaving any white.

Everyone in the stadium got chills from someone emitting this much power, and in rage at that.

Kaii flew to Issei, who quickly pushed him back again.

**{BOOST BOOST!}**

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

'Impossible, that's impossible! How can he be faster than ME?!'

Kaii once again dashed to Issei, who easily side steps him and kicks him in the gut, sending him flying into another pillar.

'His attack's aren't doing much damage, but they're faster than me, I'm being overwhelmed by an enemy who can't hurt me...' Kaii thought.

Kaii didn't give up, as he retaliated with a kick, which Issei grabbed, and threw him. Kaii regained balance before he hit the ground, and flew to Issei yet again. Issei then slams his fist into Kaii's upper body, and then kicking him.

Kaii gets sent flying into a pillar, and sat there for a moment, before gasping, as Issei was on the offensive now, and sent another high-powered punch into him.

Kaii quickly got up, not taking too much damage, and flew at him, only for Issei to give him a corkscrew punch, which sent him flying about 30 feet in air.

He then catches his balance on the floor, and stopped his fall.

Kaii then catapulted through the cave, acting like a ping pong ball, going off and on the pillars around Issei, in order to shake his view on him.

Issei continued to perfectly counter him, but with hardly any damage to Kaii.

Kaii then got to Issei's blind spot, and threw himself at him, headbutting him, destroying their helmets, revealing Kaii's completely emerald eyes.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

The two, completely covered in their respective aura, flew out of the cave, and everyone watched in awe, as they attacked each other so many times at such a high speed it literally looked like fireworks to everyone. Vali's fight came nowhere close to this.

Kaii was panting slightly now, his stamina being worn down by all the boosts he'd used.

They then fell back into the bottom of the cave.

"I finally figured out your fighting pattern... it's over..." Kaii said, while panting.

Kaii began to walk to Issei, who started to laugh.

"What's so funny, you're out of power and-"

Issei appeared in front of him slamming him in the gut with his left gauntlet. "Ddraig, transfer all power to my Dragon Shot!"

**[TRANSFER!]**

Kaii's eyes widen in horror as Issei charges a massive red attack in the hand, that was currently on his gut.

"**DRAGON SHOT!**" Issei roars, unleashing the blast directly on Kaii.

Kaii then completely empties himself of all his magic to defend, and puts his Touki to max.

**BOOOOM**

The entire cave instantly explodes, sending a fiery explosion out of the pit, as if a volcano exploded. It was so violent, it made the entire country of Japan shake for a moment.

After about 10 minutes, the smoke clouds disappeared, to show Issei and Kaii both on the ground, however Issei was out cold, as Kaii was heavily panting, eyes half open, covered in wounds, blood all over his face.

"After what could only be described as a titanic battle, the winner of the First Official Kuoh Academy Tournament, is Kaii!" Azazel announces.

The crowd roars in cheers. However then everybody realized something, neither of them was getting up. Kaii then violently coughed up blood.

"Oh shit!" Azazel says, grabbing Asia, and flying her down there.

Rias, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia all rush down as well.

Issei was just unconscious, however Asia had to give emergency treatment to Kaii, who had broken bones and muscles all over, including his ribs.

'What a hot head, almost dying just to win a damn tournament...' Azazel thought while sighing.

Sirzechs chuckled. "That last attack could have won it for him, had the former not put everything into defense."

Grayfia smacked Sirzechs. "He could've died."

They all brought Issei and Kaii back to the house, and let them sleep, and everyone returned to the underworld. Azazel also put the school back.

Michael, Gabriel and Irina all returned to Heaven, but not before Gabriel went to Kaii's room to talk to him personally for about 10 minutes. When she came out, she looked less tense and left with her brother.

Issei woke up first, and demanded to know where Kaii was, before Rias explained he said all that in order for him to awaken Issei's power.

Akeno had finally come to a conclusion, after talking with both Issei and Kaii. Who she wanted to spend time with more. Much to his surprise, she chose Kaii, which Issei had no problem with.

All returned to normal in the Hyoudou residence, for the time being.

* * *

**2 Days later**

Issei had woken up in his respective room, to see Rias and Asia 'fighting' over who gets to cuddle Issei.

Kaii woke up in his room, to see Koneko sleeping like a cat, Xenovia sleeping on one side, and Akeno on the other.

**{Geehee...}**

Okuma was once again making lecherous noises.

Kaii and Issei however noticed something off. Issei took off, noticing he was now on the 2nd floor of the house. "Wh-What the hell?!"

Kaii exited his room, much to the dismay of Okuma. He was now on the 4th floor of the house.

Him and Issei met and realized something, the house was even bigger now! Rias came out to explain to us, naked.

Okuma started panting like a dog.

**{Her, you need her! I beg of you partner, choose her for your harem!}**

'I do not have a harem-' Kaii froze and twitched. 'Oh no...'

Rias giggled, Issei was less than pleased at that.

"The first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms of Issei, me and Asia. The arrangement has the other two adjacent to Issei's room. It seems to be structured so that you can go between the rooms next to each other from inside"

The two boys sweatdropped at that. '_Seems_?' They simultaneously thought.

"The third floor is your parents room, the study, and storeroom. The 4th floor is Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko and Kaii's rooms. The fifth and sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms. For the time being we intend to use them as guest rooms."

The two were mind blown currently.

"Oh and there's more underground rooms now, instead of just a training room. The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theater. It's also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse." Rias finally finished explaining.

Issei nearly fainted. "Did this all happen overnight?"

Rias childishly nodded, which made Kaii crack up at Issei's expense.

"But don't get too comfortable, we're going to the Underworld soon." She said walking back into the room."

Issei just nods. "Wait a minute. THE UNDERWORLD?!"

* * *

**Don't know when I'll start the next arc, may take a day or two off, thanks for reading, the story has been exploding with popularity these last few days and it really means the world to me :D Finally, I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter, as I worked pretty hard on that fight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the feedback everyone, it's good to see everyone enjoyed it. This is gonna be a more laid back chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Yes, Issei, I am going on a trip to the Underworld in a few days. Tonight I'll explain more when the rest of the club arrives." Rias says.

Issei starts sobbing. "Buchou is leaving me... and then she'll go off to college..."

Rias sighs and hugs Issei. "First off my Issei, you are coming with me, and second, didn't you know? Kuoh Academy has a college program there already."

Kaii nods "Yeah, one of my teammates from the Grigori is a first year college student there."

Rias and Issei were surprised. "Who is it?" Rias asks.

"Lance Akainu. He's the strongest human in existence that doesn't have a Sacred Gear. Speaking of which, get ready to roll Issei, we're going to talk to him later." Kaii says walking back into his room.

"We are?" Issei asks confused.

Kaii just nods. As he walks into his room, he notices Koneko, Xenovia and Akeno totally ignoring their rooms and using his. He didn't mind too much, except Koneko...

'This is all wrong, I am NOT a lolicon... but with that Rook strength, telling her will be something akin to suicide...' Kaii was rubbing his forehead, stressed.

So Issei and Kaii got ready and were about to leave about 20 minutes later.

It was summer vacation for school currently, so instead of wearing their usual clothes, they could get in their casual outfits. Issei was in a red t-shirt and black jeans with his usual white/blue shoes. Kaii was in a black t-shirt with dark gray sweatpants, and red/black shoes. (His eyes were also back to his usual red color.)

"Hey, aren't you two gonna be hot in outfits like that?" Rias asks.

They then noticed they we not hot at all. Issei's gauntlet appears and Ddraig speaks up.

**[Dragons and those with Dragons seal inside them are very immune to heat and coldness. Their bodies automatically adjust their temperatures.]**

"Okay..." Rias awkwardly says before walking away.

Issei and Kaii walk down to the Kuoh Academy grounds, around 9:00 AM, which is early for those on summer vacation.

They finally arrived, to see a young man, about 2 years older than them, a little taller, muscular build, sitting on a bench. He had short blue spikey hair, but it was tied in the back into a tail, going about an inch past the shoulder. **[AN: Lance's appearance is completely based off Lancer from Fate/Prototype. Not the other Fate series, just Prototype. His battle attire will be the same it is in Prototype as well. Google if you don't know what he looks like.]**

He was just wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and tan shorts.

"Yo, what's up Kaii-kun." He said casually.

"This is the current Sekiryuutei." He said right away.

Lance raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. "He doesn't seem very strong..."

"Yeah well he almost killed me." Kaii said while looking away with his pride damaged.

This made Lance to grin. "So he isn't too weak. That's good."

Issei had a victorious smile on his face, and was crossing his arms.

Kaii, almost reading his mind, "Don't get the wrong idea, he's stronger than even me." He says to Issei.

Issei gulped. 'He has someone even stronger than him?!'

"So why did you want to meet?" Lance asks.

Kaii smiles. "Because you, Siegfried and me are heading to the Underworld next week."

Lance raises another eyebrow.

"I'll explain it later to you two." Kaii reassures.

Lance just shrugs. "Whatever you say." He then stands up and disappears through a dark blue magic circle.

"Where'd he go?" Issei asks.

"Back to the Grigori, where the rest of my team is."

The two decided to head back home then.

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

An indescribable place full of colors. The Dimensional Gap. A large Dragon was flying around it, oblivious of what was happening. In a small corner of the Gap, an ice-blue colored ball began to take shape. A large amount of negative energy was forming itself into something, very slowly. It only grew a few centimeters every few days.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

It was an 'ordinary day' at the house. Xenovia and Asia were chatting about random Church shit. Rias and Akeno were once again arguing. Except it wasn't over Issei. This time it was who's man was better. Koneko was training with Kiba in the training room. Shinji and Azazel were at the Grigori for a few hours. So that left Kaii and Issei to goof off for a few hours. It was mainly time spent playing video games.

Kaii then went out for a breather, as Vali attempted to reach him.

He disappeared, as Rias comes outside.

'Wasn't he just out here?' She thought.

* * *

**Vali Team Hideout**

Kaii appeared, with his casual clothes on, prompting Vali to chuckle.

"Nice clothes."

Kaii scoffed. "At least I didn't get my ass handed to me by the weakest Sekiryuutei in history."

Vali went to retort but stopped himself.

Kaii was in what appeared to be some hideout in the middle of nowhere. Vali stood there, along with Bikou and three other people. One of was a young woman, no more than 2 years older than him. She was not very tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Koneko. She had long black hair and split bangs. She had hazel eyes, and cat like pupils. She had a voluptuous figure that rivaled Rias, despite being shorter. She was wearing a black kimono, a yellow sash, a few golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. She also had a pair of black cat ears, and two black cat tails.

'I see...' Kaii thought with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you-nya." The girl says.

Kaii smirks. "Kuroka huh?"

She childishly nods.

Kaii turns his attention to the other two people.

One was someone about his age, with glasses, and a business suit. He had short blonde hair. Kaii knew this person was human, but could sense a holy aura, similar to Excalibur.

"Arthur Pendragon." He says. "Descendant of King Arthur."

Kaii doesn't reply, and looks to the other person. It was a girl about a year or two younger than him, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing some sort of wizard outfit.

"U-Um I'm Le Fay Pendragon. Nice to meet you Kaii-sama." She awkwardly says.

"This is him?" Kuroka asks. "So he's the strongest Evil Dragon host-nya."

Vali nods. "I wanted you to meet my now completed team."

"An Evil Dragon host, the Hakuryuukou, descendant of Son Wukong, the Underworld's most wanted criminal, no less a Nekoshou, the descendant of King Arthur, and his little sister who happens to be a wizard. Not bad Vali." Kaii says while crossing his arms.

"Well then, I'm off to grab my little sister-nya." Kuroka says.

Vali and Kaii instantly narrow their eyes. "I am forbidding you from doing so." Vali responds.

Kuroka began to pout. "Oh you're such a buzz-kill! First you refuse to have a child with me, now this-nya!"

Vali started to lose his cool. "I told you I'm not interested in you or stuff like that."

Kuroka just sighs and thinks of something. She deviously smiles and turns to Kaii, who raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." Vali said.

Kuroka was pouting again. "Fine, but there's always next time-nya." She says to Kaii while winking.

Kaii just sighed and rubbed his forehead, leaving via magic circle. He didn't notice it, but his magic circle was different now. It was now pitch black, with small black lighting bolts and a bit of black fire surrounding it.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Kaii returned, it was now evening. He entered Issei's room to see everyone gathered in the huge room. Even Shinji and Azazel were there.

They were making plans to visit the Underworld and stay at the Gremory residence. Which was about the size of Japan. You see the Underworld is about the same size as Earth, however without all the Oceans, which means in a sense, it's bigger.

Azazel was going with them, since it was his first time going to the Underworld via the Devil's route. Kaii did not need to go that way, or his team, as they got that tedious task out of the way years ago.

Shinji was not planning to go, and was going to head up to Heaven for more lessons, in particular Raphael was going to train him.

"Oh, Kaii-kun, will you be coming too?" Azazel asks.

"Yeah, please make travel reservations for me." He says. "In reality, I don't need to take the way you are, as I've been there legally as a Fallen Angel, and Devil many times, but I don't have anything else to do."

Rias nods, and gets ready to set up everything.

* * *

**Later That night**

Kaii was in the training room, which was soundproofed, thank goodness for everyone else. He was training very hard in order to maintain his stamina for his newly acquired power, courtesy of Issei.

"Huff..." Kaii panted.

'I can only boost 12 times at my max still... why not more?'

Okuma spoke up.

**{Have you ever thought it's because you modeled your armor after the Hakuryuukou, yet your power comes from the Sekiryuutei?}**

'It's possible, but it's not like I can change my Scale Mail.'

**{Yes you can. Remember? A Sacred Gear evolves to it's wielders will. However it wouldn't be that simple, because Drain is still your base and main power. The wings based off the Divine Dividing is what supports it. If you could somehow make a form that utilizes the wings, but the body of the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail, you would be a force to be reckoned with.}**

'Hmm... so envision that?'

**{Give it a try, partner.}**

Kaii concentrated, and envisioned just that. About 10 seconds later, his armor disappeared and was replaced by an updated version.

It was still shining black, and had red jewels and lights to signify him using Drain, however it was now identical to Issei's in shape.

His current armor was Issei's Scale Mail, with Vali's Divine Dividing wings on the back. Of course the colors changed to suit Kaii.

**{DRAIN! DRAIN! DRAIN! DRAIN! DRAIN!}**

All of a sudden, Kaii began to massively spike in power, as matter itself gave power to him, and much quicker now. However after about 45 seconds the armor cracked and broke, as Kaii falls to the ground completely out of breath.

"That's gonna take some getting used to, holy shit..." Kaii barely got out.

* * *

**The Day of the Underworld Visit**

"Really Buchou?" Issei asks.

"Yes my Issei." She replies. "We will spend the whole summer break here, and come back in August."

Everyone then boards the train heading to the Underworld. They all were in their Kuoh Academy summer outfit, apparently Rias thought that would be their best idea. Kaii was less than pleased about having to wear it however.

On the way there, Azazel slept in a few rows back behind everyone. Koneko sat by herself, looking rather down. Issei sat next to Asia, across from Xenovia and Kaii. Kiba and Gasper sat on the other side of the row from them. Rias and Akeno sat a row ahead of Issei and them.

As they entered the Gremory territory, Rias explained to Issei, Asia and Xenovia that they will be able to own a piece of land from their territory, being in her peerage and all.

They finally arrived in the territory, Azazel explains he'll be back later, as he has to meet with the Maou.

They all stepped out and fireworks were set off everywhere.

"**Welcome home Rias-ojou-sama!"**

It was like a parade had been made for Rias' return. Issei and Asia looked bewildered by all this. Xenovia was blinking rapidly. Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, Akeno and Kaii didn't look surprised at all.

"Thank you everyone, I am home now." Rias says.

Grayfia appears with a carriage, to take everyone to the main residence of the Gremory family.

Kaii and Issei formally introduce themselves to Millicas Gremory, Grayfia and Sirzechs son. After Rias, he is the next heir to the Gremory family.

They also met Venelana Gremory, Rias' mother. Who basically looked like Rias with short brown hair.

"If that's Issei Hyoudou, that must be Kaii?" She asks Rias.

Rias nods. "He's not officially in my peerage, for three reasons. One, he doesn't want to be anyone's servant." She scoffed at that. "Two, he's immune to Evil Pieces currently, Beelzebub-sama is taking care of that currently. Three, he's actually not officially recognized by our government yet, which is the primary reason he is here."

Rias' father then comes downstairs to greet everyone. "Oh, Issei Hyoudou, Kaii-san, I never got to say it after your match, but good job you two."

"Was it good?" Venelana asks.

Rias' father grins. "It was the best fight I've seen since the last time Sirzechs-kun and Ajuka-san went at it."

Venelana smiles.

"Issei Hyoudou!" Rias's father says.

"Y-Yes!"

"You may call me father-in-law from today on."

Issei didn't know what to say. Everyone besides him completely understood, even Ddraig got it, who inwardly sighed.

Venelana scolds him for being too forward with things, as Rias' father finally gives in.

* * *

**The Next Day**

While the club was getting ready to head the official grounds of the Young Devils Gathering, Kaii had to hightail it to the Maou's office and get registered as a legal Devil.

Apparently Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka had put in a good word for him, so he was immediately a Middle-Class Devil.

He got back just in time to accompany the club there.

As soon as they got there, they all introduced themselves to Sairaorg, who immediately went to break up a fight between the next head of the Agares family, and Glaysa-Labolas family.

Following that, everything continued as planned. Until Diodora Astaroth and Kaii locked eyes for a split second. Kaii instantly felt chills, and Diodora strangely narrowed his eyes.

"We would like to hear your goals." Sirzechs asks.

"I wish to become Maou." Sairaorg flat out says.

"To become the next head of the Gremory family, and win each rating game." Rias says.

Kaii contained a laugh at that.

More went on to state their goals, until Sona was the last one.

Sona's goal was to make a school for rating games, where reincarnated Devils can also learn. Unfortunately the elders laughed at the idea.

The first match was decided, the Gremory team vs the Sitri team.

"To clarify, I won't be participating in this game." Kaii speaks up.

The Maou's all nodded.

Today was July 28th, the match would take place on August 20th.

* * *

**Back at the Gremory Residence**

"So it'll be the Sitri group?" Azazel asks.

Azazel had planned for Issei to train with a former Dragon King, Tannin. He was actually reincarnated into a Devil, and is an Ultimate Class Devil.

But before all that, they went to relax in some hot springs.

"We're going on a trip!~" Azazel was humming a tune with all 12 wings out.

Kiba strangely asked to wash Issei's back, which he almost instantaneously said no.

"Where's Gasper?" Kaii asks. He then looks to the door to see him standing there like a woman.

Kaii sighs, walks over to him, grabs him and throws him into the hot water.

"Hoooooot! Nooooo!" Gasper was wailing like a baby.

"You boys can't sexually harass him, you know that right?" Rias teases from the other side of the wall.

Kaii then turned to twitch his eyes. He saw this many times before. Azazel had a lecherous face.

"Hey, Ise." Azazel says.

"Yes?"

"Have you rubbed Rias' breasts?

Kaii could not believe his eyes. It was like Azazel was a mirror image of Issei!

Azazel was doing his form of 'teaching' Issei, such as the 'uses' of women breasts.

Issei was getting emotional from all this, and possibly speaking too loud. The girls noticed on the other side of the wall. Kaii plunged himself underwater, knowing where this was going.

"Ara Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?"

"R-Really? Umm…Your way of touching is a little indecent. Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?"

"My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight…However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias."

"…T-That's true. However, please don't stimulate that child so much."

"Ara-ara, Asia-chan. Haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?"

"I-Is that so…? B-But, if they're only this big…I can't seem to be able to come to like it."

"Asia, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub them? Like this-"

"Haan! D-Don't! Xenovia-san! Ah…Uuun…Ise-san still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…"

"Hmm, Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. This maybe what delights men as well."

"Ara-ara, it's good to be young, isn't it, Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really have been getting bigger every day, haven't you?"

"Aan…A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breasts. The movements of your hands are—Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing…?"

"Rias' breasts…What a nice sensation…Ufufu. I'll do this here and…"

"No…Aaaun, even though I haven't made that child do this kind of thing yet…S-Stop it…I decided that that child would be my first…Aaann…"

Kaii could have sworn he heard Okuma panting and drooling like a dog out in the desert.

Azazel had a dirty smile. Issei might have had his most perverted face yet. Gasper, Kiba and Kaii just had a bitter smile.

Issei started to nosebleed like a water hydrant.

"What's with you? You want to peek?" Azazel really did have a dirty smile. That's not so bad. It's a thing between men. It's a rule to peek at the woman's bath while in the hot spring. —However, that just makes you a second-rate pervert."

"**Second rate? What makes you a first rate?" **Kaii and Issei simultaneously asked.

Azazel thinks for a second. He grabs Issei's arm, and all of a sudden Kaii's wings appear.

'I didn't make this appear-'

"**Mixed bathing!" **Azazel and Okuma both say.

Issei got chucked over the wall by Azazel, and Kaii's wings automatically rocketed him over the wall as well, throwing them both into the girl's room.

They looked up and froze. The whole club was in there naked. Issei's nose spurted blood again. Kaii twitched.

"Ara, Ise. Were you thrown over by Azazel? Was your body properly washed?" Rias asks.

"Ufufu, Kaii-kun, you're very daring." Akeno says.

"Oh boy." Is all Kaii could say. Issei had long passed out.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Azazel had invited everyone out to the garden to go over their training schedules. He even had one planned for Kaii, in case he ever came around the idea of joining Rias' peerage.

Rias was to learn strategy techniques. Akeno was attempted to be persuaded to use her Fallen Angel powers.

Kiba was to maintain his Balance Breaker for a whole day.

Xenovia would train with Siegfried, who was coming later today.

Gasper had to get over his fear of, well, people.

Asia just had basic training to do.

"Koneko, you must accept yourself." Azazel got to her next.

She just stayed silent.

Issei was to train with Tannin.

"Finally, Kaii-kun, head to the Familiar forest, and try to speak with Tiamat."

Ddraig twitched inside of the Boosted Gear at that name.

"You two need true Dragon training." Azazel explains.

Tannin also landed there and went on to explain that Tiamat will need a lot of persuading in order to train someone.

"Good luck." Azazel said to Issei and Kaii, while Tannin grabs Issei and flies away.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kaii thought.

* * *

**The Familiar Forest**

"No." A blue western Dragon said.

"Oh come on!"

Tiamat huffed her breath and pushed Kaii back a few feet.

"Why should I help you?" The female Dragon asks.

Kaii crosses his arm and smirks. "Because my rival is the Sekiryuutei, host of Ddraig."

Tiamat opens an eye. "Hmm, the Chaos Karma Dragon's disciple vs the host of that terrible Dragon, Ddraig..."

Kaii impatiently tapped his foot, which ticked off Tiamat.

"Don't you have any manners to women?"

Kaii scoffed. "Yes or no?"

"Yes. But now puny Dragon, it's time for a lesson in hard knocks."

"What?"

Before he could say anything else, Tiamat took off and used one hand to slam Kaii into the ground, making him violently cough up blood.

"That Evil Dragon inside you has been telling everything to me telepathically since you arrived here. And I must say, you're a brat. You're a cocky hot-head, you don't think it's possible for you to lose, you don't have manners to _anyone_ much less women." Tiamat was sounding very irritated.

She then unleashes her destructive aura, destroying hundreds of trees around them. Kaii's eyes widen in fear. She could easily decimate this forest 10 times over. 'She's as strong as the original Maou...'

"Furthermore, you're like a robot! Do you even have a goal in life? You obviously have people that are precious to you, but it seems like you don't care! Would you even bother to protect those girls who have feelings for you?"

Kaii was speechless.

"You need to understand fear, young Dragon. Fear is not being unable to do anything. Fear is knowing how strong you are, and all that's left is to become stronger."

She finally lifted herself off Kaii, who was sitting in a large crater.

He got up and put one knee down. "Please be my trainer, Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat."

Tiamat huffed again. "Fine fine fine."

She thought, 'Just you wait Ddraig, I will make this boy strong enough to crush you.'

* * *

**Kind of a set up chapter, Kaii will not be in the rating game with Sona, so I'll skip that. Thanks for 5000+ views already guys, and all the reviews. Chapters are gonna be slowly coming out between now and the next week or two, as my classes are nearing the end. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll only be able to get about 1 chapter out in the next week, but after that, everything can go back to normal. Super long chapter here, as I didn't want to make another short one. And as always, thanks for the support. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been some time since Kaii started training with Tiamat. She helped him develop his abilities as a Dragon. And also drastically increase his magic talent. Physical-wise, he was good enough for now. And when they weren't training, he worked on his stamina personally.

"Try again!" Tiamat orders.

Kaii, in his new armor, switches to Boost Mode. (Jewels and wings turn emerald).

Kaii's head-piece opens at the mouth and his sucks in air.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

Kaii huffed his chest all the way out.

**[TRANSFER!]**

He then unleashes a massive breath of fire, which was red at first. But as more came out, Tiamat quickly moved out of the way, the fire turned black, surprising Kaii.

'So that's what he is...' She thought.

Kaii's black flames quickly envelop the forest, until he forcefully made them disappear.

Tiamat lands, and morphs into her human form. She was an attractive woman, appearing about 20, comparable to Gabriel, with blue long hair and blue eyes in casual clothes.

"That's enough for today." She says.

Kaii comes out of his armor, rubbing his head.

"When those flames turned black, my head started hurting like hell."

Tiamat smiles. "It's a good thing they did actually. I think I know what pillar your Devil powers come from."

His eyes widen. "What is it?"

"I sensed a hint of the aura of the Valefor family. However they were the very first pillar to go extinct in the last war, as they were the 3rd most feared, behind Bael and Phenex."

"...Do you think one of my parents were a pureblood Valefor descendant?"

"Probably your mother. That makes you Kaii Valefor. Last remaining descendant of the 'Great Flame Family' Valefor."

"Great Flame Family?"

Tiamat smiles again. "Yeah, the Valefor family was known for very destructive flames. The Phenex is a bird of fire, but it's true nature lies in regeneration. The Valefor flames were strong enough to hurt even God of the Bible."

Kaii smirks. "This is awesome." He summons flames around his body, with mastery.

'It's good that his demonic flames are compatible with his Dragon flames, but... that doesn't explain the black flames.' She thought.

At that moment, a magic circle that was purple and black appeared, and out came a beautiful girl, around Kaii's age.

She had red eyes, and long black hair tied into a half up. She also was pretty pale. Her body was somewhere in between Serafall and Rias. She was wearing a white tank top, with a black fur coat that was unzipped completely, over it. Along with navy short-shorts, and brown boots that went all the way up to her thighs. **[AN: Another character from Kaii's team. Her appearance is 90% based off Misaya Reiroukan from Fate/Prototype, again not from her other counterparts, just Prototype. Her personality will be much different.]**

"Alice?" Kaii asks.

"I got bored." Alice replies.

"Who is this, Kaii-kun?" Tiamat asks.

"Oh, this is Alice Abaddon. She's really strong and a part of my team." Kaii bragged.

Alice ever so slightly blushed at that, catching the attention of Tiamat.

"I'm Shemhazai's biological daughter, my biological mother lives here in the Underworld, running the House of Abaddon. But since it's an Extra Devil house, it isn't very well known."

"So you are the daughter of a Fallen Angel leader, and also have the Power of Hole from Abaddon." Tiamat smirks and whispers to her. "I saw you look at him with those eyes. Aren't you two brother and sister?"

Alice started getting irritated. "1. We aren't related, and we've only known each other for like a year! And 2. I don't like that idiot!" Alice was looking away, crossing her arms.

Tiamat was having fun teasing her. "Then why did you come here? 'I got bored', sounds like the oldest trick in the book."

Alice was about to start fuming until another magic circle appears, this time it's silver.

Out comes Siegfried, same age as Kaii, silver hair, and wearing casual clothes.

"A human?" Tiamat asks a little surprised. "Oh wait let me guess, another friend."

Kaii nods.

"So it looks like we have a problem. It appears as though the Neko's sister really is coming to grab her. Apparently the monkey descendant is coming too." Siegfried says.

Kaii sighs. "Well lets see, he should already have his Balance Breaker by now..." Kaii said that under his breath. "You and Lance go have fun with them."

"You aren't going with them?" Alice speaks up.

He waves his hand in disapproval. "Nah, suspicions will arise if I fight them."

Tiamat was quiet during this, but was sitting on the ground, not paying attention too much.

Siegfried just nods and disappears through the circle he came there with.

Kaii proceeds as usual, and throws off his tattered shirt, revealing a more muscular body, as Tiamat has actually been pushing him even harder then Tannin was pushing Issei.

He turned around with a blank gaze to Alice, who was just standing there.

Tiamat smirks again. "Oh so you're still here?"

"Shut up!"

Kaii, not buying into anything he'd heard just turns away with a blank face still.

"Alice. Go get Merlin and Jeanne."

"Huh, why?"

"Call it a hunch."

* * *

**Site of the Young Devils Gathering**

Issei was sitting down with Asia, Gasper, and Xenovia when he noticed Koneko leaving the room, instantly getting a bad feeling.

Almost on cue, Siegfried and Lance appear, dressed in nice suits, to blend in, come up to Issei and without saying anything, proceed after her.

Lance and Issei go down the elevator, right after Siegfried whispers something to Rias, and all four leave.

Once down there, they ask around to see if anyone knew where she went. Rias sends out her familiar to search the forest outside.

A few minutes later, her bat returned, telling her Koneko was out in the forest, as all 4 immediately run out there.

They made their way out, before Rias grabs Issei and they hide in the shadows. Lance and Siegfried just stood there.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"…You."

Koneko's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

'Shirone? I've never heard that name. Is that her true name?' Issei thought.

"Kuroka-neesama…"

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nya~"

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

A young man wearing ancient Chinese armor appears. Bikou's gaze turns right to where Issei and Rias is.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

"…Ise-senpai, Buchou." Koneko mutters.

Issei and Rias step out. Siegfried and Lance somehow staying out of sight behind them.

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you…Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?"

'Did he tell I got stronger just from looking at me?' Issei thinks.

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met."

'I see, when other people said it, they acted like I'd improved.'

"By the way Buchou, what is senjutsu? Is it different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?"

Rias sighs.

"Yes, senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan . Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death-nyan " Kuroka says, making the air uneasy.

"Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?" Rias asks.

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

"Bikou, who is this boy?" Kuroka asks pointing to Issei.

"The Sekiryuutei."

When she heard that, Kuroka's eyes widened.

"Really-nyan? Heh~. So this is the current breasts-loving Sekiryuutei that repelled Vali before."

'So that's how I'm described huh...' Issei thought with a bit of a deadpanned face.

Bikou spoke while yawning.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time "

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Issei steps in between Koneko and her sister.

"This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her away."

Bikou and Kuroka laugh.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?"

Rias stepped forward with an angered expression.

"This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her."

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A High Class Devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

At that moment, chills ran through the air as Bikou and Issei could smell a cat fight brewing.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan "

At that moment a few things happened.

Issei instantly felt very off.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said with a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya "

Also at that moment, Lance came flying out of nowhere, and with speed not even Bikou could keep up with, Lance grabbed Bikou's head and threw it on the ground with so much force he cracked the ground.

He was in a battle outfit that was definitely not normal. It had silver guards around his shoulders, waist, and left arm. With a blue and black battle outfit underneath, with buckles all over.

"How come we didn't sense you?!" Kuroka exclaims.

Lance, getting off of Bikou grins. "A 3rd dimensional person can't interact with the life force of a 2nd dimensional person. In other words, I'm too strong for you to sense coming."

"That's nonsense, you're just a human." Kuroka says.

Bikou looked delighted. "This is good, I've needed a rival!"

"Kintoun!"

As he shouted that out, a gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew above Lance.

"Nyoi-Bo!"

A long staff appeared in Bikou's hands and he released it while aiming it at Lance.

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

Gyuuuuuuuuun!

The staff extended and tried to hit Lance, but—he avoided it with a speed that didn't even manage to get close to him.

"Once more!"

Bikou horizontally moved the staff while it was still extended and chased after Lance, who was without any problem dodging.

"My turn to attack Monkey." Lance says with a grin.

He holds out his hand, and a large red spear, almost two times as long as himself appears.

Bikou holds his rod sideways, blocking the massive spear thrust by Lance, sending Bikou flying.

Lance's grin grows until his other hand is coated in an orange-red fire, and throws it at Bikou, exploding like a volcano.

Bikou is standing in the dust, clothes somewhat tattered, panting slightly. "Heh, not bad human. The name's Bikou, nice to meet you, wielder of Gáe Bolg!"

"You really do talk like a monkey, you do know who you're speaking to right?" Lance says with enthusiasm.

"I'm also descended from a legendary demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"Haha, well I'll be your opponent then. Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou will fight that cat."

"Hahahah! You've really gone out big! I'm fine just by myself!"

"Don't speak so arrogantly, monkey. You're just a single monkey. You won't be any trouble! Besides, what happened to the pig and demon sage? Did you break up with them?" Lance teases.

"You mean the descendants of Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing? Hahahaha! They, including the people of my family, are all conservatives! Every last one of them is satisfied with the current state of things! However, I love things that are fun! That's why I happily accepted the invitation to join the Khaos Brigade and now act together with the Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer!"

"Hmph! Your temperament may be the closest to the first generation of Son Goku, but what are you scheming with the Hakuryuukou? According to rumor, only your unit is permitted to move separately from the rest! I also heard that you're the only team that didn't accept Ophis' snakes."

"If you'd like to know, beat me!"

"I'll try not to kill you!"Lance says, smirking.

The two charge at each other, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Issei noticed Kuroka emitting a very serious killing intent. He got chills as Kuroka had a very ominous presence.

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!" Koneko blurts out.

"What are you saying—" Issei starts.

"What are saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!" Rias says going to Koneko.

Koneko shakes her head. "…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-senpai…even with the power of the strongest human, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

Kuroka smiles at Rias' anger.

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…" Koneko starts to cry.

Rias hugs Koneko. "Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Koneko Toujou, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

Kuroka just laughs, and everything felt wrong with Issei again. "Then, die."

Mist begins to appear, and cover the whole forest.

"Yeesh, what a pain." Lance says, now running away from the forest, to a clearing.

Bikou was chasing him, but instead of acting like an idiot, knew that his opponent is still holding back.

"-Ah" Rias says, before kneeling down next to Issei.

"...This is..." Koneko says covering her mouth. She then falls to her knees as well.

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan "

She then jumps up on a tree branch. Far away, Siegfried also did the same.

'So I'm unaffected because of Ddraig?' Issei thought.

Rias begins to fire a multitude of magic bullets. They hit Kuroka completely destroying her body.

"That was a good attack. But it's useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of genjutsu." Kuroka's voice echoes through the forest. All of a sudden, tons of silhouettes appear, all looking exactly like her. Clones, and so many, nobody could guess the real one.

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with genjutsu used by skilled practitioners." Koneko says, falling down in pain.

"Boosted Gear" Issei summons his gauntlet, only to notice the sound was different, and the emerald jewel was black.

**[…Partner, the Sacred Gear won't move.]**

'What do you mean, Ddraig!? Why is it like this at such a crucial time!?'

**[The Sacred Gear has entered an ambiguous state.]**

'Ambiguous!? Why had it become like that?'

**[With that training, you reached a crossroads. I think the Sacred Gear will change with one more push, but I don't know whether that change will be a normal power-up, or Balance Breaker.]**

'In other words, my Sacred Gear has stopped before a crossroads, and is wavering between a normal power-up and Balance Breaker?'

**[If you put it simply, yes. In a situation where the choices have multiplied, the Boosted Gear's own system is confused on which option to follow.]**

'So both the normal power-up and Balance Breaker look good to it?'

**[Yeah. If it does a normal power-up, you may be able to achieve victory in a flash, but if a dramatic change isn't born inside you, you won't be able to attain Balance Breaker. But remember this. Right now, you only have a chance to attain Balance Breaker. The rest depends on you.]**

'Even if you tell me such a thing! What should I do…? I don't know what to do even if you suddenly say that I need to go through a dramatic change! What do I have to do to attain Balance Breaker!? Damn it! If I knew it was going to be like this, I should have asked Kiba what kind of feeling he had when he did it! Is it bad if I go for the power-up and leave Balance Breaker for next time?'

**[You won't be able to grasp this state again whenever you want. It may be months or years before the chance comes again.]**

"Arara, is Sekiryuutei-chan unable to activate his Sacred Gear? But, I'm going to shoot-nyan "

A clone appears and shoots magic bullets of her own at Rias and Koneko, who were both down.

Issei quickly runs in front of the shots and takes them, with a good amount of damage. His shirt gets destroyed, and blood rushes down his chest.

"Issei..." Rias says, struggling to stay conscious.

"Buchou! Please don't move! The poison will spread through your body! Don't worry, an attack like this is noth—"

Issei once again gets hit by more attacks, this time, doing more damage.

"So weak. This is Vali's rival? Did you really drive away Vali?"

Issei has a sad smile. 'I really am pathetic huh? I'm always praised but for what? Have I ever defeated someone? Asia died because of me. Buchou cried because of me. I can't rescue Koneko-chan right now. What kind of legendary dragon can't even save a friend?!' He then has a vision of Kaii and Vali. 'I can't even become nearly as strong as them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kaii was pummeling Issei during their final match in the Kuoh Academy tournament._

"_You aren't fit to be the Sekiryuutei! It should have been me!"_

_Issei then envisions his fight with Vali._

"_How worthlessly pathetic. We're supposed to be destined rivals, yet the difference between us is the difference between Heaven and the Earth."_

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

"Do you know what my spear is capable of?" Lance asks, floating above the forest.

"Enlighten me." Bikou says with a smile.

"Long story short, when wounded by this spear, no matter how small or big, that wound will never disappear, as long as this weapon exists. Or until I will it to be gone."

Bikou widened his eyes, turning his attention to the small cut he had on his left shoulder.

"You also have extreme magic talent I see..." Bikou says in a serious voice.

"Of course. I am the strongest human."

Bikou launched himself off the floating cloud he was on, and extended his rod down onto Lance, who stood still.

He grabbed the rod easily before it made contact.

"Are we getting serious now?"

Bikou narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"...I won't let you hurt Buchou and Koneko-chan..." Issei says before getting hit by another strong dose of magic bullets.

Issei struggled to get up again. Tears were rolling down his face, not because he was in pain, but because of his lack of power.

'It's mortifying. I can't protect anyone.

"Issei-senpai..." Koneko says.

"You may be Koneko-chan's onee-san, but…I won't forgive you for making Koneko-chan cry…"

Kuroka responded by laughing. "For such a weak guy like you to say such a thing…Shirone is also serious. It's one thing if a cooler-looking and strong prince with a sword says that, but when someone like you says it while having blood clinging to your body, girls will only draw back-nyan . How disgusting."

"Koneko-chan…though I have a legendary dragon lodged in my body, I can't do anything…If I had gotten stronger those times with Asia and Buchou, if I had displayed my dragon power, they wouldn't have had such sorrowful experiences…—I'm a talentless and useless devil." Issei said while forming a bitter smile.

Issei's eyes go hollow for a second for some reason, and his head throbs. He sees a vision of Vali and Kaii again. This time they were smiling.

"I really wish my rival didn't give in so easily." Vali starts. "You're supposed to be the king of harems Issei Hyoudou, so with that said, how could you let yourself be done in by someone like her?"

"That's not the Issei I know. The Issei I know is the Breast Dragon Emperor." Kaii only said that, with a wink.

Issei snapped back to reality.

"—Buchou. I think I understand a little what I was lacking in myself to attain Balance Breaker."

"…I understand! If you're fine with me, I'll lend you my power! So, what do I need to do?"

Issei gulps. "—Please let me poke your breasts!"

Rias looked frozen for a second. "…I understand. If I can realize your wish with that…"

Siegfried who was observing, could only cover his face with his hand, holding in a hysterical laughter.

'This just went from a soap opera to an exhibition of breasts...'

Issei, much to the opposite of the mood, nose-bled.

"…Please do it quickly. I-It's embarrassing…" Rias' face was red but also becoming very pale from the poison. She didn't have much longer.

"H-Hey! What are you doing in the middle of a battlefield!?" Lance asked from above.

"Lance, please support me while I poke Buchou's nipples!"

"Poke her nipples!? Poke her nipples, you say!? What are you saying!? What are you trying to do in the middle of a battlefield!?"

"If I poke them, the possibility that I will attain Balance Breaker is high!"

"So all that training with a Dragon King was for nothing?! You really are the most stupid Sekiryuutei in history!"

Kuroka looked a bit puzzled.

"Hey, Bikou! Is that some kind of strategy? Rias Gremory has revealed her breasts and intends to do something with the Sekiryuutei."

"Don't ask me! The thought process of the Sekiryuutei is in a different dimension from us, you know!"

Siegfried could no longer control himself, and began laughing loudly, totally giving himself away.

But he quickly stopped and widened his eyes, as a young man with blonde hair and in a business outfit appeared in front of him.

The young man summoned a sword with a massive Holy aura, as Siegfried adjusted himself and summoned a sword with massive Demonic Aura. The two with blinding speed collided swords, destroying a large portion of the forest.

"Arthur?!" Kuroka screams.

After the dust settles, Arthur and Siegfried stare each other down.

"Arthur Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur. Wielder of Caliburn, the strongest Holy Sword. Pleased to meet you."

"Siegfried, descendant of Siegfried of Norse Mythology. Wielder of Gram, the strongest Demonic Sword. Same."

Arthur turned around to Kuroka. "I originally had planned to come get you- against your will. But it seems that plan went out the window. I think I may have finally found my rival."

Back to Issei's 'dilemma'

"Lance! Which one do I poke?!"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Buchou, what do you think?"

"...Both?"

Issei had felt like his whole world went upside down at that. 'This is ground breaking!' He attempted to aim his index finger, even though he was badly injured, the thought of doing this gave him unmeasurable strength.

He poked it and in his own way... became a man?

**[—You attained it. You really managed to attain it!]**

Ddraig was innocently crying.

**[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

"…You're the worst. What a lewd Sekiryuutei…" Koneko says under her breath.

Issei descended, now in his perfected Balance Breaker state. He had released so much aura, a crater formed under him.

Before he could do anything, Arthur charged at him from behind, but Siegfried got in front of him and summoned a different sword.

Explaining himself before he uses it. "Balmung. A Demonic sword from Norse Mythology, it's aura is like a drill. It's power? Making whirlwinds not even a God can withstand." Finishing himself, the aura coated the sword and summoned a huge wind gust, sending Arthur away about 50 feet. Siegfried immediately chased after him.

**[Partner, congratulations. But, you're terrible. I'm going to genuinely cry soon.]**

'Yeah, thank you. And sorry for being perverted! So, how is my state?'

**[You can maintain Balance Breaker for thirty minutes. The results of your training have come out. For the first Balance Breaker state of the weak you, that's a fairly good time limit.]**

'How many times can I do my max boosting?'

**[I think that each time will be used up within five minutes if you release it at the max. You can do it five times at the most. When you include your other movements, your sixth time will be the same as nothing. It's the same when you use the transfer ability too.]**

'So if I use this power well, I can fight for fifteen minutes.'

**[You don't need that long. —Look, stick out your hand, and try firing a magic bullet like usual.]**

Issei does just that, firing it just past Kuroka, far into the forest.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Issei's jaw drops, the explosion reached all the way back to where he was, completely annihilating the forest.

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I've seen that red blast! Issei Hyoudou! An entire mountain far away from here completely vanished just now! Also, the barrier covering this area has been blown off as well!" Tannin had sensed something and had come out here, now arriving.

* * *

**Familiar Forest**

Kaii and Tiamat woke up to hear a massive explosion.

"What in Maou..." Kaii starts.

Tiamat still in her human form, floats up and peers over in the direction of the capital.

"Well it seems your Sekiryuutei friend just destroyed a mountain."

"Whatever." Kaii says, falling back asleep on the ground.

Tiamat tilts her head. "You don't care?"

Kaii doesn't answer, now asleep.

"Hmm, whatever could you be thinking, Kaii-kun." Tiamat says, landing and going to sleep herself.

* * *

**The Young Devils Gathering**

The party was going on as usual, but the Maou and Azazel had a bad feeling.

"We probably should check out there." Azazel says.

Falbium yawns. "Nah, I'm sure they got this all under control."

Serafall puffs her cheeks. "Oh you always get so lazy!"

Sirzechs and Ajuka just sigh.

* * *

**Out in the Forest**

"Ha! How interesting! Then, I'll also show you a mixed shot of youjutsu and senjutsu!"

Kuroka's hands begin to clad with different powers. She then shot it directly at Issei, exploding on impact.

However Issei stood there with his armor, almost unfazed.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of spiritual power!"

Kuroka sent a barrage of more attacks to Issei, who either dodged or swatted them all away.

Issei lunged with his fist, and stopped it right in front of her face. He threw the punch so hard, the air surrounding them shook, and Kuroka looked in fear at the man in the armor.

"Don't make my Koneko cry."

"..."

"If you aim at Koneko-chan again, I won't stop my attack next time. You may be a woman and Koneko-chan's onee-san, but you're my enemy!"

"…You damn brat!"

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!" Bikou said.

Not even 2 seconds later, Lance launched a massive fireball towards Bikou, making him rag-doll and hit the ground like a meteor.

Arthur flew to Issei again, but only for Siegfried to easily catch up- again.

Siegfried smirked. He summoned a third sword, this time, a silver Dragon arm coming from his back holding it.

Issei look mystified at it, it was exactly like the form his Boosted Gear took when he first got it, except it was as long as a real arm.

"**A TWICE CRITICAL?"** Kuroka, Arthur and Tannin exclaimed.

"Dáinsleif!" Siegfried yells. The sword glows icy blue, and as soon as he plunged it into the ground, huge ice pillars came out of it, sending Arthur spiraling into the same crater Bikou was in.

Lance landed. Along with Issei and Siegfried, they looked at their opponents that they 'defeated'.

A portal opened behind them, revealing a short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes- Le Fay Pendragon.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." She started, obviously appearing at a bad time.

Siegfried speaks up. "Pendragon, do I sense an Excalibur fragment coming from you?"

'So that's what I was feeling.' Tannin thought.

Arthur nods. "Excalibur Ruler. The strongest fragment."

"W-We should p-probably go..." Le Fay says.

With that, she makes a transportation circle, and the 4 of them vanish.

Issei grabs Koneko and Rias- now unconscious, and throws them over his shoulders, and returns to the party. Talk about a party crash right there.

Lance and Siegfried just sit there and disappear back to the Familiar Forest.

* * *

**Well now that that's over, it'll be a while before the next chapter. And no don't assume I'm giving up on this story. I'm just busy. I got way too many good ideas to give up on this ;P thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15: Pandora

**Very soon, the story will be taking a twist, and Kaii's past is going to come to light. Along with his family. I've placed a few hints here and there so far, but it's really going to take off in a chapter or two. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kaii, Tiamat, Alice, Siegfried and Lance all watched the rating game between Rias and Sona, from the Familiar Forest, via a broadcast circle.

"Wow for having such a weak team, the Sitri girl put up a fight." Lance says, yawning.

"So, Kaii, have you decided on the list now?" Siegfried asks.

Kaii nods.

"List?" Alice asks.

Tiamat snaps her finger, and a paper appears, written in magic ink.

Kaii takes it and finishes writing something. "Well I got bored the other night. And I started thing. Out of all the people in our age group, not limited to race, who's the strongest? And I currently have ranked about the top 13. Of course this is totally my opinion."

"Well jeez I'm not getting any younger, are you gonna say them?" Lance says.

He clears his throat. "Starting from the bottom, to the top. 13 is Arthur Pendragon. I don't know too much about him still, so this will likely change. 12 is Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg Bael's Queen, and also your cousin, Alice. 11 would be Kuroka Toujou, who's the strongest Nekoshou in existence, without a doubt. It'll be terrifying if she ever learns to control time. And 10 is Issei Hyoudou, Sekiryuutei. This should go without saying, but obviously he'll ascend this list with time. There is no such thing as a Dragon who doesn't improve."

Everyone nodded in approval at the list thus far.

He continues. "9 is you, Siegfried. 8 is Bikou, of Vali Team. 7 is you, Alice. I am 6. Vali Lucifer himself is 5. Lance, you are number 4. The 3rd is Tobio Ikuse, the Grigori's young 'wonder'. He possesses one of the Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Number 2 is Sairaorg Bael. Easily the strongest young Devil. His hand to hand skills are devastating. The big number 1 is Dulio Gesualdo. As a human, he was known as the strongest exorcist, taking on High Class Devils, no problem. But apparently, since the Angels have recently made the Brave Saint system, the Angel version of Evil Pieces, Dulio has been reincarnated as an Angel, only boosting his power even more. Oh and it doesn't hurt to mention that he wields the second strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest."

"After your training you might be 4, Kaii-kun." Tiamat says.

"What did you learn anyways?" Siegfried asks.

"First off, all my Fallen Angel powers have returned. I've completely mastered my Demonic Lightning. I've also got a good grasp on my Valefor Flames. Let's see what else, I can maintain my new Balance Breaker for 40 minutes."

Tiamat interrupts. "You've become an expert of Kenjutsu (sword fighting skill). Oh and you're a master of Dojutsu. **[AN: Dojutsu is basically illusion techniques. If you don't get what I'm saying, Sharingan from the Naruto series is Dojutsu.]**

"Yeah, like Kuroka, I can use Genjutsu at a high level. I'm still learning to control Space and Time though. It's very difficult. But since I've learned Dojutsu, it opens up the possibility of learning Senjutsu and related techniques. Back to my Dojutsu, it allows me to see more clearly without means of magic, I can also differentiate flows of chakra in individuals. It also allows me get a slightly quicker grasp on targets movements."

"...Wow." Alice says.

"Oh and his magic reserves have drastically increased." Tiamat adds.

"I still think you may be weaker than me Kaii-kun." Lance says.

"It would be a bloody battle" Kaii says while chuckling.

"So why is the Sekiryuutei so low?" Alice asks.

"Because he just got his Balance Break. But if my hypothesis is correct, if he were to somehow activate his Juggernaut Drive, he would leap to the top spot."

"Why? I heard Vali's Juggernaut Drive still isn't _that_ much stronger." Siegfried also asks.

"My hypothesis is, since he took the power of Vali, his Juggernaut Drive would unleash the power of Ddraig, but also a portion of Albion's power. Anyways, speaking of Issei, I need to record something and send it to him. I got some bad news information on Diodora Astaroth."

_ 30 Minutes Later_

"Send that to him. I got some spying to do." Kaii says to Siegfried.

Kaii then on top of his usual battle attire, throws on a cape/cloak, that ties around his neck, and covers his whole body, front back and sides. It was just a regular black one. It also had a black hood which he threw on.

"Everyone go back to the Grigori. Tiamat-san, thank you for the training."

With that, he disappears in his magic circle.

'Oh that's right, school's back in session... ah fuck.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

The break was over, and second semester had begun. Everyone was in class, including Kaii. He had greeted everyone, including Issei, and saying congratulations.

"H-Hey! This is urgent!"

Suddenly one of the guys in their class shouts.

"There is a transfer student coming! It's a girl!"

After a pause…

Issei, Kaii, Xenovia, Asia, Kiba and Shinji all glanced at each other and gulped.

Shouts of joy come from the guys. The one who appears is a chestnut-haired girl who has twin tails, and the guys act like that because she's quite a beauty. But for Kaii, rather than being happy, he was so shocked that his eyes are about to pop out of his head. When he looks, Asia is acting the same way as him and Xenovia has shocked eyes and can't believe what she is seeing. Of course they would act this way! If "she" suddenly appears like this, then people who know her would get shocked! The transfer student bows her head down and introduces herself with a big smile. The cross coming down from her neck is shining.

Kiba smiles bitterly, Issei drops his face to the desk, and Shinji sends Kaii his trademark smirk, right before he tries to hook him up with someone.

"My name is Irina Shidou. Everyone, let's get along!"

* * *

**After Class**

"Come with me for a sec." Kaii grabs her arm, ignoring all the boys talking to her. He fast walks to the other side of the hallway where Asia and Xenovia are.

"Kaii-kun, Xenovia!" Irina hugs them harder than humanly possible.

Kaii was gasping for air.

"Xenovia! I'm glad you are doing okay! It might be awkward due to our positions but I'm truly happy!"

"Yes, it has been a while Irina. I'm glad you are doing alright yourself. Is it punishment that the cross you are wearing is giving some minor damage to me…anyways, what brings you here?" Xenovia asks.

"I transferred here by Michael-sama's order. I will give more details after the lectures. I will be in the old-school building, okay?"

She rushes off to her next class, and everyone takes a minute to react to everything.

* * *

**Familiar Forest**

Tiamat was back in Dragon form, sleeping, until she sensed something nearby.

She awoke and turned her attention to a gorgeous young woman, not much older than Kaii. She had blue-ish purple long hair, with a white band separating her hair, framing her hair below the band. She was wearing a kimono with a leopard pattern, which revealed her large breasts. Her eyes were very strange, depending on the angle you looked at them, they looked either blue, yellow or purple. Her hair sort of did the same thing. **[AN: Appearance based off Sayla from Fairy Tail, but without the horns and forehead marks. Now would also be a good time to say this, on the page of my profile, I've added links for most of the OC's, in case anyone was still unsure how they looked.]**

Tiamat felt a monstrous amount of power coming from the girl. Yet she was human.

"Can I help you?" Tiamat asks.

"Where is Kaii-sama?" She asks.

Tiamat narrows her eyes. 'I don't think Kaii-kun knows this woman, yet she refers to him with 'sama' and she has so much power, it's like staring down an Ultimate Class Devil. She's not as strong as me, but she might outclass Tannin...'

"Who are you anyways?" Tiamat questions.

"My name is Pandora." She replies with a slight monotone voice. She reminded Tiamat of Ophis, but instead of being emotionless, she sensed hatred coming from this girl.

"Oh, well I do not know who this Kaii-sama is."

Pandora's eyes remained half opened, but the ground started shaking. "Do not lie to me Dragon. I know he was here."

Tiamat started to feel nervous. The ground was violently shaking just from hostility of this girls voice.

"I shall ask again." Waves of purple energy started to come out of her. "**Where. Is. Kaii-sama.**"

"Fine fine. I trained him for the last month, but he didn't tell me where he went. I would assume the humans world"

The anger in Pandora instantly disappears. "Thank you."

With that she just walks away.

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

As Irina was being welcomed into the club, even though she's an Angel now, Kaii's nose twitches.

Azazel notices and makes a terrified face. "GET DOWN!"

"Uahhh..." Kaii started to sound like he was gonna sneeze.

The club drops to the floor.

"**ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Kaii releases a massive sneeze, with fire coming out of his nose, blowing up in the room.

"Great balls of fire!" Issei says. "Er, no pun intended."

"Someone who's strong as hell must be talking about me." Kaii says, wiping small flickers of fire off him.

* * *

**A few days later at Kuoh Academy**

Most of the school, including the OCR and Student Council were outside, practicing for the 'three legged' race. Issei and Asia were to be partner, courtesy of Kiryuu tricking him.

Irina and Xenovia were racing, with Kaii getting the feeling this is some 'competition' for him.

Even Shinji looked dumbfounded. "I will never understand women."

Kaii snickered. "Yeah well the only people who _do_ understand women, are women. And women hate each other. So it must be better off _not_ understanding them. But on a serious note. Why the hell are they fighting over me? What's so special about this?" He looked a bit irritated.

Rias came and gathered the club, and took them behind the school.

"I know who our next opponent is, in a Rating Game." She starts.

"Who?" Issei asks.

"Diodora Astaroth."

Kaii's eyes widen. 'Don't tell me they haven't got the message from me yet?!'

Before he can say something. He freezes in fear.

'W-What is this?!'

Nobody else noticed it.

He turned around like a paranoid mad man, only to notice nothing, before passing out.

"Kaii?!" Rias catches him before he hits the ground.

"What the hell?!" Issei yells.

Asia attempts to heal him, but it does nothing.

Everyone else was worried about him, and getting ready to take him home, but Koneko also froze. Her cat ears and tail instantly appear.

She gets shivers and looks in the direction that Kaii looked at when he fainted. She vaguely saw a young man in the distance.

* * *

**Many Days Later**

Kaii's eyes flutter, and he wakes up with a splitting headache.

'What in Maou just happened?'

He grabs his phone, and realizes it's been _days_.

"Where the hell am I..."

He looks around, and notices he's in the Underworld. It must be some hospital.

The door opens, and a young woman comes in.

Kaii looks and sort of raises and eyebrow. "Um, is there something you need?"

The girl sits down next to him and smiles. "I have finally found you."

**{Why is it that attractive women float your way?! I know having a Dragon Aura is one thing but come on!}** Okuma begins to sob in jealousy.

'I can't lie, she is pretty.'

Okuma's world just flipped upside down. **{My host finally has a crush!} **He sobbed tears of joy now.

Kaii was blushing, very uncharacteristically. 'Shut up Ero-Dragon.'

**{I was worried you might not be, how I do I say this without offending you... heterosexual.}**

'Oh so you have a problem with the others?'

**{No! I'm just saying, for someone with a Dragon inside them, it would be the waste of the century...}**

The girl titled her head.

Kaii had a momentary freak. "Oh! S-Sorry for ignoring you! What is your name again?"

The girl giggles and blushes. "Oh Kaii-sama, there is no need to worry. I am Pandora."

"Do you need something, Pandora-san?"

"Just call me Pandora. And I don't need you. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?" Kaii asks with confusion.

"I'm going to say this with the utmost respect... I know where your brother is."

His eyes widen, only for a second. Then they narrow with a hint of hatred.

"How do you know about that?"

"...I know about your whole life."

"Only three people in existence know about that. My father, brother, and myself."

Kaii began to get angry, as his aura leaks out.

"...And that means one of those two sent you." His aura was starting to crack the windows. "Give me a good reason not to kill you."

"...Your mother is the one who told me everything."

"!" He looked shell shocked. "She's dead! Stop fucking around!"

"She is dead. I met her where I came from..."

"Where the hell are you from then?!"

Pandora starts to look down, worried. "You wouldn't believe me. And you'd think I'm a monster."

"Try me."

"Purgatory." She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Purgatory is just a myth I thought..."

"It's real. You know how Heaven is the opposite of the Underworld? Well Purgatory is the opposite of the Dimensional Gap. Where do you think monsters go when they die?"

Kaii's eyes widen again. 'That's right, I never see any Hydra or something in the Underworld after it's been killed...'

"The tale about how time does not flow there is true. Monsters who are sent there, are in stasis for all eternity."

"But you said you're from there, yet I sense you're a human..."

Her eyes start getting teary. "I-I was born there, out of nothing. I remember walking around there for years, seeing monsters frozen in place. I never had to eat food because time wasn't flowing. But I one day found a woman who didn't look too much older than 29. Of course she was a Devil so age meant nothing. But she eventually woke up, and told me everything. She kind of treated me like a daughter for the year I was there. But one day, she had finished telling me everything, and I started floating up into the sky, like a force was pulling me... until I noticed she was fading away."

"She gave her life force to get you out of there..." Kaii started, looking shocked.

"Your mother told me everything, except her name."

"...I don't remember her name. I was very young. I don't even remember what she looks like..."

"You look just like her. Her final words were to find you, and help you. She thought that by now, you'd be getting ready to hunt them down. Your father and brother."

"Well-" Kaii starts to respond, but not before hearing a massive explosion. Followed by hundreds more.

At that moment, Sirzechs appears in Kaii's room, not bothering to ask who Pandora was.

"Kaii-kun are you able to move freely?"

He nods. "I'm fine now, why? What's going on out there?"

"The Khaos Brigade is attacking. The Old-Maou faction in particular."

"Who?" Pandora asks.

"I'll explain on the way." Sirzechs replies. "Issei-kun's Rating Game with Diodora kicked off events."

'Damn! Someone from the Khaos Brigade must have knocked me out right before I was going to warn them in person!' He thought.

"Right now, a portion of the Underworld has been trapped inside the barrier of the Longinus, Dimension Lost. I was going to see if you were coming with me and helping Azazel." Sirzechs continues.

Kaii gets up and writes something in the air with magic and snaps his fingers.

"I just sent an emergency message to my team to bring backup and protect the capital."

As he stood up he looked in the mirror and tilted his head. "What the fuck happened to my hair?"

His hair was once again longer, as it had been most of his life, rather messy long hair, reaching a bit past his face, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair was now brushed to the right side of his face, slightly covering his right eye, but not too much. **[AN: For reasons that will be explained later on, his hair is back to how it was in the beginning, long like Rogue from Fairy Tail.]**

He then realized the reason Pandora had been blushing. He was wearing his battle outfit, with the exception of his red undershirt being gone, revealing his upper body under the over-shirt that him and Vali wear.

"Ahem." Clearing his throat. "Let's get going. Pandora, please stay here."

She gets up and shakes her head. "I can fight too you know."

Sirzechs looks confused. "Aren't you a human?"

"When I was in Purgatory, your mother taught me how to fight, and brought out all the magic talent in me." She says with a straight face.

"What?!" Sirzechs was lost now.

Kaii sighs. "I'll explain on the way..."

* * *

**In the battle zone**

Kaii and Pandora had gotten separated from Sirzechs, who had to get their back, when hundreds of High Class Devils ambushed them.

They came to what appeared to be a peaceful area, to see Azazel, Tannin and Ophis all talking.

Kaii and Pandora flew up, only to meet a magic circle appearing, and a man appearing with noble clothes.

"Creuserey Asmodeus?!" Kaii yells.

"Kaii-kun?" Azazel turns around.

Ophis turns her attention to him as well.

"Hello Governor-General of the Fallen Angels." Creuserey says, ignoring Kaii. "I have come to avenge Katerea."

Kaii out of nowhere appears and sends a knee right into Creuserey's jaw, angering him.

"Lowly being! Begone!" He charges a black demonic blast and throws it into Kaii, exploding on impact.

At that moment, a barrier inside the barrier forms around Kaii, Pandora and Creuserey.

"The Dimension Lost boy apparently wants me to fight them..." Creuserey says.

Kaii yawns, and reveals himself from the dust, without even a scratch on him. He had caught the attack with his bare hand.

"So Tiamat made you about as strong as him huh?" Azazel says from outside the barrier.

Pandora, having a rather empty and bored face, "No. He's far stronger than this Devil."

The barrier around the three expanded, to a few miles in radius, making Tannin, Ophis and Azazel back up, and letting them observe. Ophis wasn't paying complete attention however. Her emotionless face completely out did Pandora's.

Kaii was doing stretches on the ground, further irritating Creuserey.

"You can hang back Pandora, this will be over in a flash." Kaii boasted. "Lucky for you Asmodeus. You'll be the first person I test my new powers out on. You should be honored."

Creuserey charged and tried to attack him physically, but his attack phased right through Kaii.

His red eyes were glowing, and he was smirking. They locked eyes for a split second.

"Damn you!" Creuserey stabs Kaii with a black demonic power-charged spear.

However, as it goes through Kaii's body, his body dissolves into a shadow. The air around them also begins acting weird, and cracking in places.

'This is-!' He thought.

The next thing he knew, he was coughing up blood, and Kaii had stabbed him with a Demonic Light Sword, 6 pairs of Fallen Angel wings out.

"I see, Kaii-kun has mastered Dojutsu to the extent where he can activate it without any preparation." Azazel states.

Creuserey forms a deranged face, seeing Sirzechs appear outside the barrier.

"I see, I have no choice." He says under his breath.

Ophis sighs and shakes her head in disapproval. "How unfortunate."

'That girl has magic power, if I combine it with that...!' Creuserey thinks.

He then vanishes and appears behind Pandora, cutting her arm, and taking some of her blood, and throwing her to the ground,

Kaii catches her just in time, and looks up to Creuserey, in horror.

Sirzechs and Azazel also widen their eyes.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Azazel yells.

Creuserey pours Pandora's blood into his mouth, and also digests two black snakes, Ophis' snakes.

"You fool..." Kaii says, while healing Pandora's arm.

Creuserey's body begins to explode with power. "**HAHAHA! I AM THE **_**TRUE**_** MAOU! I AM STRONGER THAN THE ORIGINAL ASMODEUS! I **_**AM **_**MAOU!**"

What happened next, Kaii, Azazel and Sirzechs would not forget anytime soon. Kaii had the decency to cover Pandora's eyes.

His body mutated, growing hundreds of feet taller, muscles getting larger than humanly possible. His skin turned black and gray, his hair grew out. He grew fangs, and large red eyes. He stood at about 100 feet tall now. He truly looked like a monster.

Kaii then charged some power, and pushed Pandora, who vanishes and reappears outside the barrier.

"Oh so it looks like I was right, Dimension Lost just puts us in a pocket dimension. For someone with any small amount of spatial awareness, that's a piece of cake to get out of."

"Are you sure you can fight, him or that?" Azazel asks.

Kaii turns around and snickers. "On the contrary, this is what I had hoped would happen. Since I'm fighting a strong opponent, in an environment that I don't need to hold back in... I'm going to rampage."

"Don't tell me he's going to use _that_?" Sirzechs asks, setting the unconscious Pandora on the ground.

Ophis' eyes widen for a split second.

**{Haisuikan Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii descended in his Drain Drive. Only to put his arms out and begin chanting.

"**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Evil Dragon who has inherited the wickedness of Satan**

**I frighten the "Infinite", and I envy the "Dream"**

**I shall become the Black Dragon of Domination,**

**And I shall drag you to the abyss of despair!"**

His armor begins to violently erupt in power, changing in form.

**{Breakdown the Beast, activated!}**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one is definitely gonna be a while before it releases. Sorry in advance. As always, thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kaii descended in a modified Scale Mail. It was the same in base form, but there were horns protruding from the helmet, the helmet had actually opened at the mouth, and razor sharp teeth made of metal were there. The rest of the armor had a more wild appearance, with more sharp and pointy edges, and the claws were much longer and sharper.

His wings also had sharper edges to them, and bent downwards, instead of upwards.

Kaii was beginning to get a headache. 'It truly is hard to control...'

He planted his legs on the ground, and got in a position to leap, opting not to use his wings. As soon as he sling-shot to the huge Creuserey, he was met with a strong energy blast to the side.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. 'Where did that come from?'

"I'm going to take this girl back to the HQ, also it sounds like something's happening with Ise-kun." Azazel starts, he whispers something to Sirzechs, who widens his eyes.

Meanwhile Kaii was easily overwhelming the Creuserey who had powered up to a true Ultimate Class Devil.

At that moment, an old man with one eye and a beautiful girl with silver hair and blue eyes in a battle outfit appeared next to Sirzechs.

"Geezer?" Azazel asks with confusion.

"Damn you brat, I said my name is Odin!"

That caught Kaii and Creuserey's attention.

But once again, Kaii was hit by another magic blast, this time was strong enough to send him spiraling to the ground. He slowly got up, with a piece of his armor falling off, at the left shoulder.

He noticed the barrier surrounding him, made by Dimension Lost was gone, or rather, destroyed. A man that looked about to be in his mid to late 20's, was floating above them. He had a buzz-cut hairstyle, and an aloha style t-shirt. He was holding a pair of circular sunglasses, while smirking.

"Śakra?!" Azazel exclaims. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The man scoffs. "I prefer to be called Indra. And I came here to help you."

"Help?" Odin says while narrowing his eye.

Indra smirks wider and points to Kaii. "He's in the Khaos Brigade."

Azazel and Sirzechs looked shocked. Ophis was just observing this gathering of powerful beings.

"Is this true, Kaii-kun?" Sirzechs asks.

He just sighs. "Yeah. I've been doing undercover spying. I am in Vali's team. But you got it all wrong, I'm not actually _with_ them! And you got Vali all wrong too, he isn't supporting them or anything!"

"...How do I know you're not lying?" Sirzechs replies, looking rather disappointed.

"I believe you Kaii-kun, but we'll get in trouble if we don't at least arrest you. We'll just let you out in a few hours." Azazel explains.

Odin nods. "If the public were to find out that a member of the terrorist organization was with the Maou, it could lead to catastrophe."

Kaii narrows his eyes under his helmet. "I am not going to let you arrest me."

"Oh come on Kaii-kun! Now isn't the time to act rebellious!" Azazel yells.

"I did not do anything. I will **NOT **be arrested for something I am not a part of." Kaii was getting ready to go on the defensive.

Before anyone could say anything else, the mutated Creuserey opened his mouth, and unleashed a massive blast of demonic energy, completely engulfing Kaii, who was caught off guard.

Sirzechs sighs. "Fine we won't arrest you."

Kaii jumps out of the crater he was sitting in.

He cracks his neck, comically sighing. "Thanks for waiting jackass."

Azazel whispers something to Sirzechs. They both nod to each other.

"We need to go, Ise-kun may be in trouble." Sirzechs says. The two disappear in a magic circle.

Indra looks bored, and sighs. 'I was hoping for something more interesting than that. Show me what you can do, boy.'

"I leave this... thing to you, don't screw up brat." Odin says to Kaii, before disappearing with the girl behind him.

Ophis was looking away, before noticing a crack in the sky, and narrowing her eyes.

Creuserey roars and throws a punch towards Kaii, and since he was so large, it was like a bus flying towards him. However Kaii yawns and puts up one hand and stops him immediately in his tracks.

The Asmodeus descendant was furious, but finally calmed himself down, and decided to concentrate his power, and shrink to normal size, albeit still looking mutated.

"Yoo hoo?" Kaii teases, giving a 'come on' hand gesture.

"Cut that out!" Creuserey flies towards him, trying to punch him, as Kaii easily flips over him and brings his left foot to his face, then his right foot to his stomach, pushing him back.

However Creuserey catches himself in midair, and retaliates by catching Kaii in a flurry of punches and kicks, so much that it went on for about 30 seconds, until he got bored and flipped over him and knocked him to the ground.

He 'finishes' Kaii off by forming a large ball of demonic power and throwing it at him, exploding.

Kaii sat in the crater, taking his helmet off, revealing not even a scratch. He just grinned, pissing off Creuserey even more.

"Thanks a lot, that was a good warm up." Kaii said. He was doing stretches.

"Nice bravado, I bet you won't talk so tough once I get my hands on you!" Creuserey responds. He vanishes and reappears behind Kaii, kicking him, sending him through the ground.

"What a shame. And I'm not even trying." Creuserey was cracking up.

Out of nowhere, Kaii shows up in his face, and delivers a crippling blow to his head.

**{DRAIN!}**

His wings spread out, and particles begin to enter it, as his power begins spiking.

"I guess I'll end this now. You know, the Old Maou faction is really pathetic. I mean you guys are trash, not only in power, but the way you think. Your actions are unjustified, and honestly make me sick. It makes me so happy that I'll be able to kill one of the leaders."

Creuserey looked so angry, one could confuse him for a deranged killer- oh wait...

He held his hand up and floated above Kaii. He summoned a massive ball of demonic energy, easily the size of himself in that mutated form.

"So you mean to suicide bomb?" Kaii asks while shaking his head.

"You're awful confident for someone so small. But if that's the way you want to play it then fine. I have infused my very life force into this attack! If it so much as touches the ground, you can kiss half the Underworld goodbye! AND GOOD RIDANCE!" He screams before throwing the attack.

Kaii just stands where he has been this whole time, and looks up to it. He was still grinning. All he did was put up both hands, and completely unleash the massive aura of Breakdown the Beast. Without hesitation, it blasted Creuserey's ultimate attack into the air, detonating it as if it was a water balloon and nothing else.

"Damn you, you stupid lowly piece of tr-" Those were the last words he said. Kaii teleported in front of him and released an energy blast from the palm of one of his gauntlets, instantly killing the Asmodeus descendant.

Indra wickedly smiled. 'Yes, you'll do nicely...' He then vanishes.

Pandora's eyes fluttered and she woke up next to Ophis. The two exchanged 'no emotion' stares for a good minute or two, until Ophis finally won, as Pandora twitched her eye. Ophis declared victory with a sly smile.

Then they turned and realized Kaii was flying over to another part of the Underworld, but something was wrong with him.

"Damn it!" Pandora says before going after him.

* * *

**A nearby forest**

A seriously injured man with damaged light armor and a cape was limping through a forest.

"That damn Dragon! And that damn Vali gave him power! Well mark my words, I will make you pay. I will make _all_ of them pay! If the world rejects me... then I shall reject them..."

Then he heard something that sounded like a jet, and looked in fear as Kaii landed next to him.

Kaii darkly grinned. "Shalba Beelzebub?"

"N-Not another Dragon?! What do you want?!" Shalba asks in fear.

"Your death." Kaii said wickedly smiling. Before Shalba responded, Kaii dug his claws through his heart, and threw him to the ground.

"Trash. Rot in the realm of death." Kaii said with hatred.

Pandora finally caught up to him, but kept a safe distance away.

"Kaii-sama?"

He turned to her, and possibly frightened her. Kaii's face, while not wearing a helmet was now different. He had two horns coming out of his head, the left being smaller than the right one.

"Well done." A mans voice said.

From behind a tree came a young man neither had ever seen.

"It looks like the Demon came out to play." He said with a chuckle. The young man had shaggy long hair, reaching a little past his shoulders. His bangs went down, like Sirzechs, but went all the way to his nose. All in all, his hair really stood out for some reason. It truly looked like Sirzechs' hair but longer and black. His attire consisted of a dark colored shirt and a light colored cape with a pattern of flame that were torn into stripes on the bottom. He also wore light colored trousers that were tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankles, as well as boots of a dark color. His eyes were pretty narrow on their own, giving him a creepy yet cool presence. His eyes were black in color.

"Demon? You say that like that's different than a Devil." Kaii says.

The young man smiled. "Oh yes. But this is the first time you've awoke. I don't mean to burden you with information. I merely wanted to observe."

"Observe what?" Kaii asks with hostility.

The young man smiles wider. "My future servant."

Pandora narrowed her eyes. 'I don't like this one bit...'

As if accepting that, Kaii continues. "Who are you?"

"Tenma. I'll see you around sometime, partner..." He then vanishes.

Kaii then drops to his knees, getting yet another headache. His horns go away, and his armor disappears, deactivating Breakdown the Beast.

He looks at where Tenma was standing, with no emotion.

'A Demon huh?'

Pandora walks next to him to check up on him.

"Don't tell anyone what you just saw. Ever."

"Huh? Why not?" Pandora asks, while trying to help him up.

"...Just trust me."

* * *

**The Shrine**

Kaii and Pandora arrived at the remains of a shrine, to see Issei rampaging in his Juggernaut Drive.

"It's been a hell of a day..." Kaii says while panting. "It's gonna be a very bad day if I need to fight him however..."

Rias' peerage was all here- except Asia.

"Where is Asia-san?" Kaii asks everyone.

Xenovia turns to him with a face that looked like it went through hell and back. She had red eyes from crying but also looked scared.

"Don't tell me..."

She nods.

Nobody even bothered to ask who Pandora was.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to calm that knucklehead down!" He says, mustering all the remaining stamina he had.

He takes off without his armor to the rampaging Issei.

"Alright Oppai Dragon, enough is enough!" He yells.

Issei- or whatever beast this was roared loudly in response. Kaii gasped when he realized Issei's fist was already in his gut.

One of the jewels on that gauntlet grew a Dragon arm out of it, and slammed Kaii to the ground with so much force it made a large crater and he coughed up too much blood.

Before he could even attempt to get up, Issei slammed a foot onto Kaii's gut, making him cough up more blood. He was stuck on the ground because of this.

"Uh oh..." Pandora starts. "Y-You guys might want to move... like now."

Rias and her peerage still looked shell shocked.

A large launcher comes out of the chest of Issei's armor, and begins charging a massive amount of power.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

**[TRANSFER!]**

Kaii's eyes widen, as he struggles to get free from Issei's grasp.

He turns towards everyone. "PUT UP A DEFENSIVE BARRIER! NOW!"

Rias and her team were still not really moving. Pandora sighs and puts up one herself for them.

And then it dawned on her. "Wait... you can't survive an attack that strong..."

Kaii smiles. "Let's see if I can defy logic again."

**[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

A massive wave of energy unleashes from the cannon, and fires point-blank on Kaii, destroying the surrounding area in a flash.

It took at least 4 minutes for the dust to clear.

Pandora was ignoring the arrival of Vali, Bikou, and Arthur. They had brought back Asia from the Dimensional Gap, who everyone believed had been dead.

Issei lifted his foot off the near-dead Kaii who was sitting at the bottom of a crater that had to be at least 10 feet deep.

He was badly injured, burned, bloody and irregularly breathing.

"Kaii-sama!" Pandora attempts to run over there, but Vali grabs her arm.

"You'll get killed. We need something to calm him down. Songs worked in the past with Dragons."

"I think I may have the answer to that!" A familiar girl said that. Irina had landed with what appeared to be a small machine.

"Irina?" Rias asks.

"Don't ask. Just listen!" She turns the machine on and it starts to play something.

[The Song of Oppai Dragon]

Lyrics: Azazel

Composer: Sirzechs Lucifer

Choreography: Serafall Leviathan

THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

"This is deplorable..." Kaii gets out.

Okuma was crying.

**{That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!}**

"…Uuu….oppai…." Issei starts to say.

"Resume it!" Rias orders.

THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY.

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

"Uuu….Oppai….. Grope…grope….. suck…..suck…."

Issei started to groan while holding his head down.

IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

"….Z-Z-Zoom zoom…..Iyaan….push….." Issei's claws disappear.

"Looks like it will work now." Vali says.

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Vali turns into Balance Breaker immediately, wearing a white armor. He gets closer to Issei while flapping his wings, and shortens his distance in god speed.

**(Divide!)**

"Now Rias!" Akeno says.

Rias runs to Issei, and while doing what could only be seen as something indecent from Kaii's angle, it worked.

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

"…Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Issei Hyoudou?" Vali asks that with a serious face.

Bikou was uncontrollably laughing, holding his stomach. "This is too great! All hail the Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess!"

But not long after...

**Break! Break!**

The sky forms a large crack in it, and breaks.

Kaii's eyes widen like never before. Pandora who was next to him, trying to help him also dropped her jaw.

A massive red western Dragon with hundreds of thousands of razor sharp teeth and a large horn above its nose appear.

This Dragon was easily over 100 meters in length.

"The Great Red..." Kaii said.

"You know it?" Pandora asks.

Kaii's eyes narrow. "Not at all. This is my first time seeing it, yet I somehow know all about it..."

After that he gets another headache and flinches.

"Are you alright Kaii-sama?" Pandora asks.

"Do you really have to use sama... just Kaii would be fine..." He starts to lose consciousness.

Pandora smiles as he knocks out. She uses magic to pick up his body and float it over to everyone else.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Issei and Kaii were in, to put it moderately, in pretty bad shape. Issei for the most part was able to be healed by Asia, but for some reason, not all of Kaii's injuries were able to be healed. Leaving him walking around the house like a mummy. His entire upper body was covered in wrapping. He also had bandages all over his face.

He noticed his hair also reverted back to it's shorter style. Pandora had commented that his hair when shorter, looked like Vali's. For some reason nobody noticed until now.

"Oh my aching everything..." He was walking through the now very large house. It was early and he had no desire to be awake in all this pain.

He went up the elevator, nobody bothering him, and crawled into his huge bed. 'Home sweet home...' He thought before drifting off.

_ 2 Hours later_

Akeno and Xenovia were getting ready for bed, walking into Kaii's room.

'He's adorable when he's sleeping...' Akeno thought.

But at that moment, the two young girls stopped in their tracks, and the air became tense.

They noticed something else in the bed as well.

Finally Pandora popped her head out from under the covers, and turns around to see the two of them, meeting them with a blank stare.

"I-Is she sleeping _on_ Kaii-kun?" Xenovia asks, voice trembling.

Akeno turned her stare to the side of the bed, and notices Pandora's clothes on the floor. Akeno's bangs were covering her eyes at this moment, and she grew a very cold and dark smile, while lightning begins to zap around her.

"She is sleeping on him, while not wearing anything..." Akeno starts.

Kaii was starting to wake up, but feared to open his eyes.

"...What?" Pandora asks with a sly smile.

"How dare you..." Xenovia begins to emit a killing aura.

"He doesn't seem to mind it at all." Pandora who was having fun teasing them says.

"What do you mean?" Akeno looked furious now.

"...He's awake." She says.

Kaii broke out in a storm of sweating. 'Oh no... I won't live to see another night!'

"Oh Kaii-kun~" Akeno says with hostility.

"...Y-Yes my dear Akeno-san...?" His voice was trembling.

"Is this true that you like Pandora-san sleeping with you?" Akeno asked with a sadistic smile.

Pandora interrupts. "It's most likely because he prefers my body." She was really getting a kick out of this. Kaii was surprised that Pandora had a very small sadistic side to her. It scared him honestly. All the dangerous girls like him.

Akeno took that personally. Xenovia was so angry Kaii could've sworn she was going to summon Durandal and slice Pandora into hundreds of pieces.

"I am really not in the mood for this... because I sort of took a god-level blast point-blank today, cut me some slack will you?" He says.

Xenovia crosses her arms. "Fine. Only for tonight." She leaves the room. Akeno also follows.

'Women...' He thinks to himself.

**{I don't even want the Gremory girl anymore! This one is the _best_!}**

'Your input means nothing to me, I hope you've noticed this by now?'

Okuma was not even paying attention. Most likely getting ready to sleep comfortably with the fact that his host is in bed with a beautiful girl who happens to be naked.

"Uh, where is your room anyways?" Kaii asks her.

Pandora tilts her head in confusion and smiles. "I don't have one."

"You don't...? Wait but-" He caught himself realizing where this was going.

She nods with a wide smile. "I shall use your room from now on!" She hugs him, completely ignoring all his wounds.

"Ouch!"

She sheepishly smiles. "Sorry about that..."

"But that doesn't explain why you aren't wearing anything."

She went into a thought it seemed for a second. "Well Rias-san said I would win you over in an instant if I did this."

'Damn you Rias Gremory! You do know me after all.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well no matter..." He starts to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Tenma walked into a massive castle, bigger than even the Gremory Castle, which was almost the size of a town. He walked into an old room, with stone walls, looking like it was from the dark ages.

There were about 8 other people there, covered in the shadows. One stood up.

Tenma smiled. "I met him, er- you..."

A familiar face walks out of the shadow with a familiar voice, wearing a white battle outfit with a blue undershirt.

"Fufufu. I can't wait to meet me, or is it him?" The very familiar voice asks.

"Don't get so hasty. Our time is not here yet. But when it is..." Tenma says.

The people in the shadow snicker. A few of them were women.

"The Demons will come out to play."

* * *

**That's about it for now. Thanks for reading as always. All those follows are appreciated :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**UPDATE: I added an extra scene that was supposed to be there before, so yeah.**

**The massive spam of OC's will cease once Kaii's team is fully revealed, in case anyone was wondering.**

* * *

"Oh screw you!"

"You're just angry because he likes me more than you!"

Akeno and Pandora were arguing at max volume.

You see, ever since Pandora has started to live with them, every night she always is in bed with Kaii first. And according to Akeno, has taken her 'number 1' ranking which has been less than pleasant to her.

However, Kaii also has had a slightly hostile relationship going on. Shinji tried to flirt with Pandora, ironically enough, she gave him the cold shoulder. She gave basically every male besides Kaii no attention at all. But that sparked Kaii's jealousy into full throttle, as Shinji was desperately trying to get at least some emotion from her. He had always been popular with the ladies; but Pandora leveled his ego down.

Issei, Rias and Kaii just sat in the living room, watching in silence as Akeno and Pandora went back and forward with insults.

"-WHAT?!" Azazel screamed from one room over.

"Was that Azazel-sensei?" Issei asks.

Everybody quieted down to listen.

"SOMEONE IS ATTACKING THE GRIGORI? WELL WHO IS IT?!"

* * *

**The Grigori, 5 minutes earlier**

A Fallen Angel with 4 wings was sitting on the roof of the massive Grigori HQ, relaxing.

"Sir, someone appears to be heading our way." Another Fallen Angel reports.

"Hmm? Well let's be cautious, send out the interceptor teams and meet in the front."

About 2 minutes later, around 80 Fallen Angels floated in the air above the Grigori, and the 4-winged one was in the front.

A young man came into view, but right before they could see who it was, where he was standing exploded in a blast of energy.

That explosion became a wave of energy and hit one Fallen Angel, engulfing it and not leaving any remains.

The attack was powerful enough to blow away some of them, and kept speeding into a nearby forest, decimating it upon impact.

"This power... I've never felt anything like it..." One Fallen Angel says.

"This feels like a Devils, but it's different..." The one with 4 wings says.

A large flash of light appears, and finally dies down, revealing a young man with black hair standing about 100 feet away from them in the air. He had no wings, he was simply floating. It was Tenma.

"No way..." The one with 4 wings starts.

Tenma smiled bitterly. "My servants should be lucky I volunteered to come and dirty myself with these pathetic beings."

"...That person is..." The Fallen Angel continues.

"Who?!" Another one asks.

"Change of plans! BRING HIM DOWN FOR GOOD!" The 4-winged one orders.

A black aura surrounds Tenma. Upon the Fallen Angel's orders, hundreds more Fallen Angels appear, some with as many as 6 wings forming light weapons to attack.

They all threw what had to be more than 10,000 light weapons at the same time at him. They race towards him with god-like speed.

BOOOOOOM

The leader snickered, but that face quickly turned to shock and disbelief.

Tenma had not moved a muscle, a circular black barrier was around him, completely fine.

He moved his right hand outwards, and the barrier expands, around all the Fallen Angels. It then recedes again, but this time, it made barriers around about 100 of them.

"A targeted territory?!" One exclaims.

"I can't move at all!" Another screams.

The leader gritted his teeth. "Evacuate!"

Tenma gave no chance, he swung his left arm inwards, and hundreds of thousands of strange colored energy bullets appeared.

They all race towards the immobile Fallen Angels, killing them easily. He had picked off a few hundred of them with just the swing of his arm.

"It's an emergency! Send reinforcements, and contact the Governor-General!" The leader said into a communication device on his ear.

Tenma smiled coldly. "You filthy things truly disgust me. Begone, and rejoice in being killed by Tenma, the King of Demons." He swings his hand, and a thin wave of black aura releases from his body, leveling the Fallen Angels from about 2000 to 80 instantly. His attacks killed on impact.

"T-That's impossible? His magic kills people; literally?!" One who evaded the last attack screams.

"That isn't magic... what is this guy?!" Another yells.

In the purple sky of the Underworld, a lightning strike is heard.

Tenma smiles again. "Looks like he's finally here." He puts his palm out and finishes off the rest of the Fallen Angels in another wave attack, leaving only 1; the leader.

Another lightning strike is heard, and it hits the ground near Tenma.

A middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body emerges from the lightning.

"Baraqiel." Tenma says, still smiling, while crossing his arms.

Baraqiel looks around, and adopts a shocked face, seeing how this young man single-handed took out thousands of Fallen Angels in a matter of minutes without doing so much as physically attacking.

"What is it you want?" He asks.

"To deliver a message, from me to you. I will only say this once, if I need to again, I shall hunt down every last Fallen Angel in existence and torture them to death personally."

Baraqiel and the leader got a chill in their spine from that. 'I don't know why but I feel as if he really _will_ do it...' Baraqiel thinks.

"You will not hurt Kaii Valefor. Or in reality that isn't his last name. But that's a secret now isn't it?"

Baraqiel looked suspicious. "I wouldn't in the first place, and what's all this business with the old-Great Flame family?"

Tenma turns around and begins to walk away. "Because I have recently made a discovery, one that I have been waiting for, for a very long time. If you so much as scratch him I will have your head, and your daughters. Also, if he happens to die, your fault or not..." He turns around with a smile that scared them to the bone.

"...I will massacre all Three Factions, and keep the leaders as playthings. Gabriel and Serafall, well you see where I'm going. Actually no, they aren't worthy to even be in the same room as me." He says with hate in his voice. "However, I would find it laughable if a lower being manages to be the one to kill him. And I pity whatever strong being that would kill him."

The two Fallen Angels didn't follow. "Why would you pity them?" Baraqiel asks with suspicion.

Tenma disappears, but not before leaving them with a few words. "I dare you to find out."

* * *

**The Castle of Demons**

Tenma reappears in a royal looking room, and goes to sit on his throne, leaning to one side, looking happy.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." He says, the smile not wavering on his face.

"Sorry for bothering you Tenma-sama, but why did you bother to do what you did?" A girl walks in, looking about 19, with long dark blue hair, and light blue eyes. Strangely enough she _looked_ human.

Tenma's eyes were half open. "As much as it disgusts me to the bone to even be in the same area as those creatures, I have set many things into motion with that."

"Will it help our Lord?" She asks.

"Of course." He clears his throat. "How is project HEX going?

"Just as you planned. The Devil is following the plan to a tee."

Tenma smirks. "Fantastic."

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Issei, Rias and Akeno rush into the room Azazel was in.

Kaii was going to until Pandora grabbed his hand and pushed him back onto the couch.

All he could do was gulp.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Issei asks, Azazel just now closing the communication line.

He turned to Issei with a thinking face. "Someone attacked the Grigori, only to leave shortly after."

"That makes no sense..." Rias says.

'I can't let them know what really happened.' Azazel thinks.

Back in the living room...

Pandora stared at Kaii for about 30 seconds, her face gradually getting redder.

'Great Maou, Rias truly has made her more aggressive...' He thought, twitching.

A pink magic circle appears a few feet away from him, and he starts freaking out when Pandora sits on his lap.

"H-H-H-H-Hisui!" He stuttered.

A girl around his age, with a curvacious body appears. She has green eyes and pink hair, reaching down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown head piece with earmuffs. Her outfit consists of a red dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her breasts with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.** [AN: Appearance is Meredy from Fairy Tail, after the time skip (year X791)]**

She had her eyes half opened and crossed her arms.

"Oh so this is what you've been doing..." She starts.

"N-No! You got it all wrong!" He says, calming himself down.

"So this is nothing huh?" She asks not buying it.

Kaii straightens his face, and gets Pandora off him.

"...That's rather here nor there..."

Hisui smirks. "Whatever you say, _Kaii-sama_~" She says, emphasizing and teasing.

"Oh yeah I love you too." He retorts with obvious sarcasm.

That slightly ticked her off, so she snapped her fingers and a shovel appeared out of nowhere and fell flat onto Kaii's head.

_DONG_

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He screams, rubbing his head.

'What was that thing she just did?' Pandora thought.

"For being sarcastic." She says, turning away and crossing her arms.

The two then proceeded to get in more arguments, and it basically went that way for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Asgard**

A handsome man with black hair that was brushed back, not much older than Sirzechs stood on a bridge in the middle of a large kingdom. He was wearing robes similar to Odin, except his was colored green, black and gold. He had mischievous eyes. His name is Loki, the God from Norse Mythology. And in reality, he was in the top 20 strongest beings in the world.

He was waiting for someone to appear, and someone finally did after about 5 minutes. It was a young boy wearing Vali and Kaii's battle outfit, but with white pants, white boots, and a white over-jacket. His shirt was also blue under the jacket, in contrast to Kaii's black and red color scheme.

In fact, his face was the EXACT same as Kaii's except his hair was white-silver, and was long, brushing over to the left side, and his eyes were also a bright blue, also in contrast to Kaii's black hair and red eyes. His expression was that of a wild grin.

"Everything is ready." He said, maintaining a grin.

"I'm quite surprised to think you would help me. Although it's quite refreshing to meet one of your kind. Here in Asgard, your kind is scarce." Loki says.

The Kaii look-alike just stays silent for a moment, losing his grin. "Yeah, well I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"Presuming all goes to plan, step 1 should be avoidable." Loki says, with a thoughtful face.

"It doesn't matter if it does or doesn't, the end result will all be the same."

"What was your name again?" Loki asks.

The boy turns around and smirks. "Chaos. Good luck, _I_ won't be easy to overcome" With that, he disappears into thin air.

"What a mysterious boy he is." Loki chuckles. "I like him. I hope I like the other him just as much."

He looks up at the sun in the massive kingdom. "This world just isn't big enough..."

A man who appeared to be his servant appears next to him.

"Thor is currently helping to strengthen the relations between Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. He won't make it in time, if he even were to find out." The man says.

Loki laughs. "It is time Sköll! Ragnarok begins now!"

As he continues laughing, the man turns into a large wolf, before howling loudly into the sky.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Kaii, Hisui, Shinji, Pandora, Azazel, Irina and the ORC all sat in the living room, discussing the attack on the Grigori earlier today.

"...And that's what happened." Azazel finishes.

"...An attack from someone covered in light...?" Shinji asks awkwardly.

"That's a bit hard to believe." Kiba points out.

Azazel shrugs. "It's not like I was there. For all I know that guard could've been higher than the sky."

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

Pandora's nose started to twitch. After the incident with Kaii, this became a scary event for anyone who sneezed.

"Uaaah~"

"HIT THE DECK!" Shinji roars.

"AAAAH~"

Everybody drops to the floor as Azazel makes a barrier around Pandora.

"Choo."

Everybody facepalmed.

Azazel lifts the barrier. "Well that's a relief-"

The particles that came from the sneeze exploded, sending Azazel flying into another room.

Everyone uncontrollably laughed at his misery.

He slowly gets up. "I think I should start teaching her how to use her magic..."

Everyone stopped laughing and noticed Kaii's hair literally grow in front of them.

"AGAIN?!" He yelled.

Azazel limped over to the couch and fell on it. "I've never seen anything like that before..."

"You don't have a single clue?"

"Maybe you're a werewolf?" Azazel replies.

Kaii had never looked so emotionless in his life. "If I was, I would break the 4th wall."

"The 4th what?" Issei asks.

"Oh nothing!" Kaii says with a fake smile.

**Later that night**

* * *

It was storming out, for the first time in a long time.

The problem here is that Pandora was from Purgatory. And well even though she's like almost 18, she had never technically experienced one before...

Thus she was hiding under the covers like a scared little girl, literally.

'I really should have seen this coming...' Kaii thought. He couldn't sleep because she couldn't sleep. Since she hogged him more than Akeno, if she was awake it was impossible for him to sleep.

"Oi don't worry." He says, patting her head under the covers.

And after about an hour she finally drifted off.

'Maybe Rias is tight.' He thought

The night before last, Rias and Kaii had a nice long talk where she made sure to clarify how Pandora felt about him. It was her suggestion to ask her out on a date. For that matter, Rias had acted like an older sister to him recently.

And let's not forget that she was still pissed at Akeno for that short time where she attempted to steal Issei from her. So this was 'payback' to her so she in secret became Pandora's mentor on many things, but emphasizing romance.

* * *

**Even later that night**

**{Let's try it again.}**

'Alright!' Kaii thought with a determined face.

You see, Kaii was practicing how to ask a girl on a date. Even though it would be as easy as taking candy from a baby considering how Pandora is from Purgatory and has been around for barely a month...

He was in the training room, until the door behind him opened.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" He accidentally slips, while turning to face who entered the room.

**{BAHAHA THIS IS GOLDEN!}**

The person who walked into the room was none other than Akeno.

'Oh for the love of Maou...' He thinks, looking shocked.

"Ara I thought you'd never ask!" She says before embracing him.

'Well shit...'

**{You better keep this a secret... hehe.}**

'Why do you say that?'

**{The Gremory girl will either roast you alive, or the girl from Purgatory will cry and blow up the city.}**

"Then our date will be on our next day off. Ufufu, my first date with Kaii-kun." She says cheerfully.

* * *

**The next day at school**

It was lunch, and as usual, Issei, Shinji, Kaii, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Pandora and Kiryuu ate together.

Pandora looked at her outfit, the Kuoh Academy outfit that was mandatory.

"I don't like this outfit at all." She says bluntly.

"Oh so you like that kimono more?" Xenovia asks.

Issei and Shinji contained a nosebleed, remembering the first time they saw her in her usual kimono with stockings.

Kaii quietly turned around and sent them a killing glare, which snapped them back to reality.

Matsuda and Motohama were also here, but they didn't even dare to look at her. They were truly frightened by Kaii.

"If I remember correctly, it's almost the school trip. We need to decide on our group." Motohama says.

"Field trip?" Shinji asks.

"Oh yeah, the school trip is coming up. We, the second years, are going to Kyoto. Lately, so many things have happened that I forgot about it. Around then our uniform will change into that of a winter uniform. Though the heat of summer is still present." Issei explains.

'Kyoto... why does that sound familiar?' Kaii thought.

"Hmm, do we make a group with 3 or 4 people?" Issei asks.

"Oh yeah. Apparently the place where we will sleep in is for 3 or 4 people. Well we have to make a group with the three of us. We are hated by the others after all." Matsuda replies.

After summer holidays, a few people's opinions changed on Issei, most likely because he actually looked fit now... but the 3 still were hated. Shinji maintained a popularity with the women, not quite as much as Kiba but close. He had no interest in hooking up with regular humans though. Kaii was in the middle of popularity, not really caring, just doing work, average grades and hanging with his friends. Him and Shinji didn't actually _need_ to attend school, as they were already at a college level because of the Grigori's advanced courses. But they blended in better this way.

"Unless you wanna join our group. It's a paradise because it consists of four Bishoujo's you know?" Kiryuu speaks up.

"I thought it was a trio..." Motohama says, mocking her, only to be smacked upside the head.

"Ise-san, please join our group." Asia says.

Issei caved in and said yes.

"Looks like the other group is gonna have to be you 5." Kiryuu says, pointing to Kaii, Shinji, Pandora, Matsuda and Motohama.

"I don't see these groups working out very well..." Xenovia says.

"Well we can just use these groups for rooms, and travel together." Kiryuu replies.

"We're gonna go to the Tenryuu-ji" Kaii whispers.

"What's that?" Issei whispers back.

"The Heavenly Dragon temple."

"Alright."

* * *

**After School**

The sun was setting, and the sky was getting dark. The ORC and Irina were headed to what appeared to be a stray Devil. Kaii, Shinji and Pandora just stayed home.

'Don't you think it's about time you head home?' Kaii impatiently thought. Shinji does not live there so he usually stayed until it was dark and headed home.

Kaii concentrated for a moment and then narrowed his eyes.

The two noticed.

"What's up?" Shinji asks.

"That's not a stray Devil they're after..."

"Well what could it be then?"

"The Hero Faction." Kaii says.

Shinji slumps in the chair he's sitting in. "Yeesh, what a troublesome group of guys."

* * *

**Abandoned Factory**

Issei and the rest of the club are getting ready to combat the three guys in front of them. They all looked foreign. One was wearing sunglasses, another was wearing a Chinese-native outfit. The last and main one was wearing a large black coat, and formed these shadow-like beings that took the forms of humans. There were over 100 of them.

"You guys really suck at doing this." A familiar voice says.

Everyone turns to the side, only for the ORC to be nothing short of shocked.

There stood Kaii, with white-silverish hair and a white and blue outfit. Along with his hair brushed to the opposite side and blue eyes.

"Kaii-kun?!" Kiba asks.

"Nah." He says, jumping to the ground. "The name's Chaos."

"_What_ are you?!" Rias also asks.

Chaos decides to ignore her completely. He then turns to the three members of the Hero Faction. "I would've hoped you'd done them in by now."

Issei this whole time had been secretly counting down to his Balance Breaker.

**[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

The man in the black coat lifts his hand and a white flame appears in it.

"I'll let you handle them. If you survive, well you survive! Hahaha!" Chaos says with a really sarcastic voice.

"Another Sacred Gear possessor..." Kiba says in response to the white flames.

And so a battle erupted between the three Hero Faction members and the ORC, with Rias' team winning.

"Useless bunch of humans. Every last one of them." Chaos says.

"Buchou, this is bad." Kiba starts. "I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I have a very bad feeling about this guy."

Chaos smirks. "I really should get going. I wouldn't want to kill you all too early."

Issei heard enough and raced towards him in his Scale Mail.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

"Hmph." Chaos puts his palm forward and let Issei get right in front of him.

_**DOOOOOOOOOON**_

A massive explosion came at their contact and Issei is sent flying into a metal wall, and falling on the ground as his Scale Mail cracks and breaks like it was glass.

Chaos stood there, completely unharmed, and still smirking.

"Kuahaha! You're all so _weak_! It's pathetic!"

Issei struggles to get up. "Let me guess, now is where you mock me about being the 'weakest Sekiryuutei in history'. Or 'it shouldn't have chose me'."

Chaos gets a look of disgust on his face. "Me? Yuck never."

Everyone looks confused.

"Why in the world would I be jealous of a _Dragon_? I'm not jealous of Angels or Devils either. You're all just fodder for the big guns."

"Big guns?" Kiba asks.

He grins. "Gods and Demons."

"...Demon?" Koneko asks.

"Don't you mean Devil? It is a common misconception." Rias points out.

Chaos continues to grin. "Oh so you don't know yet. Whoops, almost let the big secret spill!~"

"You're almost as annoying as that Freed piece of shit..." Issei says, panting.

Chaos sends them one final grin as a large magic circle summons itself next to him. "I hope you'll _forget this ever happened_."

'That sign!' Rias thought looking at the circle. It was green and black, with very different scriptures on it than the Devil's circles.

Then they noticed one of the three guys from the Hero Faction was gone. The guy who was in the black coat and had a strange Sacred Gear had flat out vanished, most likely when Chaos stopped Issei's attack.

"That's so weird, the guy I just beat is gone!" Issei says.

"It's obvious they're using us to obtain Balance Break for their respective Sacred Gears, and throwing away the rest." Rias says.

"That would explain why they keep popping up all over town..." Irina adds.

"Well no matter at least for now, let's head back." Kiba speaks up.

* * *

**The next day**

Kaii walked down the road wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans and black & white colored shoes.

'If someone finds out about this date... well I'm screwed.'

**{Hmm...}**

'What is it?'

**{I have a bad feeling. You personally have never been in too bad a situation before, but I feel anxious like the time you met that person with the Longinus that froze your leg.}**

'Back when the Khaos Brigade attacked the meeting...'

Kaii waited for about 2 minutes until Akeno showed up in a one piece.

"Akeno?"

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"Nah."

She had her hair completely down, and was actually wearing something besides her Kuoh Academy uniform.

"I… I feel shy if you look at me like that. …Do I look weird today?"

"Oh, uh no haha. You look very cute."

Akeno was completely out of personality, she was looking embarassed.

"Today you are my boyfriend... may I call you just Kaii?"

Akeno gave Kaii the shy eyes treatment.

"P-Please do."

Kaii turned around, feeling a killing intent like never before.

'Did I just see... red?'

When he looked carefully, he saw a crimson-haired person who is wearing a hat and sunglasses and was looking their way from behind the telephone pole. Oh and also the girl with unmissable purple and blue colored hair who is wearing glasses with teary eyes.

Let's not forget the guy wearing a paper bag over his head, sitting on a bench behind the two, waving towards him.

'Shinji you son of a bitch...'

"Ara ara. For checking on whether we are having an affair, they sure have too many people to check up on us."

Akeno teases by getting closer to Kaii and holding his arm.

_CRACK!_

Kaii heard a dull sound, and slowly turns around, Rias looked displeased, and Pandora who was tearing up still cracked a telephone pole with her bare hands.

"S-Shall we go then?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Later that day**

Kaii and Akeno's date was proceeding nicely, and she was actually acting like a girl her age.

Kaii could tell by the way she was holding his hand, her 's mode' had vanished into thin air and she was 'depending' on him.

'I guess this is the side she'll only show her boyfriend...' He thinks.

Kaii once again felt a massive amount of killing intent from behind him.

**{The Purgatory girl is going to either murder you tonight or have her way with you...}**

'Don't remind me... that's if Rias doesn't get to me first and puts a gaping hole through me...' He depressingly thought.

"Let's shake off Rias and the others!"

Before Kaii could react, she grabbed his hand and they ran.

Rias, Pandora and Shinji tried to follow, but Kaii and Akeno shook them.

Then Kaii realized they were standing in front of a motel... one specifically designed for lovers.

"W-We better leave before they misunderstand-" He starts.

Akeno had a red face and timid voice. "….I'm okay with it."

"W-WH-" Kaii lost all ability to form sentences.

Normally Okuma would be cracking up, but he's been in a very tense mood for the last few days.

"Geez, trying to make love to a woman at noon. You sure know what to do Kokuryuukou-brat."

Okuma really sounded shocked at that name.

**{Black Dragon Emperor...}**

An old man, Odin in particular says. There was a well built man with him, and...

'THAT IS ONE BEAUTIFUL WOMAN-' Kaii caught himself in this thought. 'Nonononono don't think like that while on a date, that would make me a worse person than I already am! Damn you Okuma! Ever since you awoke, my lust went through the roof!'

The girl had a body that almost rivaled Rias. She had silky long silver hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hohoho, it's been awhile. It is I. I came here from the far North."

"Odin the geezer!"

"Hohoho."

"So what'cha doing here?"

The woman butted in. "Odin-sama! I would be troubled if you wander in a p-place like this! You are a G-God so please act proper!"

"Let me, Rossweisse. You are a Valkyrie who has to take care of Heroes, so you need to learn about these kind of places."

"I am a Valkyrie who has no appeal after all. You two also shouldn't come here during noon. You two are high school students correct? Go home and study."

Kaii took that like an arrow through the heart. He absolutely hated it when someone 'assumed' he was as smart as just a normal highschooler.

The man with a good build walked out from behind and shocked Akeno and Kaii.

"Y-You're here?!" Kaii asked, with his jaw dropped.

Akeno looked at him with disgust.

"_Father_" She obviously tossed any honorific out the window.

Baraqiel turned to look at Kaii with an angry face for a moment, still not getting to 'chat' with him about attacking the ORC a few months ago.

But then he remembered the words that frightened him from Tenma.

_'If you hurt him, you and your daughters heads will be rolling by my feet.'_

"I'm here as Odin-dono's escort." He said.

"Oh? For what?"

"Azazel-brat invited me to your guys' place to discuss this, so let's head there first." Odin says.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

At the exact time of Odin meeting Kaii and Akeno, Pandora had gone home and taken a nap. She was dreaming...

_Azazel had a desperate look on his face, and Odin as well._

_Vali was laying on the ground, unable to move, along with Issei. Pandora was unable to move from this dream, seeing it in first person._

_A man unknown to her floated above them, and cast a spell where Kaii appeared and started to float up to him._

"_NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Azazel yelled._

"_THINK ABOUT WHAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU DO THIS!" Odin desperately screams._

_The man laughed madly. "He didn't meet my expectations, therefore he is trash and shall be dealt with like trash..."_

_Kaii started gasping for air as his breathing stopped._

_The man summons a spear and drives it right through Kaii's heart, making everyone look in horror, as his body goes limp after about 10 seconds._

Pandora snaps back awake, terribly shaking and crying.

'W-What was that?!'

Asia knocks and comes in seeing Pandora in this state.

"Pandora-san! What happened?" She says, running to her.

"I-I don't know..."

"Tell me what happened in detail..."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in chapters, it'll end in about 2 weeks when I'm done with classes. And obviously this is the setup for the Loki encounter, but this is the part of the story where I will be straying far from canon. In fact, instead of just being a battle, this will be a full blown Loki Arc. Anyways, tell me what you guys think Chaos is up to. I will seriously give like $500 to whoever correctly guesses his full plan. Or even _what_ he is. As always, thanks for reading, see ya.**


	18. Chapter 18: Loki

And so everyone aside from Asia and Pandora gathered in the VIP room on one of the upper levels of Issei's mansion.

Rias sent a killing glare towards Kaii. She was basically silently screaming 'how could you ask Akeno on a date and not Pandora'. Kaii was quite frightened by Rias' expression.

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge~. That one is also huge~." Odin says looking at Rias and Akeno's breasts.

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama!" Rossweisse scolds, hitting him upside the head with a fan.

"Geez, you are so hard headed. Sirzechs's sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. Oh, this one here is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is-"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all."

'She really is pretty, more so without that armor on.'

**{I'm not against having her in your harem.}**

'You call it one so nonchalantly... can't there be another word for all this?'

**{No...}**

Okuma like Issei was fond towards having a harem, so lying to Kaii like this is natural for him.

"She is a virgin girl where her 'Years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'." Odin says with a lecherous face.

Rossweisse panics. "T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfriennnnd! I didn't choose to still be a virginnnnn! Sob!"

At that moment, Kaii and Issei felt for her. Especially Issei, it was like seeing the less perverted-female version of him.

**'Oh we know the pain...' **The two thought.

**{I see a gap in her personality... being beautiful but never being in a relationship...}**

'That can only mean one thing...' Kaii starts to think.

"Well, the business world of battle maidens is also having a hard time. Even if there are those with looks, they are mostly those who are not outstanding. Lately the number of heroes have decreased, and the Valkyrie squad has been minimized because of the lack of funds, so even this one was at the corner of the room until before she became my escort." Odin says.

"During the time when Geezer will be staying in Japan, it's decided that we will be your guard. Baraqiel is a back up support member from the fallen-angels side. I also have been busy lately, so I only have limited times I can stay here. During then, Baraqiel would be looking after all of you in my place." Azazel explains.

"I look forward to working with you all." Is all Baraqiel says.

"Geezer, don't you think you came a bit early to visit here? The date of your arrival should have been few days ahead. The reason for your visit this time is so you can talk with the Japanese Gods right? Michael and Sirzechs would be the middleman and I would be sitting with you in the meeting…..right?" Azazel asks.

"That's about it. And in our country there is a bit of trouble…. Actually there is a troublesome lad who is against my ways. I thought I should move things faster before he does something. That's why I want to discuss several things with the Japanese Gods. Until now, we were basically unsociable to each other and we didn't have any connections." Odin answers, stroking his beard.

"When you mean trouble, do you mean that you have the Vanir after your head? I beg you so don't start the 'Ragnarok' by yourselves, Geezer."

"I don't care about the Vanir….. Well, there is no point discussing it. By the way Azazel-boy. It seems like the Khaos Brigade are increasing the number of those who can use Balance-Breaker. Scary it is. But I heard that those are a rare phenomenon?"

"Yeah, they are rare. But there is some idiot who used the quickest, yet the most scary and easiest way by force to make the rare phenomenon happen. That is something that one who is knowledgeable about Sacred Gear would at least think of once, but it is something no one could do because you would be criticized by each faction. It's definite that you would be heavily criticized whether you succeed or not."

"What method?" Issei asks.

"Rias' report is basically correct. The plan in which you will eventually succeed when you do it a lot. First you gather humans who possess a Sacred Gear by force. It's basically abduction. Then brainwash them. Next you send the Sacred Gear possessors to the place which has strong foes gathered….the crucial places where superior beings reside in. You continue that until you have someone who reaches Balance Breaker. When they reached it, you summon them by force through a magic circle."

'So that shadow user really did obtain it...' Issei thinks.

"These are things no faction can do even if they thought about it. If I, who has an alliance with the Angels and Devils confronts them and do the same things at crucial locations, then that will signal the start of a war. So no one wished for that. But they were able to do it because they are terrorists." Azazel continues.

"This Hero Faction is quite the nuisance. But they're all humans so it shouldn't be too much of a sweat." Kaii says.

"Eh, let's just leave things be for now." Azazel responds. "So geezer, is there anywhere in town you wanna check out?"

Odin grows a lecherous smile and twirls his fingers. "I sure want to go to the Oppai-pub!"

"Haha, you sure have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organization opened up a shop in this town for the VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

Shinji and Kaii looked very awkwardly at that. "He's talking about most of the girls that we grew up with..." Kaii whispers to Shinji.

Shinji decided to not respond and just bitterly smile at Azazel.

"Uhohoho! To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you want to untie their kimono sash? That is something you must do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you the Japanese-style!"

Kaii started to steam. Azazel had taught him and had him practice it on Pandora...

Shinji grinned, and started to say something, but not before Kaii tackled him.

"I can't wait for it~ I can't wait for it indeed~!" Odin and Azazel were super heated and left the room.

"Odin-sama! I..I'm also going!" Rossweisse tries to follow them.

"You stay here. It won't be a problem if Azazel is with me. You can stay put in this house."

"No! I'm going!"

They argued, even though she left with them.

"...Does she realize where they're even going?" Kiba asks.

Rias was holding a hand to her forehead, shaking her head.

"This is my life. Why do I have to have you comment about this?"

"I heard rumors. That he is a shameless dragon that fights eating woman's b-breasts as his energy source. And he has another name called Chichiryuutei as well."

Kaii and Issei were heading upstairs to hear that.

Kaii was desperately holding a laugh, while Okuma was laughing so hard he sounded like he was gasping for air.

**[…..Uuu. Partner, give me a break~. How much more do you have to torture me…..]**

**{I-I CAN'T BREATH! OH HELP ME SOMEONE! THIS IS TOO MUCH!}**

**[….Uooooon! Uoooooon!]**

Ddraig was crying.

And so began the reign of Okuma being more famous than Ddraig...

* * *

**The few days later**

Odin, Azazel, Rossweisse, Pandora and the ORC minus a few members were riding in a wagon in mid-air around another factions' territory.

Kaii, Shinji, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba and Baraqiel were outside as guards.

_KAKUN!_

_HIHEEEEEEEEEEN!_

Suddenly the wagon stops.

"What happened!? Don't tell me it's a terrorist!?"

"I don't know! Though when things like this happen it's never anything good!"

Rossweisse and Azazel go on high-alert.

"Of all the damn things..." Kaii's voice was heard as everyone gets out of the wagon.

Above the wagon floated a man only known to Kaii, Shinji, Baraqiel, Azazel, Odin and Rossweisse appeared.

Pandora's eyes widen.

Asia notices and gets nervous. "P-Pandora-san? I-Is that the one?"

She just nods realizing her dream coming true.

"Nice to meet you everyone! I am the Evil-God of Northern Europe! Loki!"

"I thought you'd be taller." Kaii retorts with sarcasm.

Loki chuckles. 'Oh I already like him!'

"G-God?" Issei asks.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of Northern Europe Odin-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?" Azazel questions.

"Nothing much. Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure."

Shinji scoffs at that remark.

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki." Azazel's tone had completely shifted to anger.

"Fuhahahaha, if this isn't the Governor-dono of the fallen-angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. –Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment." Loki laughs with enjoyment.

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"…..There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible." Azazel responds, scratching his head.

Loki grins. "Oh don't you worry about that. _That's in due time_..." He said that under his breath so no one clearly heard him.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" Kaii asks. "You might need to speak up all high and mighty God."

Ignoring his response. "It is a problem for the chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of "Ragnarok". –What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

"I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't an Evil God-sama who would answer honestly." Azazel pointed his finger at him.

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. –I came here of my own will. And Ophis has nothing to do with this."

"…So you are not from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I understand, geezer. So this is the problem that the North faction carries, huh."

Odin got out of the wagon and activated a spell and threw his white magic circle on the ground, as the ground glowed in response.

"Tch! You need to use that to defeat me? You are a shame to all Gods!" Loki yells.

"What's he rambling on about now?" Shinji asks.

Azazel grins. "This is a spell that takes away nearly 50% of the power of a God from a faction. In this case it's Norse. Loki is normally a top 20 being in the world, and therefore we don't stand a chance. But this gives us a chance."

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief-God! This is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!" Rossweisse says, changing into her Valkyrie armor.

"A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?" Loki says.

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers." Odin responds.

Loki smirks. "…I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. –Let's have a display of powers here then."

Instantly everyone felt a massive amount of pressure, almost suffocating.

"H-He's still stronger than a Maou even with his power cut in half?!" Baraqiel yells.

"So, I can take that as a declaration of battle, right?" Azazel asks one final time.

"Take it however you want." Loki retorts.

_DOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

A holy wave sent by Shinji, Irina and Xenovia's Durandal collide with Loki.

However, Loki stood there as if nothing happened.

"Can we start warming up?" He teases. "Holy-sword huh. It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze." He continues

Kiba creates a Demonic sword and Irina forms a Light sword. Seeing this Loki laughs even more.

"Fuhaha! Futile! Even if I look like this, I'm a God. A mere attack from a devil and angel is nothing."

He puts his hand forward, and Issei & Kaii instantly get ready.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**{Haisuikan Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

The two get their wings out, Kaii controlling his, and Ddraig controlling Issei's.

**[JET!]**

Issei charges with massive speed, behind Kaii. The two attempt to land a punch, but somehow narrowly miss, with Loki grinning.

"Promote! Queen!" Issei yells.

"I forgot you were here Sekiryuutei. But you are not the one I am interested in."

Issei and Kaii widen their eyes as he gathers green particles around his palm.

"Shit!"

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

"Dragon shot!" Issei yells.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

**{TRANSFER!}**

Issei's dragon shot barely hurt him.

"It's still too early for you to take on a God!" Loki exclaims. "Now-" Loki then gasps.

Kaii lets out a large breath of fire that was ominous and had a blackish-purple look to it.

Loki and Odin look shocked and mystified at that attack.

'Shit!' Loki thinks, before moving out of the way in a panic.

Odin's jaw was dropped. He turned to Azazel.

"Who are his parents?" He asks with a deadly serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked in confusion.

"That attack just now... the magic property was frightening."

'Relax, even if he has that power, it isn't enough to beat you... it's just so unnerving.' Loki thought before calming himself down.

"The relative of Maou, two Fallen Angel and Devil hybrids, the leader of a faction, a few Angels and a lot of Devils? That seems very overboard, Odin." Loki says.

"It seemed to be the right decision in the end."

"You can't seriously think they can beat me. And since you've used a spell to lower our powers, you don't stand a chance either!"

'That Vali isn't here so it seems my dream may not happen after all.' Pandora thought, with Kaii landing next to her.

"Very well. Let's make this interesting!" Loki says before drawing a magic circle with his index finger above him in the sky.

Odin widened his eye. "EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMEONE ELSE! NOW!"

Before anybody knew what to do, a large white flash engulfed them all. After about 30 seconds, the light cleared, and everyone including Loki was completely gone.

**Asgard**

All across the large forest that surrounded Asgard, Odin, Azazel and members of the ORC popped up. They were all separated. They all had someone with them, with the exception of one. Issei was with Gasper. Irina with Xenovia. Asia with Kiba. Rias with Akeno. Baraqiel with Rossweisse. Azazel and Odin. Shinji was with Pandora. However Kaii was alone. Koneko was nowhere to be seen in the forest.

"Hahaha! Let's play a game!" Loki's voice echoed through the massive forest. It had to be at least quadruple the size of the town in which Issei lived.

"Well the plus side is the spell shouldn't wear off for a while." Odin says to Azazel.

"I'm going to hunt you down like the animals you are! So prepare yourselves. You have a larger chance if you manage to meet up with other groups." Is all he said before cutting out.

** Kaii's area of the forest**

It's been about 5 minutes since Loki declared this game, so he found a good spot for looking for him in a nearby abandoned temple. It was large enough to be a town.

"Looking for someone?" A voice said behind him, making him turn in fear.

Loki was floating in the air, riding what appeared to be a short thin gray Dragon. It was only a little bigger than his own body.

"A Midgardsormr clone?" Kaii asks, letting his Fallen Angel wings out and flying to his level.

"Very perceptive... witty... and such a dangerous power that you can't even control." Loki starts. "This is truly terrifying. I will end your existence now."

"Oh I'm flattered, but if I may, I find it hard to believe all you want is to start Ragnarok."

Loki grins. "Give me a good fight and manage not to die, and I'll tell you."

'Now then what could I use to fight him...'

"There is nothing in your arsenal." Loki says, shocking him.

"D-Did you just read my mind?!"

"You think loudly, and since this forest is so nice and quiet, I can hear your thoughts."

**{This is bad news partner! We need to find a way to retreat! He can't hear me but he can you.}**

"Bring it on." Kaii said, raising his fist.

"Midgardsormr!" Loki yells, telling it to charge.

Kaii barely managed to escape the Dragon King clone. He charged a blast of demonic energy, and threw it at him, who seemed to dodge it before it even was made.

He continued to throw a barrage of them at him, who easily dodged all of them.

"S-Seriously?!" Kaii says, panting already.

Loki appeared next to him, and has the Dragons tail hit him and send him back a few feet.

"I already told you! Your attacks can't hit me. By hearing your thoughts, I can also hear the movements you plan to do!"

Loki vanished and appeared behind him, having his Dragon attempt to bite him.

"Run! Run! It makes the hunt more exciting!" Loki chased him through the temple, which it appeared to be at first. Now it came to vision that it was a large ancient city.

"Where are we?" Pandora asks.

"A city of some sort..." Shinji answers. They came here after hearing a few explosions.

* * *

**Odin and Azazel's group**

The two had rounded up all the members besides Kaii, Pandora, Shinji and Koneko.

"Where's Baraqiel?" Azazel asks.

"What could he really be up to..." Odin thinks out loud.

"Only I know what otou-san is up to." A chilling voice says.

A young man, around the age of Issei appears. He has pretty pale skin, red eyes and spiky black hair. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather jacket trimmed with white fur. He wore black pants and gray boots.

'This massive pressure, is he?!-' Azazel begins to think.

"Did you just call him father?" Odin asks, darkly narrowing his eye.

The boy looked at them as if he was bored.

"Yes."

** The Ancient City**

**{Oh so you _CAN _hear me!? YEAH WELL TRY AND HEAR THIS!}**

Okuma was speaking through Kaii's back.

Loki had a blank face.

"Who knew a Dragon could have such humanly desires."

Okuma screamed.

**{He CAN hear me!}**

"I'm embarrassed to be your host sometimes..." Kaii says.

**{Well lets go with-}**

"Fake to the left and attack from the right?"

Kaii looked shocked.

"Not any good. I can even hear you planning. If you're wondering, this is a Norse spell. It'll wear off when my power returns."

"Damn. I'll just charge then!" Kaii roars.

He goes to hit Loki but...

"Right hook." He easily moves out of the way. "Left kick." He jumps over his kick. "Followed by a right roundhouse kick, and a comeback straight right!"

Loki completely dodged all his attempts at hitting him, obviously getting in his head and messing him up.

Kaii then yells and headbutts him, making him stagger back a bit.

He stops Kaii's next punch in place.

'Impossible! He was able to completely clear his mind and attack without any thoughts?! This boy is a danger to me. I've never seen anything like this.'

"Is that all?" Kaii mocks.

"Fuhahaha! You're in a hurry to die!" Loki then begins emitting a massive power the likes of which Kaii had never felt before. He was shivering. "It's time to get serious."

A green and black aura surrounded Loki, as the whole forest began to shake.

"Tremble! Cower in fear! I am a God, and it is judgment day! For the sin of being a Fallen Angel, Devil, and Dragon..."

Kaii quickly got his Scale Mail on and went to a blocking position.

'No way...' Is all he could think.

"I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" Loki screams, throwing a massive ball of power at him.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

Kaii barely dodged it, coming up above from the enormous attack, only to notice he was scraped by it.

Loki catapulted off the Dragon, and his aura gathered around his arm, as he smacks Kaii with it, sending him flying.

"Damn what's with these attacks? It's like wherever I'm hit it goes numb!"

"My aura appears to be something akin to poison to you. Slowly sapping your energy, what a shame."

"Shut up!" Kaii yells. He charges again, coating his right hand in his own aura.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

"Fall and die!" Loki makes a magic circle, and it makes a fist of pure aura appear and collide with Kaii's.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

The explosion was big enough for Shinji and Pandora to notice.

"Gah!" Kaii is sent flying backwards, coughing up blood. He goes spiraling into a building, crashing into it and destroying it.

**{Get up you cry baby!}**

Okuma made Kaii's Fallen Angel wings disappear, and let his Sacred Gear wings come out, and flew up.

"CRY BABY?!" Kaii yells.

And so a long and tedious argument ensued, with Loki watching with curiosity, irritation and shock.

Him and his Dragon look at each other for a second, sweat-dropping.

"GOT YOU!" Kaii roars.

He goes to punch him, only for Loki to jump over him, let his legs cover in aura, and kick him with both.

Kaii is sent flying into the ground, and through many neighborhoods just by that attack.

Kaii's attack that was made with fire from a few moments ago had entered the atmosphere, and lightning began to be heard.

"Hmm?" Loki wonders, looking up.

A large lightning bolt comes down and hits Kaii's body on the ground.

'Poor kid can't catch a break...'

"Did he turn to ash?" Loki was floating over the crater. "No something's off..."

Kaii was standing there, his armor had gotten a jump start, and was overflowing with power. Black lightning was crackling around him.

Loki's eyes widened. 'Again...'

"Follow me if you can!" Kaii teases before racing away.

"Don't get cocky!" Loki summons hundreds of magic bullets and fires them, but Kaii was moving so fast he didn't have a chance at hitting him.

Loki waited for him to emerge from the smoke, only for him to appear behind him and go for a right jab.

Loki puts out a hand and easily stops the attack. "Stupid! I already told you a fake won't work on me now!"

"I know. All I had to do was get clo-" Kaii was about to unleash a fire breath, but not before Loki coated his hand in his aura and threw his hand on Kaii's mouth, making him swallow the fire.

"My turn." Loki grins.

Kaii backs away, as the Dragon Loki is riding lets some mist out of its mouth. Loki's aura began to merge with it, intensifying it even more.

"I guess I can copy what you did."

Kaii's eyes widened in horror as Loki huffs his chest, and his aura is sucked into his mouth.

**{DODGE!}**

"Rot and die... **ROAR OF THE NORSE GOD!**" Loki opens his mouth and a massive breath attack releases from his mouth. It was even on a higher level than Tiamat's breath.

Kaii is thrown around by it for a moment, before feeling extremely weak.

For a minute his wings give out and he falls, before catching himself.

Loki laughs. "It seems my magic truly _is _a poison to you! You better do something quick! You'll die in less than 30 minutes."

Kaii gritted his teeth in pain, struggling to stay conscious.

"The moment you were hit by that much of my magic, your fate was sealed."

"Damn it..." Kaii was now panting hard. "I'm losing control of my body."

He starts to fall towards Loki.

'One last chance...' He thinks.

'You fool! I can hear your thoughts! You plan to hit me with a full force breath from the top!'

Kaii huffed his chest.

"IT WON'T WORK RIGHT BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Loki screamed.

He vanished and reappeared behind Kaii, holding the back of his head.

"I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD IN RIGHT NOW!" Loki charges a strong blast in his right hand, holding his head with his left hand.

"**DAMN IT** **ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" **Kaii yells so loud everyone, including Odin's group hears.

"N-No! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Loki held his head in pain. "THIS IS TOO LOUD!"

As they fell towards the ground, Loki finally stopped holding his head in pain.

"MY FULL POWER IS BACK! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Kaii grinned a few feet away from hitting the ground head-first. "My thoughts exactly." Right before he hits it, he slams his left hand on the ground, completely letting loose every ounce of power in his body.

Loki stands on him, declaring him dead.

He then looks up in horror as a gigantic black lightning bolt races down towards him and hits him dead on.

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**_

* * *

**Odin's group**

"**DAMN IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" **A loud and frightening voice is heard.

Everyone listened in shock as what first sounded like a yell, turned into the roar of what could only be described as some monster.

The young boy wearing a black leather jacket also looked shocked.

The roar was so loud, it sent a gust of wind to where they were.

Everyone was feeling chills throughout their body until the loud noise died down.

"W-W-What was that?!" Issei yells in terror.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

Baraqiel had managed to find Koneko, who appeared in an underground cave. When they came up, they heard the roar coming from the direction of the ancient city.

Koneko's cat ears shot down during it and she had looked more scared then when she was almost killed by Devils earlier in her life. Since she had senjutsu, she could feel the power emanating from the roar, and it was something unlike she'd ever experienced.

Baraqiel had a grim look on his face. 'That man who attacked the Grigori... is this what he talked about...?

* * *

**The ancient city**

Loki slowly got up, slightly damaged.

'Considering I got all my power back... for someone other than a God to do this to me...'

He looked down at Kaii.

"You're a threat. I can't have you running around with magic as strong as that." He charges a blast strong enough to finish off the unconscious Kaii.

He looked at him with a serious face.

He then fires the blast.

"Perish."


	19. Chapter 19: The Death

**Massive chapter here, enjoy the read.**

* * *

"Perish." Loki says, shooting a ball of energy right down at Kaii, destroying the ground beneath his feet.

Pandora and Shinji finally found the source of all the noises and explosions and looks at Loki, who is floating above a small human-sized crater.

Another figure shows up but on their other side.

"Looks like I made it just in time-nya."

"Hmm?" Loki turns his head to see the person- Kuroka.

She had her left hand out and it was glowing.

Loki looks down and narrows his eyes. His attack quite literally went right through Kaii, missing him and hitting the ground below him.

"Space manipulation?" Loki muses.

Shinji took a moment to marvel the two beauties in kimonos but shook it off, cursing himself.

"Ohhh Evil God-dono isn't as slow as he appears." Kuroka says in response. "Imagine how lucky you are that Vali sent me to find him-nya."

"Eh? Who are you?" Shinji asks.

Loki butts in. "Pleasantries can wait until later. You think sending one lowly girl can change this outcome?"

Kaii opens his eyes, after pretending to be out cold. He was silently gathering his magic back up.

Loki notices and lands, letting his right foot smash his head further into the ground.

"You should have stayed dead. No matter, you'll all be dead soon!" He says with a smile.

"Are all gods so annoying?" Kaii asks, trying to get his Loki's foot off his head.

He finally gets off his head and floats over to a building, looking down at all 4 of them.

"Try to make this interesting now." He says with a grin.

* * *

**Odin's group**

Vali, Bikou and Arthur had met up with their group, only to come into conflict with the young man with the leather jacket.

"I am Fenrir. Son of Loki." He says.

Everyone aside from Issei gets a gravely shocked face.

"I thought you were a wolf?" Vali asks.

Fenrir looking bored, looks around the forest. "This is just my human form. Not my real form. I am slightly limited in terms of power in this form."

He demonstrates his limited power by letting it all out, scaring everyone, even Vali and Azazel.

"H-H-How strong is he?!" Issei questions.

"He's one of the top 10 strongest beings in the world." Vali bluntly says.

'We're fucked!' Issei thinks.

"What's more is, now that Fenrir is here, geezer is useless." Azazel says, making Odin scoff.

Before Issei has another chance to ask a question, Arthur speaks up. "Fenrir's magic is deadly to Gods, it's called God Slayer Magic. His fangs in particular can instantly kill even the strongest God, such as Thor, or even Ophis."

"It's truly amazing for someone to _not_ be a God, and be in the Top 10. Even more so, an animal by nature." Azazel says.

Fenrir continued to look bored, so he opened his mouth, and let everyone gaze at his sharp canines that even in his human form, radiate a phenomenal amount of magic.

"Now how should we go about doing thi-" Azazel starts.

Fenrir forces magic out by quickly widening his eyes, and releases enough to blow away all the trees completely in a 360 degree, 1 mile radius.

Everybody stood still, trying to take in what happened.

'He did that just by releasing a bit of his strength, in just his human form...' Vali thinks.

"I hope you can entertain me more than Otou-san can." Fenrir says in a monotone voice.

Rias was genuinely scared. 'We didn't stand a chance against Loki, but Fenrir is even stronger than him! Is Fenrir stronger than Onii-sama?!'

He continues in his monotone voice, while rolling his left shoulder around. "I had hold back a lot on that. If I had let all my power out I might have ripped a tear in space and sent us all packing."

Vali, being in his armor this whole time, charges at Fenrir, with Issei close behind.

Fenrir stays completely still, yawning. "Hakuryuukou huh?"

Vali taps his shoulder.

**(DIVIDE!)**

Vali waits to feel his power, but nothing comes, and then he feels all of his power disappear.

"What the?!"

Fenrir looks at him still bored. "You can only hold so much power correct? There's no way you have the ability to hold any portion of my massive power."

Issei appears behind him and goes for a jab, as Fenrir without looking or turning around, lightly grabs Issei's fist and throws him over himself. As Issei was being thrown over Fenrir, he looked at his face, which still had a bored expression.

_BAM!_

Issei hits the ground with enough force to make a dent in the ground.

"Pitiful. This is the Hakuryuukou?" Then he looks at Issei who was slowly getting up. "Just a pathetic clown."

Fenrir goes to turn around, when he sees Arthur and Kiba right in front of him with swords out.

They both swing right at him, and both miss, hitting some space tear. Fenrir continued to look bored of this.

'That little power is enough to cause a tear in space?!' Kiba thinks in shock.

Kiba jumps back a few times, as Arthur goes for another swing with a sword Kiba made for him. Once again it phased through another tear in space.

"Do you really think a measly sword could hit me?"

Azazel summons a few hundred light based weapons along with a few from Irina, and they send them at him. He once again stands still, as space tears negate every single one.

"Hmm I wonder..." Fenrir says. He throws his left arm backwards, as the tears move to a different angle, and all the light based weapons start reflecting back towards them.

"Shit!" Azazel says, before making a barrier blocking them all.

**(Vali! Ddraig Host! We need to get away from here as fast as possible! We can't handle someone like this!)**

**[Albion, when you act like that, that's a good indication things are getting ugly.]**

Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse all attempted to attack him with magic, but they all bounced away, as if he was an opposing magnet, not even getting close.

Bikou extends his rod, as Xenovia attacks with Durandal from behind.

Fenrir jumps over Xenovia's slash, without even looking, and then slightly moves his head to the left, avoiding Bikou's attack.

Odin decided to throw Gungnir at him. Fenrir took the initiative to jump away a bit, and get in a leaping stance.

"My turn." He says.

He catapults off the ground, and grabs one of Vali's arms, and the other arm of Issei, dragging them to the ground, and slamming their heads into it.

The two grunt in pain and cough up some blood.

'We can't even reach him...' Issei begins to think before widening his eyes.

As if Vali had the same thought, the two grab Fenrir's arms, since he was holding them.

"ATTACK NOW!" Vali yells.

Xenovia sends a Holy wave from Durandal as Kiba charges a Demonic wave from his sword.

Fenrir stays still, until he slightly gets surprised. He quickly lets go of Vali and Issei, and jumps over the two attacks.

"I see, so I can't do that." Fenrir thinks out loud.

'He doesn't know the power of his human form yet? Hmm...' Azazel thought.

* * *

**The ancient city**

Kaii, Shinji and Kuroka were _trying _to fight Loki, but were not getting anywhere now that he had his full power back. Pandora could not yet fight still, as Azazel had no clue what her magic is, other than she had as much magic reserve as a Maou.

Kaii and Kuroka's ability to let attacks phase through them was starting not to work, as attacks from a stronger user can penetrate it.

"Damn!" Shinji says, getting sent back by Loki's attack.

Him and Kaii look at each other with a shocked face, as if having the exact same thought.

"Kuroka! Bind him for a minute!" Kaii yells to her.

"It's gonna use the rest of my energy, but okay!"

She slams her hands together, as a massive rip in space surrounds Loki holding him in place, as he struggles to get out.

Kaii landed to the left of Shinji. He put his right hand next to him, as Shinji puts his left hand out to Kaii's right hand.

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

Shinji charged a massive miniature ball of Holy energy mixed with Holy Lightning, as Kaii charges one with immense Demonic power, and mixed with Black Flames.

**{TRANSFER!}**

Kuroka's eyes widened, along with Loki's.

'Shit!' He thinks.

"**BURAKKU SAN!" **They both shout.

The two balls merge and fly towards Loki, expanding into a large orange and black ball of raw energy. It became over 50 feet wide.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The entire ancient city erupts in an explosion that Fenrir notices from the other side of the forest, looking in interest.

Kuroka lets go of Loki just in time to form a barrier around the 4 of them.

A large dust cloud sat where the city once was.

Shinji and Kaii fell to the rubble of the city, panting heavily.

"Think... we got him?" Shinji asks with a grin.

"Second times the charm?" Kaii answers.

Kuroka and Pandora were awestruck, but more so Kuroka.

'That's impossible! That attack was strong enough to completely destroy an Ultimate Class!' She thought.

"Yeah well we used up all we got left so let's pray to our dead God that he's dead..." Shinji says, now breathing heavier.

The dust finally clears after a minute...

"N-No... that's..." Kaii starts with a horrified face.

Loki stood there, holding his right arm, with large scars in his armor, and a little blood coming out of his mouth. The attack didn't damage him too bad, but he definitely felt it.

"You little..." Loki says, very angry.

Pandora was backing away slowly, feeling Loki's power grow to unimaginable levels.

The entire forest, including Asgard began to shake, throwing everyone off their feet across the areas.

* * *

**Odin's group**

"What the hell is going on?!" Rias screams, while falling to the ground.

The forest began to shake, and parts of the ground were cracking and breaking apart.

"Looks like Otou-san is angry." Fenrir says.

"What do you mean?!" Azazel questions.

Odin also looked serious. "We need to find him and end it quickly."

"End what?" Issei asks.

Fenrir turns his attention towards him. "It's obvious. He's fighting someone. And they made him angry. He's about to annihilate them and all of this forest." He starts to walk away.

"Don't run from me!" Vali roars.

Fenrir turns around and smirks. "If you all can survive this upcoming attack, I will gladly fight you again." He then vanishes into a space tear.

Rossweisse looked terrified. "O-Odin-sama?"

Odin looked _very_ angry as well.

The shaking of the forest grew larger, as some people had to purposely sit on the ground, and more parts were cracking, revealing lava from underground.

"We must find him and end this. _**NOW.**_" Odin says definitively.

* * *

**Remains of the ancient city**

The four looked in terror at the enraged Loki. He was emanating a black-green aura that shook the very planet.

"FOR THIS YOU WILL ALL DIE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL A MILLION TIMES OVER AND OVER OVER!" He screams.

His aura increased again, now making it difficult to breath, and impossible to stand. The very air was becoming thick.

A tear in space is seen next to him, as Fenrir comes out.

"W-Who is that...?" Kaii asks.

Fenrir eyes him and instantly knows he's the one who injured his father.

He smirks. "Oi, you don't meet someone like you every day. I am Fenrir."

That made Kaii, Kuroka and Shinji's blood go cold.

**{This can't be happening...}**

Kaii for the first time, even more then his training with Tiamat was scared. He was shivering and wanted to cry.

"LEAVE AT ONCE FENRIR! I AM GOING TO FINISH THEM!" Loki yells at him.

Fenrir turns to his dad and sends him a sly smile. "Killing them all at once wouldn't be fun Otou-san. Why not kill one and scare the rest?"

Loki glares at him, not wavering.

"Oh come on." He said, persuading Loki into a more evil game. "Let's have a game to see how we can kill people. Or we can one at a time kill them."

**{Cold blooded bastard...}**

Loki finally calms down, and covers his right arm in a magic circle, healing himself completely, and repairing his armor.

Fenrir grins with his sharp canines showing. "Which one first?"

"**NO ONE.**" A large voice bellows.

They turn around to see Odin floating across from Loki, sending him a furious glare.

Odin had gone on ahead of the others in his group, so they were a few minutes behind.

A massive aura was emanating from Odin, obviously showing his colors as a God. But he no longer was the God he used to be, he was older now.

All around the forest, and in the kingdom of Asgard, chills were sent down everyone's spines. A battle between two Gods was about to begin.

Fenrir smirked further. "This should be interesting."

Loki also grins. "Please head back to the kingdom. Prepare the next step."

Odin narrows his eye. "There's another step to Ragnarok?"

Loki grins wider. "Do you really think all I wish is for Ragnarok?"

"Has the time finally come?" Fenrir asks.

Loki did not respond, only waiting for Fenrir to disappear, which he did.

* * *

**Kingdom of Asgard**

Fenrir reappears in an old castle, automatically getting bows from people.

He walks across it until he enters a room full of people who looked like average humans. Other people who were covered by shade and couldn't be seen were also there. Chaos also was leaning against the wall.

"It's time?" One guy asks, who is the servant who met Loki a few days ago, who also turned into a wolf before.

Chaos wasn't paying much attention, he was looking out the window in the direction Kaii was.

He grinned. 'That idiot changed destiny just through sheer force. But, destiny has a funny way of working... one way or another you _will_ end up how you were supposed to. It's like throwing a pebble into a river, you may make a ripple, but the current never changes.'

"Well there is one problem." Fenrir responds. "The Three Factions have caught on, and no doubt passed word to Thor. Also many strong individuals have gathered."

"Strong people? Like who?" Another one asks, it's a man wearing a hoodie and covering himself from nearly head to toe so seeing his body is impossible. His name is Calamity.

"The ones responsible for stopping Kokabiel. Saving the meeting of the factions, and defeating the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade, Calamity."

A young man, not much older than Issei and his friends stands up. He's a well built guy, with a wild face and red hair. "What?! What?! They aren't shit! Guys like them... hahaha!" He begins to crackle with red lightning. "I'll turn them into smithereens!"

"Loud as usual, Hati." Fenrir says, rolling his eyes.

"One should not underestimate their enemy." Calamity says to him.

Chaos sends Hati a stern look. "You'll get killed with that attitude all the time."

"Interesting... very interesting!" A familiar voice from the shadows says. He stands up.

'Tenma... what are you plotting?' Fenrir thinks, revealing the person.

"Those young men and women do not know what true darkness is. The ultimate darkness that lies at the very pit..." Tenma continues with his usual chilling smile.

"The fight is about to begin." Fenrir says, as Tenma, Calamity and many other people in the shadows disappear, leaving just Fenrir, Sköll, Hati and Chaos.

"Hmm?" Chaos looks up, and his eyes widen at the sight.

"_What_ is that?" Hati asks.

A massive power is felt, and people all across Asgard look right outside the kingdom, which shocked faces.

Odin was floating above the rubble, directly outside the city, with his eyes glowing pure yellow, and a yellow aura surrounding him.

Loki was also seen by everyone, his eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop out.

"Are you kidding me?" Sköll says in amazement.

Everyone in the kingdom watches still.

"Odin..." Loki starts with a grin.

"**This ends now!**" Odin's voice echoes far and wide.

Loki grins further.

Odin cocks back his arm, and throws it forward as a fist of pure aura appears and slams right into Loki.

Kaii, Kuroka, Pandora and Shinji all had retreated further into the forest, meeting up with everyone else.

"Aren't _we_ supposed to be protecting him?!" Issei yells.

Odin's aura was becoming heavy, and powerful.

Loki appears, barely harmed.

He puts two palms forwards, and charges a ball of particles, before firing it on Odin.

**DOOOOOON**

The dust settles, as Odin is still standing, slightly damaged from that attack.

Loki yells all the way across the kingdom.

"FENRIR! TAKE EVERYONE TO THE SPOT!"

"What about you?"

"I shall deal with Odin." Loki says quietly with a smirk.

"As you wish, Otou-san." Fenrir snaps his fingers and a tear in space appears, transporting him, Sköll, Hati and Chaos away.

Odin summons his legendary spear, Gungnir, and it begins to glow and intertwine with his aura, becoming a strong force.

Loki calmly stares at it.

"**IN 3 SECONDS YOU WILL BE REDUCED TO ASH LOKI. SURRENDER NOW!**"

"Hmm..." Loki strokes his chin.

"**ONE!**"

"Gungnir huh..."

"**TWO!"**

His spear begins glowing in power, covering the weapon in a bright yellow aura.

"**THREE!"**

Loki still is calm and looks at him.

"**THAT'S IT!"**

His spear finally begins to erupt in power, shaking the ground but even heavier than when Loki was angry.

"Stop that." Loki says.

Odin looks up with a wide eye. Loki put out his hand and summons his own spear. It was very strange looking for a spear, resembling more of a 3 pronged sword on a metal rod.

"Holy Spear... Ravelt."

"?!" Odin is shocked.

Just as Odin, Loki's aura mixes with his weapon, and the ground shakes incredibly violently, tearing apart the forest.

"I will not recklessly cast this spell." Loki continues. "But if you refuse to back down... then we shall exchange blows and destroy everything and everyone."

Odin backs down, and lets his weapon go away, as does Loki.

"I would say that's quite enough for today." Loki says. "We will meet again, Odin."

Odin floats back down the ground, with all his escorts catching up finally.

"This is truly going to be troublesome." Vali says.

Everyone went in front of Odin, to make sure Loki doesn't pull anything. Odin stayed behind them with Pandora and Akeno.

Loki begins to turn around to leave, but turns back around to face them.

"Hmm, as consolation for all this... I shall take..."

Azazel and Baraqiel skipped a heart beat. "**MOVE!**" They scream.

"The life of one of you." Loki finishes, firing a quick beam from his index finger.

It races towards one of them with god-speed.

'Oh no!' Kaii thought, with a wide eyed face.

Instinctively he ran at max speed as he noticed the beam was flying towards Odin, Akeno and Pandora.

"MOVE!" He yells, pushing all three out of the way.

'...Warm...?' He looks down, as the blast goes right through his heart.

Everyone looked in pure horror, as blood gushed out of him.

Loki devilishly grins. "FUAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FIGHT _ME_!" He starts laughing like a mad man.

Most of the girls covered their mouths, trying not to scream.

Kaii dropped to his knees and then on the ground, with hollow eyes.

Vali was even shook. 'H-He just-'

An immense amount of anger welled up in Issei, he felt like he was about to enter Juggernaut Drive again, but not before Asia holds him, snapping him out of it.

Azazel looked up at Loki with more anger than he's ever felt.

"Hahaha! Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me?!"

Odin was holding a stick to stand, and at that moment he snapped it in half with his hand.

Shinji just looked at Kaii's lifeless body, covered in blood. He didn't know what to think.

Pandora also did the same. She wanted to cry and break down, but something in her didn't let her. In fact...

"I'll be taking my leave now." Loki says with a smug smirk. He makes a magic circle and is about to step on it, until something happens.

Kaii's body glows red, and his energy comes out of it, and circles around in the air a bit, until it starts flowing into Pandora.

Loki turns around, looking interested.

Azazel had a shocked expression. 'Is this because she has the life force of his mother?! No... could it be true? His power is the key to hers? But why would his mother do something like that...?'

The ground starts shaking, not loudly, only a vibration.

Loki now was starting to get a feeling of nervousness.

Pandora lifted her arms, feeling power now. It was immense, more than what Kaii could produce.

Loki started to back away, into his magic circle.

"I don't think so." She says in a calm voice. She puts her hand out, and breaks the circle easily from where she was standing.

Loki now started to sweat bullets. 'What in the name of hell is this?!'

Everyone was staring at her, as a blue-ish purple aura surrounds her.

Loki grits his teeth. "A MERE HUMAN CANNOT BE THAT STRONG! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?!"

Pandora just looks up at him with an emotionless face. "An eye for an eye."

Loki felt a chill go through his spine.

"You took him from me. Now I'm going to take you from your son." Pandora says before flying towards Loki.

* * *

**Before you all get your panties in a bunch, just wait for the next chapter. This is really a two-part chapter, because it would be over 9000 words (seriously) if it was one chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Midgardsormr will also use **[** as Ddraig, but not in bold, so keep that in mind folks.**

* * *

Fenrir, Sköll, Hati and Chaos appear in what looks like an underground base somewhere not in Asgard, but the human world.

Sköll and Hati go to sit down on chairs that were set up. The room they were in looked like an average human house.

Chaos is about to sit down, until he turns around and sees Fenrir lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Fenrir shakes his head. "I feel something strange."

Chaos closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. He smiles slightly, small enough for nobody to see. "Well that's certainly unexpected."

Fenrir then makes a tear in space, and walks into it. "Just a minute." Then he vanishes.

* * *

**Remains of the ancient city**

"Gah!" Loki coughs up blood and is sent flying.

Pandora made a wave of energy from her hand and was overwhelming him.

Loki catches himself, and was panting. For the last 10 minutes this girl was tossing him around like a rag doll.

The civilians of Asgard watched as the Evil God was getting beaten to a pulp.

Thunder began to rumble in the sky, making him and Odin look up.

Loki wipes the blood off his mouth.

"Scared of storms?" Pandora asks with an emotionless voice.

"I'm not very fond of what follows."

He claps his hands together, and gathers a ball of raw energy.

Pandora puts one hand forward and black flames appear.

Loki fires his blast at her, as she fires a purple energy blast coated in the black fire.

_DOOOON_

Asgard shook yet again, with powerful forces colliding.

His attack is gradually pushed back, until she overtakes it and fire it directly at him.

He had no time to react, so he closed his eyes.

A sizzling sound is heard after it collides with him. There stood in front of Loki, Fenrir coming from a tear in space.

He stopped her attack with one hand.

Fenrir looks down at his hand in surprise.

Loki looked shocked. 'Fenrir is bleeding... by a human?!'

"It's time to go Otou-san."

Pandora was having none of that, slamming both hands on the ground, as explosions erupted from the ground beneath Fenrir and Loki, surprising them.

Loki is sent back about 20 feet, skidding across the rubble, as Fenrir catches himself with one hand on the ground.

"!"

As soon as Fenrir looks up, Pandora is in front of him, with a hand right in his face.

**BOOOM**

Pandora had fired a blast point-blank on Fenrir, sending him around like a pinball for a moment.

Fenrir slammed on the ground next to Loki, with a cut on his forehead.

Loki was once again shocked to see Fenrir bleed so easily.

The two stand up only to see countless magic circles appearing around them.

"Looks like it's time to get serious." Fenrir says. He throws his left hand outwards, radiating a massive powered wave, blowing away what's left of the rubble, all magic circles, and Pandora.

Pandora is sent flying, as Azazel flies up and catches her. Fenrir was releasing more magic power than most have ever seen.

Azazel narrows his eyes. 'The only ones with more magic I have personally seen, is Ophis, Sirzechs and Ajuka...'

The gravity was increasing drastically, slamming everyone including Odin, Azazel and Pandora to the ground.

"Return to where you came." Fenrir orders.

"At least let us grab his body you fiend." Azazel says.

"I don't think so." Loki says. "Count your lucky stars we're letting you escape with your lives."

Fenrir slams his foot on the ground, and a space tear forms beneath them, sending them back.

As they're sent into it, Azazel and Pandora send them a killing glare.

"Well... that's that." Loki says, nodding to Fenrir before they also disappear.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence, the next day**

Everyone had gathered in the basement of the house, the ORC, Pandora, Irina, Azazel, Baraqiel, Sona's peerage, and Vali's team.

Nobody wanted to even think about Kaii. Loki and Fenrir didn't even let them have his body to bury him, they just left the body out there to rot.

Things looked rather gloomy, considering Pandora's power up almost vanished, leaving her only a bit stronger than Rias and Sona.

Rias was wary about allowing Vali's team, but Sirzechs and Azazel thought otherwise.

Issei did not understand, he said his true intention was to eliminate Loki.

Odin and Rossweisse were in another room trying to contact Asgard, after the war that erupted in the outskirts of it.

All factions were aware of what happened, and apparently Serafall completely froze a section of the Underworld when she heard what happened to Kaii.

Basically all three main factions have decided to cooperate for this, but the real problem lies in Fenrir.

Fenrir can fight on par with Sirzechs and Ajuka even in their Super Devil forms.

According to Azazel, Fenrir is stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons, _before_ they were sealed at full power, combined.

Since Vali and Issei don't have the power of the Dragons, they have no chance.

Apparently by using Juggernaut Drive, they will have a chance, but Issei will use up the last of his life span and die if he uses it, or the Dividing Gear ever again.

Vali will have to use his Demonic power reserves to fight it, but would run out and die as well.

According to the higher ups, they might win if the remaining members fight putting their lives on the line, but there will be sacrifices.

It was certain that several people will die.

Reinforcements was currently impossible, the Hero Faction was sending out more and more Sacred Gear users to attack the three main factions, causing chaos all around.

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?" Azazel asks in front of a whiteboard.

Vali makes a creepy smirk and then speaks. "I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have already agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?"

Azazel twitches his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now we are in a situation where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero Faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero Faction, but…. Due to your personality there is no way for you to cooperate with the Hero Faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir even if we aren't able to get your cooperation. –Though if you don't cooperate with us, then we will still battle them while dragging all of you into it."

"It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down the offer of you who is the sole survivor of the descendants of Old-Maou. He sure is a naive Maou, but I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free." Azazel says.

"Though there are more issues which we can't come to an agreement with each other." Rias chimes in.

Sona also wasn't convinced.

Pandora and Asia seemed to be the only ones who actually trusted them.

"Though he's probably plotting something." Azazel says.

"Who knows." Vali teases.

"Though it won't be a problem if we make it so that we can cut down any suspicious movements."

"I don't have any intents to do something like that, but if you were to come at me, I won't go down doing nothing. But... you can't tell me that none of you don't want revenge."

Everyone went silent for a moment after that, just thinking.

"….Well, lets put this about Vali away for now. Now, lets move on to the countermeasure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a countermeasure about Loki and Fenrir to a certain someone."

"You are going to ask about Loki and Fenrir?"

"Yeah, there is this guy who knows very well about those guys. So I will have him give information to us."

"Who is this person?" Issei butts in.

"One of the Five Dragon-Kings, 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr." Azazel explains.

"Well, that's an obvious choice, but will Midgardsormr respond to our call?" Vali asks.

"We will open the dragon-gate with the Two Heavenly Dragons, the power of the Dragon-King Fafnir, Vritra, and Tannin. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over there. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean in North Europe." Azazel continues to explain.

"Is it me or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else are monsters…." Saji asks.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factors needed. Leave the majority of it to me and the Two Heavenly Dragons. Hold on until I get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhazai about the countermeasure for this. You guys stay on stand-by until I come back. Baraqiel, follow me."

Baraqiel nods. After that the two leave.

Bikou puts his hand up like a kid in school. "Sekiryuutei!"

"W-What?"

Bikou smiles. "Can I go to the indoor pool below this floor?"

'Read the mood...' Kiba thinks with a sweatdrop.

Rias gets a little ticked. "Hey! This house belongs to me and Ise! We won't allow you to do whatever you want!"

"Now~ Now~, let me use it. Switch princess-"

_**SMACK**_

Shinji wanted to scream 'daaaaamn!'.

Rias smacked Bikou on the head incredibly hard.

"Ouuuuuch! What was that for! Switch-princess!" He had teary eyes.

Rias was also comically tearing up. "You! Because of you, I….am being called weird names in the Underworld!"

"Who cares. Oppai Dragon, I also watch that show. I'm honored, since the name I gave is being used." Bikou starts laughing with Shinji uncontrollably.

Issei sighs and smiles. "Well someone had to lighten the mood."

"Nggggggh! What should I do with you….!" Rias was emitting an aura even more terrifying then when Akeno tried to steal Issei.

"S-So this is the last Excalibur! So amazing." Irina had stars in her eyes.

"Yes. Vali got information from his personal connections, and when we compared it to the scroll passed in my family, we were able to find it. Though the location of it is a secret." Arthur says.

Asia tugs at Issei's sleeve. "What's wrong, Asia?"

"U-Umm….." Asia looked at Vali.

"You want to thank him?"

She silently nods. Issei still thought Vali was dangerous, but after he warned him about Diodora, saved Asia and now is helping with Loki, Issei couldn't help but feel that his so called 'destined rival' isn't that bad.

Vali was sitting on a chair reading a strange looking book.

"Vali, can I have a second?"

"What is it Issei Hyoudou?"

"U-Um… Thank you very much for saving me the other day." Asia steps forward and says.

"Hmm? Ah. That was right. Well, I did it out of a whim. Lets not worry about it much."

Pandora left the room, apparently Rossweisse and Odin wanted to see her for something.

"This monkey! I will eliminate you!"

"Try it! Switch!"

The 'battle' between Rias and Bikou raged on.

* * *

**The Grigori**

"Calm down please!" Shemhazai yells.

"LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN!" Alice screams, throwing a fit.

Currently, Shemhazai was the unlucky individual to deliver the news to Kaii's personal team.

"There's gotta be some way to bring him back..." Siegfried thinks out loud.

Lance looked rather irritated. "Hmm... I got nothing." He then got a tick mark on his forehead. "Where the hell is Kensei at a time like this?! Jackass!"

Hisui was crossing her arms and concentrating on something.

The door opened, and Shemhazai started to back away, not knowing how these people would react.

Two people walked in, one was a girl around Kaii's age. She was beautiful and had blonde hair that was tied back in a somewhat long pony tail. This was Jeanne, you could call her a descendant, but she really just carried the spirit of the Maiden or Orleans, Joan of the Arc. (This will be further expanded upon in a later arc.)

"Sieg-kun? What's wrong?" She asks.

Siegfried did not like being called that too much, but negotiating with her was impossible, she had a childish personality like Serafall.

The other person was a young man, a year or two younger than Kaii, not much taller than Koneko.

He was wearing a blue and white wizards outfit not much different than Le Fay Pendragon's, except it was a boy's version. He even had the tall cone hat to boot. He had a slightly shorter version of Kaii's hair, but it was silver-gray like Vali's. This is Merlin. Descendant of the legendary wizard, Merlin, often considered the strongest wizard in history by natural means. **{AN: Possibly my fav OC besides Kaii, his appearance is not based off anyone, but his personality **_**is**_** based off, Flan or Fran or however you wanna say it from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.}**

"Well uh..." Siegfried starts, fearing her response.

Lance being the hot head not fearing anyone speaks up. "Kaii-kun apparently kicked the bucket."

Merlin tilts his head. "Senpai is dead?" He said with a voice that was pretty emotionless, but with sarcasm. He couldn't help it, that's how he talked. "I don't believe itttt."

Jeanne was tearing up.

'Oh no she's gonna cry!' Siegfried panics.

"WAAAAH!" Her eyes became a faucet of water, before Hisui tries to calm her down.

Merlin stood there looking bored. Which was basically all he did.

"Agh this is too much for me!" Shemhazai yells, running out of the room.

Lance sweatdrops, 'Isn't that what _we_ should be doing...?'

"So Kensei is heavens knows where, and our leader is dead." Siegfried reaffirms.

"Hell of a day hmm?" Hisui chimes in, sheepishly smiling.

"Well!" Lance says, standing up. "Time to go do something about it!"

Jeanne was sobbing still. Wh-What do you mean?"

"DAMN RIGHT WE'RE DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Alice is still very pissed. "I'LL GO AND KILL LOKI AND THAT MUTT OF A SON RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down Senpaiii." Merlin says, slightly ticking her off more.

"Before you get your panties in a bunch, hear me out will ya?" Lance tells them. "I for one sure as hell am not gonna sit around here while my buddy is dead or almost dead or whatever the hell happened to him. Let's go to Asgard and try to find his body at least."

"...Fine." Alice says while crossing her arms. "But if I see Loki I'm gonna blast him to oblivion."

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

Azazel comes back, with Issei, Vali and Saji waiting for him. As soon as he returned, they left with him.

They appeared in just a blank white space area, most likely the blank area rating games are made of.

Tannin was waiting for them there.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you." He says. "…So the one over there is Vritra huh."

Saji was trembling at seeing a real Dragon. "D…D….Dragon…. A Dragon-King! The Ultimate-class devil…!"

"Don't feel nervous. Old-man looks scary on the outside, but he is a good dragon." Issei tells him.

"I..Idiot! He is the Ultimate-class devil Tannin-sama! To call him an o…o..old man!"

Saji was really wigging out.

"Ultimate-class devils are ranks that only the chosen ones can become in the Underworld. Add to that, the current top 10 rankers in the Rating Game are all Ultimate-class devils. The amount of contribution, the results in the game, your ability, you can finally reach that rank when you receive the best estimate value in all of those areas. For devils, it is the best ranking there is."

"…Hakuryuukou. The moment you show a slight suspicious movement, I will bite you apart without hesitation." Tannin says while glaring at Vali, who smiles bitterly in response.

Azazel draws a magic circle on the ground and it starts to glow.

"But, will that guy actually come? Even I only met him two or three times." Tannin said before sighing.

"If the Two Heavenly Dragons are here then he will respond whether he wants to or not."

"Is he a difficult dragon?" Issei asks.

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that makes his movement at the end of the World. He's sleeping till his role is to start. He has come up to the surface at times, but even at those times he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the end of the World." Tannin explained.

"Please avoid all talks of the apocalypse okay? We're already dealing with enough, I'd much rather not expect the end of the world anytime soon." Azazel complains.

Vali sighs, but then smiles like a battle maniac. 'End of the world equals fighting!'

"The base of the magic-circle is completed. Now everyone, stand at the location given."

Azazel had them all stand on a designated spot. Two Heavenly Dragons and Three Dragon Kings.

A shallow light runs through the circle. From Issei's was a red light, white from Vali, yellow from Azazel, black from Saji, and purple from Tannin.

**[Each of them reflects the color of each dragon.]**

Ddraig explains to Issei.

**[They aren't here right now but blue represents Tiamat, and the green represents Yu-long.]**

Then nothing happened, as they stood there for 3 minutes. Until a projection forms, and makes a shape.

Issei and Saji's jaw slowly dropped, as the shape kept expanding and expanding, until it formed the shape of a humungous monster.

'H…Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge!' Issei thinks. 'H-He's bigger than Great Red-san!'

It had the head of a Dragon, but it's body was massive and coiled around almost like a snake.

"This guy has the biggest body out of all dragons. It must have five or six times the mass of Great-Red." Tannin tells him.

'Th…..th….then it's size is five or six hundred meters….? It surpasses the category of a monster!' Issei was in a total state of shock. This thing truly out-did the Hydra Kaii and Shinji fought a while back.

[…..GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON…..]

'Is that snoring... is this Dragon sleeping?!' Issei thinks.

"Like I thought, he's sleeping. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr." Tannin speaks up.

The giant Dragon slowly opens its eyes.

[…This is a nostalgic pulse of a dragon. Fuaaaaaaah….]

Issei was still mystified by the size of him, he could swallow Tannin in one go if he wanted to.

[Oh, its Tannin~. It's been a while.]

'I didn't expect something to big to be so laid back...' Saji thinks with a sweatdrop.

[…..Even Ddraig and Albion are here. ….Also Fafnir…and Vritra….? Is it the end of the World?]

"No, it isn't. We came here today because there are things we want to ask you so we summoned your consciousness to this place." Tannin starts...

[….GU….GUGOGOGOGOGN….]

And Midgardsormr goes right back to sleep.

"Don't sleep! Geez, you and Yu-long never fixed your lazy attitude so I can't stand it!" Tannin was getting a tick mark on his head.

[…..You are always angry Tannin… So what is this thing you want to ask me about?]

"I want to ask you about your brother and father."

"…His brother and father? You are going to ask him that? Didn't we come here to ask him about the countermeasure against Loki and Fenrir?" Issei asks Azazel.

"To begin with, Midgardsormr is a dragon created by Loki. Even though it had enormous power, due to its gigantic body and his lazy attitude, even the Norse Gods didn't know how they can use him so they ordered him to sleep in the depth of the ocean. They told him to do something at least when the end of the World was to come."

"S-So that's why he is called the "Sleeping Dragon"…. He really is indeed a huge sleeping dragon."

[So its about 'Wanwan' (doggy) and 'Daddy'. Okay~. Daddy and Wanwan are beings I don't care about anyway….. Ah, but Tannin. Tell me one thing.]

"What is it?"

[Aren't Ddraig and Albion going to fight?]

Midgardsormr eyes the two hosts.

"No, they aren't. This time they are planning to defeat Loki and Fenrir by joining forces."

[Hee, interesting….. I was wondering about it because both of them are standing together without fighting.]

From Issei's perspective, it seemed he was happy about it.

[Wanwan is more troublesome than Daddy. You would die most of the times if you were bitten by his fangs. But he has a weakness. The magic-chain Gleipnir created by the Dwarves can capture him. You can seal his movement with that.]

'Wanwan huh...' Azazel chuckles while thinking. 'Well when you're that big, indeed he would seem like a dog.'

"We have already checked that. But from the reports from the North, the Gleipnir didn't work. That's why I thought about getting another method from you."

[…..Hmm, maybe Daddy enhanced Wanwan. If that's the case then ask the Dark-Elves living in the certain land of the Norse World. If I remember, their elder knows a technique to power-up the magic residing within the Dwarves' items. I will transmit the location of the place where the elder is living to the Sacred Gears of Ddraig and Albion.]

Azazel points to Vali.

"Send the information to Hakuryuukou. This one has an unfortunate brain so we are having a hard time."

"Sorry for being an idiot." Issei sarcastically responds.

Issei said nothing, but was now getting over the fact that dwarfs and elves exist.

"-I understood their locations. Azazel, activate the world map using the holographic vision." Vali says.

Azazel uses his phone to make a map show up, helping Vali find it, before Azazel sends it to the Grigori.

"…Hou, you actually know that much." Tannin converses with Midgardsormr.

[Yeah. When I went up to the land, the Elves and Dwarves took care of me.]

"-So how do we take care of Loki?"

[Yeah~. Daddy would probably be okay if you use Mjölnir against him.]

"In other words, we basically have to attack him normally huh. But will the Thunder-God Thor lend us his Mjölnir if that shitty-geezer Odin asks him….." Azazel ponders.

"Doubt it. It's a weapon only a God can use. Plus let's not forget he's very very very far away with Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi." Vali tells him.

"Eh? How did you know that?"

Vali twitches and sweatdrops a bit. "Er-uh well you see..."

"Vali! Did you really want to fight _those _Gods?! You would've gotten crushed before you even had a chance to move!"

Before Azazel could scold him more, Midgardsormr butts in.

[If that's the case, then ask the Dwarves and Dark-Elves I mentioned earlier. They should have received the replica of Mjölnir from Odin.]

"We are saved thanks to your knowledge, Midgardsormr."

[No no. Talking like this at times is fun. But remember, it's only a replica, it isn't gonna be the real deal. Now~, I will be going then. I will be sleeping again. Fuaaaaa~.]

"Yeah, thanks."

[It's okay. Wake me up again if something happens.]

With that the vision disappears.

Issei looked lost in thought. 'I can't help but feel I'm going to meet him again...'

* * *

**A few days later, in Heaven**

Chaos was walking around the streets of Heaven, but nobody was out, due to it being in high alert.

He was wearing a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" A guard yelled at him.

Chaos turns around with an annoyed face. "The fuck do you want?"

"State your business!" The Angel points at him.

"Hmm? Don't point your finger at me, it's rude."

"Who are you? Answer the question!"

Chaos smiles. "No need to be so uptight, or I guess you _should_ be like this for the remaining time left. Not long from now, you won't need to worry about that."

The Angel started to form a weapon.

Chaos turns around fully and leaks out a white-ish blue aura.

"You're coming with m-" The Angel starts.

Chaos vanishes and reappears behind the Angel, and after a split second, the Angel freezes into a black ice.

"Annoying prick." Chaos says, walking up to the large icicle.

He kicks it, and it cracks and crumbles, also killing the Angel inside it.

He looks up at the large cathedral that the leaders of Heaven are supposed to be in.

"Enjoy your time..." He grows a dark smile and walks away, throwing the coats hood over his head. "Heaven's time is long overdue."

Before he vanishes he smiles again.

"Fall."

* * *

"**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, this is actually gonna be more of like a three part chapter, so sorry about that.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Here you go." Rossweisse says, handing Issei a hammer.

Issei grabs it and looks confused, it looked like a normal hammer, but with intricate designs on it.

"Please send your aura through it."

Issei puts all his Demonic power in it...

_FLASH!_

The hammer starts to grow...

_BANG!_

It then becomes a hammer bigger than Issei, even in his Scale Mail.

"Oops!" Issei accidentally drops it from how heavy it becomes

_DONG_

The large hall they were in shakes just from it dropping.

Issei desperately tries to pick it up, to no avail.

Azazel sighs. "You put too much aura in it. Eh never mind, try again later."

It then shrinks again.

"Even if it's a replica it has the power close to the real thing, because Baraqiel gave it a 'jump start' with his lightning, so even devils can use this temporarily. Don't swing it around randomly okay? The whole area around this place will vanish because of the high energy of thunder."

"Seriously!? Uwaa, scary!"

"Tch. Honestly, this weapon is meant to be wielded by someone with a mastery of lightning, Shinji-kun is no good for it due to his fighting style. You on the other hand fit it perfectly."

"But the good thing is I should be able to transfer my boosted power to this."

"Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin as well. Maybe right now, he might give you something special."

"Ehh? I don't want my rival to become more powerful!" Issei cries.

"Don't need it. I'm planning to master the power of the Heavenly Dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else."

"Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you." Azazel tells him.

"Huh? To me? From who?" Bikou asks.

"-It goes "Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you". It was from the First Generation Sun Wukong. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-long."

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that Yu-long too!" Bikou started sweating madly and went pale.

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"…..Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer, has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely so he is really strong…"

"Ah~, I will be reconfirming our strategy. First, we will wait for him to show up at the place of the meeting being held, then the Sitri group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a demolished stone pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Issei and Vali. We will counter him with the Two Heavenly Dragons. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory team and Vali team who will use the chain to capture it. I will have you guys eliminate it after that. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost." Azazel explains.

'So much for a peaceful life...' Issei thinks while rolling his eyes.

"Now, since we left the chain to the elder from the Dark Elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what is left is… Saji."

"What is it, Azazel-sensei" Saji responds.

"You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear after all."

"Pl…Please hold on a second! I…..I don't have insane power like Hyoudou and Hakuryuukou!? I won't be able to fight by taking on a God and Fenrir! I thought I just have to transfer everyone with Kaichou and others!"

"I know. I won't say things like to fight in the front line to you. –But I will have you support your allies with Vritra's power. Especially Issei and Vali who are fighting in the front line need your support." Azazel tries to convince him. "For that you will need a bit of training. There is something I want to try out. Sona, I will borrow this guy for a bit."

"That is okay, but to where?" Sona says, leaning up against the hall.

"The Grigori." Azazel had a cheerful face.

'Whenever he gets that face that means he's planning to put you through hell...' Issei thinks.

Vali tried not to laugh in pity.

"Saji, Sensei's training is hell. I almost died in the Underworld as well. On top of that you are going to the laboratory institute. You are dead." Issei tells him.

"Hahaha. Then let's get going Saji." Azazel says while dragging him by the collar.

"Seriously!? H-Help meeeeee! Hyoudoooooou! Kaichoooooou!" Saji is crying like a little kid.

Issei had a heroic face. "Goodbye Saji, I will never forget you!"

'Hmm I wonder what Sensei's reasoning is...' He thinks

**[In the battle against you, Vritra who was sleeping inside that boy started to wake up. It must have something to do with that.]**

"Hmm I see, - Ddraig, aren't you going to speak with Albion?

**[No, there isn't anything to talk about… Right, White One?]**

**(…. Don't talk to me. I don't have a rival called Chichiryuutei.)**

**[W-Wait! It's a misunderstanding! The one who is called Chichiryuutei is my host, Issei Hyoudou!]**

Issei sighs. 'My libido will always get the best of me.'

**(…To awaken by pressing b-breasts, and to deactivate from Juggernaut Drive by pressing breasts….. This is so horrible that I want to cry, Red One.)**

**[I also wept! My tears never stop! Uooooooon!]**

**(Sob. How did this happen….. We were supposed to be the prideful Two Heavenly Dragons…. Do you know how I felt when I saw a hero television program which portrayed my rival as 'Oppai Dragon'? …..Sob.)**

'What do I do?!' Issei panics.

"…Albion, are you crying again? You were also weeping when we were watching the television program which portrays Issei Hyoudou." Vali then looks at Issei with a troubled face. "-I'm sorry Hyoudou Issei. At times like this, how should I comfort him?"

"Like hell I know! Don't ask me! As a start, I'm sorry! I am an Oppai Dragon after all!"

Vali just sighs and goes to sit down in the VIP room of the house with Issei. He was once again reading that strange book.

Issei looked very closely and saw the same symbols as Loki's magic circle. 'He's able to comprehend Norse magic that quickly... genius.'

It was awkwardly quiet, and Issei was about to leave, but not before he decided to speak.

"…..You know, even if he is "Evil God", I still didn't expect to fight a God."

"You should remember this. If there are good Gods, then there are also evil Gods. Well, there are situations when even good Gods can be seen as evil from different perspectives…" Vali answered.

"Evil God huh….. Why does he hate peace? I'm a Devil, but I feel satisfied just by enjoying my days with Buchou and everyone."

"It means there are people who feel it as a painful situation about your so called peace."

"Is the current world we live in a pain to you?"

Vali looks up at the ceiling. "I just find it boring. That's why I can't feel anything but joy for this joint battle."

"It sure does make me hate it. Since there are many strong guys."

"-But, because of that, this world is interesting. I will become stronger than everyone. It's unfortunate. I really wanted to spar with Kaii again." Vali looked a little down, it was to be expected since they basically grew up together.

"I….will become the ultimate "Pawn", and I will be alright if I can become a High Class Devil. I'm aiming to make my only kind of harem."

Vali smiles. "It certainly sounds like you."

"Ah, I still have one more aim."

Issei then looks directly at him.

"-I will definitely surpass you."

"Yeah, you should come up to the place where I am standing. It makes me happy as you get stronger. There was a time when I felt disappointed because you were a Sekiryuutei with no talent and who was weak, but you are trying to grow in a different way from all the Sekiryuutei until now. –You must be the first one to try to master the power of Sekiryuutei while communicating with Ddraig." Vali said, looking ecstatic.

"Is it true, Ddraig?" Issei asks his left arm.

**[That is correct. I said it before remember? That you are the first host to talk to me the most in the whole of history. –And you don't drown too much in my power, you don't rely too much on my power and you are trying to master the Sekiryuutei's power.]**

"They were all hosts who used that very powerful and dangerous power as they wished. In the end, they drowned in Ddraig's power, and perished in the battle." Vali continues.

**[You are the Sekiryuutei with the lowest talent in history. Your power and everything else is weak. –But.]**

"You are the first Sekiryuutei who is trying to master the power of Sekiryuutei."

**(Users like that are the most troublesome. When we oppose them, they don't show many openings.)**

Albion also chimed in.

"Yes, yes. It certainly is wonderful. I can feel the youth from you two." Odin comes in with Rossweisse.

Odin along with many people who have met the two Dragons, looked refreshed that they were different.

"The Red and White of this generation are unique. The ones in the past were all wild horses. They rampaged in every location, they started the battle between the Red and White selfishly while destroying the surroundings, and then died. They activated 'Juggernaut Drive' as they felt like it. Just think how many mountains and islands were blown away."

"Certainly one of them is a lecherous dragon, and the other one is a terrorist which makes a very dangerous pairing, but you two are calmer than I thought. I thought fighting each other immediately is the way of the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou." Rossweisse says.

"It is a true shame the Kokuryuukou-brat perished." Odin says, stroking his beard.

Vali looked confused. "The Kokuryuukou? There's such a thing?"

"Long ago, many centuries before you two were born, Thor had been working with Loki on a mission, before he was evil. They encountered a man with unimaginable strength. The two can no longer remember him, but he said one day the Kokuryuukou will change the world."

"..." Issei silently looked at him. Vali also was lost in thought.

Odin narrows his eyes. "But what troubles me is, something felt off about that story."

Rossweisse also looked troubled. "I'm not sure if you felt it, but when his power exited his body and entered the humans body, a terribly evil aura also exited his body."

"Enough with that." Odin says, changing the mood. ""By the way Hakuryuukou. Which part…do you like?"

"What are you talking about?"

Then Odin points at Rossweisse's breasts, thighs, and butt.

Secretly she was starting to get ticked at him.

"The woman's body part that you like? This Sekiryuutei over here loves breasts. That's why I thought you also have a fetish like that."

"Unthinkable. I'm no Oppai Dragon."

'This is all my fault!' Issei thinks.

"Now now, you are also a man. There should be body parts that you like in a woman." Odin is almost desperate to know.

"…I don't take interest in those kinds of thing that much. If I had to choose then it would be the hip. I think the line from their waist to their hip is the part which symbolizes the beauty of a woman."

Shinji was right outside the door, and silently fell to the ground in laughter. 'BUTT DRAGON EMPEROR! HAHAHAA!'

"…I see. So that makes you a 'Ketsuryuukou." Almost instantly after Odin says that...

**(…N….Nuoooooooooon…..)**

"Geezer, please stop. Right now, the Two Heavenly Dragons entered their delicate season!" Issei pleads, pitying the Dragons.

"Albion do not cry. I will listen to your worries anytime." Vali says.

Yes readers, the Two Heavenly Dragons have entered a delicate season.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Kaii's eyes snapped open, as if he had a bad dream. He was floating on a lake... in the middle of nowhere- literally. All he could see was darkness everywhere.

He stood up, and was able to walk on this water.

'Where the hell am I? In fact what happened?! The last thing I remember is... running? Eh fuck it.'

He walks for a while until he comes to a shore.

"Oi, Okuma." He says out loud.

No response.

"OKUMA!"

Still nothing. He could no longer feel any magic in his body. He felt like a human, but more empty.

His eyes widened. He no longer had wings either. He was something less than a human.

He looked around and saw a light, like a fire.

Kaii walks towards it, feeling nervous.

As he got closer, he sees the shadow of someone at it.

He then walks up, and sees what appears to be a campfire, on the beach.

The person slowly turns around, noticing him.

"Who are you?" Kaii asks with a serious face.

The man reveals himself, he's wearing a black version of Azazel's outfit. Except it looked old and ragged. He himself looked to be about 50 or 60, with gray hair, and a stubble. He had very dark brown eyes, almost black.

"You needn't be so serious. We got all the time in the world." The man says.

"..."

"I suppose you're wondering what happened." The man stands up, and what he does next made Kaii nearly pop his eyes out.

He let out 24 black Fallen Angel wings. 12 pairs.

"W-Wh- that's impossible! Azazel-sensei only has 12!"

"Sensei huh? Has it been that long?" The man asks.

"Who are you?!" Kaii demands.

The man fully stands up, and walks to Kaii. "I am Ramiel. The strongest Fallen Angel to have ever lived."

Kaii was shocked beyond all beliefs. "_The_ Ramiel?! The one who's God Slaying Lightning rivaled even Thor's?!"

The man grins. "The one who nearly killed God."

"Why are you here? You died back when Azazel-sensei was barely older than me."

The man looked confused. "Duh. I am dead!"

"Then why are you here?!"

"_You're_ dead slowpoke."

Kaii then dropped to the ground. "No way... you're lying."

The man sighed in irritation. "Nope. Get over yourself. It looks like that Loki-brat did you in real good."

"Damn it. I remember now..."

"Are you not satisfied that you were beaten in such an under-handed manner?"

"Of course I'm not. I didn't even make it to 18 years old damn it all. I have people I care about back there you know!"

The man grins wider. "Then it's a good thing I decided to wait for you."

Kaii looked surprised. "You...waited for me?"

"Why wouldn't I wait for my grandson?"

Kaii's eyes widened. "Grand...son?"

"You're slow on the intake... yes! I am your fathers father!"

"Why the hell don't I look like you then?" Kaii asks.

His grandpa deadpans. "Do you always ask these many questions?"

It was true, his grandfather looked nothing like him.

"You act surprisingly young for someone your age." Kaii mocks.

"What?!" He then throws a large black lightning bolt at Kaii, who barely dodges.

"S-Sorry."

"Time to learn new magic." The man says.

* * *

**Yet another unknown location**

A man was looking out the window of a large skyscraper. He looked in his 30's, he had sharp eyes, his hair was dark ash blond and he was wearing a jet black suit with a white tie. **[AN: Appearance based off Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott from Date A Live.]**

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

A woman walks in with blond hair and purple eyes. "We have news regarding your... personal matter."

The man turns around intrigued. "Oh? Where is he?"

"Dead."

The man looks back outside. "Unlikely. Check again."

"Loki himself said it."

The man scowls. "That idiot couldn't kill a fly even if he tried." He had venom in his voice. "Must I do everything myself?"

The woman just stared at him.

The man draws a magic circle that's pure white, and waits a minute. After that minute, Chaos comes from a magic circle.

"You rang?" He says with a smirk.

"Apparently Loki 'killed' Kaii."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying I doubt he's really dead."

"Wow you really are a cold blooded son of a bitch." He laughs. "You would think a mans _father_ would be doing the opposite you're doing."

Kaii's father sends him a sharp glare. "He is not my son. Continue as proceeded, but tell that Loki that we're gonna join in on the fray."

Chaos looked a little surprised. "Isn't that overkill?"

Kaii's father just smiles. "No such thing. Now leave."

The woman just stood there. "Things are happening much different than we expected."

He continues to smile. "I do hope my daughter also doesn't get involved. Her and Kaii will definitely cause trouble."

"But in the end, that matters not to you, doesn't it?"

He smiles coldly, as ice forms around his fingers. "No, no it does not."

* * *

**Realm of the dead**

Kaii and his grandfather were getting to know each other. Kaii heard all kinds of stories from him, he was very interested in the time he became fallen, so he decided to spend years enhancing his Holy lightning into God Slaying lightning, in order to combat God of the Bible in the next great war.

His grandfather was also quite lecherous, which ultimately led to him falling. So he wanted to know everything about the girls he's around. He really, _really_ wanted Kaii to marry Gabriel, only because he never had a chance. Kaii was terrified to because she'd likely fall, and he would be at the mercy of her older brother, Michael.

Apparently Ramiel also attempted to ask her out again after he fell, only to be met with a laugh. It was the worst moment of his life.

"Well now what?" Kaii asks.

Where they were at, it's been weeks if not months, of them training, and exchanging stories.

"It's time for you to go finally."

"What? I'm dead you know."

"No shit Sherlock." He grinned. "You know your mom was pretty damn smart for waiting for someone like Pandora."

"Hmm?"

"I'm saying I'm giving you my life force as well to get you out of this god forsaken realm." Ramiel says.

"B-But won't you-"

"I'm already dead remember." He grins at Kaii. "This state of me keeping my life force is what humans call 'not passing over'."

He starts to glow white and fade away into particles that flew at Kaii.

"Thank you Ojii-san."

He smirks before he completely vanishes. "Damn it kid, call me Ramiel."

Kaii's instantly open, sitting in the rubble of the city he destroyed, near Asgard. It was raining and he was drenched.

'Okuma...?'

**{...Partner?! Sob... I thought I lost you!}**

'As if! I'd be damned if Loki, the God who's throwing a temper tantrum would be the end of me.'

**{Ready to go kick some ass? I can feel all that new power you have... it's extraordinary, but won't last forever.}**

'Yeah, first things first, I need to grab some clothes and food... wait how long was I dead?!'

**{Give or take a few days, perhaps even a week.}**

'...THAT DAMN GEEZER LIED TO ME! HE SAID TIME DIDN'T FLOW THERE! Ohhhhhh jeez what do I do?!'

**{Relax... first is first, food and new clothes. I'll handle the rest.}**

'Thanks man.' Kaii then gets up and walks into Asgard, seeing more damage than he remembered when he died. 'What happened after I died?'

**{The Purgatory girl somehow took your power and beat the shit out of Loki, but Fenrir came and saved him. Don't worry, everyone escaped safely.}**

'She almost beat him?!'

He mutters something under his breath. "Check..."

* * *

**Occult Research Club**

Everyone was deciding on stuff for the festival to keep their minds off things. Pandora and Shinji were finally 'officially' inducted into the club, as the Student Council had to add them to the school's database. So they also helped.

Azazel sipped tea in his usual chair behind the table, looking outside with a dark expression. "….So it's already dusk."

Everyone looked serious. After dusk, the war begins with Loki.

The school bell which signals the end of club time is heard.

"It's too early for Ragnarok, you guys, we're going all out." Azazel says to everyone.

"**YES!"** Everyone replies.

* * *

**The Underworld**

The Seraphs, the leaders of the Grigori aside from Azazel and Baraqiel, and the 4 Maou all were together in a meeting room, discussing things related to the Hero Faction and Loki.

"Is Gabriel running late?" Sirzechs asks.

Michael nods. "She had something to do, so I went on ahead without her. She should be here any minute."

A chill then goes down all their spines, as the air becomes tense.

"This feeling..." Falbium says, getting serious, which was a rarity.

Sirzechs narrows his eyes.

_Knock knock_

Michael smiles. "It's Gabriel. Come in please."

It opens, and is indeed her, but right before she does walk in...

"What the?!" Shemhazai turns around and they see a tear in space, as Fenrir walks out of it.

"There's no doubting it, that's him. But why is he here...?" Sirzechs asks.

Fenrir says nothing, just clapping his hands together, as everyone grows wide eyes.

"GABRIEL! MOVE!" Falbium screams.

She does so and backs away from the room, as the space around it becomes distorted.

Fenrir smiles. "This should keep you all here long enough."

'It will indeed take some time to break out of this...' Ajuka thinks.

"What is the meaning of this, Fenrir?" Michael asks.

"Simple. Our plan."

"What plan?" Sirzechs glowed red.

Fenrir grins. "The destruction of Heaven."

Everyone looked gravely shocked.

"And since all leaders of Heaven are here, there's no one to stop us."

Uriel, a Seraph smirks. "You don't think we locked up before we left?"

Fenrir returns an even sharper smirk. "You don't think we have people inside?"

"That's impossible! They would have fallen by now!" Shemhazai says.

"Not if there's a gap in the God System." Fenrir says, looking at Michael.

Sirzechs looked at Fenrir darkly.

"Bye now." Fenrir disappears, leaving them there.

Michael had a grave expression. He turns to Gabriel. "It's up to you."

"But we don't even know what they're planning..." She says.

"Which is why you won't be going there." Michael tells her.

"What?!"

"This confirms our suspicions that Loki has more up his sleeve. However, he can't do it if he loses to the Heavenly Dragons. I want you to assist them in the humans world."

Gabriel stayed silent.

"It's up to you now. I believe in you."

She nodded and left.

* * *

**Heaven**

Kaii's dad and Chaos walked down a large pathway in Heaven, smirking.

"Where is it?" Kaii's father asks.

Chaos points to a large tower on a hill, far above anything else.

"Of course, how flashy."

"Loki still thinks all we want is to destroy it...hahahaha!" Chaos cracks up.

"Fool... no that would be a waste."

* * *

**Asgard**

Kaii met a very generous couple, who helped him with food and gave him money to buy some clothes.

He bought a red shirt with a collar, and black streaks in it. He got a hooded black coat, with dark red edges with loose dark pants tucked inside laced boots. It was basically the opposite of Chaos' yet again.

**{Why that?}**

'I don't know why, but it felt like I had to.'

He also found out from his grandfather, his hair was sporadically changing due to his God Slaying magic trying to forcefully release. So he decided to cut it, it was a scraggly, messy, slightly long and spiky.

'Time to go. Is that where they are.'

**{Yup, and as always, we're fashionably late.}**

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

The ORC and Azazel moved out.

The Sun has already fallen, and it's already night.

They were at the rooftop of a high rated hotel building in the suburb which is the place where the meeting of Odin and the Japanese Gods will be held.

On the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, the members of the Sitri group are positioned and were on standby.

Saji was going to be 'late'.

Azazel was the middleman for the meeting, so Baraqiel would fight, along with Rossweisse.

Very high up in the sky, Tannin flew. He cast a spell so humans wouldn't see he very easily.

Vali's team was a bit away from them, also ready.

"-It's time." Rias says, looking at the watch.

It's now time for the meeting to start. This means that an important discussion has started in one of the rooms inside the hotel.

"No tricks huh. You have my respect." Vali bitterly smiles at the sky.

_BREAK! BREAK!_

The sky became distorted, as two individuals came into sight. Fenrir in his human form, and Loki.

"Target confirmed. Mission start." Baraqiel says into a communication device. A barrier forms around the hotel.

Loki smirks. "Have you come to avenge the fallen boy?"

Pandora scowled.

"THEN LET US BEGIN! THE HUMANS SHALL BE WITNESS TO THEIR NEW GOD'S STRENGTH!"

"...New God?" Irina asks, confused.

Loki smirks further. "This is a two part plan you silly brats."

He puts out his hands, and two magic circles appear, summoning Hati and Sköll in their human forms.

Vali's eyes widened at Hati.

"HYOUDOU DON'T FIGHT HIM!"

"Too late." Hati said, already in front of Issei, he covered his right hand in red lightning and slammed it into Issei's gut.

"Guh!" Issei vomits blood.

Hati sadistically smiles. "HAHAHA! My lightning is magic that is used to defeat Dragons... in other words, Dragon Slayer Magic!"

Shinji flies to help him, but quickly dodges a purple energy blast from the side.

Sköll fired it. "Just my lucky day. My magic is Angel Slayer Magic."

Wasting no time. The Sitri group lead by Sona activated the magic circle in order to transfer everyone to the battlefield. But not before a hooded figure also jumps in at the last second.

Loki didn't even budge, just continuing to smirk.

_Flash!_

Everyone was now in a spacious field with rocks everywhere. It was an abandoned mine.

"So you aren't fleeing." Rias sarcastically says.

"There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will have Odin disappear." Loki laughed along with Hati.

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts." Baraqiel says.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction…. To begin with, since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted."

Rias just sighed at his arrogance.

"And that is why Heaven shall be destroyed completely. You see, a God can become more powerful than they already are by having more believers and followers. Don't act surprised, what other reasons are there shrines? But if the religion Christianity falls along with Heaven, I shall become the humans new God. I will be invincible!"

Everyone looked mystified. "Destroy Heaven?!" Baraqiel shouts. "Explain yourself!"

Loki grins. "Defeat me and I shall tell you. Or never mind that, I shall tell you right before you die."

Baraqiel crackles lightning between his fingers, and lets his 10 wings out.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**(Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Issei and Vali approach Loki.

"This is wonderful! So the Two Heavenly Dragons will be joining forces to defeat this Loki! My heart never raced like this! Now come! LET ME LIVE!"

* * *

**Heaven**

Chaos and Kaii's dad get closer to the mysterious tower that rests above Heaven, step by step.

Finally a large patrol of Angels meet with them.

"Who are you two?!" The leader yells.

Kaii's dad smirks. "A human and demigod."

The Angels went wide eyed.

"A human in Heaven?! And a demigod?!" Some were saying.

Chaos walks up and also smirks. "I'm the demigod. Nice to meet'cha." He says before slamming his foot in the ground, making icicles erupt from the ground, killing around 10 Angels.

Kaii's dad puts his hand out, as the ground shakes, and the remaining 50 Angels instantly freeze over into what some would describe as beautiful as a sculpture. "And I'm the human in possession of the Longinus, Absolute Demise. Also known as the leader of the Magician Faction, and co-leader of Hexennacht."

* * *

**Pretty nice long chapter here, tell me if you guys enjoyed this. Thanks for reading, next update may be a few days away.**


	22. Chapter 22

Alice, Lance, Jeanne, Siegfried, Hisui and Merlin all appeared in Asgard, initially looking at the site of Kaii's death, only to find his body missing. So they decided to head into the kingdom, hoping if anyone knew anything.

"Actually the way you describe him, I do remember this person coming here!" A middle aged woman tells Alice.

Her eyes widened. "Really?! Where's he at?"

"Well, he came and borrowed some money for clothes and left in a hurry."

Lance comes up from behind and whispers in her ear, "He's probably off to the human world for the battle with Loki."

"Alright, thank you." She bowed to the lady and walked away.

"Should I get the rest of them before we go?" Lance asks.

Alice nods. "And find that jackass Kensei while you're at it."

"Ah but you know he's a pain in the ass to find."

"I really don't care, if you have to, drag him through a circle."

* * *

**The abandoned mine**

Issei and Vali stood in front of Loki in their respective armor.

Loki stared at them with his arms crossed. 'Perhaps I should just admit it and praise Odin's troops. Honestly... me having to fight these foot soldiers? The games played between God and Devils are over now.'

He smiles widely and activates a multitude of defensive magic circles that cover his body.

When they finished appearing, some of them turned into rays of light that shot out towards the two of them, each with the ability to follow their opponent.

Vali flies around in an acrobatic style in the sky, and he dodges all of the attacks. Issei on the other hand charges straight ahead, taking all the attacks with little damage.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

Issei slams his fist into the barrier, destroying all the circles.

He then steps back as Vali appears where Issei was, with a Norse spell charged in his right hand, and throws it right at Loki.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

"Fuhahahaha!" Loki stood were he was, completely unharmed.

'Looks like it's time to use this thing!' Issei grabs the hammer on his waist and charges it a little and flies towards Loki, who twitches his eye.

"….. Mjölnir. The replica? Even so, you are carrying a dangerous weapon over there. Damn Odin, does he want to make the meeting successful that much….!?"

Issei slams it down on Loki, who narrowly dodges, and smirks.

"Where the hell is the lightning?" Issei asks confused.

"Fuhahaha!" Loki mocks Issei. "It's unfortunate. That hammer can only be used by someone with a very strong and also a very pure heart. You must have some evil feelings within your heart. That's why it doesn't create lighting. Normally I hear, that doesn't have any weight, and is light as a feather you know?"

'I really am lecherous! I can't use it because I'm the Oppai Dragon?!'

During this, Fenrir, Hati and Sköll all watched.

Fenrir then starts to undergo a transformation, which threw Issei off guard. He turned into a huge ash wolf, which was bigger than him.

"It's about time that I start to attack seriously then!" Loki clicks his fingers as Fenrir now in a wolf form, steps forward.

"-The fangs which can kill God. My servant Fenrir who has such fangs! You will meet your demise even with a single bite! If you two can defeat this beast, then come and get it!"

"This Fenrir is really starting to get on my nerves." Issei says.

Hati grins and crackles his red lightning between his fingers. "Then fight me!"

Shinji also has a stare down with Sköll.

"You know, before these last few days, I've never even heard of 'slayer' magic." Issei points out.

Shinji just sighs. "Slayer magic is just a fancy word for it. Light weapons are technically classified as Devil slayer magic because it's so effective on them. So in reality, by calling it a slayer magic, you're just making it sound better than it really is."

"Hey now. I was just gonna brag." A voice from behind everyone says. It was a hooded person wearing a red and black outfit.

He takes off the hood, and reveals himself while grinning.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor, but they were happy. **"KAII?"** Everyone said.

He stretches his arm and grumbles. "I don't die very easily, as you should know by now."

Pandora was gonna say something, but not before Loki sneaked up behind Issei and went for a sneak attack.

_DOOOOOOOON_

A large zap of lightning is heard, and the impact engulfs everyone in the mine, as it came from literally nowhere.

Loki's eyes nearly popped out and looked like a mix of anger and fear.

Kaii stood in front of Issei, stopping Loki's attack by traveling with lightning. But there was more, enough to make Akeno and Baraqiel nearly pass out from seeing. He had 24 pitch black Fallen Angel wings, and black lightning surrounded him all over, along with some blackish-purple flames.

Loki was frozen, and taking advantage of that, Kaii slams his head against his, making him flinch.

"Leave him to me." Kaii says in a commanding voice.

"Well when you say it like that..." Shinji says with a grin.

"Shinji, fight Hati. Issei, fight Sköll, everyone else focus on Fenrir.

Loki finally came back into terms with reality, and orders Fenrir to attack.

Rias raises her hand.

"Nyan "

**BUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

Kuroka summons the magical chain Gleipnir from a pocket dimension.

Just as commanded, Issei and Shinji lead their foes deeper into the mines, as everyone else including Baraqiel, Vali and Tannin get the chain and fight Fenrir.

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir were already….."

As Loki laughed, the chain activates on it's own and covers Fenrir's body.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….!" Fenrir howls in pain.

"-Fenrir, captured." Baraqiel says.

Kaii expected Loki to be worried now, but he creepily laughed.

"You really just sent them to their death." Loki says. "I changed a Frost Giant woman living in Járnviðr to a wolf and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, Hati and Sköll were born. Their specs are quite a bit lower than their father, but their fangs are the real thing. They can easily kill a God, and all of you."

"Your point is?" Kaii asks, confused. But then his eyes widened, as a two tears in space appear next to him.

"I cloned them." Loki said with a smug smile.

And he did, two clones of Fenrir's children, in their wolf form, appeared next to him.

"Go, Sköll and Hati! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!"

SWISH!

With that, the two wolves dash towards them, one to the Gremory group, the other to Vali's team.

"Hmph! A mere dog!" Tannin says.

GOOOOOOOON!

He breathes a powerful flame, yet they easily run through it.

"…I won't be able to activate the power to halve if my opponent is a God-class. So I will have myself reduce your power slowly!" Vali says to Loki.

"Didn't I just say that I got him?" Kaii asks him with half open eyes.

DON! DON! DOOOOOOON!

Vali barrages Loki with multiple Demonic and Norse spells.

"To be expected from the Hakuryuukou! It seems like you learned the Norse magic in such a short time, but….-It's still not enough!"

Loki then releases a rainbow colored wave from his body, Kaii's aura acted on it's own and blew it away instantly, surprising Vali and Loki.

'Is he... as strong as me now?!' Loki thought with a serious face.

"Vali! I said deal with those damn wolves." Kaii said to him.

"Lucky..." Vali said, flying back to help everyone.

Kaii then grinned as he released an immense amount of power, as well as black flames and lightning.

"When did you master the God Slaying magic?" Loki asks with suspicion. "More so, when did you become as strong as a God?"

Kaii shrugs. "It's a long story. Details, details who needs them? Although it is pretty sad that you wiped the floor with my friends so easily."

Loki chooses not to respond, keeping serious now.

"You know, this mine is actually where many people were buried in ancient times. Back when not everyone could afford a real funeral. But since we're here and all..." Black lightning then violently zaps around him. "I'll make you a grave too."

"Honestly now." Loki starts, now having a stare down with him. "I never thought Odin would hire such a stuck up brat." He then envelops himself in an equally immense green and black aura.

The two auras were having a match of their own, as the mine started to shake.

Kaii narrowed his eyes, as he disappeared, or more accurately, traveled around Loki as a lightning bolt.

"?!" Loki didn't even see what happened, before Kaii reappears behind him and slams his foot right into his face, and then punches him in the chest.

Baraqiel was not paying attention to the wolves, and looked shocked. 'He's become so strong... right now he'd be considered the strongest Fallen Angel in existence.'

Loki was sent back a few feet, from the attack, as Kaii once again appeared from a lightning bolt, and throws his fist down onto Loki's head, smashing it into the ground.

He was going to attack again, but Loki caught himself and floated back. "Hmph. You move with the speed and velocity of Thor. And all that magic power too. It seems incomprehensible that you're the boy I beat into a pulp."

"Yeah well I was always taught it doesn't matter how strong your opponent is, but to stand up to him."

Loki scoffs. "Foolishness. That's the excuse of a weakling. Now then, are we done warming up?"

Kaii cracks his knuckles. "This should be fun."

Loki draws a magic circle, and a cube of destructive energy goes flying towards Kaii, who dodges it, as it goes further into the mine exploding.

Rias' eye twitched in the middle of all the carnage. "Why did we ever think a battle like this on the inside of a mine was a good idea?!"

Loki smirks and points to the ground under Kaii.

"What?" Kaii looks not seeing anything.

Loki had tricked him into looking, as he drew another circle, this time making over 20 magic circles surround Kaii.

"You sneaky bastard." Kaii says while grinning.

"Too late!" Loki then activates them as they explode in a black flash, covering Kaii.

_DOOOOOOON_

"That spell when hit by it; immobilizes the target, and renders them useless in terms of mobility." Loki explains.

_ZAP_

"GAHHHH!" Loki violently coughs up blood as Kaii, who traveled in another black lightning bolt, kicked him as hard as he could with his leg, escaping Loki's spell.

"That was just from one leg." Kaii starts

_ZAP! ZAP!_

"I got another one. And both my arms. We're not talking just two or three times stronger if I attack with all at once."

"Nice speech you impudent brat." Loki says with venom, wiping blood off his mouth. "But..." He then smiles darkly.

"Hmm? What's this..." Kaii's eyes widen as he looks at the Mjölnir replica on the ground and gets a very devious idea.

But then his knee suddenly gives out and hits the ground.

"Looks like my attack did hit you."

Vali was extremely jealous of Kaii being able to fight Loki one on one, so this was to be expected...

"-Ignoring me is something I can't accept."

Vali moves immediately, and went behind Loki who was aiming an attack right at Kaii, who was trying to heal his knee.

He looked very angry, and charged a massive blast of Demonic power, until...

BITE!

Vali was eaten by Fenrir, who appeared from the side.

"Guhaa!" Vali screams in pain as his armor is instantly destroyed and Fenrir's mouth drips with his blood.

Fenrir had escaped from the chain, as the clone of Hati pulled it off him.

"Fuhahahaha! Looks like I have the Hakuryuukou crunched first!" Loki laughs insanely.

"Oh no you don't!" Tannin breathes fire at Fenrir, who just stands still to take it head on.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Fenrir then howled, completely blowing away besides himself, Loki and Kaii.

'He's able to blow away a Dragon King with just his howl?!'

SWISH!

Fenrir disappears with godspeed for a moment.

ZASHUUN!

Fenrir reappears and slashes Tannin violently.

"Guoooooooooo!" Tannin cries in pain as Fenrir easily brings him down.

Tannin bit and drank something which was hidden in his back tooth while spurting out blood from his mouth. Smoke appears and his wounds start to heal, from a phoenix tear.

Everyone aside from Kaii in this situation had one.

"Fenrir is indeed a problem..." Kaii was holding his chin while thinking out loud.

"On the occasion, I will have you fight against these ones as well." Loki says that as shadows appear around him.

5 clones of Midgardsormr appear around him, but much smaller in size.

"Haha, those are too weak to be here Loki." Kaii says, completely destroying them in one lightning bolt.

"**It will be our loss if we go to the defense! Charge!"** Rias and Bikou yell, commanding their respective teams.

"Raikou!" Baraqiel yells.

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Baraqiel slams a huge Holy lightning bolt down on one of the clones of Fenrir's children.

The clone is obviously hurt, but continues as though nothing happened.

The two teams continue to go to war with the clones, as the clones themselves were still incredibly strong, strong enough to be an Ultimate Class Devil.

"Kaii..." Vali says, blood dripping all over, even after a phoenix tear. "Is that power permanent?"

He shakes his head in response. "Not too long from now it'll be all gone. I can re-learn it, but that may take years or even decades to get it back to this level."

Vali sighs. "…..Loki and the other ones….I will leave them to you, Bikou, and others. Fenrir. I will kill it."

Loki cracks up. "Fuhahahahahahaha! How would you do that!? You are already on the verge of death! Won't acting strong just lower the name of Hakuryuukou instead?"

Kaii's eyes start to widen.

"-Heavenly Dragon. No, don't look down on I, Vali Lucifer."

Vali's armor begins to glow, and all his jewels get a rainbow color.

"**I, who is about to awaken,"**

**They're gonna be blasted away! They'll certainly be blasted away!**

Voices are heard coming from his Sacred Gear.

"**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God"**

**The dream will end! The illusion will begin!**

"**I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream""**

**Everything! Yes, give us everything!**

"**I shall become the White Dragon of Domination..."**

Loki narrowed his eyes.

"**And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"**

**(JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!)**

Vali's armor explodes in a white flash, with the armor now having sharper claws and horns.

"Kuroka! Transfer me and Fenrir to the allocated place!" He yells.

Kuroka throws the magical chain into a separate dimension, as Vali becomes a huge mass of light.

DUUUUUUUUN!

Large sashes of light cover him and Fenrir, and the two disappear.

"Akeno!" Rias screams as Hati's clone lunges at Akeno.

Kaii flies with immense speed, as Loki's eye twitches in anger.

"Don't ignore me!" Loki charges another blast and throws it right at Kaii, who turns around with an irritated face and throws a fireball at it.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The entire mine shakes, as the two attacks cancel each other out. Loki's entire face was twitching, as he was angered at Kaii's power.

"You little... there's no way someone your age can even fathom the power you have..." His voice was trembling with anger.

Kaii then realized Hati's clone was still heading for Akeno. 'Shit!'

ZASHU!

Baraqiel stands in front of her, as the wolf pierces him.

"Gough!" Baraqiel coughs up tons of blood, and his wound pours out more, making him feel dizzy.

"….Why?" Akeno asks, with her voice wavering.

"…I can't afford to lose you as well."

Kaii appears next to the wolf, and slams his fist into it, sending it back about 20 feet.

Asia quickly heals Baraqiel, but his wounds cover up very slowly because of the blood loss. Him fighting is not possible for a while.

* * *

**Issei's mine tunnel**

Issei was having an equal match with Sköll, even in his wolf form.

"Damn dog..." Issei mutters.

Sköll growled at being called that. The plan was for him and Hati to be fighting the opposite opponent, but that never panned out.

Issei flew around him a few times and unleashed dragon shot right in it's mouth, blowing it away, presumably killing it.

Issei grins. "Well that wasn't so bad." He then flies back to the main battle.

* * *

**Shinji's mine tunnel**

"STUPID BRAT!" Hati roars in his wolf form.

Shinji giggles. "A talking wolf. Oh what has this world come to?"

"Laugh it up..." Hati said with a tick mark on its head. He was panting, he had never expected Shinji to beat him so badly.

Shinji claps his hand together, as lightning crackles between them.

He then throws it, as he combines it with his holy aura, creating a shockwave.

GOOOOOON

Hati lay under the rubble, not moving an inch.

"Well that was easy." Shinji says, before flying back.

* * *

**The main battle site**

"What did I just hear..." Kaii said while pinching his nose bridge.

**{Sob... I'm so moved!}**

Apparently Issei contacted the Goddess of Oppai through Akeno's breasts using bilingual. And it gave a vision to them that may have helped Akeno and Baraqiel reconcile.

"I can sense the pulse of a God class power that I am not familiar with. Chichigami…from another World? The Sekiryuutei of this era is certainly full of mysteries!" Loki exclaims.

At that moment, Mjölnir flies into Kaii's hand, as he charged a massive amount of lightning, and charged right at Loki.

DOOOOONG

Loki went crashing through many walls, and Kaii chases after him.

"...Wow." Rias says.

BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A black flame emits from the ground and covers up the destroyed room.

'What is this?' Issei made a mystified face. 'THE GOD OF BUTTS?!'

"-! This abyss-black aura is!? Is it the 'Prison Dragon' Vritra!?" Tannin shouts.

A large black Dragon begins to form.

{Issei Hyoudou? Can you hear me? I am the Vice Governor of Grigori, Shemhazai.}

Issei hears his voice from an emergency ear-piece.

"Ah hello. The one who sent that big black Dragon was you Shemhazai-san?"

{Yes. I was told by Azazel that I have to send Saji-kun to that location after Saji-kun's training was completed.}

"So that really is Saji!?"

{Yes, it seemed like Azazel made a bit of a miscalculation. We started his training, but he ended up in a state like that. The time was up, so we sent him in that state. Well, it seems like he can tell apart ally and foe.}

"What did you do?"

{We put every Vritra type Sacred Gear on him.}

'Of course you guys did...' Issei thought.

{When Vritra was exterminated and then sealed into the Sacred Gear, he had his soul split into many layers. Because of that, there are many Vritra type Sacred Gear possessors. But if you were to group them, there are four types of Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, and Shadow Prison. These Sacred Gears were hidden with each possessor with some differences. And our organization, Grigori, retrieved them and put the Vritra type Sacred Gears that we kept into Saji-kun. Being in contact with you resulted in Vritra's consciousness starting to appear, so Azazel predicted that all of the Vritra type Sacred Gears might be able to become one.}

The fire began spreading all across the mine, even to a few rooms over to Loki and Kaii.

{As a result, the Sacred Gears combined and Vritra's consciousness was revived. –But it seems like it became berserk because it only revived just now. But it seems like Saji-kun's consciousness is still in there, so he should respond if you talk to him through Ddraig. So I leave the rest to you. Will you be able to do it?}

"…Yes, I will somehow try to pull it off. If something was to happen, I will stop Saji by force."

"Ku! What is this fire!? I can't move! …Ngggh! My powers are being taken away gradually!? I-Is this the power of that black dragon!? I have heard that there is a Dragon-king, but don't tell me this is it!?" Loki panics.

Kaii also had to be careful, as this fire would hurt him too.

{Vritra had more special abilities rather than direct attacks. His power might be weak among the Dragon-Kings, but in terms of diversity and variety of techniques he is the best among the Dragon-Kings!}

"….That's amazing. Umm, Vice-Governor. If there are other Vritra-type Sacred Gears, can't you mass produce them with the same method?"

{That would most likely have zero possibility. To begin with, adding Sacred Gears is a dangerous action, and you can die if it goes wrong. But for this case, since you and Saji-kun are friends, and since you two understand each other, Vritra's soul was able to revive with a miracle. But it will be hard for the same phenomenon to occur in the same way. By the way, even if a new power is added, the evil-piece sleeping inside him won't change. The basic base is Absorption Line after all. The stats of his base body won't change that much as well.}

Fenrir's child's clones were destroyed, being weakened by Saji's flames.

'Oh no...' Kaii's immense power began to slowly flicker. This made Loki grow an evil smile.

"Running out of power are we?"

"**NOT YET!"** Two voices yell, as Akeno and Baraqiel fire all their remaining lightning at Kaii, who absorbs it and adds to his own.

Loki laughs and breaks out of Saji's flames, retreating.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaii charges after him, as the top of the mine collapses, leading into the sky.

"It's futile. I will retreat for now. Fuhahahahaha! However, I will appear for the third time and bring Chaos-"

Kaii aimed the hammer at the sky and released all his energy.

**GOOOOOOOOOON!**

In response, lightning comes down from the sky and gives him a super charge, making Loki panic.

Below him, was his team coming out of a magic circle, all of them attacking the clouds with fire and lightning magic, creating a thunderstorm.

"W…What did you do!?" Loki was sweating bullets and looked scared as more and more lightning ran into Kaii, making his whole body glow.

Kaii's Sacred Gear wings appear, in Boost Drive.

**{LET'S FINISH THIS!}**

**{BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!}**

**{TRANSFER!}**

The sky quietly rumbles, before it releases one that deafens everyone.

_**DOGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!**_

A massive bolt of thunder, unlike anyone had seen directly hit Loki, frying him.

He fell to the ground, in a near critical state, looking frightened.

"…The reason why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker…and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them…. Did he know something like this could have happened…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God….?" He looked exasperated, but weakly smirks. "This isn't the last you'll hear of me..." He then loses his consciousness completely.

Vali's team had disappeared, and the mine was no more, just a large crater.

Loki's power was then sealed by numerous spells by Rossweisse.

* * *

**Unknown**

"So that's the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou huh. We also confirmed the Vritra and the Holy-demonic sword. Vritra is in a burst-state, but it's heading towards a new path. The Holy Demonic sword is an irregular thing just like the information we have says."

"It was right for us to come and observe them. It seems like the technology team's theory will be able to gain positive proof. –That the percentage of Sacred Gear possessors who get involved with the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou even once will have an irregular awakening at a different level."

"Grigori's technology is also a threat. –So have you found a way to defeat the Juggernaut Drive?"

"I think we can stand up to them using a Sacred Gear which increases its consumption rate. We don't have Demonic powers and if it consumes their lifespan we can aim for that then. The problem is the Sekiryuutei. It seems like it is trying to grow in a weird way. Maybe he's trying to go deep within the consciousness of the Longinus. Hakuryuukou is also a problem in that regards."

"….. –I got a call from Cao Cao just now. Hmm, oh my this is…"

"What happened? Is it perhaps….."

"Yeah, the Dragon-eater was found. –With this, the 'infinite' will end."

* * *

**Vali team hideout**

"The Juggernaut Drive which I haven't used for a while burned me as well as being dangerous. If I can, I want to lower the times I have to use it. At this rate, I won't last. –So, what happened on your side, Arthur?"

"It seems like I can do something about it by using the power of this Excalibur which controls 'ruling'. –To Fenrir that is. It has restrictions so Fenrir's power will decrease quite a lot though… But even if you had your eyes on its fangs, you sure have weird taste for taking in such a dangerous monster to our team."

"Vali, we received a call from Cao Cao."

"Bikou, what did he say?"

"To make it short "We will act on our own. Just don't get in our way". That's what he said."

"Cao Cao. Let's hope that nothing happens to both of us. Though we won't hold back if you were to come at us."

"But, I never thought he would get the support of a God from a different world. Issei Hyoudou, he sure is someone I can't predict and he sure does entertain me. His growth rate is going at high speed in a totally different direction."

"Fufu, Oppai Dragon huh. He's like an existence which is like a joke, but he seems to be becoming something which won't be a joke."

* * *

**Across the world**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

"W-What is that noise?" A civilian asks.

"Where is it coming from?!" Another asks.

* * *

**Vali team hideout**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

"...What is that?" Arthur asks, trying to find the source of the noise, until realizing it was coming from the sky.

Vali narrows his eyes. "Something _very_ bad."

* * *

**The destroyed mine**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

Kaii looked up at the sky with a troubled face, along with his team, the ORC, Saji, Rossweisse and Baraqiel.

Baraqiel had a grave look on his face.

Irina looked terrified. "It can't be..."

* * *

**The meeting**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

Azazel and Odin stepped outside the meeting room for a moment to try and find the cause of the noise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Odin asks.

"Unfortunately..." Azazel says with a serious face.

* * *

**The Underworld**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

The leaders of the three factions were desperately trying to get the space tear to disappear.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Loki has been defeated but it has begun. This can only mean..."

"He's working with someone else." Serafall says.

* * *

**Heaven **

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

**DONG!**

Chaos and Kaii's dad stood at the top of the largest tower in Heaven, staring at an ancient relic on the wall.

"So this is the God system..." Kaii's father says.

Chaos looked at it, and smiled. "It probably won't work on me. I'm sure we'll be getting visitors soon, get it to work." He then walks out of the room.

Kaii's dad touches it and it responds to his Sacred Gear by making a clicking noise.

It then glows and attaches itself to him, and he smiles. "Now then. Let's begin."

* * *

**Not much to say lol. Hope you enjoyed it. This arc is nearing its end. It's gonna be quite a few days before the next one.**


	23. Chapter 23: Chaos

**| is Chaos.**

* * *

Gabriel raced towards the God System in Heaven, with a serious face. 'Sorry, Michael, but I cannot let our home be destroyed.'

* * *

**The abandoned mines**

"What is that sound?" Rias asks.

Irina turns around to her with a serious look. "The God System is being activated by someone other than Michael."

"Is that a problem?" Kiba asks.

Baraqiel nods. "The leaders of the three factions minus me and Azazel are supposed to have a meeting in the Underworld today. A terrorist has most likely assumed control."

Everyone looked shocked at that. "But isn't that, well you know bad?" Shinji says.

All of a sudden Issei and Kaii glowed, and their wounds were healed and all power restored.

Then a white magic circle appears next to them, and a hologram appears from it.

There stood Kaii's father, looking at the group with a smirk.

Kaii's face twisted into one of absolute anger and hatred, nearly biting his lip off.

"Who is that?" Xenovia asks.

"My _father_, Isaac."

Isaac smiles. "I see you're still alive, Kaii. Anyways. I have control of the God System due to a loop hole in the system. Those with Longinus, who are either human, Angel, or God can assume control by activating it."

"A Longinus?!" Rias shouts. "That's impossible! Kaii has no human blood in him!"

"Very observant. But answers can wait for later. I am currently setting Heaven to implode on itself, and without Heaven, all Angels will fall. So in order for you to stop me, Kaii and the Sekiryuutei shall come to Heaven and battle to save it."

The magic circle glowed in response, being activated from Heaven.

"I'll be waiting." He smiles and disappears.

"DAMN YOU!" Kaii charges into the circle and vanishes, dragging Issei with him.

"...What's going on?" Koneko speaks up.

Baraqiel looked at the ground for a minute and cursed. "The story he tells everyone about his family is not the real deal. But you knew that already didn't you?" He looks and Pandora and she nods.

"His mother told me what really happened. She was worried this would happen and he'd go down this path of revenge."

"What _really_ happened? Akeno asks.

"It's impossible for Kaii's grandfather to be Ramiel. Because his father is a human. A very powerful one in control of a low tier Longinus. What really happened is, his mother was murdered by his father."

Everyone had a disgusted face after that.

"It gets worse." Baraqiel continues. "Kaii has an older brother that conspired with his father, killing all remaining members of the Valefor family. This happened when he was about 6, not 3 or 4. We found him after Serafall fought against his father. When we did, he appeared to be a normal Devil, we found no traces of Fallen Angel in him. Yet he is. It's a mystery Azazel can't crack."

"So... he's been getting stronger to enact revenge...?" Rias asks.

Baraqiel sadly nods.

'Just like me... but his hatred is more than it was for me with Excalibur...' Kiba thinks.

"It's quite the story." Baraqiel says. "He was very much like that boy Issei. He had no talent and no future it seemed. But he spent years training with barely any emotion. It wasn't until he started meeting his team that he broke out of his shell."

* * *

**Heaven**

Kaii and Issei appeared and looked to see Heaven in ruins, many Angels dead. Other young ones were in a panic and scared.

"This is terrible..." Issei says.

Kaii walked past him and had a chilling aura around him. "Keep out of my way."

"No way." Issei says, grabbing his shoulder. "We're going together."

Kaii shoves him and narrows his eyes. "I said to KEEP. OUT. OF. MY. WAY."

Issei steps back. "It doesn't need to be like this!"

"If you insist on following me I won't hold back on you, Issei."

"But-"

"THIS IS MY BATTLE! NOT YOURS!"

Issei puts his fist out. "It sounds like I need to smack some sense into you!"

Kaii did not respond, only staring at him.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**{Haisuikan Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Kaii then vanishes into a shadow, but Issei could sense he was somewhere near him. They were in a large park on a plateau in the center of Heaven.

"!" Issei turns around and Kaii dashes towards him from behind, holding a Demonic light swords. Issei quickly summons Ascalon and holds it like a sword in his hands.

"?!" Gabriel who was flying turned around and felt two massive powers clash.

The two enter a state of clashing blow after blow, with Kaii gaining the edge.

**[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

**{DRAIN DRAIN DRAIN!}**

The two held their swords against each other, trying to overpower the other.

Two hands then shoot out of thin air and grab them by the helmets and slam them on the ground

"Mind if I join in?" The person says, materializing.

Kaii and Issei get up to nearly drop their jaw.

A Kaii look-alike stood there, with silver hair and blue eyes.

"W-What are you?" Kaii asks.

"So we finally meet! Me!" Chaos smirks.

Issei didn't know what to say to this.

"So, your old man said whoever wins this free for all advances to him." Chaos continues.

Angels stopped running around and looked at the showdown, with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

**Dimensional gap**

Ophis looked up with slightly wide eyes. "This power..."

The Great Red snorted in response and stopped for a minute. "This is like the last time you fought me."

Ophis nods. "Two opposite are colliding."

The Great Red huffs again. "I never thought it would happen again... this might be bad."

* * *

**Heaven**

"It goes without saying that in that pesky armor you two have an advantage. So..." Chaos put his right hand out and Issei's eyes start to widen.

"It couldn't be..."

"...Let's make it fair." A blue light covers his right hand, and a blue Dragon arm with a silver jewel in it appears. A blue Boosted Gear.

**[That's impossible! That's completely impossible! What's going on?!]**

"Balance... Break." Chaos says quietly, as he becomes covered in a blue Scale Mail, with silver linings.

"A blue version of mine..." Issei says with narrow eyes.

"There's no need to keep talking. Go." Kaii says, taking off his helmet, as Issei and Chaos do the same.

Kaii begins to glow in a black aura, as Issei does with a red aura, and Chaos with a blue aura.

Pieces of debris float from the concentration of it, and as soon as the last one drops, they slowly charge at each other.

**[Boos-]**

**{Drai-}**

**|BLOCK!|**

Issei and Kaii's eyes widened as they no longer could increase their powers.

'That's right. I block Sacred Gear abilities.' Chaos thinks with a smirk.

_BOOOM!_

Issei jumps of them and brings Ascalon down on Chaos, who easily blocks him and punches him in the face, pushing him back.

Kaii then appears behind Chaos and kicks him in the face.

Issei catches his fall and flies back at them, punching Kaii off the edge.

He tries to follow him down, but Kaii fakes him out and slashes him with his sword, making Issei hit the ground with a grunt of pain.

Kaii turns around and Chaos is right in his face with a blue energy blast.

DOOOON!

Issei jumps over them again, and flies down towards Chaos with Ascalon.

"Too slow!" Chaos says, turning around to see him. "Gah!" He then coughs up blood as Kaii rams him from the right side with his shoulder, sending him spiraling into the wall.

Issei then who was still aiming downwards, swings Ascalon onto Kaii as he slams to the ground.

Chaos who was still on the ground gritted his teeth. "Fine if that's how we're gonna play."

He then starts forming hand signs and draws an advanced magic circle, as Kaii does the same.

'Oh boy... if only I was good at magic!' Issei thinks, bracing for impact.

Chaos's magic circle seemed more advanced than Kaii's and shined brighter, making his eyes widen.

'That's-!'

**{Olympian God Magic?!}**

All of Heaven began to shake...

Chaos finished chanting something under his breath. "SINK TO THE PITS OF TARTARUS!"

"MOVE ISSEI!" Kaii screams.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Where they were fighting at, violently exploded into a pillar of light, over a mile in radius, blowing away tons of things. The explosion went hundreds of miles into the air, making it visible all across Heaven.

Gabriel had frozen in place and could feel it all the way on the other side of Heaven. 'This power...! I haven't seen something like this since the last time Sirzechs and Ajuka fought!'

The attack snapped Kaii back to reality, as he made his strongest possible barrier to cover him and Issei, yet he still got injured by it.

Chaos landed and smiles. "You're alive still?"

**{Chaos... it couldn't be...}**

Kaii turns to Issei. "Sorry about that. That attack kind of put me out of that trance."

"It's fine..." Issei says getting up. "But this guy is really weird."

"Go on ahead." Kaii tells him. "Don't even argue, just go."

Issei uneasily nods and runs off.

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to do that." Chaos says.

"I'm really gonna have to use this to beat you... this is the first time I've used this in battle."

"Hmm?"

"O' Great Ones, I beg of thee, lend me thy strength to win this fight, I shall bring victory in thy name... come to me Muramasa-no-Masamune!"

"Nice bluff. I've never heard of such thing-"

Space begins to distort around Kaii as the ground ripples and a sword hilt begins to come out. It was almost as long as his body, it was a katana that was red and white, with a sheathe that was wrapped up and had a seal on it.

"Durandal had to be sealed in a separate dimension in order for it not to unleash it's destructive power." Kaii starts.

_CRACK_

Hundreds of magic circles appear around the sword and break.

"However, this sword had to be sealed miles underground and with over 500 magic seals on just the sheathe in order for it not to destroy Earth. If the sheathe is taken off, at full power this sword could destroy all of Heaven, Earth and the Underworld. This is my final ace in the hole, but it doesn't like being in places other than Heaven, Earth and the Underworld so there is that."

Kaii's armor then disappears, allowing him to move at full speed.

"Yeah well get on with it-" Chaos says before coughing up blood.

Kaii instantly slammed the butt of it into his stomach, sending him flying.

"This is just the beginning."

Chaos caught himself and guarded as Kaii swung at him with it sheathed still.

_CRACK! CRACK! BREAK!_

'That's impossible!' Chaos thought, as his armor was destroyed instantly.

Chaos once again caught himself and put a new armor set on only for Kaii to appear in his face.

"AGHHH!" Chaos screams as Kaii throws the sword into his side, prompting him to continue coughing up blood.

The hit sent Chaos spiraling downwards into a building, and he continued going until he was in an underground area, over a mile deep.

He slowly got up as Kaii gracefully fell to the floor.

"This is certainly an eye opener, I never thought you'd be this strong." Chaos muses. "I wonder if your hatred for Isaac is making you stronger-"

_CRACK!_

At hearing that sentence, Kaii kicked Chaos in the face, breaking something, and sending him back over 50 feet, destroying everything in their path.

"Oh boy, the kid is angry!" Chaos says, getting up and smirking. "Wanna know something?"

Kaii narrowed his eyes.

"_I_ was the one who suggested to him to kill your family. _I _was the one who _killed your little sister_."

Kaii's eyes widened and he felt a massive fire in his stomach.

Chaos smirks wider. "The little sister you told no one about. You know, the prodigy who had Maou level talent?"

Kaii now was shaking and held his sword properly and began to unroll the cloth that was keeping the blade sheathed.

**{PARTNER?! CALM DOWN YOU CAN'T UNSHEATHE THAT SWORD!}**

He then snapped the seal in half that was the last barrier on it.

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered his mother and sister, and then closed his eyes, and opened them with a look of nothing less of absolute hatred and released a killing intent from every ounce of his existence.

_CLICK!_

The sword came out and started glowing...

_**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Heaven violently shook as the swing threw an immense amount of energy, completely annihilating the large city where they were at, and sending a shockwave that blew away over _half_ of Heaven, even sending chills down the spine of everyone on Earth, who felt an earthquake.

Where they were, now stood a wasteland of debris, nothing else.

However, Chaos had ducked just in time and missed the attack.

Kaii still looked at him with a killing intent.

Chaos continued to toy with him. "The screams of pain from your little sister when I killed her... was music to my ears."

Kaii stood up with bangs covering his eyes as Okuma spoke from his back.

**{You fucked with the wrong guy...}**

Chaos put his hand out and summoned a familiar spear.

Kaii narrows his eyes. "The Holy Spear, Ravelt? I thought Loki was the user of it."

"I let him use it."

Kaii sighs, cooling off slightly. "It's time to end this."

_20 minutes later_

_**BOOOM!**_

Kaii and Chaos had been going at it evenly for a long time now, with no progression.

Chaos goes to stab Kaii, who was doing a hand stand and repelling him with his legs, before jumping upright.

"Looks like we're still even." Kaii says.

"Even? You're wrong. You haven't seen the ultimate power of this weapon yet." Chaos says, as Ravelt begins glowing yellow.

Kaii smiles and puts his sword out, and it explodes like a pool of magma, as he also powers up.

"That's good, I think I can go all out too."

"Interesting." Chaos replies, as they cover themselves in their aura again.

Two two roar and slam their weapons together, once again making Heaven shake.

After the attacks, their weapons disappear, a sign of them beginning to run out of magic. By now their hair was messed up, injured all over, and clothes tattered.

Kaii grits his teeth and uppercuts Chaos, making him grunt in pain.

However, Chaos smiles and slams the ground as an ice pillar comes out of it, pushing Kaii up, who throws a small black lightning bolt at him, who summons an ice wall to stop it.

Kaii then disappears, and appears from lightning next to him and punches him, who blocks it with his wrist. Chaos then summons large sharp icicles which protrude from his body and the ground, making Kaii zig-zag dodge them in his lightning.

Chaos then appears in front of him and punches him in the jaw, as Kaii returns the same favor to him, and they continue matching each other.

Further in Heaven...

Gabriel was almost to the God System, but had shocked face. "The two are matching blow for blow... it's really something."

Issei was almost there, as he had a freaked out face. "Uaaah those two are monsters! It's a good thing I got out of there fast!"

Isaac who had detached himself from the God System, was looking outside with a troubled face. "Things are not happening how I expected them to, I may be forced to retreat."

Kaii covered his fist in lightning and slammed it into Chaos' face who grunted in pain.

"Amazing..." He says, blood coming from his mouth. "I'm almost speechless... nobody has pushed me this far in a very long time."

"You forgot to realize one thing." Kaii says, grinning.

"What's that?"

"I hate to lose." Kaii then vanished and put the rest of his magic into lightning and coats his hand in it and throws it into the jugular of Chaos, making him gag and go flying from the impact; hundreds of feet.

Chaos fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Asshole. I know you weren't the one who killed her." Kaii says, starting to limp away to the tower, only to fall to his knees and get blurry vision.

**{Let Ddraig's host take care of it from here, rest.}**

'Why not?' Kaii thinks with a smile before also passing out.

Isaac narrowed his eyes and sighed. 'He was supposed to despair. Oh well, things will work out eventually.'

Gabriel made it to the top of the tower, only to see someone disappearing from a magic circle.

She sighed in relief. "Although someone's gonna have to clean up this place, it looks like nothing bad happened in the end."

"Huff... I finally made it!" Issei says, running into the room.

"Sekiryuutei?" Gabriel asks in confusion.

Issei drops to the floor panting, running up the stairs of the tower instead of flying. "It's a long story..."

And so with that, the whole long story was sorted out, and explained to everyone, which it truly was a long story. Chaos had disappeared, with no magic trace left behind. For the time being, it seemed like a time of peace and quiet would happen, which nobody argued about, except Vali, but that's another story.

* * *

Azazel was talking on the phone to someone.

"I'm sorry I can only say it to you by communication, but it seems like my family was saved by you again. Azazel." Sirzechs says.

"Yeah. But you know Sirzechs, this was also a tough one." Azazel replies.

"I'm quite surprised the 'Oppai Dragon' did what he did."

"Man, he is filled with many mysterious powers, that guy Issei. What on earth is a Chichigami! –So is it okay? Not to tell Issei about 'that'?"

"Promotion?"

"Yeah, for Issei, Kiba and Akeno."

"Yes. Kokabiel's attack, the terrorist attack during the Three Factions powers negotiation meeting, the terror that occurred at the party sponsored by us, and the terror by the Old Maou faction. Rias and her group prevented all of them. It's enough achievements for a promotion. And also preventing Loki's attack this time is also a big achievement. You can say that the promotion for the three of them is guaranteed."

"Well, their achievements are top rank among the devils who have been living in peace for a while. Especially Issei, who is a Sekiryuutei and also a popular guy in the Underworld. Akeno is Baraqiel's daughter. Kiba has the irregular Holy demonic sword. They are all excellent and promising devils. In terms of power, they already have that of high class devils. But…."

"Yes, that's right. It's too early. Regarding Ise-kun, he has only been a devil for about 4 months. If he receives a promotion he will become talked about, and he will become the target of the enemy. In terms of gaining more strength, another five years…..no, I want him to wait at least another three years. But the public opinion and the craze of the Underworld are pushing forward for their promotion."

"Hahahaha, looks like the Maou is going through a rough time. So what is your personal feeling to this then?"

"I would want him to get a promotion. He would bear a certain 'title' so he can carry on the house together with my sister and her servants. The old devils are stubborn about those kind of things. But not only is he young, but it is also too early. I still want Ise-kun to remain as an 'Oppai Dragon' for a while longer."

"Well, you are right about that. It's probably necessary to look over him for a bit longer. –But I think that time period will be very short you know?"

"Yeah."

"Issei. He will be trying to make more achievements so he can go on the railway to become a Harem king. But even if he does get a promotion…."

"Yes, what he will do from there. Now that is the place where the real thing of being a devil starts."

"Kaii-kun should also be about ready for his promotion too."

"Very close, but not quite yet. In another 2 months probably."

"Also, I got something to report about the Hero faction."

"Did you find something?"

"The Sacred Gear possessors who were captured alive and have been under my investigation….had an unnatural death."

"-! All of them?"

"Yeah. The cause of it was Ophis' snakes."

"Just like we thought..."

"No, that's not it. The possessors themselves didn't drink it. –It's a new type of snake which you wrap around the Sacred Gears. It seems like it stimulates the Sacred Gears strongly using those new snakes. Most likely, instead of the possessors it forcefully drags out the hidden potential power of the Sacred Gear. Instead of its attack power, it was equipped to stimulate the unknown factors of the Balance Breaker which still has many hidden factors about it. It's the most delicate and dangerous part of it. If it goes wrong the Sacred Gears will break. They keep on repeating such forceful experiments. I checked the remaining left overs of the snakes, but it is made to stop working if either the possessor dies or if the possessor reaches Balance Breaker. Something like increasing the number of those who can use Balance Breaker, including us, it is a feat we cannot copy right now even if we want to. It's also what they must have done to Gasper back during when Katerea attacked the meeting."

"…So those are the methods to increase the number of those who can use Balance Breaker huh. If the Sacred Gear goes into a 'burst' mode and breaks, then the possessor will die. Either way, it is a method which they don't mind if the possessors die if they can't reach Balance Breaker."

"Bargain sales of Balance Breakers are scary, but the thing we have to be the most cautious about is the birth of a new Longinus. Such as Kaii-kun's Sacred Gear. It's at Longinus level, also it sounds like whatever 'Chaos' had was also at Longinus level."

"…..It seems like it will become messy. Counter measures against Sacred Gears. If I think about it, the enemy which will cause the most nuisance are Sacred Gears with variant types of special abilities."

"If it is a simple power-type then it will be easy to solve the problem. But it's a pain since there are many abilities which can seal off and kill power-types. Sacred Gears are interesting, but they are scary because of it."

"-The parting gift left by God. Something which had been supporting us from the shadow till now and which was only something with a special ability to come and become an obstacle to us…."

* * *

**The ORC, a few days later**

Issei sighed in the couch. "The school trip is coming up soon."

Issei was also in deep thought. 'Vali used us to get Fenrir... what's that bastard planning?

Kaii walked into the room, looking uneasy. He had not gotten over the fact that Chaos was basically an 'Anti-Kaii'.

"I'm doomed!" Rossweisse was crying.

"Uuuuuuuuu~! Horrible! Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind! Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mou, don't cry Rossweisse. I made sure that you could work in this academy." Rias says.

"…. Sob. R-Really?"

"Yes, just like you wished for. You want to be a teacher, correct? And not a student?"

"Of course….. Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm still young in age, I am qualified to teach students."

'Really...' Issei thought.

"But will I able to live in this country….? But if I returned home, others would get mad and say "You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival" to me. And I probably would have my position removed…..! Uuu…and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life!"

And then Rias became an 'insurance woman' and convinced Rossweisse to be a devil.

"-That's how it is, so won't you become my servant so you can start a business in the Underworld? I think you will be able to become a magic cannon member by attaining the Rook piece and with that magic of yours. I just hope that it would be possible with just one chess piece."

And with that, Rossweisse somehow became a Rook in only one piece, with puzzled Issei and Kaii.

"It was recently announced that the unused 'Evil Pieces' change to reflect the growth rate of the master who possesses them. The Maou Ajuka Beelzebub who was part of creating them is famous for including secret factors for the technical programs." Kiba said.

"I think it's damn overdue that we get some relaxation time in!" Shinji says, throwing his feet up on Rias' desk, ticking her off.

"You little..."

Things finally went back to normal, for quite some time.

* * *

**Unknown**

Chaos was limping through a forest that was very strange, as it was empty and the coloring was very bleak. He was also holding his arm, while looking extremely angry.

He stumbled to the ground and began nudging himself forward with his chin, gritting his teeth.

'This isn't over Kaii. This is only the beginning...' He thought in pure anger.

* * *

**An underground base**

"Cao Cao, I think it's about time we will be caught."

"Yeah, that would seem like it. Yeah, it's okay that way. We have gathered enough capable people. So let's move on to the next stage."

"Right. We have gathered what we need. It's about time."

"-Now then, who shall we negotiate with first?"

"To strip down the alliances from the outside. –Do you think they will fall for it?"

"They will. In the current era, a full on war isn't the style. That's why the Old Maou faction was crushed. First, we have to negotiate. We will do it firmly, Vlad."

"Roger. The ones who defeats the Maou, monsters and dragons…"

"Has always been the brave heroes..."

* * *

**That marks the end of the Loki arc, and only a few more OC's will be introduced, and for those of you who know your Greek Mythology, you might have a clue as to who, or _what_ Chaos is. Thanks for reading, I appreciate the follows and favs.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Been a while since I updated, things happened but worry not friends, I am back and since I am done with my classes, I should be able to update more regularly. One a side note, as this is the Hero Faction arc soon, I only have a few more OC's to introduce and then I'm done for an extremely long time. There's 2 remaining members of Kaii's soon-to-be peerage, the two replacements for Siegfried and Jeanne in the Hero Faction, and one more character after this arc. So without further ado, enjoy. **

* * *

"Oh get over yourself." Kaii says.

Issei sobbed. "How dare you! Occhan was a very important person to me!"

"He was an old man who started your obsession for breasts in the first place!"

Shinji smiled. "If it wasn't for that, he would be dead by now though."

"Ara ara. So Ise-kun's urge to have sex came from there." Akeno says.

"Yes. I was troubled on how to react. More like, that person was taken away because he was a pervert." Kiba says with a bitter smile.

"You're one to talk..." Kaii trails off.

Everyone looked a little confused at that but brushed it off.

"…..I really can't understand Japanese people." Xenovia shrugs.

"No, Xenovia. That is being rude to other Japanese people. Originally Japanese aren't worthless people like this…" Kiba defends them, or himself?

"…Man who talks about indecent things to a child… A real pervert. The worst story ever." Koneko bluntly says.

"What is it with that reaction!? The current me exists thanks to Occhan!" Issei complains.

"If that never happened, you might be very weak by now though." Akeno adds.

"Moving on..." Kaii says, while clearing his throat.

"I have to hand in the club activity report." Rias said with a troubled face.

"Eh? Didn't you just hand that in before?" Issei asked.

"What I submitted just now is the report for the actual club activity based on 'The relation between UFO and devils'. The problem is the report based on our activity as devils. So many things happened lately that I forgot all about it. Unlike last year, the due date for it is earlier this year."

"Buchou who is a pure blooded devil is actually required to attend the school in the Underworld for High class devils. She's studying in Japan as a special privilege student. If she doesn't attain the units for the devil school at Kuoh Academy, then she will be forced to return to the Underworld." Kiba explained.

"Attaining credits. In Buchou's case, other than making a pact with humans she can also attained them in other means such as researching about types of monsters and youkai in Japan. The truth is we, her servants, were also allowed a bit of freedom by helping her with the research." Akeno further explained.

"That's why I will create the report which needs to be submitted to the Underworld now. That's why I want to know the present state of the monsters and youkai living in this town. As usual, let's go and ask the knowledgeable Kappa who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town." Rias says.

"Buchou that Kappa returned to his homeland. He said that he will inherit the family business to cultivate cucumbers." Kiba said.

Behind everyone, Kaii and Shinji began to sweatdrop.

"…So he returned to his homeland. That would be a more stable future, rather than aiming to become a rapper."

"...Rapper?" Issei asked, confused.

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song, 'Shirikodama Rhapsody'." Kiba says.

"….The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama." Koneko suddenly began to rap.

This made Shinji facefault, and Kaii twitch. 'It's always the quiet ones...' They thought.

"Koneko-chan was his fan." Kiba said.

Things proceeded as they normally would have, but the next few days were not ordinary, even for them.

* * *

**Realm of the dead**

The Realm of the Dead is what humans would call the real 'hell'. As the dead come here. The outer regions of the realm were known as 'Hades'. That region was uncharted and no one knew what lies there. Not even the famous and legendary Olympian God, Hades himself knows what's all in there. He doesn't have a clue how or why it's named after him. However he once had to go there, long ago, centuries and centuries ago.

A skeleton dressed in high priest clothes sat upon a throne, holding a large scythe, looking bored. This is the God, Hades.

Having no eyes, it was hard to show emotion as a skeleton, but he did his best.

"Damn bats and crows. That faction with the old bats are destroyed, so I guess I'll need to help those humans." Hades grumbled.

From behind him, what appears to be a skeleton covered in a full black grim reaper outfit, and a clown mask on walks to him.

"Pluto, what do you want?!" Hades snaps.

"My apologies, Hades-dono. I was just wondering what exactly was stored in Tartarus?" Pluto asks.

Tartarus was located in the depths of Hades, and no one besides Hades and Ultimate class reapers were allowed to go near it.

In Greek Mythology, Tartarus is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked, and also prison to certain beasts. However, hundreds of thousands of years ago, God of the Bible, along with various other Gods and deities sealed a small number of beings into there. These beings were too fearsome for our world, and far stronger than the rest. They shared a common trait with a certain faction, of the three main factions.

Hades cocky personality instantly became serious, after hearing Tartarus. "Why do you ask, Pluto?"

Pluto began to sweat bullets under his robes. "W-Well... the seal on it has been broken for 13 dimensions."

Hades shot upwards out of his throne, and his aura became fiery, and his eye sockets widened. "WHAT?! HOW LONG HAVE THE 13 SEALS BEEN BROKEN?!"

Pluto started to fidget. "W-Well it appears it may have been a millennium or two now..."

Hades literally had fire coming from him. "HOW COULD YOU NEVER HAVE TOLD ME?" He then paused, and calmed down and made a face of disbelief. "You didn't check until now did you?"

Pluto started to step back in fear, until Hades apparently lost all thought of punishing him. "Hades-dono, how strong are they? It couldn't be that bad?"

Hades gave him a stern look. "One of them is strong enough to take on the entire army of a faction. All 13 could potentially destroy everything as we know it, if they work together to revive _him_."

Pluto was shocked. "By _him_ do you mean the book?"

"Unfortunately. I assume the book is missing too?"

"Yes."

Hades looked into the realm of eternal death. "Then we may be at the end of times soon. If they have the book, there is no doubt in my mind that they've decided to work together."

"Should we do something?"

Hades shook his head. "It's well beyond my power now. But we can't tell the other leaders as it will create a mass hysteria..." He then put his hand under his chin to think.

Pluto just watched, already feeling where this was going.

Hades eerily smiles. "We'll do nothing. Nothing at all..."

* * *

**Demon Castle**

Tenma walked into what appeared to be some laboratory with large human sized tubes everywhere. He talked to someone who looked large and had hunched back, he also had only one eye in the center of his forehead, and a funny look on his face.

"How are they doing?"

"Hehe, well the one I just got from Cocytus will take another few months, and the girl is almost done, maybe a week from now." The person said.

Tenma looked up into a tube with a young woman with long black hair floating in it.

"It's almost inconceivable that we can reincarnate people now." Tenma chuckled.

"Well they have to have enough evil in their heart to withstand the darkness of Hades."

Tenma smirked. "That certainly won't be a problem for him." He points to another tube, with a man with pale skin and black hair and pointy ears.

The other person looked at him, grinning. "I know we sound like impatient children, but when do we get on with the plan?"

"About 2 months, maybe 3. Until then, focus on finding the location of it." Tenma walked away with a creepy smile, unknown to the other person.

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence **

Kaii was sitting in his room, looking at his empty closest with a sad face.

'All my battle outfits got destroyed...' He thought.

**{You were long overdue for one, this time, don't copy someone else.}**

'I guess I'll go find one in a few days. But this hair keeps getting in my way, think I should cut it?'

**{You could, but I got this cut that would look badass, some people here in Japan do it I believe.}**

'I'm open to suggestions.'

About an hour later, Kaii looked in the mirror at his new hairstyle, cursing himself for changing it so often. It was the same in the front, with it being long and brushed to the right, but now, the sides and back were pulled back and tied, giving a spiky looking tail that was no longer than an inch. **[AN: If you don't know what I'm talking about, the link in my profile or the thumbnail of the story itself now reflects his look.]**

**{Well that actually turned out better than I thought.}**

'Yeah, no big deal though.'

Kaii threw on a black v-neck along with black pants and black/red shoes, and headed downstairs, where everyone was.

"Nice haircut." Shinji said.

Kaii looked at them, realizing nobody ever has changed their hair, and suddenly felt like an idiot.

"You change that thing more times than I can count." Azazel joked. "You can't go a month without changing it."

"Is that a challenge? I'll go a year without changing it." Kaii retorted.

"Sure, whatever." Azazel shrugged.

Kaii glared at him before walking over to the couch and sitting on the edge, next to Rossweisse.

"What are we gonna do today? I'm so bored of waiting for the school trip." Issei asks.

Everyone began to discuss things until he sniffed, having a strong sense of smell due to being 45% humanoid dragon, and looked to his right at Rossweisse and sniffed again, and widened his eyes a bit.

'Is she... getting hot?' He thought.

**{Told you it was worth cutting it...}**

'I seriously doubt this is because I have a new hairstyle...' Kaii thought, while holding his forehead.

**{Of course it's not you idiot, kukuku I've been keeping a little secret.}**

'Spit it out you damn Ero-Dragon!'

**{Well as you get stronger, you slowly leak out more of your aura, which is basically intoxicating to women, but that's not news to you. The thing is, that girl has been seriously attracted to you since she saw you all the way back on your date with girl into s&m. But it seems she never bothered talking to you since you've basically been smothered by the girl into s&m, the Durandal wielder, and the girl from Purgatory.}**

'Would it kill you to actually use people's names?'

**{I always forget people's names! And don't change the subject!}**

'I mean I do kinda like her but you know me. I don't force anything, if she isn't comfortable then that's that.'

**{You're too nice for you own good.}**

'Get over it, I'm the one who controls this body, not you.'

**{About that...}**

Kaii then froze and started feeling weak.

'DONT YOU DARE!'

**{I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU OWN GOOD!}**

Kaii himself lost consciousness, and Okuma assumed temporary control of his body.

Now since the two have known each other, and constantly spoke to each other for almost 6 months now, Okuma knew exactly how to speak as him.

Okuma turned to Rossweisse, slightly interrupting everyone, and spoke up. "Rossweisse, are you feeling okay?"

"What?" She turned to him, and blushed as he put his hand on her forehead as if checking her temperature.

"You seem hot." He continued, which was gradually making her redder, and pissing off Pandora, Akeno and Xenovia to new heights.

Issei was fuming with jealousy. But Azazel and Rias looked shocked. **'Who knew he was this daring?!'** The two thought.

"W-W-W-What are you d-doing..." Rossweisse started, getting as red as physically possible.

Azazel noticed something glowing in his pocket, and took out his artificial Sacred Gear, looking curiously. "Is there something you need, Fafnir?"

The jewel spoke. **"Okuma, get out of his body."**

Everyone looked puzzled at that, while Azazel smirked.

Rossweisse's blush slightly faded and narrowed her eyes. "Okuma?" She asked with annoyance.

Okuma started to fidget in Kaii's body. "Well it was nice seeing you all; bye!" After that, Kaii's body slumped to the couch for a minute.

**{Anytime now!}**

No response.

**{Eh?}**

Still no response.

**{Oh dear, I think his brain got fried from all that action!}**

Indeed, Kaii was out cold.

**{Clear!}**

Okuma joked around and tried to resuscitate him, obviously not working.

* * *

**The next day**

Kaii's eyes fluttered, and he woke up to Akeno and Pandora using him as a pillow, and was going to get up until he froze and his eyes shot wide open.

'Oh no...'

**{So it's begun...**}

Okuma had a grim voice.

"Oi... you two." Kaii squeaked out in a soft voice.

The two started to wake up and looked at him for a minute.

Kaii had a grim face. "Go. Now, before I lose control."

The two looked confused and worried until Azazel came in and busted the door down.

"Fafnir told me it's time for it to start." Azazel said, grabbing Akeno and Pandora, pushing them out of the room.

"What's going on?" Pandora asked.

Azazel looked at her and smirked. "Our little Dragon is growing up."

"I repeat myself- What's going on?" She reiterates.

Kiba and Shinji come upstairs, bitterly smiling.

"Well you see-" Kiba starts.

"Since Kaii-kun is a humanoid dragon, and no less 45% of one, he is technically a dragon. Coupled with how old he is, he'd be considered a teenage dragon right now. Which in turn means he's maturing as a dragon, basically the same as a regular person, except one detail..." Azazel explains.

Koneko also walks up stairs and finishes his sentence. "Heat. Male nekoshou also go through it."

"...Heat?" Akeno asked. "As in _that_ kind of heat?"

Azazel and Koneko nodded.

"What we're saying is this is gonna happen a few times across like the next few years, and this is the first time so it's gonna be rough as hell." Azazel says, and forms a barrier around Kaii's room.

"What is heat?" Pandora asked.

"Basically he's gonna pounce on every female in sight for the next few days." Shinji blatantly said.

That made her face go through multiple shades of red.

And then that formed a sly smile. "Well if I must..."

Everyone glared at her.

"...Never mind."

Azazel then formed hundreds of magic circles around the room as well. "That's so he doesn't get out. He really won't be himself. Don't go in there. Luckily for him his room has the bathroom in the side room and plenty of food in that huge fridge so no need for anyone to exit or enter this room."

"Thank you sensei..." Kaii said with a weak voice from inside his room.

"Don't mention it, just get some rest kiddo."

Everyone heard him crash on the bed and start snoring.

"So do we need to go find them now?" Shinji asked.

Azazel nodded. "Yeah."

"Who?" Akeno asks.

"Dragons, when in heat, have a tendency to seek out and... 'mate' with the strongest females they know, which they memorize by smell. And it sounds like the strongest female entities he's met are Serafall, Gabriel and Tiamat, so we were gonna give them this right here." Azazel then makes a little capsule appear. "This will basically mask their scent from dragons, in the chance that he gets out. But even if he could, I doubt he would. He just isn't that kind of guy."

"It's time, sensei." Kiba said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Azazel then transports himself, Kiba and Shinji away.

After that, they headed downstairs, with Kaii's team down there, looking bored.

Rias also came down and looked rather irritated. "I didn't know we were having visitors."

Alice looked at her and sighed. "We're just here in case something goes wrong with the field trip with you all."

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked, also coming down.

Siegfried stood up and stretched. "Azazel-sensei wants us to come, because since Kyoto is home to most Youkai, in the off-chance something goes wrong. Nothing to worry about."

"Well you do know that your 'leader' is up there in heat right?" Issei asked him.

"...What?" Siegfried asks.

Alice's face got red. "Heat? Wow..."

Hisui pinched the bridge of her nose, as if not surprised.

Merlin had an emotionless face, but spoke. "What is heat, senpai?"

_One interesting conversation later_

"I see." Merlin said, pondering on what he learned.

"And that is basically the rules of life." Rias said.

Issei was surprised they engaged in a conversation like the one that just transpired.

Then a magic circle appeared in the corner of the room and Azazel, Kiba and Shinji walked out from it.

"How did, whatever you were doing go?" Issei asked.

"For the most part it went alright." Kiba answered.

"For the most part?" Issei asks.

"Well Serafall-sama is going to be at Kyoto as well, so that's not a problem. And Gabriel is off to speak with Amaterasu, so that is also not a problem." Shinji says.

"But?" Issei once again asked.

"To put it short, when we explained to Tiamat, she started getting all flustered and disappeared." Azazel said.

"It's nothing to worry about." Shinji said. "I'll skip the trip with Kaii-kun, and stay here, in case something messes up."

"Well then that's that! We leave tomorrow morning, so get rest, 2nd years!" Azazel said, before everyone nodded.

* * *

**Set up chapter here, but definitely some stuff you won't see coming, soon here. Thanks for reading. Also, today, Season 3 of the Highschool DxD anime was confirmed (the hype is real) along with the results of June's manga sales, DxD came in second place, in the USA, according to the NYT. On top of that, Volume 18 is coming out in just 3 days, and it should be really good, so overall it's a good time to be a fan of the series, as it appears it may finally get the attention it deserves!**


End file.
